Sundown
by TheNewestCullenKid
Summary: We all know the events of The Twilight Saga that brought Edward and Bella to their happily ever after, But this story is all about if Bella belonged to another Cullen. Follow Jasper as he fights for his mate, and his HEA. B/E at first. J/B in later chaps. Winner of Energize WIP Award for Most Promising Twilight Fan Fiction Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know the events of The Twilight Saga that brought Edward and Bella to their happily ever after, But this story is all about if Bella belonged to another Cullen. This story will follow Jasper as he discovers the truth about his relationship with Bella, all while watching his brother fall in love with his mate, during the events of the Twilight book.**

**The events of Twilight, will happen (van incident/port angles/baseball game etc.), but with some obvious adjustments and a few to surprise you all. Where I fully take over is after the birthday party in New Moon. So I introduce you all to my Twilight, with the better leading man.**

**Enjoy and R&R **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is an active imagination.**

Jasper's POV

Do you remember the stories your parents would tell you about mythical creatures like witches, werewolves and vampires? As you grew up you knew that they didn't really exist - they were made up to give you a good fright as a child.

What if I was to tell you that vampires really do exist? You'd probably ask how I know that. Well, the truth is I am one and have been for 142 years. Now don't freak-out - although most humans would, it's your natural instinct after all -but my family and I are a more civilized type of vampire. We do not feed off humans, but off the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians- ironic right? Let me tell you about myself and my family.

The patriarch of our family, our father figure, is Carlisle Cullen. He was born in 1643 in London, England, where his father was an Anglican pastor who often led hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires. Claiming he was ridding the world of sin, he and his followers often killed innocent people.

As Carlisle's father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He did not enjoy the killing, but Carlisle was smarter than his father and had found a real coven of vampires living in the sewers of London. During a raid Carlisle was bitten. He knew he couldn't go back to his father because he would be killed so he hid during his painful transformation. After the transformation he hated what he had become and tried to kill himself by starvation, jumping off cliffs and other methods. Eventually he was so desperate for blood, he killed a herd of deer while he was hiding in a cave and found he could survive off the animal blood.

In 1918 he changed one of my brothers, Edward Masen when he was dying of Spanish influenza in a hospital in Chicago. The dying plea of Edward's mother to save her son, combined with Carlisle's loneliness, was enough for Carlisle to change him.

The family steadily grew over the years. In 1921 Carlisle changed his mate and wife, Esme Evenson, who had attempted suicide after losing her newborn son. The doctors assumed she was dead but Carlisle's super sensitive hearing heard her weak heartbeat from the morgue. When he realized it was the same girl he had treated for a broken leg years ago, he changed her.

In 1933 Carlisle found a dying Rosalie Hale in Rochester, New York. Her scum bag of a fiance, aided by a gang of his friends, raped and beat her nearly to death. Carlisle smelled the blood and went to assist her and when he realized she was dying he changed her in hopes she could be a companion for Edward, which is laughable now considering how much she detests him now.

In 1935 Emmett McCarty joined the family. Rosalie found him being mauled by a giant grizzly bear in the woods of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. When she saw him she couldn't let him die, and carried his large body over 100 miles back to Carlisle and begged him to change him because she was still new to this lifestyle and didn't trust herself enough to do it. They soon fell in love and were married a few years later.

As for myself, I joined the family in 1950, along with my companion Alice. Both Alice and I were changed by other vampires. Alice had no memories of being human, and had no recollection of how she came into this lifestyle. Alice had quite a unique gift of being clairvoyant and her visions often led her to the right path. Alice never wanted to hurt someone, so when she had a vision of the vampires with gold eyes who fed off animals she taught herself how to do it.

As for myself, I had a very different up bringing than the rest of my adoptive siblings. I was not dying and changed by a compassionate passing vampire. I was changed by a sadistic power hungry bitch named Maria.

It was 1863 and I was serving in the Civil War. At 19 I was the youngest major in the confederate army, even with me lying about my age to join. It was shortly before the first battle of Galveston and I had just brought a group of woman and children to Houston and was heading back to look for stragglers. About a mile from the city I saw three women, on foot, and went to offer them my assistance, but it didn't take me long to figure out something was wrong. The women were all incredibly beautiful to my mere human eyes, and they spoke in hushed tones.

Eventually the obvious leader of the group asked my name, and like the good southern boy I was, I ducked my head and replied 'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am'. I will always remember the words that fell from her lips before the fire took over my veins.

"I hope you survive Jasper, I have a feeling you will be very valuable to me."

Three days later I awoke alone and bloody in a barn. It wasn't long before Maria emerged and told me of the life she had doomed me to. Back in the 1800's vampires in the south fought for territory - they wanted to be able to feed off anyone they wanted and not worry another vampire coming and taking their meals. Maria was creating an army of newborn vampires to fight for her, and there was something about me that she wanted, and I soon became her second in command.

Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had thrown myself into one of the many fires over the years. As Maria's second in command I changed and killed many newborns, becoming a shell of the man I use to be. I killed thousands for nothing more than blood and to please Maria's sick ways. I hate to admit it but I worshipped the ground she walked on. Eventually my gift made an appearance and made my life much more difficult. You see I am an empath- every emotion you feel I feel as well. So as I ended the life of a newborn who had run out of their use, I felt every ounce of fear they felt, and when I fed from an innocent human, I felt every ounce of pain, and fear that ran through them, it slowly killed me on the inside.

It wasn't until a newborn named Peter wormed his way past my tough exterior did things change. At this point I was the definition of evil, and had no regard for human life. It was easier this way. In all honesty I was done with all the bullshit from Maria, but thought I had no way out. He quickly became my second in command and often kept me from ending my miserable existence.

The time came to dispose of the useless newborns, and Peter was to help me. We were almost done when Peter tried to convince me some of them had potential, but Maria said they all go, so I said no. As I called the next newborn, Peter's emotions shifted. He became angry, furious even. I thought he was going to attack me. The newborn was a vampire named Charlotte. When he saw her his emotions shifted again, but this time all I felt was all consuming love. He screamed at me not to do it, and then screamed at Charlotte to run, he chased after her, and I let them get away. When I felt the love he had for her I couldn't go after them.

Maria was pissed that I had let them escape, but I didn't care. Things were tense between us. She was no longer my puppet master, and I was no longer her puppet. Peter returned five years later, with tales of the north, of how vampires and humans lived together in peace. I left with him that day. Maria was planning to kill me and I knew this was my chance to get away.

I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a few years before becoming a nomad. I still couldn't shake my depression after feeding and I could never forget the pain and fear I saw in the eyes of my victims each time I fed.

In 1940 I met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia. She was so different than any vampire I had ever met-her happiness and excitement was a depressed empath's dream. She sat down next to me, and told me she had been waiting for me.

She quickly explained that she had been having visions of me over the years, and that at first she was convinced I was her mate, but shortly after us meeting she realized it wasn't meant to be. She told me to come with her and find Carlisle Cullen and his family of animal drinkers. She told me they would be our family and that it was my way out of my depression. I had no reason not to trust this energetic pixie of a vampire so I went with her.

By the time we found the Cullens I had tried animal blood and was learning how to control my thirst with humans, which I'll admit even now I struggle with. When we arrived it was assumed Alice and I were together, and because of my zero interest in finding a mate and Alice unable to see hers we decided there would be no harm in not correcting them.

So there you have it, the inner workings of the mysterious Cullen family. We were currently living in Forks, Washington, a small town with a population of a little over three thousand. We had moved here a year ago from Connecticut. Carlisle worked at the local hospital, and us 'children' all attended the local high school. Rosalie, Emmett and myself are all seniors and would be graduating for the hundredth time this year, and Alice and Edward are juniors.

Us Cullens were famous in Forks. The kids at the high school are all curious about us and all the middle aged women swoon over our supposed adoptive father. Us kids stuck together at school and rarely socialized with the other students. We weren't snobs as some called us, we just preferred to be around each other, and there was no point in making friends when you moved every couple of years. Our biggest concern was that we could be exposed.

Today was another day of hell, a.k.a. another day of high school. This charade of playing a high school student day after day became a bore quite quickly. For that reason I was not excited to be getting dressed at this moment. Going to high school for the tenth time holds no appeal to me.

"Come on Jasper, stop moping, and get ready for school," Alice says bouncing up and down, barging into the room.

"Alice, why the hell are you so excited for school?"

"I have a feeling today is going to be a great day," she says winking, and closing the door.

"Now get your ass downstairs!" She yells, and I groan.

Here goes nothing...

Later that day 

School was going at a snails pace, as per usual, the only difference today was the fact the Cullens were not the subject of small talk. Instead everyone was talking about the new girl, Isabella Swan. From what I have heard she is the police chiefs daughter, just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I had yet to see her, with being a senior and her a junior, but in all honesty I didn't care much, she was just another human.

It was lunch time, the only part of the day I truly hated. It was great that I was with the rest of my family, but it didn't help we had to pretend to eat the horrible human food. With my gift of empathy I had to feel the emotions of everyone in the room, and a room full of teenagers made for an interesting lunch hour however.

As usual, the Cullen clan was sitting at our usual table in the back corner when we heard Jessica Stanley giving someone the run down on us. I figured she was talking to the new girl. I focused on what Jessica was saying, but I was immediately drawn to the girl with the brown hair who had her back turned towards us. Her emotions were so pure, and strong they shocked me to my core. The mysterious Isabella Swan had me captivated, and I had yet to see her face. I couldn't understand the feelings that were running through me, or why this human was affecting me. I knew it wasn't her scent, yeah she smelled good, better than most, but her blood held no appeal. What the hell was happening to me?

As Jessica says my name, she turns around, her eyes are a deep chocolate brown, and her face is the perfect heart shape, God she is beautiful. When our eyes meet, I swear I can almost feel my heart beat,and I know what's happening;

She's the one, but what has me even more curious, if she is my mate, why can't Edward keep his eyes off of her?

**A/N So what did you all think? Hit or Miss? Next chapter will be up next week. I really hope you liked this, I've had this idea for at least a year, and I think it's time to share it with ya'll. I would really love your opinions so please review!**

**I do have one question for you all, what is everyone's thoughts on the whole human-vampire hybrid? I have a lot of ideas for this story and that floats through my mind a bit, so I would love to know what ya'll think about it. So let me know in your review.**

**Super big thank you to my awesome beta notyouravgmom, thank you so much for all your help and support. I absolutely love you!**

**To my readers from my previous story TWIWMTB I would like to thank you all for the amazing response I received and I hope you will enjoy this story just as much.**

**I want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to those who do not celebrate Christmas. I hope Santa is good to all of you. Personally I'm hoping for a gift wrapped Jasper, under the tree or in my bed works quite well.**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The response to this story is just amazing, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my name is not Stephanie, and I only have $11 in my bank account!**

Jasper's POV

When the lunch bell rang I finally snapped out of my daze. I needed to talk to Alice-she was the only one who I could talk to about what is going on, and maybe she could give me some insight as to why Edward was staring at Bella that way.

As we walk out of the lunch room, Alice wraps her arm around mine, and whispers low enough for only me to hear;

"Let's skip next class, we'll go into the courtyard and talk, it should be empty."

I nod and change direction to the courtyard. Sometimes her gift made things a lot easier. I wasn't really sure how to bring up the fact that this new girl is causing feelings deep down inside of me to stir with just a single look. Or how I worry our adoptive brother is thinking of draining her dry, or worse thinks he's in love with her.

"Go ahead Jasper ask what you want to ask," Alice says once we sit down at a bench.

"You already know, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you have to ask."

"What the hell is going on with the new girl? Is she my mate? Cause I don't understand what I'm feeling, and I'm a damn empath! She makes my heart feel like it's going to beat out of my chest, and when she looked at me, God Alice! She made the world stop spinning." I knew I was babbling, and only stopped when I saw the smile on Alice's face.

"Jasper, it seems to me you've already figured it out, but to ease your worry, yes she is your mate. I first got a vision of her a few months ago when she decided to move to Forks. I ignored it originally, but of course I was curious as to why I was having a vision of someone I don't know. Yesterday I got another vision, I saw her in the lunch room, looking at us, and then it changed to another, it was you and her together, and she wasn't human anymore."

I was shocked by Alice's words. I knew deep down that she was my mate, it was the only reason she was causing feelings in me that I have never felt before, but to have Alice confirm that one day she would be by my side as a vampire, well I sort of felt excited. God, I was turning into a chick!

"What do I do Ali?"

"It's not going to be easy Jasper. First we have to deal with the fact that everyone believes we are together, the family will be upset we lied, but they will get over it. Then there is the small issue of her being human, you will have to get close enough to her to build a friendship, now remember she's human she may not feel the pull towards you, so it may take time."

"Well if I've got one thing, it's time," I reply smiling for real for the first time in a very long time.

"That's the spirit Jazz! Now when we get home, we will tell the family the truth about us, and starting next week you will start talking to Bella, and make your move."

"Why do I have to wait till next week?"

"It's going to be sunny, for the rest of the week so..." she trails off in the middle of her sentence, and stares blankly into the distance, from years of knowing her I know she is having a vision.

"Alice! What did you see?" Her emotions are all over the place, and her concern is growing by the second.

"It's Edward, he was going to attack Bella, in biology."

I'm already on my feet, before she finishes, I knew something was up with him, and I was not going to let him attack my mate.

"Jasper, sit down! He's calmed down and has himself under control, but we have to head home. He'll be heading there once class is done. You go get Emmett and Rosalie, and I'll call Carlisle there is going to be a family meeting." I nod and head inside, but not before hugging Alice.

"Thank you Ali, for everything."

"No problem Jazzy, I just want you to be happy. Now get on with it."

I head inside and walk towards the Spanish class, where I know Emmett and Rosalie currently are. Luckily Biology is on my way, as I approach the class room I stop all my thoughts, so Edward can't hear them. I look inside the glass and see Edward sitting beside Bella, he is as still as a statue and not breathing, his eyes are black and he looks scared almost. I look at my watch and see there are only five minutes left and I continue to walk knowing Edward can hold out for five more minutes.

When I get to the Spanish class, I knock on the door, which alerts the teacher and Rosalie and Emmett.

"Puedo ayudar, señor Hale?" The teacher asks.

"Perdón por la interrupción de la señora Martínez, pero no hay una emergencia familiar en casa y necesito mi hermano y hermana, así que podemos ir a casa." I reply, as I finish Rosalie and Emmett are already on their feet with their backpacks.

"Por supuesto, espero que todo está bien," Mrs. Martinez says.

"Gracias señora Martínez," I say before walking out the door Emmett and Rosalie hot on my tail.

"Jasper, what is going on?" Rosalie asks in a hushed tone.

"Edward almost snapped on Isabella Swan," I reply angrily.

"Damn it! If I have to move again and because of Edward, I'm going to kill him," Rosalie says.

"Is that all you ever think about Rosalie? What about the fact he almost killed someone?"

"Since when do you care about a pathetic human?" She asks with a sneer.

I couldn't tell her the real truth, yet. If I spilled the beans to soon, this may not turn out to well. Luckily for me Emmett stepped in for me.

"Lay off him Rosie, just because you don't care doesn't mean we shouldn't."

"Whatever," Rosalie says, flipping her hair and walking to her convertible.

A few moments after we exited the building Alice joins us, explains that she had spoken to Carlisle and he was on his way to the house as we speak. A few seconds later the bell rings, and only a minute later Edward comes barrelling down the steps and, at a very inhuman speed, enters his car. He speaks quickly and quietly.

"I'll be at home soon, I need to hunt first," and his car takes off with true Cullen speed.

Within fifteen minutes we are back at our house, Carlisle's black Mercedes already in the garage, and the sounds of Edward's Volvo not far behind. When we get inside Esme is in the foyer, with a worried expression on her face, and Carlisle looks deep in thought. We all gather around the table waiting on Edward, after all none of us knew exactly what happened, other than he wanted to take a bite out of her.

He walks in a few minutes later, he looks confused, and he looks angry his emotions reflect that as well. Carlisle looks at him and his concern is evident.

"Edward, son are you okay?"

"Not really, so let's get on with it. I have absolutely no idea what happened to me. When she walked into the room, the only thought in my head was to kill. I wanted to taste her blood so bad, I was willing to do anything for it." I feel his shame with every word. Edward was one of us that hated what we were, more than anything, he was ashamed to be a vampire. Days like today when he is reminded what we are capable of take a toll on him.

"Edward, I believe this Isabella Swan, is your singer," Carlisle says and all the emotions in the room go cold.

A singer was serious business, every vampire has one, some like poor Emmett have had more than one. A singers blood was the ultimate prize for a vampire, their blood tasted better than ambrosia, and almost all vampires kill their singers.

"I know what you are all thinking, I'm not going to hurt her, I refuse to," Edward says, determined.

"Edward, we know you are strong, but even the most controlled vampires kill their singer. Maybe we should move," Esme says looking worried.

Before I can object to moving, Edward does.

"No, we aren't leaving, I can fight this."

"Edward are you sure?"

"Yes Carlisle, I have to do this."

"Okay son, you can give it a shot, but if it becomes to much we are leaving." Edward nods in agreement.

"Edward, I do have to ask, Did Isabella notice anything? What was she thinking?"

"I don't know," Edward says disappointed, causing all of us to look at him.

"Can you not hear her?"

"No, she is a complete blank."

All of us are surprised, Edward has never encountered someone that he could not read, and we can all tell it is frustrating him to no end. So no one makes any comment.

"I'm going to go to Alaska, I need a few days to gather my thoughts."

"Of course son, I'll call the school and tell them you are sick. It'll give you enough time to sort this all out," Carlisle says.

"It's going to be sunny till Sunday, we'll all have to miss school." Alice says.

"Good then it's settled, I'll call Eleazar and let him know you are coming," Carlisle says getting up from the table, effectively ending the family meeting.

Alice grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs before I can call Carlisle back to tell the rest of the family about myself and Alice.

"Alice what the hell are you doing? We didn't tell them, the truth," I say.

"I don't think it's the right time."

"Why not?"

"If we told them then we would have to explain why we chose now to tell them, and with Bella being Edwards singer, it causes a lot of problems. I think we need to wait for Edward to get himself use to Bella's scent before we tell them," Alice says looking at me, begging me to understand.

"Okay, I'll wait."

I waited over a century to find the one, what could a few days or weeks hurt?

**A/N So what did you think? I hope you all liked it. I know it is short but Jasper was done speaking to me LOL.**

**So the general consensus on the whole hybrid idea, is that it would be okay but would need some serious adjustments, to which I agree. Of course I'm not sure yet if I'll do it, but I thank you for your opinions.**

**To answer a question I got alot of this story will mainly be in Jasper's POV. Once we move past Twilight, Bella may have something to say.**

**So I would like to thank everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites. There were so many of you, and I'm just in shock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Cullens Darlin, Jasperaddict, KayJay(I promise Jasper won't be a complete pansy, but we will see a softer side of him), Kim Rathbone, TrueSkye, Perminatly Lost In Thought (no offense taken, I loved your review. I agree with alot of what you said. I hope my sparkly vampires don't turn you off of this story), LuvinTwilight143, danimcket, ccgnme, B. Andd (I totally agree with you! I promise if I do a hybrid it will be nothing like Breaking Dawn), twimama77, kouga's older woman, cathy29jes, yearprincess, Angelvnzl, TwilightAddict71484.**

**I just have to say I'm so happy to see alot of my readers from TWIWMTB reading Sundown, so thank you very much.**

**Lots of love to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you are awesome!**

**Don't forget to review, because reviews make Jasper and myself happy!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey ya'll I just wanted to take a minute to clear up any confusion. So bear with me all for a moment. This story will be following the events of Twilight, so yes Edward and Bella will fall in love (boo! I know), and yes the james incident will happen, but I am changing a lot of things, like you will see in this chapter. *hint hint* Everything that happened in Twilight will happen here and the birthday party and Edward's leaving in New Moon will happen, but I can't say too much more without ruining the story. As for one more thing, Alice is not evil and I promise you she has Jasper's best interest at heart. Now that that is all cleared up, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, If i did it would've had a better leading man!**

Jasper's POV

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slow. The sun was shining brightly, keeping us sparkling vampires indoors and away from humans. I spent most of my time playing video games with Emmett, reading and hunting. I was currently in the middle of another intense round of Call of Duty with Emmett ,which I was winning of course, when Alice came bouncing into the room.

"Edward is on his way here, Carlisle wants us all in the dining room, apparently Edward has news."

Emmett gets up to go into the living room, and I grab Alice's arm to speak with her in private.

"Alice, what is the news?"

"I don't know, he won't make a solid decision. I think he knows I've been watching him. I think we just need go find out."

We walk into the dining room, and everyone is already there, and as Alice and I take our seats, Edward walks into the room. The Alaska wilderness had done him some good, he looks better and his emotions seem a lot more stable.

"I've had a lot of time to think, and I want you all to know my decision. I've figured out that Bella isn't just my singer, I think she is my mate."

I felt my whole body freeze as he spoke. What the hell is he talking about?

"Edward, are you sure?" Carlisle asks, and Edward nods.

I want to jump up and tell him that he is wrong, that Bella is my mate, but Alice's death grip on my arm and her pleading eyes tell me not to, and like an idiot, I listen.

"What do you plan to do about this?"

"Well I'm going to try and form a friendship with her, and see where that takes me, if this is the real thing than I should be able to tell her the truth."

"So if things progress you are going to change her?" Carlisle asks.

"I don't know Carlisle, its something I'll have to think about before I tell her the truth, but right now I just want to see where this takes me," Edward says, pleading with everyone to understand him. I would have if he wasn't talking about my mate.

"This is ridiculous! You are not attracted to her, all you want is her blood. Do not play with this human. I hate moving more than anyone, but I think it's the best idea," Rosalie says, as always voicing her opinion.

"Rosalie, that is enough. You may not agree with Edward, but it is his life, and we will let him do as he chooses," Esme says with a smile on her face.

Esme is a great mother to all of us, and all she wants is for her children to be happy, but right now I couldn't disagree with her more.

"Fine!" Rosalie yells and storms out.

"Well now that this is all settled, you four should be heading to school now."

We all nod and get up to leave, but Alice grabs me before I can head out the door.

"We'll take my car, we need to talk." I agree and head towards her car.

We drive at a very unusual slow pace, so I know Alice is trying to stall.

"Alice, what the hell is going on? Why didn't you let me tell Edward the truth?"

"Jazz, if you told him the truth things might end badly. I had a vision of you telling him, he goes crazy and demands that we leave Forks to protect her from us. He won't trust you not to hurt her, and even though she is not his mate he does care about her."

"So why is it okay for him to be with her? She is his singer, he's more likely to kill her then I am!" I say getting angry.

"Jasper you know just as much as I do, Edward doesn't always think straight. Also I want you to know, you won't hurt her, you can't."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't hurt her because she is your mate. The monster in you will want to feed from her, but your heart won't let you, even if she doesn't feel the pull, you will, and you won't be able to hurt her."

I feel like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Over the week I had thought a lot about Bella, and the only concern I constantly had was that she was human and I could hurt her.

"Thank you Alice, but what do we do about Edward?"

"We're just going to have to let it play out, eventually he will realize there is no pull towards her other than her blood."

I hoped Alice was right, I could only imagine what would happen if she was wrong.

**The Next Day**

Yesterday was the absolute worst day of my existence. Edward came home from school with a smile on his face. Apparently he had spoken to Bella in biology, and they had gotten along quite well, until she mentioned his eyes. I guess she was more observant than most humans.

Today wasn't any better. Edward had spent the lunch hour staring at her like the stalker he is, but what hurt the most was how she looked back at him. I wanted to tell myself she was attracted to him because he was a vampire, and everything about us is designed to draw you in, but the emotions she felt told me this may be something more.

During lunch Alice had a vision of Mike Newton cutting himself in biology, and advised Edward to skip, she was concerned that he would go off the deep end and attack Mike and possibly Bella. So after lunch he faked a stomach ache and headed home.

The school day came to a close, and Alice and myself were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie, by the cars. Alice was going on about some shopping trip she was planning on taking over the weekend in LA, because her internal forecast called for overcast skies, but I couldn't take my eyes of Bella.

She was standing by her old beat up Chevy, with her earphones in and her nose in a book, she looked perfect. I guess I had been staring to long, because she looked up and our eyes met, if I wasn't careful I could get lost in her eyes, but when she smiled at me it stopped my unnecessary breath.

My attention was grabbed when I heard a car coming into the parking lot, at an alarming speed, and my panic increased when I heard the breaks squeal, but the van never slowed, and I freaked when I saw the van heading towards Bella.

I didn't think, I just ran at an inhuman speed to get to her. I reached her just as she registered what was going on and pulled her to the ground, I put my body over hers to shield her from any harm. A second later, I heard the metal crunching above us, and pieces of glass came flying down. There were screams of the on lookers and people yelling to call 911, but all I was focusing on was Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" I ask, looking down at her frightened eyes.

"Ummm...I don't know...I think I hit my head," she says looking confused.

"Alright, just hang in there, the ambulance should be here soon."

"You're Jasper right?" I laugh because this probably isn't the best way to meet someone.

"Yeah, I am."

"Thank you for saving me, but how did you get to me so quickly?"

I wasn't expecting her to put two and two together, and so quickly. I was hoping I could use her head injury to my advantage, before I could answer her the paramedics arrived and were now trying to get to us.

"Are you two okay?" the one paramedic asks.

"We're fine, but Bella has hit her head." I call back.

"Alright you two should be free in a second, we're just moving the van. Where are you guys located?"

"We are under the van, and I'm on top of Bella."

"Alright we'll move slowly, keep talking to her and make sure she stays conscious, since she hit her head."

I can hear them moving the van, and I look down at Bella who just seems to be in shock, but awake so it's good news.

"You doing alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, my head hurts, but I'm okay. You didn't answer my question Jasper."

"I know, but right now let's just concentrate on getting you out of here." She slightly nods her head, just as the van is moved, and we are freed.

I roll off Bella, and get off the ground as the paramedics run to check on Bella. When I look up I see my family, Rosalie is giving me a death glare, Emmett looks confused, and Alice looks like she just won the lottery. I hear the paramedics talking to Bella, telling her they are taking her to the hospital, and I look at Alice, who just nods, we had to get to Carlisle first.

After assuring the paramedics I was fine and would be seeing my 'father' at the hospital they let me leave with Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett are hot on our trail.

"Alice, she realized how fast I got to her."

"I know, but don't worry. Hopefully she won't think to much about it, but Jasper I want you to know you did the right thing, despite what Rosalie or some are going to say."

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome, but get ready for some drama, Rosalie is going to freak, Edward is going to be curious as to why you saved her, and Carlisle is going to worry that we've been exposed."

"Do you think anyone noticed?"

"No, everyone was just curious as to why a Cullen saved her," she says laughing.

We arrive at the hospital before the ambulance thanks to Alice's high speed driving, we walk at a fast human pace to Carlisle's office, and we're not surprised when he opens the door before we knock.

"We need to talk fast, the ambulance will be here soon. What happened?" He asks getting straight to the point.

"I couldn't let the van hit her, so I ran. I wasn't thinking, and I didn't watch my speed."

"Did anyone notice?" Carlisle asks.

"No, everybody was focused on Bella, and the fact that Jasper was the one to save her," Alice answers for me.

"Although Bella did wonder how I got to her so fast, but she hit her head so I'm hoping she doesn't think about it to much."

Carlisle is about to respond when Rosalie and Emmett come barging into the room, Emmett looks sheepish but Rosalie looks pissed;

"How could you do something so stupid Jasper? What if we were exposed?"

"Rosalie, you need to lay off. Nobody noticed, and at least I didn't so something stupid and stop the car with my hand," I snap back at her.

"Jasper, how exactly did you save her?" Carlisle asks.

"I pulled her down to the ground, and rolled us under the van," I explain.

"Well then I can't see to much harm coming from this, and Jasper I want you to know you did a good thing, don't let anyone tell you any different," he says glaring directly at Rosalie.

"Now if you don't mind it seems I have a patient to see. I'll make sure I play up the hit to the head," Carlisle says and walks out the door.

"I'm going to stick around, you three can head home. I'll run back," I say hoping that they'll leave without a fight.

Alice agrees easily, and with a kiss to my cheek leaves the room, Emmett almost drags Rosalie out of the room, with a quick 'Good job bro'. I head downstairs to the Emergency room and follow Bella's scent that is still fresh, until I find her. Carlisle is currently examining her, and explaining to the Chief that it's probably just a concussion and that she will be fine. I can tell from the Chiefs emotions he's worried a great deal about her. Once Carlisle is finished with Bella, he walks over to me.

"What are you still doing here, Jasper?"

"I just wanted to make sure she is alright."

"Jasper, is there any other reason you are still here?" He asks, his concern obvious. I really wanted to tell him the truth, but I don't think he would fully understand.

"No Carlisle, no other reason," I reply.

Suddenly I smell Bella's unique scent, I turn around to find her standing there looking at Carlisle and me. Carlisle quickly dismisses himself, and Bella approaches me carefully.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I ask.

"I'm alright, my head hurts a bit, but a few painkillers and some sleep, and I'll be good as new," she says smiling, and God, her smile is beautiful.

"I'm glad to here it."

"Thank you again for saving me, Tyler's van would've squashed me if you hadn't stepped in."

"You don't need to thank me Bella, I was happy to help you," I say truthfully.

"Jasper, now will you tell me how you got to me so fast?" She asks nervously.

"It really wasn't that fast Bella."

"Jasper, you were at the other end of the parking lot."

"Maybe you hit your head to hard. I was already walking over towards you," I lie smoothly.

"My head is fine Jasper, and why would you be walking over towards me?"

"I umm ... well I was coming over to ask you if there was any homework in biology since Edward went home sick," I say, and am impressed with myself for thinking of an excuse.

"Jasper, I know what I saw, but if you don't want to talk about it, fine. Thanks again, and I guess I'll see you at school." She turns around and leaves.

Of course I couldn't tell her the truth, but I didn't like lying to her. If I had it my way, she would know soon about our lifestyle, preferably after I tell her I love her. As I'm walking out the door of the hospital, my cellphone beeps notifying me of a message;

_Get home now, Edward is on a rampage _

_xo Alice_

Great! Now I had to go home and deal with his shit. I knew I would have to explain why I saved Bella, but I really didn't have an answer other than I couldn't let her die, and that would cause more questions that I couldn't answer. I head off to the house, running at full speed, better get this over with.

When I showed up, Edward was outside waiting for me.

"Jasper, what in the hell happened today?"

"I wasn't going to let a van crush her, so I stepped in."

"I know and I'm thankful for that. If I was there I would've done the same thing, but what doesn't make sense to me is why it was you? You are the last person I would expect to save Bella, and risk exposure," he says looking at me with suspicion.

He was right, every time we came in close contact with humans, I was the first to protect our identity, and avoid exposure, but Bella isn't any human.

"I don't have an answer for you Edward, I saw the van heading towards her and the only thought in my head was to save her," I reply truthfully, leaving out the fact I saved her because she is my everything.

"Alright then, thank you. I'm still surprised no one saw you."

To be honest so was I, but I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't let this go so easily.

**A/N So what did you think? I originally going to leave it that Edward saves Bella, but the other night I was watching Twilight and it hit me, so I'm hoping you like it.**

**I really hope the top note cleared up any confusion if not feel free to leave your question in a review or you can message me.**

**I would like to thank everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: traceybuie, MiraMikaru, LuvinTwilight143, twimama77, B. Andd, TrueSkye, psychovampirefreak, Orria, Angelvnzl, kouga's older woman, yearprincess, katandjasper (i hope you stick around and read, even though they fall in love), TwilightAddict71484, cathy29jes, Nissa-Cullen, danimcket.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta notyouravgmom!**

**Next chapter will be up next week! Please review, nothing makes me happier than seeing all those alerts in my email inbox!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I'm just playing in someone else sandbox for a bit.**

Jasper's POV

The past month had been quite interesting. Edward had been avoiding Bella at all costs. Since the van incident, Bella had definitely been curious about us and Edward refuses to acknowledge her. Although that hasn't stopped him from becoming a stalker. He doesn't think we know, but we all know about his nightly trips to her house to watch her sleep. I'll admit there have been times that I wanted to put him through a wall and tell him to stay the hell away from her, but I know I can't. I can't tell you how hard it has been.

Today at lunch things changed. We were sitting at our usual table when Bella walked in. Edward silently stood up, grabbing his tray, and walked towards her. He asked her to sit with him and I was happy that she didn't fall to his feet instantly. When they did finally sit down, she asked him if he wanted to go to the beach with her and some of the others. I could tell he was about to agree, until she mentioned that it was at La Push.

Us, Cullens were not allowed on La Push territory. Along with vampires the legends of werewolves were also true, and the reservation was protected by a pack. Back before Alice and I had joined the family, the pack stumbled upon the family out hunting in the area. They immediately wanted to kill the family, considering we are natural enemies but once Carlisle explained how they are different then other vampires the tribe's chief Ephraim Black made a treaty with the Cullens. We stay off their land, and don't hunt humans, and we get to live.

Once Edward declined her request, the bell rang and they headed to biology. Seeing them walking and talking together killed me. I wanted that to be me.

"It's okay Jazzy, things will get better," Alice says consoling me.

"When Alice? Because it seems that she's falling for him, more each day," I said angrily and walked away from her.

One week later everything had changed. Over the weekend Alice had a vision of Bella researching vampire myths, apparently she was quite perceptive, and was catching on quickly. Edward was having a mini freak out, and was now preparing himself for the inevitable. Most of the family was okay with his decision because they all believed that Bella was his mate, but of course Rosalie was throwing a fit.

The past two days had been sunny, which had kept us indoors, but tonight Edward was resuming his stalking. Bella had agreed to go dress shopping with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber in Port Angles, and Edward planned to follow her, to make sure nothing happened to her. Honestly I think he just says this shit so he feels less guilty.

He had been gone about two hours, when Alice comes barrelling into my study, her eyes wide and emotions running all over the place;

"Alice, what's going on?"

"It's Bella, she went separate ways from Jessica and Angela, and a group of guys almost attacked her, but Edward got to her in time."

"Alice, is she okay? Did they hurt her?" I ask panicking.

I swear, that if some scum bag touched my girl, I would definitely be willing to make a small change in diet.

"She's fine, Jasper. Just a little scared, but I have bigger news. Edward blabbed, she knows the truth."

It was my turn to look shocked - we all knew it was coming, but I was more worried about how she took the news.

"What did she say?"

"She took it well; obviously a little freaked out but she took it better than any other human. Of course it doesn't surprise me, she is the mate of a vampire, after all," Alice says happily.

"So now that she knows, what's next?"

"I don't know, neither of them have made any decisions. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"Great, more waiting," I say unenthusiastically.

"I know this is hard Jasper, but honestly it won't be too much longer. Either he will realize there is nothing or she might get to know some other vampire, and fall head over heels." I snorted in response.

"That's if Edward lets me anywhere near her- he is still convinced I'm going to snap and rip her throat out."

"We will figure something out Jasper, I promise."

I was starting to not believe her.

The next day at school is awful. Bella and Edward let it be known to the world that they are together. As I watch them walk down the hall, his arm around her, the smile on her face kills me, and makes it feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, and stomped on repeatedly. I had to physically stop myself from grabbing Edward and slamming him into a locker repeatedly.

Edward had come home later the previous night, and told us the joyful news. Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic and excited to meet her, Rosalie was pissed, and Emmett was excited to have a human around. Myself I ran out of the house, and destroyed quite a few trees, before hunting every animal I came across. My mood had yet to improve.

The next few days I spent in isolation, all everyone could talk about was Bella, and it drove me crazy. Why couldn't anyone see that she isn't his mate? Why couldn't anybody think of the possibility that all he wants is her blood?

Edward had gone to pick up Bella, and the rest of the family waited anxiously for them to return. I was upstairs when I heard them pulling up. I could hear Esme and Carlisle waiting in the front for them, and I could feel their excitement as Edward introduced her to them. I could tell they both liked her instantly and they already cared for her, but I'm sure a lot of it had to do with the fact she was dating their golden child.

I was heading to the staircase as Edward asked where Alice and I were, I used my super speed and appeared at the top of the stairs at the same time as Alice. Alice ran down the stairs with a short energetic greeting to Edward and charged at Bella, and kissed her cheek in greeting. Alice was convinced she and Bella would be best friends. After Alice made a comment on Bella's scent that embarrassed her and made Edward mad, she turns to me.

"Hello, Bella," I say.

I contemplated shaking her hand or even hugging her, but Edward tensed the minute the thoughts entered my head, and I settled for a polite friendly smile.

"Hi, Jasper," she says smiling shyly at me, her blush making me tingly.

Eventually, we all left Bella and Edward alone, while he played her songs on the piano. I went back up to my study to get away from the emotions coming off them. The love that was between them made me sick and I had to physically stop myself from going to them multiple times and breaking them apart. The waiting was killing me.

A few minutes later Alice knocks on my door, and without waiting for a response, dances into the room.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

I grin at her news.

Alice had instantly brought me out of my funk as usual, and I was excited to play some baseball. Alice's clairvoyance came in handy since we needed thunderstorms to play. The sound of the ball hitting the bat sounded like a loud clap of thunder, and she could always tell us when one was coming. It was something the entire family enjoyed, even Rosalie.

"Come on, let's go tell Edward." She takes my hand and drags me with her.

When we get to the door, I do everything I can to ignore what is being said between Bella and Edward, and just get this over with. Alice calls through the door asking if we can come in, but of course she doesn't wait for a response. As she opens the door I can see Edward seated on his couch, and Bella tucked into his lap, protectively. Alice dances over gracefully, and sits herself on the floor. Myself, I stand in the door way, not interested in going into the room any further, seeing her in his arms kills me.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice says, humour clear in her voice.

Bella stiffened instantly and the three of us all smirked, I guess it would take some time for her to understand our family's sense of humour.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," Edward replies with a smile.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" I ask.

"And of course, you should bring Bella," Alice says, causing me to glare at her. I really couldn't stand to see them all over each other, or her fawning over his every move.

After Edward asks Bella if she wants to come and she agrees, Alice suggests we go ask Carlisle if he wants to play and I tease her because obviously she already knows, and this is a tactic to leave them alone.

A few hours later, the six of us were in the clearing waiting on Edward and Bella. I was keeping myself occupied, by throwing the ball in the air and catching it, when I smelled Edward and Bella coming.

We quickly took our places as Alice stated it was time, and a crack of thunder backed her up. I placed myself behind Emmett who was first up to bat, usually Esme was catcher, but she was standing off to the side with Bella, telling her to watch us because we cheat.

Alice pitches with precision and Emmett misses, the ball landing directly into my hands. I throw the ball back to Alice, and when she pitches the second time, Emmett hits the ball, and it goes soaring. I hear Bella mutter 'home run' and Esme tells her to wait. It was true that Edward was the fastest, and Emmett didn't stand a chance. As Emmett rounds third, Edward comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground, the sound of them colliding sounds like two boulders smashing together, another reason we needed the thunder.

After a few more rounds, and our team was up by two, when Alice freezes on the spot, and her eyes blank, she was having a vision. Edward's eyes flash to Alice, obviously seeing her vision, and quickly is at Bella's side.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Esme asks, concerned but tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispers frightened.

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she says.

"What changed?" I ask, confused.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path."

"How soon?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"Less than five minutes," Edward answers with a scowl.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asks him, referring to how fast he can get Bella out of here, our only real concern.

"No, besides they may catch her scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asks.

"Three," Alice responds.

"Three! Let them come, we can take them," Emmett replies.

"Let's just continue playing," Carlisle decides.

Edward takes Esme's spot guarding Bella, and I try to place myself closer without being so obvious. My only thought was to protect Bella at all costs, no one needed to know my real reason. As they grew closer Edward instructed Bella to pull her hair down, his half-assed attempt at disguising the scent and physical appearance that screamed human.

It was time to meet our visitors.

**A/N I know I suck for leaving it there, but if I kept going this chapter would be way too long. I usually don't post this quickly but I have a VERY busy week coming up and didn't want to make you guys wait to long, so i hope you enjoyed it.**

**As you can see I'm speeding things along, mostly because i don't want to dwell on Twilight, like most of you I want Jasper and Bella together quickly.**

**Thank you to all who added this story and/or myselfto their favourites and/or alerts. It really means alot to me!**

**Super big thank you to all who reviewed last chapter: lola, deltagrl, LuvinTwilight143, traceybuie, twimama77, kouga's older woman, 01katie, AbbeNormal, MikaMikaru, katandjasper, emmett-tlc, TwilightAddict71484, B. Andd, yearprincess, gredelina1(I promise Jasper will get his HEA), cathy29jes, caressa28, Angelvnzl, twilight's hound.**

**Lots of love to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, for getting this back to me extremely quick and for fixing my horrible grammar.**

**I just wanted to answer a few questions: **

**Why is Alice babysitting Jasper? _Alice feels very fond of Jasper, he was the first thing she saw after her transformation, through her visions. She cares very much for him, and wants to protect him like a little brother. Alice will be backing off a bit._**

**Doesn't Edward hear what Jasper thinks of Bella?_ Jasper is quite good at blocking his thoughts, being a true military man, he doesn't enjoy having someone in his mind 24/7 and has been practising blocking him for years. I will say, that this is going to play a big part later in the story, so i can't say to much more._**

**What about Jacob and the love triangle?_Jacob will be in this story, but he will not play a very large part in it. As for the love triangle, there will be enough drama between Edward, Jasper and Bella, after J/B get together, to make you forget all about Eclipse._**

**Remember to review, i love reading what you guys have to say.**

**So until next time**

**TheNewestCullenKid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for an active imagination.**

Jasper's POV

The visitors entered the clearing,their emotions not giving anything away except their surprise at finding a large gathering of vampires not with bright red eyes. The first male, tall and dark-haired, had an olive complexion. The second man, average height and build with long blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail and was quite average for being a vampire. Then there was the female. She was of average height, but her beauty was remarkable and her bright orange hair looked like fire.

Carlisle stands in front of us, but Emmett and I flank to his side, as the dark skinned man approaches us.

"We thought we heard a game," he says with a smile, and a hint of a French accent slips through.

"I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James," he says pointing to the vampires behind him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He says not pointing at anyone in particular.

"Any room for more players?" Laurent asks, with a smile.

"Actually we were just finishing up, maybe another time. Are you planning on staying long?" Carlisle asks, matching the intruder's friendliness that I couldn't tell if it was sincere on their part.

"Actually we are heading north. We heard you and your family and were curious. We haven't met company in quite sometime."

"This region is usually empty except for us, and the occasional nomad, such as yourselves."

"What is your hunting range?" Laurent inquirers.

"The Olympic Range, and on occasion we travel along the coast. We keep a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent residence? How is that possible?" Laurent asks, letting his curiosity slip through.

"Why don't you come back to our home and we can talk comfortably. It's a rather long story."

"That sounds welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up," Laurent says smiling.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Jasper and Alice you go with Edward and Bella to retrieve the Jeep," Carlisle adds casually, hoping not to be to obvious.

Suddenly the breeze picks up, and Bella's hair is blown back, causing her mouth watering scent to float through the clearing. She had been discovered.

"You brought a snack," James sneers and receives seven growls in return.

"She's with us," Carlisle barks.

"But she's human," Laurent says. He was not being aggressive, but his curiosity was strong.

"Yes, and your point?" I ask.

"Well obviously we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent says with a soothing tone, trying to stop a battle from starting.

"Indeed," Carlisle replies.

"But we would like to accept your invitation. Of course, we will not harm the human girl. We will not hunt in your range." I could feel James' disbelief and anger over the situation, it seemed he may be a problem for us.

"We'll show you the way. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme?" he calls, the four gather around Bella, blocking her from their view.

Alice instantly goes to Bella's side, and I silently fall back, my eyes locked in battle with James'. We walk at a human pace through the forest, and once we are in the trees, Edward slings Bella over his shoulder, and starts running, Alice and I hot on his trail. When we reach the Jeep, Edward literally flings Bella into the backseat.

"Strap her in," he yells to me, as I slide in beside her. Alice is already in the passenger seat, and Edward is already turning around and driving south.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks. Nobody answers because Edward is the only one who knows, and he's to busy growling and spitting out profanities that only I and Alice can hear.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella demands. She was quite a frightening little kitten when she wanted to be.

"We have to get you away from here! Far, far away, and now!" Edward states, pushing the gas harder, and reaching over 100 miles an hour.

"No Edward! Turn around and take me home!" Bella yells, struggling with her harnessso hard she was going to hurt herself.

"Jasper, please." Edward pleads, I know what he's asking, he wants me to help calm her down. I have to admit it is a good idea. I focus all the calm I can manage at her, but it's like there is a brick wall. What the hell?

"You can't do this Edward! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI to find me!" Bella shouts.

"Edward, you need to calm down, pull over," Alice says.

"No Alice I can't! You don't understand! He's a tracker Alice," Edward growls, and Alice and I freeze.

"Edward, pull over!" Alice says with authority.

"You don't understand, he wants her Alice, and he will do anything to have her. He begins his hunt tonight."

"He's not going to know where..."

"How long do you think it's going to take him to cross her scent in town?" Edward argues.

"Oh my god! Charlie! We can't just leave him there!" Bella yells, fighting against the harness.

"She's right, Edward. Let's just look at our options," Alice says trying to get through to Edward. It seems to work, because suddenly Edward slams on the brakes.

"There are no options," Edward hisses.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yells, but Edward ignores her.

I can't stand to see her so upset, and with her supposed boyfriend going against her wishes, I stand up for her.

"We have to take her back," I say, and Edward gives me a death glare in the rear view mirror.

"No."

"He's no match for us, He won't be able to touch her," I say with conviction.

Nobody would touch Bella as long as I still walked this earth.

"He'll wait!" Edward says.

"I can wait, too," I say looking directly at him through the mirror.

"You don't understand, Jasper. Once he commits to a kill, he's dead set. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option," I say without blinking.

I've killed before, it didn't bother me, especially not when it's my mate who's in danger.

"What about the female, there's a connection there. If this turns into a fight, Laurent will fight with them, too."

"There are more of us."

"There is another option," Alice says unusually quiet.

"There is no other option!" Edward snarls.

"I know you're upset Edward, but you better watch how you talk to Alice," I warn.

There is silence as Edward stares at me through the mirror once more, until Bella interrupts.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growls, and Alice glares.

"Edward, don't talk to her like that. Listen to what she has to say, she's not a child, and it's her life," I say sticking up for her.

"Thank you Jasper," she says before starting.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"It's not a bad idea. It might work – and we can't just leave her father unprotected. You know that," I say.

"No, it's still to dangerous."

"Edward, he's not getting through us," I say with determination.

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone," Alice says.

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen, and once he does he'll attack."

"I demand that you take me home, Edward," Bella says firmly.

"Fine, but you are leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things you find, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he tries to say to you. You have fifteen minutes, Bella. Fifteen minutes and that's it," Edward says turning the Jeep back on and spinning us around.

A few minutes of silence, and then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to work. If James is not there, I'll walk Bella to the door. Then her time starts," he says looking directly at her through the mirror.

"Jasper, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out of the house, you two take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle. If the tracker is there, we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice says confidently.

"What are we doing with the Jeep?" Alice asks.

"You and Jasper are taking it back,"

"No, we're not," Alice says calmly.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella says quietly beside me.

"I think you should let me go alone," she says even more quietly, which causes everyone but Alice to stare at her.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," Edward says, pleading.

"Charlie isn't stupid Edward! If you aren't in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant."

"Then what about the tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are." Bella had a point. By now James knew she was important to Edward, and he would put two and two together.

"Edward, you have to listen to her. She's right," I say.

"Yes, she is," Alice chimes in.

"You guys really think I should let her go alone?" Edward asks us shocked.

"Of course not. Jasper and I will take her," Alice says smiling.

"I can't do that," Edward says.

"Hang out here for a week, maybe a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead James on a wild goose chase. Once he's gone, come and meet me, then Alice and Jasper can go home." I was surprised to see him seriously considering her idea.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

"No, he'll hear that's where you're going."

"And we make it look like a ruse. He'll never believe I'm actually going there."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are millions of people in Phoenix, and I won't go home."

"Edward, you don't need to worry. We'll be with her," I say trying to ease his worries.

"Bella, if you let anything happen to yourself- anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, can you handle this?" Edward asks turning towards me.

His assumption that I can't pisses me off, and my thoughts tell him so, but he doesn't back down.

"Give me some credit Edward. I've been doing fine, all things considered," I say leaving out the part that I could never hurt her, because she is my everything, and with how bad I've wanted to kill him, I think I've done quite well.

"Fine, let's do this."

**A/N So what did you think? I know it is short but if I didn't stop there this would be a really long chapter. I know some of you will recognize some dialect from the twilight book, but in all honesty i love these scenes and only made changes where I saw fit, and also of course in the book Jasper is not with them in the car.**

**So there were a few questions last chapter so I'll answer them here for everyone;**

**Will I be adding New Moon and Eclipse but my own version? **_Yes, the beginning of New Moon will be the same with the birthday party and Edwards departure. Then Jasper will be there with Bella, and they can start their relationship. Jasper will be taking the place of Jacob, but the difference will be no saving Edward from the Volturi and screwing everything up. As for Eclipse the only thing I will be using is graduation and some form of battle with Victoria, still haven't worked that out yet._

**Will Jacob be in the story? **_Jacob will play a very minor roll in this story, because Jasper comes back Jacob will not be the one to heal Bella, but he and the wolves will make an appearance._

**Is this an unrequited love story and Jasper will get his heartbroken? **_This is the most common question and a lot of you worry I'm gonna break his heart. I don't want to give a lot away but I promise you Jasper will get his HEA! I love him to much to hurt him, and as you will see next chapter and in the upcoming chapters, it's not quite as unrequited as you think. *wink wink*_

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites!**

**Big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: TwilightAddict71484, MikaMikaru, ellaryne, LuvinTwilight143, Conan in love, twilight's hound, yearprincess, bekyg620, B. Andd, TrueSkye, twimama77, kouga's older woman, katandjasper, cathy29jes, Angelvnzl**

**Lots of love to my awesome beta notyouravgmom!**

**Any more questions don't be afraid to ask in a review or PM. I'm always happy to answer them as long as they don't give away to much.**

**Next post will be on the 16th!**

**See you then**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	6. Chapter 6

**4,700 hits, I'm really shocked! Thank you all for taking time and reading this story, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just wish I did.**

Jasper's POV

When we pulled up to Bella's house, we were on high alert, analyzing every sound we heard. The tracker was not here yet, but I had a feeling he would be here soon.

"He's not here, let's go," Edward says, while I help Bella out of the Jeep's harness.

Her emotions are shifting so quickly, and her heart beat is going at a rapid pace. I want to calm her down but I don't think she would appreciate me messing with her emotions right now.

"Don't worry Bella, Charlie will be taken care of," I say hoping to ease some of her worries. Our family won't let anything happen to him.

"Thank you, Jasper, and thanks for not messing with my emotions," she says before getting out of the Jeep.

"Alice, Jasper, go now."

We ran into the surrounding darkness, Alice going left and me going right. There was no sign of the tracker, so I stayed hidden at the side of the house waiting for him to show up or for Edward and Bella to leave.

As I wait I hear Bella's dramatic performance, and my heart breaks for her and her father. As she yells that she wants to leave I can feel her regret and pain, and as I hear her yell that she doesn't want to be stuck here, two things happen simultaneously I feel her and Charlies hearts break, and the tracker lets his presence be known.

I run back to the Jeep, where Alice is waiting in the driver seat. We pull out of the drive way just as Edward leaps from Bella's room and into her truck, and a few seconds later Bella comes running out the door, with tears in her eyes. We follow behind Edward, and soon realize that the tracker is following us, which was good, at least Charlie will be safe. Edward picks up his speed when he notices the tracker.

"Jasper, get on the truck bed. If he sees you he won't attempt to grab her now," Alice says and I nod.

Alice pulls up closer to the truck and I jump on, causing the truck to shake and Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream. I felt bad for scaring her, and was glad once Edward told her who it was she seemed to calm down. As we drove I tried not to pay attention to what Bella and Edward were saying, to each other.

A few minutes later we were arriving at the house, the tracker wasn't far behind, but I knew he wasn't stupid enough to attack at the house, where he was completely out numbered. As we came to a stop, I grab Bella from the truck, tucked her into my chest, blocking her from any harm and run her into the house, Edward and Alice at our side. When we got inside the rest of the family was waiting including Laurent.

"He's tracking us," Edward says, and I feel Laurent's worry increase.

"I was afraid of that. James is the best tracker I've ever encountered, and the thrill of the hunt is most important. It's become a game to him," Laurent replies.

"A game is he is going to lose," I reply with conviction. James wasn't getting anywhere near Bella.

"Laurent, what are your plans?"

"I have grown tired of James and Victoria, and of my lifestyle. To be honest I find myself quite curious about the lives you all lead, perhaps I could settle with the other coven you had mentioned."

"I'm sure Eleazar would be quite happy to help you, I'll call him, and you can head there now," Carlisle says.

"Very well. I hope you are all successful with James. Perhaps I'll see you all soon," Laurent says as he leaves the house, and then it's time to get down to business.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asks.

"Alice and Jasper are running Bella to Phoenix, I'm staying behind hoping to convince him that she is still here, and we can ambush him. I want Esme and Rosalie to guard Charlie, James has been to the house and I'm not convinced he will be okay without protection. In a few days, I will go down and meet with Bella. If James isn't under control, we're running."

Our plan was solid, Alice and I could protect Bella no problem, and the tracker would never think Edward would leave her side. My only problem with the plan, is what would happen if they didn't get him, and he took her away. Could I really let her go?

"Esme, Rosalie - I need you to put these on, I'm hoping he'll take the bait," Edward says handing them clothes from Bella's bag, he must have grabbed when she was packing.

"Why should I? I told you this was a bad idea, and now what we're suppose to get ourselves killed for her?" Rosalie says.

"We don't have time for this Rosalie. Bella is with Edward, so she's now apart of our family, and we protect family," Carlisle says in a commanding tone.

"Edward, Emmett and I will take the Jeep. Esme and Rosalie will be taking Bella's truck, and Alice and Jasper you take the Mercedes you'll need the tint in the south."

"Will they take the bait, Alice?" Carlisle asks, we all watch as she closed her eyes and became a statue.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow Esme and Rosalie. Then the three of us can leave," Alice says giving us a solid plan.

"Good, let's go."

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle take off, into the shadows, and soon we hear the engine of the Jeep start. A few minutes later Esme's cellphone rings, it's Carlisle, he tells us the tracker is on them, and instructs Esme and Rosalie to leave. Rosalie gives Bella a death glare, and Esme tells Bella to take care of herself, before they disappear and start up Bella's truck.

The silence in the room is eerie, Alice focusing on any changes in her visions, and Bella silently freaking out, suddenly Alice's cellphone breaks the silence. It's Rosalie. The woman is following them, it's time for us to make our move. Alice hangs up and heads towards the Mercedes. I guess she's driving.

"When I pull up the car, carry Bella out, just in case someone is watching. You're also sitting in the back," Alice smirks at me and walks out. Even in the face of danger she's trying to get us closer, we may have to talk about that.

"It's all going to be okay, Bella," I say trying to ease some of her worries.

"You don't know that Jasper, what if someone gets hurt, and all because of me?"

"Bella, please don't worry about the family, in every case James and Victoria are out numbered. Nothing will happen to Edward, he's safe."

Was it messed up that I hated how much love and concern she felt for him? Did that make me a bad person?

"I'm not just concerned about him, Jasper. I'm worried about all of you, even Rosalie," she smiles slightly.

I was surprised by how much she really did care, and she had only really known us for twenty-four hours. I didn't have time to comment, because I suddenly hear the Mercedes pull up.

"Alice just pulled up. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Let's get this over with. Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I'm sorry your stuck with me, I know you're doing this for Alice, but I appreciate it."

"Bella, I'm not doing this for Alice, I'm doing this for you. After all I almost risked exposure to keep you alive, I'm not going to let this tracker ruin all my hard work," I joke lightly, while I pick her up and head towards the door, trying to ignore how much I enjoy holding her.

"After I learned the truth, I was so shocked you saved me, why did you? It never made any sense."

I know she is asking me for the truth, and I know she is thinking more than she is saying, but the truth is the truth is way too complicated for this situation.

"Life doesn't always make sense, Bella," I say.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know. Now no more talking, if someone is out there I don't want them to recognize your voice," I lie, but it keeps her from asking more questions that I couldn't answer right now.

When we get to the Mercedes I open the back door and put Bella in before sliding in beside her. Once Bella is buckled in, Alice takes off. The ride through Forks was quiet, but Bella's emotions were killing me. I did my best to ignore it, but I could only take so much. Very slowly I pushed some lethargy at her and as we passed the 'Now leaving Forks' sign Bella was out like a light.

"She's going to be pissed, if she finds out you put her to sleep," Alice says lowly, making sure not to wake her up.

"She's had a long day, she needs sleep, and it doesn't hurt that her emotions are calmer now," I explain.

"Whatever you say, Jazz," she says smirking, before pushing the gas pedal harder.

The normal twenty six hour trip took only thirteen hours, with Alice's driving, and at some point Bella's head had fallen onto my shoulder, I went to move her, but every time I did she would end up back there, so eventually I just left her. I admit that I enjoyed the warmth on my shoulder, and the tingles that went through my body.

"Hate to ruin your fun, but you need to wake her up. We are almost at the hotel."

I slowly use my gift and wake her up, she slowly regains consciousness, and when her eyes finally opened I could feel her confusion about her whereabouts.

"We are almost at the hotel, in Phoenix," I explain, and understanding crosses her face.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you, you must of been uncomfortable," she says embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Bella. I wasn't uncomfortable at all," I say, and I can hear Alice giggle, low enough that Bella can't hear.

"Alright guys, we're here. There's just enough cloud cover for us to get inside, but it won't last long so let's go," Alice says and gets out of the car.

I got out of the car, and extended my hand to help Bella out since her legs were probably sore from the car ride. By the time we got inside, Alice already had our room key and we headed upstairs. When we got upstairs there was nothing to do, so we all sat down on the couches and watched the TV, although Alice and myself were more focused on what would happen next.

We were currently waiting for a phone call from Carlisle telling us what was happening back in Forks, but we didn't know when we would hear from them. After about an hour of sitting, Alice says she is going out to get Bella food, because it's currently overcast, and she doesn't want her to get sick of room service. She suggests Bella gets some more sleep, but Bella says nothing.

As we sit there in complete silence I can feel her feelings of unworthiness, and guilt. I couldn't understand why she was feeling such things, of course she didn't know how much she meant to all of us.

"You're wrong you know," I say quietly, and she looks at me confused.

"I can feel what you are feeling, and you are worth it."

"No, I'm not. I'm just one person, some stupid human, and seven vampires that hardly know me are risking their lives to protect me. I'm not worth all the trouble I bring to your family. God, you must hate me," she says and a single tear rolls down her face, and I use my thumb to wipe it away.

"Listen to me, Bella. We all care about you, and you won't fully understand just how much you mean to me, and the rest of us, and I know that I personally could never hate you," I say with as much sincerity as possible.

"Thank you Jasper," she says before surprising me and hugging me.

I stiffen when I feel a bold electrical current run through my body, when her arms wrap around me. She takes my stiffness as a bad sign and quickly pulls away and moves back. How many times had Edward rejected her hugs?

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you, I didn't think about how uncomfortable that must have been," she says and I can feel her regret, sadness, and a hint of rejection, but I can't tell if shes upset I didn't hug her or it reminds her of how Edward pushes her away.

"Darlin' don't apologize. Your scent didn't bother me, I was just surprised that you hugged me," I lie smoothly, and she smiles.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a bit," she says and starts walking to the single bed in the middle of the room.

She lies down and gets under the blanket, before turning towards me.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Umm...do you think you could come sit with me while I sleep?" She asks sheepishly, and I can't help but smile.

"Of course," I say and walk over to her.

She shifts her body to the right of the bed, and I sit down beside her. She lays her head on the pillow, and closes her eyes.

"Thank you Jasper," she says quietly, already drifting off to sleep.

"Your welcome, Darlin'. Get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up," she smiles, and quickly falls asleep.

About twenty minutes later, Alice returns. She is carrying a large bag of groceries and a small take-out container, that smells rancid to me, and a smile on her face.

"What has you so happy?" I ask.

"I don't know what you did, but it's working. Her feelings are changing towards you, but obviously she is confused," Alice says and I'm surprised.

Of course I knew this was a crazy situation, my brother believes she is his mate, and she is in love with him, and of course there's the small problem with her thinking I am her best friend's mate and husband. I'm not totally convinced that Alice is right, but of course a small part of me is praying she is.

"I'm going to get an update from the family. Stay here with her, if she wakes up and you are gone, she'll be upset. And when we get back and all this craziness is over, we are telling the family and Bella the truth about us," Alice says as she leaves the room.

I was anxious to find out what was happening back home, but I didn't want to leave Bella.

As I sit there with her I think about what Alice has said. Could she really be feeling something for me? As if God was answering a silent prayer, she softly calls out my name in her sleep, and the love and confusion I feel from her, makes my heart clench. God, could it really be possible? I can't help the grin that crosses my face.

A few seconds later Alice barges into the room, her eyes wide, and worry spilling off her.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"They lost him, and he's changed course. You need to wake her, we might have to move again."

This tracker was getting on my nerves, and a part of me wished he would be stupid and come here so I could just end his existence for screwing with my mate.

**A/N So what did you think? This is my favourite chapter so far so I hope you liked it to. As you can now tell Bella is starting to feel something for Jasper, if not then I didn't do a very good job.**

**So there were a few questions so I'll answer them here;**

**Will Alice have a mate? **_Yes, but her mate won't arrive for quite some time, but Alice's future will be touched on lightly. I'm so use to reading Jasper and Bella stories where Alice is evil, including my last story, so I wanted to do something different._

**Will Bella go back to Edward? **_NO! I have promised that this will be a Jasper and Bella story, and I will keep that promise. Yes, Edward will play a huge part in this story, but not how you think, sadly I can't say more without giving away the ending of the story. I will tell you Edward will come back at some point but Bella will not go back to him._

**Why doesn't Alice and Jasper tell Bella the truth? **_To be honest this thought never crossed my mind, until you guys brought it up, and now if I was to have them tell it wouldn't ruin some MAJOR parts of this story that are coming up, and personally I prefer to keep it the way it is, so yes you guys will have to wait for the big reveal. Sorry!_

**So I would like to thank everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites. There are so many of you, and I'm just in shock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Kittyinaz, B. Andd, twimama77, AbbeNormal (i hope you are feeling better!), MiraMikaru, kouga's older woman, deltagrl, Conan in love, LuvinTwilight143, Pagesurfer (your review had me smiling for days, thank you so much), TwilightAddict71484, deerslayer1100, bekyg620 (I agree with you 100% that's where my JxB obsession started), LiesTemptHer, katandjasper, cathy29jes, Angelvnzl, NatalieLynn, Nissa-Cullen.**

**Lots of love to my awesome beta notyouravgmom!**

**Any more questions don't be afraid to ask in a review or PM. I'm always happy to answer them as long as they don't give away to much.**

**Jasper hugs to all those who review!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I just say I am so blown away by the response we just hit over 100 reviews and that's exciting! So thank you!**

**This chapter is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own, but I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters, and fix Ms. Meyers coupling mistakes LOL**

_**Someone asked I put a re-cap of the previous chapter and I like that idea so I'm going to start it:**_

_**Last chapter:**_

_As I sit there with her I think about what Alice has said. Could she really be feeling something for me? As if God was answering a silent prayer, she softly calls out my name in her sleep, and the love and confusion I feel from her, makes my heart clench. God, could it really be possible? I can't help the grin that crosses my face. _

_A few seconds later Alice barges into the room, her eyes wide, and worry spilling off her._

"_Alice, what's wrong?"_

"_They lost him, and he's changed course. You need to wake her, we might have to move again."_

_This tracker was getting on my nerves, and a part of me wished he would be stupid and come here so I could just end his existence for screwing with my mate._

Jasper's POV

After Alice's revelation, we decided to wake Bella, and tell her the news. I don't want to worry her, but she needs to know. As I wake Bella, Alice is in the corner of the room, sketching the room she saw the tracker in.

"Bella, time to wake up Darlin'," I say as I shake her gently, and her eyes slowly open.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"They lost the tracker, and he's changed course. Alice had a vision of where he is, we just have to find it."

I see the fear and worry in her eyes, but she just silently gets up and walks over to Alice. She sits down beside her, watching as Alice draws, when suddenly she surprises both of us;

"The exit goes there," she says pointing to the page.

"Bella, you know that room?"

"It's my old ballet studio, I took lessons for a little while when I was younger. I was terrible at it."

"Is this studio in Phoenix?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's right around the corner from my moms house, I use to walk there after school," Bella says trailing off.

"My mom! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Bella, I thought your mom was still in Florida, anyways," Alice says.

"What if she comes home early? I can't let her die because of me," Bella says frantically.

"That won't happen Bella, you just need to stay calm," Alice says, before zoning out into a vision.

Her eyes never opened as she grabbed the sketch book, and started to draw, what seemed to be a living room of some sorts, yet the focus was on the TV and DVD player, and off to the corner was a large sectional couch. Before Alice could finish, Bella moves closer and points to the page;

"The phone goes there," she whispers.

"Bella?..."

"That's my mother's house," she whispers brokenly.

In seconds Alice is up and on the phone relaying the news to Carlisle and Edward. I sit with Bella and place my hand over hers, sending her calming waves. Alice talks to fast for Bella to hear, but I didn't miss the part where Edward says he is taking Bella somewhere to hide.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you, he's going to take you somewhere and hide you, as for your mother Jasper and I will be staying here to protect her," Alice says.

"You can't protect her forever, Alice, and what about you? Do you really think it's okay if something happens to you guys?"

"Everything will be okay, Bella. We will catch him," I say trying to calm her, since my gift was doing little good.

"You can't promise me that!" She yells.

Alice gives me the look that says to put her to sleep, so I muster up as much lethargy as I can and direct it at her, but some how once again she breaks through it and stops it from working.

"I don't want to go to sleep again, Jasper," she says angrily, before going to another room and slamming the door.

"What are we going to do, Alice?" I ask.

I didn't want Edward to take her away, but it may be the only way to keep her safe, and I would do anything to keep her safe, even give her up.

"I don't know, this seems to be the only way. I'm sorry Jasper, but I think you are going to have to let her go," Alice says, her sympathy rolling off her.

"I was afraid you would say that," I say frowning, and getting up.

"I need to clear my head, let me know when it's time to check out and I'll do it. I can't be here right now," I say and walk out the door.

I couldn't be here right now, I had to get away. I couldn't stay in this tiny hotel room and not think about losing the reason for my existence.

A few hours later, and my millionth time circling the hotel, Alice calls me and tells me it's time to check out, Edward would be landing soon, and we would be meeting him at the airport.

I quickly settle our bill, in time to see Alice and Bella coming downstairs. I quickly pick up on Bella's emotions that are shifting quickly, and I wonder what had happened while I was gone. Alice comes to my side and speaks lowly so Bella can't here.

"Bella's mom called, she's been nervous ever since."

I look over at Bella who looks as if she has a million thoughts running through her head.

What exactly did her mom say to her?

We hop in to the Mercedes, and I start the drive to the airport. I drove as quickly as possible, I just wanted to get this over with, it was going to hurt more the longer I'm with her. Twenty minutes later we arrive at the airport, and are sitting, waiting for Edward's plane to land.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alice asks.

When Alice speaks Bella perks up, like she had just found her lifeline. Was she that hungry? What the hell is going on with her?

"Yeah, actually I am. I'll go get something," she says getting up.

"Great, I'll come with you," Alice says following her.

"Actually, can Jasper come with me? I'm feeling a little off," she says, and I oblige, but with no emotion, this will suck for me.

I was also hoping I could figure out what was going on with her. I place my hand on the small of her back and walk silently beside her. Bella scans some of the airport cafes, but none seemed to interest her. As we rounded the corner, Bella stops in front of the washrooms.

"Do you mind?" she asks pointing. "I'll only be a minute."

"I'll be right here," I say, and she nods, before going through the door.

I wait patiently for her, and after ten minutes, I start to worry. I know I couldn't go in there and I couldn't go get Alice, in case Bella comes out, so I decided to get some help. I saw a middle aged woman heading to the washrooms and stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am," I say letting my southern accent seep through, and turning on my charm. She looks over at me, and seems stunned.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you, but my friend hasn't been feeling well, and she's been in the bathroom for quite sometime. I was wondering if you could just go in there and see if she is okay?"

"Of course, young man. What is her name?"

"Her name is Bella, she has long brown hair, and brown eyes."

The woman nods, and heads into the bathroom. I pray that there is just a long line, but something deep down inside me was telling me, that I was wrong. A few minutes later, the woman walks out and comes up to me.

"I'm sorry dear, but there is no Bella in there."

The panic rises inside of me, and I know I have to find Alice and quickly.

"Thank you Ma'am. She must have come out and I missed her," I say before taking off in Alice's direction.

I run at the quickest human pace, and when I round the corner, and Alice sees me, her confusion hitting me hard.

"Bella is gone," I say.

"What do you mean she's gone? How the hell did she get away from you?" Alice asks wide eyed.

"She went to the bathroom, I waited for her, but she never came out."

Alice starts walking towards the bathrooms and walks inside, while I wait for her outside. A few seconds later she comes out, looking mad and worried.

"There's a second exit, she must have run the minute the door closed."

"Why would she run? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. We have to go wait for Edward and tell him what's going on, we don't have many options."

I follow Alice silently towards the arrivals, my body on auto pilot, while my mind races. I couldn't figure out why Bella would run. Did she not feel safe with us? Did she think it was better to just give herself to James? I was angry and I was scared. I prayed once we met up with the others we could find her quickly, before James did.

As Edward and the others come into view, his eyes immediately lock with mine, and I allow him to see the events that had happened minutes before. Once he hears my thoughts he strides over to us, his eyes wild and concern flowing off of him.

"Alice, can you see her?"

"No, I think she is blocking me," Alice admits, which causes all of us to look at her.

Bella shouldn't know how to do that, yet.

"How does she know how to block you?" Carlisle asks.

"When we were in the hotel room she asked about my gift, and how it worked, so I explained it to her. I never thought she would run..." Alice trails off.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims and starts to rummage through her purse.

A few seconds later, she pulls out an envelope and hands it to Edward.

"She said it was for her mom, but I have a feeling she lied."

Edward tears into the envelope, and reads it silently.

"God damn it!" he yells crumpling the paper and throwing it in my direction. I pick it up and read;

_Edward, _

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._  
><em>Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. <em>  
><em>Tell them thank you for me. Jasper especially, please.<em>  
><em>And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone<em>  
><em>has to be hurt because of me. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.<em>

_ I love you all. Forgive me._  
><em>Bella<em>

"She's gone to the ballet studio," I say instantly.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asks.

"I had a vision, but I didn't see Bella there. Maybe, the vision I had was of James deciding to lure Bella there," Alice says in deep thought.

"Okay, Edward and myself will go to the ballet studio. Alice, Jasper and Emmett will go to Bella's house here in Phoenix, if she isn't there come to the studio. We may need your help."

We all agree quickly and start heading for our separate vehicles, but Edward catches me by the arm.

"What did Bella mean by 'especially Jasper'? What exactly happened while I was gone?"

I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and I could tell he was trying hard to read my thoughts which I was blocking from him. Now, would be the perfect time to tell him the truth and that Bella is starting to fall for me, but I needed his head in the game to get her back safely.

"I'm not sure, I'd been helping her with her emotions, maybe she is just grateful," I lie.

"If that's all then why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"I don't need you in my head all the time, Eddie," I sneer, getting annoyed with him.

He can tell I'm mad, and like the rest of my family he knows not to push me further, I had to much shit to deal with to give a shit about what he thinks. If I had it my way he will know soon that Bella is not his.

We don't continue our conversation as we walk to our separate vehicles. I get in the driver seat of the rental car, and take off to Bella's mothers house. I push on the gas pedal, and drive as fast as possible without causing to much attention. The emotions in the car are killing me, Emmett is pumped and ready for a fight, which in turn get my adrenaline running, but the worry coming from the three of us is enough to make me depressed.

When we are two minutes from the house, Alice zones out into a vision. Her emotions are shifting quickly, not letting me pick up on anything, so I wait patiently until she comes out of her vision.

"What did you see?" I ask as she becomes aware.

"James has Bella, at the ballet studio. Edward is going to reach her first, but we need to go now."

I turn the car around with incredible speed, and push the pedal to the ground, willing the car to go faster than it is.

"Everyone needs to be prepared, Bella is hurt and bleeding," I look at Alice with distress clear in my eyes.

"Forget about us. Can Edward handle it?" Alice frowns.

"We have to hope he can. I don't see anything happening, but anything can change."

As we pull up the the abandon ballet studio, I pray to whatever god is out there, that Bella is alright, and I get my chance at that bastard James.

Here goes nothing...

**A/N So what did you think? As you can tell I changed some things such as Bella's note to Edward, so I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be the ballet studio and there will be some big changes. As you can tell in this chapter things between Jasper and Edward are getting tense and next chapter they get tenser.**

**Thank you to all those who have added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, it really means a lot to me, so thank you very very much!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LiesTemptHer (your review had me smiling for days, thank you.), deerslayer1100, LuvinTwilight143, kouga's older woman (I hope this gave you your fix for the week lol), Conan in love, TwilightAddict71484, 01katie, twimama77, Pagesurfer (thank you for the compliment), MikaMikaru, B. Andd, mssmith (I'm glad you think so), cathy29jes, AbbeNormal (I always love your reviews), Angelvnzl, Twisted-Twilighter, katandjasper (writers block is a b**ch hope it goes away soon), twilight's hound ('you are worth it' is also my favourite part, and it's actually what started my idea for this story), tee hill.**

**Questions:**

**Will Edward have a mate?**_ Yes! I'm so glad someone asked, like I said last chapter Edward will play a pivotal part of the story even after his departure in New Moon, but I promise there will be alot of JxB loving and fluff before shitstorm Edward arrives lol Him finding his mate is sure to be shocking, and to answer the follow up question that is sure to come..No Alice is not his mate._

**Will 'Major' be making an appearance in this story?**_ Yes! Personally I love seeing Jasper in Major mode mostly because it was such a big part of his life. It will be awhile before we see him, but I promise we will._

**Will Peter and Charlotte make an appearance?**_ Yes, I love those characters and since Stephanie never wrote about them in detail, I get to make them my own, which is awesome. It'll be a little bit before we see them, because Bella and Jasper need to get closer._

**Any more questions, I'll be happy to answer, either PM me or leave it in a review and I will answer next chapter.**

**Lots of Love**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this? A chapter update, in less than a week? So I had so many of you awesome reviewers begging me to update again, and my amazing beta was able to get this back to me so quickly I decided to post again, so I hope you enjoy it. One last thing I just want to thank ya'll for your support, I'm amazed to see 7,620 hits, and almost 140 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with Stephanie's characters.**

**Last Chapter: **

_"What did you see?" I ask as she becomes aware._

_"James has Bella, at the ballet studio. Edward is going to reach her first, but we need to go now."_

_I turn the car around with incredible speed, and push the pedal to the ground, willing the car to go faster than it is._

_"Everyone needs to be prepared, Bella is hurt and bleeding," I look at Alice with distress clear in my eyes._

_"Forget about us. Can Edward handle it?" Alice frowns._

_"We have to hope he can. I don't see anything happening, but anything can change."_

_As we pull up the the abandon ballet studio, I pray to whatever god is out there, that Bella is alright, and I get my chance at that bastard James._

_Here goes nothing..._

Jasper's POV

As we run into the studio, I'm assaulted by the scent of Bella's blood. I can tell she's bleeding badly, and I know we don't have long. As soon as we are inside, we see Carlisle with Edward, who currently has James by the throat. I see Bella laying on the floor, writhing in pain, and she is covered in blood. I want to go to her and help her, but Alice reaches her first.

Emmett and I rush over to Edward and Carlisle, and we each grab one of Jame's arms, while Carlisle tries to calm Edward. I tighten my hold on James, desperate to rip the fucker to shreds and watch him burn. I never enjoyed the violence in my past, but defending someone I love makes me anxious to fight.

Once Carlisle has Edward calm, Alice starts calling out to Carlisle. Bella is getting worse and the blood is getting to Alice. Carlisle and Edward rush over to Bella's side, as Alice comes to assist Emmett and I. Alice goes around ripping up the wooden floors and starts a fire in the middle of the room. Emmett holds on to James as I start ripping off limbs, his head would be last.

"You never should have messed with my family," I growl at him, before removing his head. His scream is short lived, as the sound of metal ripping fills the small studio.

Once James was taken care of, we all rush over to where Bella is, and I feel my heart crack as I see the bite mark on her wrist. I'm in a panic, and I'm extremely confused. Part of me wants her to change, it was inevitable, and she had already started feeling the pain of the venom and of the initial bite, and of course once she was changed she would feel the pull to me as well. The other part of me though doesn't want her to lose her human life just yet, and most importantly I want her to have a choice.

"Carlisle, what are my options?" Edward asks in a strained voice.

"You either let her change, or you can try to suck out the venom," Carlisle responds, still keeping a firm grip on her leg that is bleed profusely.

"What if I can't stop?" Edward asks, and I have to stop myself from growling.

How could he possibly put her in harms way, by trying to suck out the venom, when we all know the likelihood was slim he would stop.

"You have to find the will son."

Edward takes Bella's wrist, and places it near his mouth, his blood lust hitting me full force, could he really stop, because he loves her?

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm going to take the pain away," he whispers before latching on.

Everyone is tense as he starts, but we are all relieved when Bella stops writhing in pain as the venom leaves her body. Seconds pass and Carlisle tells Edward to stop, but as we all feared the monster has him, and it wouldn't be satisfied till she is drained.

"Edward, you have to stop. You're killing her," Carlisle says in a commanding voice, but it doesn't seem to faze Edward.

I stand there in shock that he can say he loves her, but the minute it comes time to protect her, and help her he almost kills her. Bella is starting to slip away, and I know I can't let her. Without a second thought I charge at Edward, my only hope is to get him away long enough for someone to take Bella away.

Our bodies collide with a resounding thud, that sounds like rocks clashing. I pin Edward to the floor, with his hands above his head, while he snaps his teeth at me, and growls. I growl back, and start to use my power on him. I send him as much lethargy as possible, and he slowly stops fighting me, but his eyes are still wild.

I look over my shoulder to see Carlisle carrying Bella's limp body, out the door, but I'm thankful when I hear her heartbeat.

"Let me go, Jasper!" Edward growls, and I tighten my grip on his arms.

"Not a chance in hell. You're not moving until she is safe."

"I'm not going to kill her, let me go I have to check on her."

"You are not going near her until she has stopped bleeding and you have fed. I'm not going to let you kill her, because you have no control," I snarl at him.

"Look who's talking. Don't try to lecture me on control, why do you even care so much?"

I'm about to respond, but Emmett shows up.

"I've got him from here Jazz. You're going with Alice, to set everything up. Alice already has a plan."

Before I get up I lean close to Edward's ear and say,"You are going to find out soon, that not everything is so black and white."

I get up and walk out the door, my anger rolling off me. He was going to find out soon, and I was going to do everything in my power to make Bella fall in love with me. I was done hiding in the shadows, she was going to find out there were other options for her, better options in my opinion.

I met Alice at the car and got in without a word. We remained silent until we arrived at the hospital.

"What are we doing here? I thought you had a plan," I ask Alice.

"I do, but I'm going to take care of it. I figured you would want to be here, she's already being treated and they are taking her for surgery to stop the bleeding."

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"I don't see any complications. I don't see her waking up for at least a day, but the most important thing is I see her eyes open again."

"What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to pretend that Carlisle and Edward came here to convince Bella to come back to Forks, she went to meet them at the hotel, when suddenly she fell down the stairs causing the break in her leg that James inflicted. Then as she fell she went through a window, explaining all the bleeding and cuts."

"Do you really think that her parents are going to believe that?"

We all knew Bella was a klutz, but no one could have that much bad luck.

"I don't see them arguing. Charlie will just be happy she is safe, and Renee will believe it no problem considering how many times she has hurt herself in the past."

I just nod, not having anything to say, and get out of the car. Alice takes off as I reach the entrance.

Once inside I head straight for the emergency department, where I find Carlisle on his cellphone. I can hear Chief Swan on the other end, his relief is easy to hear, but his panic is increasing as Carlisle explains what is happening. They quickly end their call with Charlie saying he'll be here as soon as possible. As Carlisle disconnects the call, he looks up and his surprise is evident at seeing me.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Alice dropped me off. She said she was going to take care of everything and to wait here for the rest."

"How was Edward when you left?"

"He was coming back to himself, and Emmett was taking him hunting," I reply.

"Good. Now how are you doing, son? All that blood must have bothered you, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Carlisle. I barely noticed her blood, my mind was just on protecting her," I say without thinking, but luckily Carlisle ignores it.

"You've done an amazing job Jasper. We are all proud of you, and I'm sure Bella appreciates everything you have done for her as well."

"Thank you Carlisle, but I haven't done anything that great."

"You are quite wrong, Jasper. You have saved her life twice now, it's not something one forgets easily."

"Carlisle, what are you getting at?" I ask, his emotions are off, but I can't place my finger on it.

"Nothing, son."

"The others will be here soon, I'm going to go try and get an update on her," he says before walking away.

I decide to sit down on a stiff hospital waiting chair, and wait for everyone to show up. I let my mind wander and I start thinking about what's next. Of course I wanted this charade to end, but at the same time my mind was telling me to wait until they realized there was nothing there.

"Ha! fat chance," my mind screams at me.

Half an hour later and Edward and Alice had joined me in the waiting room, Edward had been glaring at me the whole time, different emotions running through him. His curiosity was high, but his anger and sadness shone through. It was the only time I wished I had his ability. Alice sat silently between us, constantly watching for any changes in her visions of Bella.

Hours later and Carlisle finally joins us, his emotions are calm which helps with my worry.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Everything went smoothly, they were able to stop the bleeding with little trouble, but she is quite banged up. Her leg is broken and she'll be in a cast for six to eight weeks but other than that no lasting damage. She also received a blood transfusion to help with the loss of blood."

As Carlisle finishes I look directly at Edward letting him know I blame him for the loss of blood, and he just hangs his head in shame. I didn't care if he felt bad, he never should have tried to suck out the venom if his control was that weak. Carlisle tells us we can go see her for a bit, and Edward is up in a flash, Alice and I follow him silently.

When we get into the room, I'm shocked by what I see. She is so pale and looks extremely weak, really the only telling sign she is alive is the heart monitor. Edward sits to the side of the bed, holding her hand and his head down, his regret radiating off him, but something tells me the regret has more to do with her being in his life then him almost killing her.

"Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward snarls at me, and I smirk.

"If you don't like what you hear, then I suggest you stay out of my head, Eddie."

"Trust me, your head is the last place I want to be, but when your thoughts scream at me it's hard to ignore."

"Boys, this isn't the time for your adolescent fights," Alice says speaking for the first time in hours.

"Alice stay out of this. I refuse to let him stand here and insult me in his head," Edward says glaring at me.

"Don't speak to her like that, and if I want to insult you in my head I will do as I please," I say getting angry with him.

How dare he think he has any right to tell me what I can and cannot think.

"Do you think I enjoy knowing the fact I almost killed her? I don't need your snide remarks right now."

"If that's the case then why is it you feel more regret when you think about the fact you brought her into our world then you do when you think about her almost dying," I ask and Edward looks like he is going to explode.

"What the hell is your problem, Jasper?" he yells.

"You're my problem," I growl at him.

He looks as if he's about to pounce on me, when Carlisle comes into the room.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

"It's nothing Carlisle, Jasper and I were just leaving," Alice says pulling me out of the room.

"Don't even think about coming back," Edward growls at me and I smirk.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" I say as I'm dragged out of the room by a fuming pixie.

Once we are far enough away from Edward, Alice stops and smacks me up the head.

"What the hell Alice?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to piss him off?"

"I don't care anymore Alice! I'm sick of waiting and I'm sick of him thinking he can do anything he wants and no one is going to say anything. He almost killed her today Alice, and it's not the first time, and all he is worried about is the fact that she's been brought into our world."

"I know you are upset Jazz, but making him mad won't make anything easier."

"What about this has been easy? Do you really think it's been easy to watch my mate, the girl that I love with everything in me, fall in love with my so-called brother?"

"I'm sorry Jasper, I shouldn't have said that, but right now we need peace in the family. If you and Edward are at each others throats constantly it's just going to get worse."

I know Alice is right but I'm starting not to care. How much longer can I do this and not go insane?

"I'm so sick of waiting Alice, when will this all end?"

"I don't know. Edward is constantly changing his mind, between leaving Bella alone and staying with her."

"So you are basically saying I just need to wait longer."

"Pretty much, Jazz. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies Alice, none of this is your fault. It's all his. I need to leave for a bit, I'll come back when she is awake," I say as I start to walk away.

"He's going to make it hard for you to see her, he's starting to get curious," Alice says.

I would love to see him try and stop me. Besides, he can't be with her 24/7 and I happen to have a psychic on my side. He didn't stand a chance of keeping me away.

2 days later

Edward had been quite good at keeping me from Bella since she had woken up. He often used her parents as an excuse and even had Carlisle on his side but I had my secret weapon, Alice. Earlier she shared her vision of Edward leaving to hunt after Bella practically forces him and her parents go to lunch. It was the perfect time to sneak in and see her.

As I walk in to her room I can feel her surprise at seeing me but also her happiness which makes me grin.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm alright a bit sore but it could be worse."

Images of a broken and bloody Bella on the studio floor flash through my mind and I can't help but agree.

"I'm sorry about the airport," she says in a small voice and I have a feeling Edward had scolded her for it.

"Don't apologize Bella ,I will admit I was terrified, but I understand why you did it."

"Thank you for understanding and thank you for everything you did. I probably wouldn't be alive without your help."

Her words confuse me and she can tell.

"I was still conscious when you tackled Edward but that's the last thing I remember."

"Does Edward know you know?"

"No I'm letting him believe I don't remember. Honestly I wish I didn't remember seeing the supposed love of my life draining me," she says and her eyes start to water.

I move closer to her and put my hand on hers, sending her calming waves, and pushing some happiness at her, I hate to see her in tears.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want to, you don't have to ask," I say while I continue holding her hand.

"How is it, that you are suppose to be the one who has a problem with blood, but you didn't even blink when I was lying there covered in it?"

The look in her eyes tells me she wants the truth, but I don't have enough time to get in to it. So I decide to tell her a shorter version of the truth, that would hopefully let her know that I cared about her more than she probably knew.

"Bella, the truth is I could never hurt you. My heart would never let me."

I see the confusion on Bella's face, but I also feel the happiness radiating off her.

"Jasper, I..." she is interrupted when the room door opens and Edward is standing there.

From the look on his face I can tell he is pissed that I'm here, but I can also see his eyes zoned in directly to our linked hands.

"What are you doing here?" he snarls at me, before I can tell him off in my mind, Bella speaks up;

"He came to visit me, is there a problem with that?"

"No, Love, I just don't think it wise for him to be in the hospital, you know all the blood."

I want to hit him for his comment, and I can tell that Bella isn't happy with it either. I can tell she is about to say something, but I know if she mentioned the ballet studio it would cause her much grief and she just needed to rest, so I squeeze her hand and shake my head no, this was my battle.

"Edward, do you really think you should be lecturing anyone about control?" His eyes widen, and start to plead with me to keep my mouth shut, the only reason I remain quiet is because Bella already knows the truth.

I wrap my arms around Bella carefully giving her a slight squeeze, and whisper in her ear, even though Edward can hear everything I say.

"I'll see you soon, Darlin."

I start to walk away as I hear Bella say a light good-bye to me.

"Stay away, Jasper," Edward says quietly enough that Bella can't hear.

"Make me," I say grinning and walking out.

I was done staying away from Bella, if I wanted to spend time with my mate, well damn it I was going to, and Eddie wasn't going to stop me.

**A/N So what did you think? Now I know a lot of you wanted Jasper to be the one to suck out the venom, but in all honesty I couldn't see it. Everyone in the family, minus Alice still believes that Jasper has the lowest tolerance for blood, so I have a hard time seeing no one stop him, and it would raise to many questions that can't be answered yet. I hope you liked the fact he stopped Edward though.**

**So a few questions:**

**Will there be sequels? **_No, but the events of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be included with some obvious and major changes. What I can tell you is Victoria and the newborns will make an appearance, and yes the wolves will be involved. As for BD yes, Bella will be changed, but differently then in the book. I promise no venom syringes to the heart. Did that piss anybody else off?_

**How many chapter will there be? **_Right now my outline looks to be around 30, but that could change if I get a crazy idea._

**Will it be Edward and Bella till New Moon? **_Yes, sadly but I need to have Edward leave after the party for my ideas to come to life._

**Will Edward's mate be an OC? **_A few of you have asked and yes, his mate is a creation of my imagination, but I promise it won't be dull._

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites. I love you guys even if you don't review :p**

**Big big thank you to everyone who reviewed: Conan in love, LuvinTwilight143, TwilightAddict71484, Neea, jubes-zcg, Darkredblossomgodess, Twisted-Twilighter, twimama77, Pagesurfer, LemmieJo, LiesTemptHer, cathy29jes, katandjasper, mssmith (my reasoning is that she says he has her mom, so the next logical explanation is that he may be holding her captive there, maybe ms. Meyers had another reason but that is mine), twilight's hound.**

**Lots of love to my amazing beta notyouravgmom!**

**Please review and let me know what ya'll thought. Remember Reviews = Love!**

**So until next time  
>-TheNewestCullenKid-<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost 10,000 hits, you guys are amazing, thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for in my dreams.**

Jasper's POV

It had been almost two months since the Phoenix incident, and I had rarely seen Bella. Edward had done an amazing job at keeping me away from her, due to her broken leg Edward found it appropriate she stay at home instead of coming over to the house, which I can tell you is complete bullshit.

It seems that Edward had confided in Alice, that he was concerned that I had become obsessed with Bella because she is human. Alice tried to convince him he was wrong, but has had little luck, but tonight hell and high water couldn't stop me from seeing her.

Tonight was prom, a social gathering I usually detested but was always dragged to by the energizer pixie, but this time I was willing to suffer it all to see Bella. Edward had tricked Bella into attending, and I can't tell you how much I wished it was my arm she was on.

I was currently getting ready, in the Alice approved outfit for the evening. Of course I wanted to look good, and catch Bella's attention, so I didn't fight Alice on the choice of outfit. It was quarter to seven when Alice came bouncing into the bedroom dressed in a flowing purple dress;

"You ready to go Jazz?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumble, I still wasn't excited to see Bella wrapped around Edward all night, can you really blame me?

"Don't worry Jazz, I promise tonight will be good," she says with a knowing smile and I don't have the energy to dispute her.

The prom was being held at a small inn, in Port Angles and Alice and I arrived at 7:30. The music was already blaring and almost the entire student body of Forks High was there, but my eyes only looked for one. We walked through the front door, myself ignoring all the stares that were accustom when you were a Cullen. It wasn't until I heard Jessica Stanley comment on Bella's dress did I pay attention, I quickly scanned the room and soon my eyes were locked on her.

She looked amazing in a knee length dark blue dress, and the white wrap showed off just enough skin that made it sexy, but not trashy, she looked like a princess even with the cast on one leg and sneaker on the other. I was glad Alice didn't push the heels, I could only imagine the catastrophe that would occur.

"Eyes up Jasper, we don't need Edward trying to kill you in the middle of a bunch of humans," Alice says smirking, and I look at Edward who is glaring in my direction.

We approach them and Bella and Alice say their usual greetings, then Bella looks at me and smiles a bright smile.

"Hey Jasper, long time no see."

"Hello, Bella. It has been to long, I wonder why that is?" I say looking directly at Edward who growls to low for human ears, my comment earns me an elbow to the ribs from Alice who is sending me a warning look.

Alice excuses us, saying we are going to go find Rosalie and Emmett. She drags me into the hallway and into a quiet corner.

"If you keep antagonizing him you'll never see Bella, and you will ruin tonight. Can you just please behave?"

"I'm sorry Alice, he just makes it so easy. Why shouldn't I give him grief, every moment he is with her causes me more pain then you will ever know."

She had no idea how bad my chest ached when I saw them together, and she had no idea how much pain I was in 24/7.

"I know Jasper, and I'm really sorry, but if things keep up like this it's going to get really ugly for the family and for Bella, so please just don't piss him off."

"So what, I'm suppose to just let him do whatever he wants while I stand on the sidelines?"

"Of course not, I'm not saying to completely back off, just don't start things with Edward in front of Bella."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, now lets go back inside. I've got a plan, you are going to ask Bella to dance," she says grinning like a maniac.

"Yeah right, Edward would never let her go long enough to ask and besides Bella hates dancing, and what about her leg?"

"Stop thinking so much, leave Edward to me," she says winking and bringing me back inside.

When we got back inside we quickly found Edward and Bella at a table, and Alice pranced over like a pixie on a mission and was happily dragging me around. When we reach the table Alice shoves me into the chair that is beside Bella, she smiles up at me and Edward scowls. We spend the next few minutes chatting, actually Alice spends most of the time blabbing about the decorations and how tacky they are, while the rest of us just sit and listen. The music changes and Alice grins;

"Oh! I love this song! Come on Eddie you owe your sister a dance," she says grabbing his hand and leading him away, but not before she calls over her shoulder;

"Jasper, you and Bella should dance."

Alice winks at me over her shoulder and Edward stares, I can tell he wants to say something, but Alice doesn't give him a chance, and soon Bella and I are alone.

"You don't have to dance with me Jasper, besides I suck at it," she says looking down at her hands.

Her emotions tell me that a part of her is excited at the prospect of dancing with me, but part of her was really worried she would be bad at it. The fact that she wanted to dance with me, made me grin and made my heart warm.

"What if I want to dance with you? Besides it's all in the leading," I say winking at her and taking her hand in mine, leading her to the dance floor.

She is hesitant at first to put her arms around me, so I help her. I take her arm and and place it on my shoulder morphing her fingers to relax against the back of my neck, she takes the hint and moves her other arm into the same position, as I wrap my arms around her waist. I'm completely aware of how this may look to others but I don't care I love having her in my arms.

A short time later I can tell that she is having a hard time keeping balance because of her cast, and I hate the idea of our time together getting cut short, but her comfort is more important.

"Bella, do you want to sit down?"

"No!" she blurts, and blushes, which makes me smile. It's nice to know that she doesn't want this to end as much as I do.

"I mean I'm fine, it barely hurts," she says still not looking at me.

Suddenly I get an idea, I swiftly pull her closer and lift her slightly on to my feet, she laughs when she realizes what I have done, and I just smile in return. I wasn't thinking about how close we would be, but when her head falls softly over my heart I swear that it almost beats.

All to quickly the song ends, and I know Alice won't be able to hold off Edward forever, the fact I got a whole song with her surprised me. I look to my left and see Edward and Alice at the side of the dance floor and Edward starts his approach. Being the polite southern gentleman my mama raised, I take Bella's hand and bend down, kissing the top.

"Thank you for the dance, Bella."

She doesn't know it but she's made my night.

I walk away with a grin on my face and don't even bother to remove it as I walk straight past Edward, and I'm still grinning like a fool when I reach Alice, who is giggling and smiling.

"Real smooth, Romeo," she say still laughing.

"What? Just being a gentleman."

"Gentleman, my ass! Though I will say, you've made quite an impression, on young Bella," she says glancing at Bella.

I turn to look and my eyes connect with hers, she smiles a shy smile, and blushes, before Edward steals her attention.

"It's all going to work out Jasper, with the way things are going it could be very soon, that she starts to question her feelings, if she's not already."

I grin at Alice's news, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy, as long as Edward is in the way, but I was going to try like hell, and I wasn't going give up until Bella was mine. Alice pulls my attention to her, as a new song comes over the speakers.

Alice takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"Come on, Hale. Let's go bust a move," Alice says with a light laugh.

I let her pull me on to the dance floor, but all I can think is, God I hope Alice is right!

**A/N So I know this is short, but it's a vital part of the story to see Jasper and Bella getting closer, and to make it up to y'all next chapter is a BIG one in plot and length, and it will be posted THIS week!**

**Three questions this week:**

**How much longer will we have to wait for Bella and Jasper to get together? **_It won't take to much longer for Eddie to be gone and our man Jasper to make his move, but I'm going to tell you this Jasper and Bella aren't instantly going to fall into eachothers arms, things have to progress first._

**Will Peter be a know it all yoda? **_To be honest I haven't decided if he will be gifted, he was gifted in my last story and I enjoyed his yoda stuff so it's a high chance he will be._

**Does Carlilse know what's going on? **_He's not 100% sure, but yes he is getting suspicious. Later on in this story you will find out exactly what the family thought during these times. Not going to tell you how but it's all planned out in my crazy mind._

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts, you guys really amaze me.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: jforston, Just4Me, LuvinTwilight143, twimama77, TrueSkye, NatalieLynn, TwilightAddict71484, katandjasper, yearprincess, hannahperry85, Twisted- Twilighter, LiesTemptHer, danimcket, Conan in love, 01katie, KuteKat133, LadyCinnia, B. Andd, AbbeNormal (your review had me rolling on the ground laughing, tears streaming down my face), Angelvnzl, rahnaesmomma (the famous sexy jasper grin, was exactly what I was going for), cathy29jes, jaspurrfect (LOL 'abusive gay pixie' that was awesome, and had be giggling), eeelleira, mssmith, kouga's older woman, deltagrl, twilight's hound, jubes-zcg, tee hill, atrujillo84, Roxy Leigh Blue.**

**Wow there were so many of you! Thank you guys I love y'all very much.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you rock!**

**So until next time **

**-NKC-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is as promised, and only a day later! I was going to post tomorrow but RL is kicking my ass so I figured I would do it now. 11,000 hits and 200 reviews, you guys are so amazing, thank you!**

**This chapter is not beta'd, and all mistakes are my own, but I tried really hard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Last Chapter:

_"It's all going to work out Jasper, with the way things are going it could be very soon, that she starts to question her feelings, if she's not already."_

_I grin at Alice's news, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy, as long as Edward is in the way, but I was going to try like hell, and I wasn't going give up until Bella was mine. Alice pulls my attention to her, as a new song comes over the speakers._

_Alice takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor._

_"Come on, Hale. Let's go bust a move," Alice says with a light laugh._

_I let her pull me on to the dance floor, but all I can think is, God I hope Alice is right!_

Jasper's POV

Well Alice was wrong! It had been four months since the prom and very little had changed between myself and Bella. Edward had blocked me at every opportunity, if it wasn't for Alice's demands of spending time with Bella, I probably wouldn't have seen her at all. Over the summer Alice had taken Bella out shopping multiple times, and even though I hate shopping as much as Bella, I agreed to go to spend time with her, and let me tell you Edward wasn't pleased when Alice forbade him from coming.

Today is a special day though, because today is Bella's eighteenth birthday. Bella of course wanted us to pretend that it wasn't her birthday, but sadly she didn't know our family very well. Alice had been planning a party for her for at least a month, and used her puppy dog look on Bella to make her agree. I didn't like that Alice was going against Bella's wishes but at the same time I was glad I would get to spend the evening with her, even if the entire family was there.

Because I knew that my time with Bella would be limited at the house, I had decided to make a surprise trip to the school under the guise of having to need paperwork signed by some previous teachers, for college. Alice had let me know that Edward didn't walk Bella to class after third period, because his classes were at the other end of the school, so I knew that would be my only chance.

I quickly walk to the senior English class and catch Bella leaving as I round the corner, luckily she is alone, so I sneak up behind her, and bend down to whisper in her ear;

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

She jumps and yelps, in surprise, spinning around incredibly fast, but being Bella she looses her balance, luckily I'm able to catch her before she does any damage.

"Jesus Jasper! You almost gave my a heart attack but thank you," she says smiling.

"Sorry about that," I reply sheepishly, although I couldn't be to sorry, she ended up in my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice called. She needed me to bring something to her."

It was partly true. Alice had called, but only to tell me when would be the best time to see Bella.

"Oh!" she says although I can tell she doesn't fully believe me.

Suddenly I can smell Edward approach, he must have seen in someone's thoughts that I'm here.

"I best be taking off. Happy birthday again, and I'll see you tonight."

I take a chance, and kiss her cheek. It was a friendly gesture to the eyes of the passerby's, but I hope that Bella reads more in to it. As my cool lips, graze her cheek I feel the warmth of her blush, but I also feel her face morph into a smile.

With a quick wave, I take off in the opposite direction of Edward, and as I round the corner. I see Alice waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"It's working, Jazz. The futures becoming clearer. Tonight after the party, we're going to tell the family about us, and first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to tell Bella as well."

"But she still loves Edward. It's not like her mind is going to change, just because we're not together."

"You're right, but once she knows the truth, her mind will be able to explore, and she'll realize there is another option, if she hasn't already," Alice says smiling, and I start to feel something I haven't felt in a long time, hope.

Later that night...

Alice had the entire household busy setting up Bella's party. Everyone is quite excited, minus Rosalie. The Cullen family hadn't celebrated a birthday since Emmett's in 1935, and Alice and myself haven't celebrated a birthday in over a century, since before our transformations.

Alice had been acting off the last hour, but tried to continue on as normal, to anybody else she looked happy and excited, but to me I knew she was worried.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"Nothing," she says unconvincingly.

"Can't lie to an empath," I say smirking.

"I keep having flashes of tonight, but nothing solid. I'm worried."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I can't see anything past Bella and Edward's arrival."

"Should we cancel?"

"No! I'm not going to let my visions ruin Bella's party. Besides, how bad could it be?"

2 hours later

Bella and Edward were due at any moment. I was excited to see Bella, again, but Alice's lack of visions have me concerned. I don't have much time to ponder, because Alice announces that they will be here in a moment, and she wants us all in the living room, to greet her. The emotions in the room are pretty positive, even Rosalie is transmitting good vibes, and I'm surprised the night is turning out so well.

As Bella and Edward descend the stairs, I can feel her embarrassment, but I also feel her excitement and gratitude that the whole family is here. Esme and Carlisle approach her first, Esme wraps her arms around Bella and hugs her closely whispering a happy birthday in to her ear. Carlisle hugs her next.

"Sorry we couldn't reign Alice in," he jokes as he pulls away, and Bella giggles.

"I don't think that's even possible," Bella says smiling at Alice.

"Hey! You love me, even with my tendencies to throw parties. Don't even try to lie," Alice replies while hugging her.

"Happy Birthday, Sis," Alice says grinning.

Alice truly loves Bella, and once Alice loves you, you're stuck with her. As Bella and Alice hug, Emmett goes out the window to install Bella's first present.

"Thanks Alice, but did you have to go so overboard? That cake could feed fifty people, and I'm the only one here who eats!"

Bella definitely had a point, the cake was ridiculously large for one human.

"But what's a party without a cake?" Alice says seriously.

"It's true Bella, even though your hosts stick to a strict diet doesn't mean you shouldn't have everything every other human has on their birthday," I say approaching Alice's side.

I long to hug her and wish her a happy birthday, but when I see Edward flinch as I approach, I decide to play it cool and not agitate him. I didn't want this dumb-ass to ruin her birthday.

"Besides, you could probably convince Jasper here to try a piece. If you are concerned about waste," Alice says teasingly, and I grimace.

I was a brave and strong man, I'm the God of war, a fierce and feared Major of the southern wars, but even I was terrified of human food. The smell is repulsive, almost as bad as werewolf stench, and it tastes like dirt, the food not the wolf.

"Sorry there Darlin, I like you," I say winking and making Bella blush.

"But that cake isn't coming anywhere near me."

Bella laughs at the serious look on my face, but what she didn't know is that if it would make her happy I would eat the entire cake, and even smile as I did it.

"Come on Bells, beg him to do it. We all know Jasper is just a big softy," Em teases alerting us that he had finished his project.

Bella gets a menacing smile and I fear she may listen to Emmett.

"I think we should drop this conversation, and Bella should open her gifts," I say smirking at her, and she scowls in my direction, as Alice bounces up and down clapping her hands together.

I can tell Bella is annoyed that we spent money on her, but she is extremely grateful. Alice hands her, her first present from Emmett and Rosalie. She opens the box only to find it empty, and the confused look on her face, is adorable.

"It's a new stereo for your truck!" Emmett exclaims happily.

She smiles at Emmett, but I think she can tell Edward had something to do with it. She always hated when Edward would rag on her truck, she really loves that piece of junk.

"Thank you, but where is it?"

"I already installed it," Emmett replies smirking.

We can tell she is confused, but it seems she started to realize you don't question Emmett.

"This one is next, it's from Carlisle and Esme," Alice says excitedly taking the empty box from Bella's hands.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten Bella two round-trip tickets to Jacksonville, so she could visit her mother. Bella didn't mention it, but she really did miss her mom.

Bella goes to tear open the envelope, when suddenly everything explodes, with a simple 'ouch!' The scent of Bella's blood fills my senses, she had gotten a paper cut. I quickly pick up on a burst of blood-lust rise from Edward, his eyes are black and wild. I can tell he is going to attack, so I charge without thinking, needing to get him away from her.

Unfortunately before I can reach him, Emmett wraps his arms around me in confusion, and suddenly Bella is flying across the room and into the glass coffee table. Emmett drags me outside while I yell at him;

"Damn it Em! Let me go! I'm not going to hurt her, Edward was."

Alice comes outside, and tells Emmett to let me go.

"It's true Em, Jasper wasn't going to hurt her, he can't."

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?"

"It's nothing Em, you just have to trust me."

Emmett looks at us strangely, but just walks away shaking his head.

"Is she okay, Alice?"

"Yeah, Carlisle is stitching her up, the coffee table cut her a few times."

"Alice, please tell me you know the truth," I beg.

I was pissed that everyone instantly thought I was going to attack. Does no one remember that Bella is Edward's singer. Damn it! Why can the golden boy do no wrong?

"Of course I do, Jasper. I saw the look in his eyes, he was going to attack her, no doubt about it. But when you went forward and Emmett grabbed you he snapped out of it. I know for a fact he pushed her to get her away from himself."

Alice's words hep confirm what I knew instantly, and the rest of the family had to be blind not to see the look in his eyes, actually I guess the family really is blind when it comes to Edward.

Speaking of the devil, he suddenly appears outside, he walks past us without a word, he couldn't be serious.

"You're really gonna let me take the blame?" I ask him mentally, and he bows his head in shame, and just keeps walking.

When I turn to Alice, she is in the middle of a vision, the amount of sadness radiating off her is heartbreaking.

"Edward is leaving Bella," she says coming out of the vision.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"He's concerned for her safety, he thinks she'll never be safe with our kind," she says shaking her head disapprovingly.

"It's time to make your move, with him gone Bella can open her heart fully to you," she says smiling, and makes me grin.

"So what's going to happen next?"

"He's going to want us gone by morning, and he'll be joining us in a few days, but you are going to stay in Washington. We'll pretend to leave together, after the family leaves you'll get a hotel room in Seattle. When I get to Alaska, and Edward arrives I'll call you to tell you to come back."

"What about the family? What are you going to tell them?"

"When I arrive in Alaska, I'll tell the family the truth about the our relationship. I'll tell them I had a vision of you meeting your true mate soon, and that we've decided to part. I'm going to tell them that you are staying with Peter and Charlotte, and that should keep them unconcerned for awhile," Alice says smiling at me, and I have to ask;

"Did you just come up with this?"

"I've planned your great escape for awhile now, Jasper. I knew Edward's issues would drive them apart eventually and it would give you the opportunity to get your girl. I've also realized that I was letting my visions guide me to much, and I feel that if I let you make your own decisions things may have turned out better," Alice says sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Alice, you were trying to take care of me. I don't blame you, not one bit."

It's true, sure Alice's visions kept me from advancing on Bella, but at the same time all she wanted to do was protect me and I understood. When Alice first woke to this lifestyle all she had were visions of myself and the Cullen's, she doesn't remember her real family and for that reason she is fiercely protective, even more so with myself, because she had seen my life before meeting me.

"You're too nice, Jazz."

"What about you Ali? When will you find your happiness?"

"Well I'm going to being staying in Alaska for a while then I'm off to three weeks of uninterrupted fashion shows," she says winking at me, and I just laugh.

"As for my future, he's out there somewhere, but he's just not ready to be found, yet."

"When will I see you again? And what about Bella? The family leaving is going to kill her."

"I know Jazz, and I really hate that this has to be done. She is my sister, and I don't want to leave her. You guys will see me again soon, I'm not sure when, but I do see myself coming back to Forks in the near future. As for the family it's going to be awhile before everyone is together again."

As we finish speaking, Edward walks by, guilt and sadness radiating off him.

"I'm taking Bella home, I'll be back in twenty minutes, family meeting," he says walking away, and not meeting our eyes.

30 minutes later

The family was gathered in the dining room, the only time it was used is for family meetings. Alice was sitting beside me, her hand on my leg sending me support, while the rest only felt sympathy towards me, sympathy that was completely unnecessary. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Edward was leaving Bella and giving me my chance I would be telling them all to go to hell and tell them the truth. Edward walks into the room, his emotions are blank and his eyes are void of any emotion.

"After tonight's events I have come to the conclusion that Bella is not safe with us, and to protect her I want us to leave Forks."

"Edward, I know you are upset right now, but don't you think this is irrational," Carlisle says.

"No, it's not irrational. Since we've been in her life she has been put in constant danger, it's the only way for her to a have a normal life,."

I bite my tongue to avoid yelling at him, that the only person putting her in danger is him, and that maybe he should just leave.

"I agree with Edward, she's in constant danger and she is a danger to our life as well," Rosalie says.

"This isn't fair! Bella's become like a sister to me, and she see's us as family. We can't just abandon her," Emmett says.

It wasn't normal for Em to disagree with Rosalie, but Emmett had a big heart and Bella was permanently etched in to it.

"Emmett, please stay out of this, Bella is my mate and its my decision. I want us to leave."

"I'm not staying out of this. You brought Bella into our lives and if she was really your mate you wouldn't be able to leave her."

"I'm leaving to protect her, because I love her. Don't try and tell me how I feel!"

"Boys, settle down," Esme says.

"Now Edward, we all understand that you are worried for Bella's safety, but Bella is apart of this family, what kind of family would we be if we just left one of our own behind."

"Esme, she will never be safe with us. This is for the best."

"Edward, son have you thought about changing her?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm not changing her Carlisle. She still has so much to do and see as a human, I'm not going to take away her soul."

"Edward we can't just leave Bella, she is my best friend and my sister. Man up and just change her already!" Alice says, but I can tell her heart is not in it, she's just playing the role everyone expects her to play.

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this? If we leave, she may not want you back if you come back into her life," Carlisle says trying to convince Edward this is a bad idea.

"I'm positive, I want us gone by tomorrow morning."

"We can't just disappear on her," Esme says getting teary eyed.

"A clean break will be best Esme. I will stay behind for a few days and say goodbye to her, if I don't I'm sure she will come looking for us."

"Very well then. Everyone start packing, we will leave for Alaska first thing in the morning," Carlisle says giving the golden boy exactly what he wants.

"This is bullshit!" Emmett yells as he gets up and walks away, Rosalie following behind him.

"You are a heartless bastard," Alice says getting up, her words are true to the core, but she is happy her plan is working out.

I follow Alice out of the room, and up the stairs, into our shared room.

"What's next, Ali?"

"We're going to pack everything up, leave your clothes except for a few things. When we leave tomorrow we're going to take my car, we'll leave after the rest, and then I'll drop you off at the storage garage in Seattle, where you'll get your bike. Then you just have to wait for my call to return."

"I can't believe this is finally happening," I say still surprised.

"It's long overdue Jasper, she should have been yours from the start. Now go get packing."

I kiss Alice's cheek and give her a salute, and take off to my study. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The Next Day

All our belonging were packed up and in their respective cars, the furniture was all covered in white sheets, and the house looked truly abandoned.

Carlisle and Esme had left earlier in the morning to start setting things up at the other house. Rose and Emmett had left about an hour ago, and now it was time for Alice and I to leave. I was sad that I couldn't say goodbye to the others, but if I did I had a feeling Edward would follow me to make sure I didn't come back.

It took us two hours to make it to the storage unit, and I was currently taking my bike out of the unit, I would have to pick up another vehicle to get around Forks.

"So I guess this is goodbye," I say to Alice and she smiles and hugs me.

"We'll see each other soon. Now you better take good care of my little sister and if you don't I'll come back just to kick your ass."

"Don't worry Alice, the last thing I want is for you to kick my ass."

"Good, now off you go! I made you a reservation at the Marriott, take care Jasper, and don't forget to call me."

"I won't. Bye Ali."

"Bye Jazzy!" she waves taking off.

I just had to wait, a few days and I could go back to my Bella, the ache in my chest was prominent and annoying as hell, the sooner I got back to Forks the better.

**A/N So what did you think? I hope it lived up to expectations, so make sure you review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super huge thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, katandjasper, Angelvnzl, TwilightAddict71484, kouga's older woman, SimplyJanice, twimama77, Darkredblossomgodess, Conan in love, hannahperry85, Just4Me, jforston, DCullen07, mssmith, Mr. Shy Rockstar (I loved your review! Let me know when you post your story and I'll check it out), 01katie, cathy29jes, Twisted-Twilighter, LiesTemptHer (I absolutely loved your review, your kind words had me smiling for hours, and it's nice to know some people do ready author alerts), JXB Addicted, NissaCullen (I hope all your questions were answered in this chapter, if not let me know), tee hill, rahnaesmomma.**

**Wow so many of you! Thank you so so much. As a lot of you know it's hard to write a story and truly love it when you don't receive any feedback and the fact that so many of you review and let me know what you thought it makes me so happy and I appreciate it so much. So remember if you read and really enjoy the story leave the author your thoughts, it really means a lot to them.**

**So until next time**

**-NKC-**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is, sorry it took awhile been very busy, but luckily I had some time today, so I hope you enjoy it! 13.300 hit's is just amazing, thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

Jasper's POV

It had been ten days since I left Forks and left my heart behind. The ache in my chest was almost unbearable, and with every thought of Bella it clenched and screamed to be closer to her. I missed her like crazy and I spent most of my time in the hotel room thinking of her and when we would be together again.

I was getting impatient and I knew something else was going because Alice hadn't called me. At this point I was getting ready to just go and deal with the consequences later. Seconds later my phone rings, and Alice's name flashes on the caller id.

"Hello, Alice."

"Jasper, how is everything going?"

"Really Ali? That's the best you can come up with? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Jazz, I've been waiting for Edward to arrive but he's still not here."

"Is he still in Forks?"

I was pissed, if he had remained in Forks and made the rest of the family leave, I was going to go there and kick his ass.

"No, I don't know where he is other than somewhere in South America. He left Forks but he isn't making any decisions other than occasionally showing me where he is. I think in some small way he wants the family to know where he is."

"What about Bella? Have you had any visions of her?"

"No Jasper, that's why I'm calling. You need to go back now. I can't see her at all - it's like she isn't making any decisions. I'm really worried about her, and now that I know Edward isn't there anymore it's time to make your move."

I was concerned about Bella-if she wasn't making any decisions then she could be hurt or really depressed and neither was okay with me. My bag had been packed since I arrived, so I picked it up and started heading out the door.

"I'm on my way."

"Good luck Jazzy and give Bella my love."

After I hang up with Alice, I check out of the hotel as quickly as possible. I swing my bag onto my back and hop on my bike. I was going to get my girl.

Two hours later

I entered Forks at midnight, and as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign the pain in my chest became less prominent as I got closer to Bella. I drove straight to her house. I knew she was most likely in bed but I just had to see her and make sure she is okay.

I park my bike around the corner so the noise doesn't wake Charlie. I climb up the tree closest to Bella's window and sit on the branch. I look in the window and my heart cries in joy when I see her laying in her bed, she looks beautiful but I instantly notice the dark circles under her eyes.

As I continue staring at her, her emotions start shuffling quickly, sadness, fear and full on heartbreak. Before I can calm her, she lets out a blood curdling scream in her sleep, and Charlie comes rushing in the room. I hide myself in the tree and watch the heartbreaking scene in front of me.

"Bells, wake up sweetheart. It's just a dream, a bad dream," Charlie says holding a sobbing Bella in his arms.

"Another nightmare, kiddo?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm sorry," she says sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologize Bells. Was it about him?"

I'm surprised at the level of anger Charlie has towards Edward, and I have to wonder, what exactly happened after we left.

"No dad it wasn't about him."

"Was it about the Cullen's?" Charlie asks and Bella nods her head.

"I just miss them Dad. I miss them more than I miss him," Bella says as a lone tear runs down her face, but I can't help but smirk when she says she misses us more.

"It'll be okay Bells, maybe you'll see them again."

I can feel Bella's disbelief, she's crazy if she thinks that we'd stay away forever. Where would she get such an idea?

"Get some sleep Bells, you've got school in the morning."

"Night dad."

"Night kiddo, love you," Charlie says and leaves Bella's room.

A few minutes later Charlie is out cold and snoring. I'm not denying that I used my gift, but I won't admit it. I tap on Bella's window lightly, so as not to scare her. Bella's head snaps up to the window instantly, and I give her a slight wave. Her smile and the relief she feels makes me smile. She runs to the window and unlocks it, and I crawl inside. Before I'm completely inside the window Bella runs into my arms and I hold her tight.

It feels so good to have her in my arms, the pain in my chest is completely gone and instead I feel warmth and my heart feels like it's going to beat.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" she says into my chest.

"I came back to see you Darlin."

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"We'll talk in the morning, but right now you need some sleep. I'll come pick you up for school."

"Jasper, don't go," she says holding on to me tightly.

I can tell she is scared that I won't return. I want to tell her that I'll never leave her again, but that's to deep for right now.

"I promise I'll be back in the morning."

"Jasper, will you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

She didn't have to ask me twice.

"Of course, Bella."

She goes back to the bed and lays down, I sit on the bed beside her much like I did in Phoenix. Bella falls asleep quickly and a few times during the night she sighs my name, and smiles. I was glad that my presence made her dream happy dreams.

I leave the next morning, before Charlie wakes up. I know he'll come check on her and I needed to change before I came back. I head back to the old Cullen house, and when I go inside I find an envelope with my name, written in Alice's elegant script.

_Jasper,_

_By now you've seen Bella, and I hope it went well. I want you to follow my instructions and do as I say, it's for the best, I promise._

_In this envelope is the lease and keys to your new apartment in Port Angles. Once you and Bella start to spend more time together, you won't want to spend all your time at Charlies and bringing Bella back to the old house is a very bad idea._

_Also included in this letter is new school papers. I had Jenks change your transcript stating that you missed a few credits and you're going to attend Forks High to complete them. Everything is all set up and Ms. Cope is expecting you. If everything goes to plan, you'll be graduating again, with Bella._

_Next you have to get a car. Bella will love the bike, but Charlie won't. Next at your new apartment there will be a package there waiting for you, it's a new cellphone with a Texas area code, please call Esme she is worried about you and misses you. Your closet is full at the new place, and I promise you'll like them, even though I was tempted to say the hell with it and buy you what I wanted too._

_Have fun Jazz and be good to our girl._

_Love, Alice._

I pull the keys and papers out of the large envelope, and I'm still shocked that Alice had done all this for me. I hated the fact that I would have to go back to school but I get to spend my days with Bella and that was fine by me. After I change I head out to go back to Bella's, Charlie should be gone and Bella would be waking up soon and I didn't want her to wake up alone.

When I arrive at Bella's, I see that the cruiser is no longer in the driveway and pull my bike into his spot. I climb into Bella's window and can't help but smile when I see her, I still can't believe that she is my mate and I was having a harder time believing that I could finally start to show her how much I care for her.

I sit on the bed, and gently start to shake her, and speak lowly;

"Time to wake up, Bella."

Her eyes open slowly, when she sees me she blinks and I can feel her confusion, but it is quickly replaced with happiness. She gives me a wide smile and I can't help but smile back.

"I thought I dreamt you came back," she says lowly.

"Nope, I'm very real. Now go get ready, and I'll make you something to eat."

"Jasper, you really don't have to do that. I'm not even hungry," she says but her stomach growls in protest, and she blushes a deep red.

"Well I want to do it, besides I think your stomach seems to disagree," I say winking at her and heading downstairs.

I decide to make her some eggs and bacon, I may not be human but I know the basics and I decided to make something that if I do screw up won't kill her or make her sick. As the eggs are frying, Bella comes downstairs and sits at the table, she's looking at me in disbelief, like she doesn't believe I'm really here.

I take the time to look at her closely, there are dark circles under her eyes, she's paler than normal, her skin almost as white as mine, and I can tell she has lost quite a bit of weight. Right then I decide that I'm going to do everything in my power to get the old Bella back, I miss that spark in her eyes. I put the food in front of her and she starts eating, quite quickly I may add and I have a feeling it's been awhile since she's eaten, and it worries me.

"Jasper, why did you come back?" she asks looking up from her plate.

"I told you last night, I came here for you."

"I don't understand. He told me you were all leaving and I would never see you again," her voice cracks and the emotions she feels almost bring me to my knees.

"Well Edward doesn't control me. I never wanted to leave, Bella. I've been in Seattle waiting until I could come back."

"If your back does that mean Alice is back too?" she asks with hope.

I'm not surprised she asked about Alice, I was always with Alice, and I hated that I had to tell her that Alice was not with me.

"No, I'm sorry, Alice isn't with me," I say and her face falls but I sense her confusion.

"But I thought it hurt to be away from your mate for so long."

She's right, it's the reason that it felt like a hole had been punched in my chest since I left Forks. I decide that Bella needs to know the truth, about Alice and I.

"That's very true, but Alice is not my mate."

"But..wh..What? But I thought..." she stutters and shakes her head in confusion.

"Let me explain. When Alice and I met 60 years ago, I was a very different person. As you know, I fed from humans and I was depressed from my lifestyle. When I met her she told me of the vegetarian lifestyle, and of the Cullens. She told me that we would be companions and great friends until we found our mates and she told me of her gift and explained that she could bring us our true happiness. When we arrived at the Cullen's, they automatically assumed we were mates, and we never told them any different. Both Alice and I had been alone for so long, and life is extremely lonely without a mate, and Alice helped fill that void."

"But weren't you guys married? Why would you get married if she wasn't your mate?"

"Marriage is sacred, and Alice and I were never married. We told the Cullen's we weren't interested in having a wedding. We has gotten so use to introducing ourselves as husband and wife in front of the family, it just stuck. I would only marry my true mate, the marriage bond isn't the same to me as it is to most people these days, but that stems from the times I grew up in."

I can tell Bella is shocked, so I'm giving her time to process everything, but when I look at the clock I realize it's time for school.

"Come on, I'm taking you to school," I say and pick up her backpack.

"Jasper, how are you going to explain being back in Forks?"

"That's easy, I'm suppose to be at College so I don't have to follow the rest of the family. Besides, as of today I am once again a student at Forks High."

"How is that possible?"

"Well it's been arranged that I had 'missed' a few credits and I decided to come back to Forks."

Bella's smile is almost blinding. She runs to me and hugs me tightly, but then pulls away just as fast.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that's probably uncomfortable," she says shyly.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. If it did would I do this?"

I pull her into another hug, keeping her as close as possible, her head falls directly above my heart, and I can't help but notice how well she fits in my arms. I kiss the top of her head, convincing myself that it's a friendly action, and that she'll probably see it as familial.

"See not a problem," I say smiling as I pull away from her.

"I'm really glad you're coming to school. Nobody really talks to me anymore."

"Why not?" I ask confused. Bella was quite popular at Forks High, even though she didn't like it.

"I haven't really been myself lately, and they don't want to bother with me."

"Well don't worry about them, you've got me. They'll come around eventually."

As she puts on her jacket, she turns to look at me, with a serious look on her face and says,

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Bella."

"You were trying to save me at the party, weren't you?"

Her question shocks me. I thought she would think I was going to attack her. She can tell I'm shocked cause she laughs lightly.

"Don't be so surprised, Jasper. I saw the look in his eyes, he was going to attack me. I'm also pretty sure he wasn't trying to protect me from you but from himself."

I was surprised, that she noticed at all, when most of the vampires in the room didn't notice.

"You're quite perceptive."

"Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I'm stupid, oh great superior vampire," she says sarcastically, but with amusement. I can't help but chuckle.

"Thank you Jasper. It's not the first time you've saved my life, but it doesn't mean any less than it did with Tyler's van or in Phoenix."

"There's no need for thanks Bella. I like protecting you."

I glance at my watch and realize we are running behind.

"We're gonna be late, if we don't leave."

I open my bag and pull out two helmets, I didn't really need one but it would look bad if I wasn't wearing one.

"You're going to need this," I say handing her one, and she looks shocked.

"We're taking your bike?" she asks with surprise, and a little bit of fear, but excitement.

"Yup, thought you'd might like it. I bet you've never been on one."

"No, but I've always liked them, but they scare me a bit."

"There's no need to be scared, theirs a one in billion chance we'll crash, and even if we do I'll be able to protect you."

"Okay, I trust you."

I can't help but love the way she says that.

"Good, now hop on."

I get on the bike and Bella follows.

"Charlie is going to kill me if he sees this," she mumbles and I chuckle.

"There's only two things you need to know. Lean with me on the turns and hold on tight."

She wraps her arms around me, and I feels that electric current, and I have to wonder if Bella feels it. Her head is against my back and her arms are wrapped tight around my waist, I wished the ride to the high school was longer than it really was.

"You ready?"

She just nods her head, which I can feel on my back.

I take off, and hear a squeak from Bella. I chuckle and tell her to open her eyes. I can feel her nervousness, so I use my gift to calm her and say,

"Open those eyes Darlin' I promise you'll like it."

She opens her eyes and I hears her suck in a breath, but then I feel her excitement.

"Jasper this is awesome," she says.

I quickly turn my head to see her smiling, and promise myself I'll make her smile like that at least once a day.

As we arrive at the school, all eyes turn to us, and I can feel Bella's embarrassment. When we take off our helmets everyone starts whispering to each other. A lot of people want to know why I'm here and why I'm with Bella. I help her off the bike, turn to her and say;

"You alright, Darlin'?"

"I guess, it's just I know they are talking about me and it makes me uncomfortable.

"Don't let it bother you, they're just jealous you got to ride my sweet bike," I say trying to make her feel better and it seems to do the trick.

"Do you wanna come with me to get my schedule? I might need some protection from Ms. Cope. She may be old but those eyes wander too much to make me comfortable."

"Yeah, like the big bad vampire needs protection, but I'll come with you cause I need protection from the hordes," she says with a small smile.

We walk into the school and the whispers continued, but we both ignored them, as we walk into the office.

"Good morning, Ms. Cope," I say as she walks out to her desk.

"Jasper Hale, it's good to see you," she says while her eyes wander down my body, and I hear Bella let out a giggle.

"I was shocked when your school called and said that you were missing credits, I don't know how that got over looked."

"Not a big deal, besides I'm happy to be back in Forks," I say winking at Bella, and she just smiles shyly.

"Well then, here is your schedule and your locker information."

"Thanks, Ms. Cope. See you later," I say as I pull Bella out of the office, as she giggles behind me.

"It's not nice to laugh at a blood crazy vampire," I say teasingly.

"I'm sorry, but I never knew Ms. Cope had such wandering eyes."

"Laugh it up, Swan. Now let me walk you to class."

The school day went by fairly quickly, two out of my three classes were with Bella and we spent our lunch time together as well. Bella was putting on a strong face in front of me, but I know that she is suffering on the inside, she may be more hurt by the family leaving but her heart was still broken.

It was the end of the day, and I rushed over to Bella's class. I made it there just in time to see her walk out, I immediately can tell something is wrong, her emotions are off and I can see her holding back tears. I want to ask her what's wrong but I have a feeling this is the wrong setting, so instead I wrap my arm around her and we silently walk to my bike.

"Darlin' do you have to go straight home?"

"No, Charlie will be watching the Mariner's game in La Push and will be home late."

"Good. Do you want to come back to my place, in Port Angles?" I ask, it was important that she knows we weren't going to the Cullen's.

"Are you sure you want me around? You must have other things you want to do then hang out with some boring human," she says sadly, looking at the ground, and I have to wonder where this low self worth was coming from.

"Bella, look at me," I say pulling her chin up, so her eyes meet mine.

I wish I could tell her that I wanted to spend more than just today with her, that I wanted to spend everyday for the rest of eternity with her.

"I want to spend all my time with you, and you are not a boring human, you are by far the most interesting person, human or vampire that I have ever met. So I'm going to ask again, will you come to my place?"

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special, and yes, I would love to come to your place. If you want."

"You are incredibly stubborn, now get your butt on that bike."

It took us about forty-five minutes to reach the apartment, the bike ride had seemed to make Bella a little happier which was great. The apartment was actually quite simple, which surprised me considering Alice had picked it out. All I needed was a place to keep my stuff and hang out when Bella wanted privacy, which I was hoping wouldn't be too often.

"Nice place," Bella says looking around.

"Thanks. So obviously I have no food in the place, yet, and you must be hungry. So what do you want?"

"Jasper, you don't have to feed me, I'm not even hungry," she starts to say when her stomach growling interrupts her and she blushes.

"I think your stomach disagrees, so how about some pizza?" I ask and she just nods her head.

After I order the pizza, Bella and I sit on the couch and watch some TV, but there is something on her mind and I can't stand the sad look on her face any longer.

"Do you wanna tell me what was bothering you after class?" I ask and I can feel her reluctance.

"Bella, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I think it'll make you feel better."

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, were bothering me in class. It really wasn't anything, I don't know why I let them bother me. It was stupid really," she mumbles.

"Bella, it's not stupid if it made you feel bad. So what did they say?" I ask and I watch as a single tear rolls down her face, that I itch to wipe away.

"They kept asking what I did to make Edward leave, and then they saw me with you and they asked if I enjoyed breaking up families. It seems as if 90% of Forks High thinks I broke Edwards heart and stole you from Alice."

I'm pissed at those stupid airheads for making Bella upset, I was even more angry that she was thinking it was her fault that Edward left.

"Bella, please tell me you don't believe what they said about Edward?"

"I can't help it, it feels like I must have done something to make him leave me."

"Bella, I'm only going to say this once, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Edward left because he is a scared little boy, none of this is your fault."

"Thank you, Jasper. I think I needed to hear it from someone else."

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly, I was starting to really like the fact that she felt comfortable enough to do this with me. Her head is buried in my chest, while she sniffles lightly, and I just rest my head onto of hers, and I will not admit to smelling her hair.

"I really like hugging you," she mumbles into my chest, but I can hear her perfectly.

I can't help the chuckle that comes out of my mouth, and when she realizes I heard her I can smell the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Why would you enjoy hugging something that feels like cold marble?" I ask teasingly.

"I really hate your vampire hearing," she says embarrassed.

"Of course you do, now answer my question," I say smiling in to the top of her head.

"You don't feel like cold marble, like the others. When I touch you I feel warm, and there's a kind of buzzing that stays with me afterwards wherever we've touched," she says blushing and I'm shocked.

I realize that she is feeling a human effect of the mating bond, but she doesn't understand it because she is human. I wish I could tell her the truth, but I don't want to interfere with her decision making process. There is one thing I need to know though;

"Have I always felt this way to you?"

"Yup, ever since the time I hugged you in Phoenix."

"Good to know," I say grinning.

The doorbell ruins our moment, and I reluctantly get up from the couch and get the pizza. Once I'm back in the living room, I put the pizza in front of Bella and hand her the remote to find something to watch. If I'm being honest I would spend most of the time watching her. About twenty minutes later, Bella turns to me and says;

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did the family even think about staying?"

I can feel her sadness, and I figure that she deserves the truth, and in all honestly I was still pissed at the family for just up and leaving.

"I'm going to be completely honest. Alice and Emmett were devastated to leave you behind, Emmett put up a fight, but in the end Rosalie would be leaving and he couldn't just leave his mate. As for Alice, she hated the fact that she had to leave she loves you very much Bella, and I promise that Alice will be coming back. Esme and Carlisle tried to convince him to change his mind, but ultimately they did choose to follow Edwards wishes."

I feel Bella's disbelief and sadness when she learns the truth about Esme and Carlisle, but I feel her understanding when it comes to Emmett and Alice.

"What about you Jasper, why did you come back? I know you said for me, but why?"

Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell her the truth, the words 'because I love you and you are my everything ' are on the tip of my tongue, but I admit I'm scared. I can feel how she feels for me, and they are stronger than I originally thought, but the pain Edward left is still visible and I didn't want to scare her away. Bella was an over thinker and I knew if I told her she was my mate, she would push me away and I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to bring the old Bella back before I made my move, so I simply wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer to me, and quietly said;

"Because you are important to me."

I feel her acceptance and only a small amount of confusion, but she drops it and turns back to the TV, but I can tell by the way she bites her bottom lip every so often that her brain is in overdrive. I try and relax her with my gift, and soon her emotions stable and her breathing evens out, she's fast asleep.

I didn't want to wake her to take her home, so I decide it would be easier to run her home, it would only take fifteen minutes if I went fast. I wrap the blanket, that is hanging off the couch around her and pick her up into my arms, and take off.

We make it back to her house quickly and I bring her upstairs when I realize that the cruiser isn't in the driveway. I unwrap Bella from her cocoon, place her in bed and tuck her in. I take the chance and kiss her forehead, and as I pull away she sighs my name, which makes me smile.

I decide to spend the night in the tree, and hope that I can help keep the bad dreams away, but as I open the window Bella wakes up.

"Are you leaving?"

"I was just going to sit in the tree, maybe help you sleep a bit," I admit sheepishly.

"That's really nice of you, Jasper, but instead of the tree will you stay with me?"

"Absolutely. Where do you want me to sit?" I ask and she blushes.

"Will you sit on the bed with me? I really don't want to be alone."

Of course, I can't deny her. I sit on the bed, with my back against the headboard and my legs stretched out. As we sit there I get an idea, and it would also tell me a little bit about how comfortable she is with me. I scoot down further rill my head is resting on a pillow, and I wrap my arm around her and pull her head to my chest.

"Is this okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, this is perfect. Thank you," she says softly already starting to doze off.

As I sit there and hold her, listening to her even breaths, all I can really think is;

God, I could get use to this.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Personally I love this chapter, because Jasper comes back, but it also gives you an insight into Bella's mind.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all who reviewed: mssmith, Conan in love, Darkredblossomgodess, TwilightAddict71484, twimama77, KuteKat133, Pagesurfer, LuvinTwilight143, kouga's older woman, Purple Fire Dragon, jforston, Jaspersaddict, cathy29jes, cullenwhitlockhottie01, jaspurrfect, yearprincess, LiesTemptHer, rahnaesmomma, Twisted-Twilighter, eeelleira, tee hill, Neea, JXB Addicted, katandjasper, deerslayer1100, Mr. Shy Rockstar, twilight's hound, deltagrl, danimcket, Deborah Stone-KarmabalanceDeb, SimplyJanice, elliemae71, Rhatch89, bibbles, NatalieLynn.**

**Wow, so many of you reviewed! Thank you so much, it really means the world to me, so remember to click that little button at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta, notyouravgmom!**

**Next chapter will be up next week, or sooner is my schedule allows it**

**-NKC-**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait I have been super duper busy and RL has been kicking my ass! This chapter is not beta'd because if I had to wait it would be at least another week and I didn't want to keep y'all waiting, so please forgive any errors.**

**15,500 hits you guys are so amazing, thanks so much you make my crummy week so much better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but in my mind I do own Jasper! LOL**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Will you sit on the bed with me? I really don't want to be alone."_

_Of course, I can't deny her. I sit on the bed, with my back against the headboard and my legs stretched out. As we sit there I get an idea, and it would also tell me a little bit about how comfortable she is with me. I scoot down further rill my head is resting on a pillow, and I wrap my arm around her and pull her head to my chest._

_"Is this okay?" I ask quietly._

_"Yeah, this is perfect. Thank you," she says softly already starting to doze off._

_As I sit there and hold her, listening to her even breaths, all I can really think is;_

_God, I could get use to this._

Jasper's POV

I stay with Bella the entire night, only leaving her to hide in the closet when Charlie checks in on her when he comes home and again at 6am before he leaves. At seven I decide to head downstairs and start her breakfast, I had big plans for us today after school. When her food is ready, I head upstairs and crawl back into bed with her, and enjoy another minute of holding her before I wake her up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," I say and her eyes slowly open.

"You stayed," she says surprised.

"Of course I did. Now time to get up, breakfast is ready."

I go downstairs and wait for her, when she comes downstairs, she gives me a smile and says 'good morning'.

"You know Jasper, If I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to fatten me up."

"You've caught me, you've lost a lot of weight and today is the day I'm getting the old Bella back."

"You don't have to try to fix the broken human, Jasper," she mumbles.

The sadness in her eyes kills me, I stand in front of her and take her chin in between my fingers and make her look in to my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to fix you because you are not broken, I just want to see you smile again," I say and she blushes.

"Okay," she says simply.

"Good, now eat up or we are going to be late."

Bella eats fairly quickly and soon we are out the door. We hop on my bike, and I'm glad to see that Bella is enjoying the ride, with very little fear. We pull up to the school quicker then I would like, I really enjoyed having Bella wrapped around me. I can hear the other students talking about us, and when Bella tenses I know she heard them as well.

"Just ignore them."

"Easier said then done," she says sadly.

"Does it bother you that they think we are together?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"No, it doesn't bother me that they think we are together, it only bothers me that they think I broke you and Alice up. She's my best friend."

"Bella, don't let what they are saying bother you. You and I both know that's not what happened, and that's all that matters."

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting this way," she says and I pull her in to a hug.

"Hey now, don't you ever apologize for your feelings. It's okay to feel this way."

"Thank you, Jasper. Now let's get to class," she says with a smile, but I know she is putting on a brave face.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly and without incident. History class let out early, and I was currently waiting for Bella's class to end. As I'm waiting, Angela walks by me, and says 'hi'. I've always liked Angela, out of everyone in the school, minus Bella, her emotions are the most pure and kind hearted.

"Hi, Angela."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"I'm glad you are here, Bella hasn't smiled in so long and I was really worried about her. Are you guys together?" she asks, and I chuckle.

Her curiosity has nothing to do with gossip, she was just interested about her friend, which I respected.

"No, Angela we aren't together. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought you guys look really good together. Anyways I have to get back to class. I'll see you later," she says embarrassed and takes off.

I laugh a little at Angela's nervousness, but I also smile smugly because even she can see we are good together. A few minutes later the bell rings and Bella comes out, I'm relieved when I see no tears and she smiles directly at me, I smile back and wrap my arm around her as we walk to the bike.

"Are you up for a small trip?" I ask.

"Where?"

"Well, I need a new form of transportation and I thought a trip to Seattle might be fun. It is the weekend after all. So you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a lot of fun. Charlie is helping out in Hoquiam on a new case and he won't be home until tomorrow night," she says and I get an idea.

"Perfect, now hop on."

The drive to Seattle goes by quickly and we arrive at our first stop around six, we start to walk around the dealership, and I take a look around, I really have no preference other than a truck, and I would only really be using it when I'm with Bella.

"Anything catch your eye?" I ask.

"It's going to be your car, Jasper. What does it matter what I think?"

"Well I want you to like it as well," I say and she smiles.

"So all I know is I want a truck and I want your help to pick one, so come on look around," I say and my words seem to do the trick.

She starts walking around glancing at every truck she passes, but I know she found the one she liked when she stops, the truck she stops in front of is a 2007 Ford F150 Harley Davidson Edition, it's a beautiful truck and if I was alone it would be the one that I would've picked.

"I think this is the one. Do you like it?" she asks, and I nod.

"It's perfect, it's the one I would've picked."

I find it funny that we are so much a like and even funnier that if I was with Alice she probably would've tried to get me to buy the ostentatious convertible, that I would hate. After we finish with the salesmen and the keys are in my hands, we go outside, and it's time for part two of our trip.

"So what would you say to spending the night in the city?"

"Really? That would be fun, as long as I'm back before Charlie. I'd never be able to explain this to him," she says smiling and I grin in victory.

"Perfect. Now how about you follow me in the truck to the hotel, and I'll leave the bike there before we go out," I say putting the truck keys into her hands.

She looks up at me with shock, and excitement but I can also see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Darlin?"

"It's going to sound stupid, but Edward never would've let me drive his car, let alone his brand new car."

"Well, I'm nothing like Edward."

"I know. I've known that for awhile, you can't be like him, because you're so much better," she says blushing, and I grin.

I decide to make a bold move and kiss her cheek and love the warmth of her cheek against my cool lips, before whispering in her ear a simple 'Thank you' she doesn't know just how much those few simple words really means to me.

I pull away from her and open the driver side door, ushering her inside, and tell her to follow me. I drive to the hotel that Alice had put me in before I went back to Forks, I figure Bella had never been somewhere this fancy and I wanted to spoil her tonight. I go inside and get us a room, before heading back outside, Bella gets out of the car and slides into the passenger seat. I get into the car and start driving.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks.

"To a mall," I say and she lets out a groan.

"You have spent way to much time with Alice," she says giggling.

"Trust me, I hate shopping just as much as you do, but I was thinking we should both get all dressed up and go have some fun tonight."

"You really don't have to do this, Jasper. I'd be okay with just hanging out at the hotel room," she says honestly.

"I know, but I want us to have a night to remember," I say winking and she smiles.

"Okay then, the mall it is," she says agreeing.

When we arrive at the mall, we start walking around, I can see Bella fidgeting and I decide to try something. I take her hand and intertwine our fingers before asking;

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah," she says smiling and blushing.

We quickly find a store where we could both find something, so I drag a unwilling Bella into the store behind me. Bella and I walk around looking at different things, after a few minutes she stops at a display with a beautiful blood red dress with a deep v neckline, it would look absolutely amazing on her.

"You should try it on," I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, right!"

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I could never wear something like that," she argues.

"Why not? I think it'd look great on you. Is it because you don't like it?"

"Of course, I like it, but Jasper be serious! I do not have the legs or the boobs to wear something like this, I would look ridiculous."

I can't understand why she is so self conscious, she is beautiful on the inside and on the outside. I decide to be bold, knowing this is the only way I can get her to even try it on. I wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her closer to me so she is looking in my eyes.

"I think you would look beautiful, dare I say I think you would look amazingly sexy in this dress. As for your legs and um other body parts, you are perfect the way you are," I say honestly and she blushes a million shades of red, the exact reaction I was expecting.

"Okay, I'll try it on," she says reluctantly, and I do a mental fist pump.

She grabs what I assume is her size and walks into the dressing room. I follow her and wait for her on the couches. I can hear her moving around, and I can even hear her bump into the wall a few time, which makes me laugh. Finally I know she is finished but I can feel her hesitation, so I walk up to the door and speak through it.

"Bella, are you going to come out?"

"I can't," she says sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I was right, I look ridiculous," she mumbles.

"I bet you are wrong. Come on out and let me see, I bet you look amazing."

I can hear her let out a giant gust of breath, and I hear the lock click. When she finally opens the door, she takes my breath away. The dress hugs every curve of her body, and her legs look like they can go on for days. I realize I'm staring when I hear her voice.

"I told you i look stupid," she says taking my silence the wrong way, and she tries to go back into the change room.

"Bella, you look far from stupid. I didn't say anything because I couldn't take my eyes off you, you look friggin sexy," I say quickly realizing my slip, and I can't help but wonder where my brain to mouth filter is.

"You have to wear this tonight."

"Are you sure I look okay?" she asks and I look at her incredulously.

"Fine, fine I'll wear it."

After she changes out of the dress, it was time to find me something to wear, which is relatively easy. I grab a black button down, red tie that matches Bella's dress and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"You have to try it on," Bella says with a smirk.

"Why?"

"It's only fair, you made me try the dress on."

Well damn she had me there, so we walk over to the change rooms and I go in. I quickly throw everything on and roll up the sleeves of the dress shirt. I walk out of the change room and say;

"So what do ya think?"

She doesn't say anything, and just looks at me. Her emotions are shifting quickly, but I don't miss the wave of lust she feels and it makes me smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say and she just shakes her head 'yes', blushing deeply.

After I change back into my clothes we go to pay, Bella tries to pay for her dress but I tell her not to even think about it, to which she glares at me, but says thank you.

When we get back to the hotel the front desk clerk tells us that there is a package for us, I instantly know it must be Alice, she would be the only one to know where we are. We go upstairs and sit down on the couch, the note onto of the box has Bella's name written in Alice's elegant script. Bella tears open the envelope cautiously, almost like she is afraid of what the note is going to say.

After she reads the letter, she opens the box, which has a pair of black heels and some makeup, and I see tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask and she just simply hands me the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you must be angry with me, but I promise I only left because it was necessary. I love you and know that I miss you everyday, but I know Jasper is taking good care of you._

_These shoes will be perfect with that dress, which is amazing by the way, I'm so proud of you! _

_I'll see you in a few months, I promise._

_Follow your heart and enjoy your life._

_Love, Alice._

_P.S. Included is all the make up and hair products you'll need to create the look I've outlined for you. __Even though I am not there I can't help but play Bella Barbie._

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. I guess I didn't believe that she really did care, until I read this," she says and I fully understand, Alice did leave without a word which obviously hurt her.

"Well I guess I better go get ready, even with step by step instructions it'll take me forever to figure out what to do," she says giggling before disappearing into the bathroom.

While I wait for her, I change into my clothing and relax. An hour later she comes out of the bathroom and she looks amazing. Her hair is curled half up and half down, her make up on her eyes is dark, and her lips are almost the colour of bubble gum, god she is sexy.

"You look absolutely amazing," I say and she blushes.

"Thank you, you look really handsome."

"Thank you, I think we make quite a good looking pair," I say smirking and she smiles at me.

We leave the hotel and head to the club, I wanted her to have some fun and I figure she has never been to one. When we get inside, I'm instantly hit with the lustful feelings from the other men staring at Bella and I hate it. So I pull her closer to me as we walk towards the bar, trying to tell the others that she is off limits and also I'll admit I just wanted her close to me.

When we arrive at the bar, I order a few drinks because I don't know what she will like, considering she had never drank alcohol before. She seems excited about being here and when I hand her the first drink, she drinks it down quickly, and takes the second one. I can already feel her emotions calming and I know the alcohol is having the desired affect, I just want her to have a good time tonight and I know that if her brain is on Edward and everything else going on she wouldn't enjoy it. After her fourth drink I decide it was time to get her to dance.

"Will you dance with me?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy? I can't dance," she exclaims.

"I know for a fact you are wrong, I seem to have a very vivid memory of you dancing just fine at prom," I say and she blushes.

"Yeah, on your feet," she mumbles.

I pull her to the dance floor, and I can feel her reluctance but I can also feel her excitement. When we get to a good spot, I twirl her around so her back is to my chest, we start moving but I can feel her hesitation, so I bend down and whisper in her ear;

"Just listen to the beat and move your body to it."

After a few minutes she gets the hang of it, we spend at least two hours dancing, the emotions coming off her make me smile, she's happy and really enjoying herself, and I have to admit the few times her lust would slip through it would make me grin. After a few more drinks and three more songs we decide it's time to head back, she had to be tired from dancing and I'm sure she had a really good buzz going.

When we arrive back at the hotel, I carry her back up to the room, she's giggly and flushed from the alcohol and I'm worried she would fall if I let her walk. When we get back to the room, I place her on the bed and she bounces lightly causing her to giggle. She kicks off her heels and cuddles into the blankets.

"Jasper, will you stay with me like you did last night?" she asks shyly and I just smile in response, I cant tell you how much I like that she wants me to stay with her.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," I say and slip into the bed, after removing my boots, and she moves her head to my chest, directly above where my non beating heart lays.

"Thank you for tonight, I've never had this much fun," she says softly into my chest.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you had fun," I say and kiss the top of her head.

A few minutes later her breathing evens out and she is sound asleep.

An hour later, I start to feel panic coming off her and she starts talking in her sleep, she keeps mumbling 'don't leave me' and I assume that she is having a nightmare about Edward leaving her and I hate how much it bothers me, but of course I understand.

"Please don't leave me, Jasper," she mumbles and my heart almost jumps out of my chest.

"I'll never leave you, Darlin. I'll be with you until you ask me away, and even then I'll be with you in some way."

It is true, I'll never hurt her or leave her, she is my everything and soon she would know that I love her more than anything.

"I love you," I whisper into the dark, empty room.

**A/N So what did you think? A little bit of fluff between the two, I wanted you guys to see them progress. Next chapter will be a time jump and I promise BIG things, but that is all I can say without ruining it.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: TwilightAddict71484, TrueSkye, Conan in love, Rhatch89, MaryMary123 (agree 100%), bibbles, Pagesurfer (HA! Love your review, the bimbos will get what they deserve), deerslayer1100, JXBAddicted, danimcket, LuvinTwilight143, deltagrl, Kb (so glad you enjoyed TWIWMTB and extremely happy you are reading this), LiesTemptHer, may515, cullenwhitlockhottie01, cathy29jes, Jasperaddict, katandjasper, 01katie, goldenwolfeyes, tee hill, NatalieLynn, Twisted-Twilighter, yearprincess, AlwaysJASPERsLove, ****SimplyJanice, Angelvnzl, kouga's older woman, mssmith, twilight's hound, frogangle, Darkredblossomgodess, angelhorsehp.**

**Wow so many of you, thank you so much, your reviews make me so happy even when I'm having a crappy week.**

**Reviews = Love and I'm in need of some love so please review!**

**Also I wanted you guys to know that I'm thinking of changing my pen name so next chapter I might have a new name! **

**So until next time**

**-NKC-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to apologize for it taking awhile my laptop cord broke and I was unable to get another until yesterday, luckily my amazingly awesome beta notyouravgmom sent this back not even an hour after I sent it so I was able to post today.**

**16,900 hits! You guys are amazing, thank you so much!**

_Previously on Sundown:_

_"Thank you for tonight, I've never had this much fun," she says softly into my chest._

_"Your welcome, I'm glad you had fun," I say and kiss the top of her head._

_A few minutes later her breathing evens out and she is sound asleep._

_An hour later, I start to feel panic coming off her and she starts talking in her sleep, she keeps mumbling 'don't leave me' and I assume that she is having a nightmare about Edward leaving her and I hate how much it bothers me, but of course I understand._

_"Please don't leave me, Jasper," she mumbles and my heart almost jumps out of my chest._

_"I'll never leave you, Darlin. I'll be with you until you ask me away, and even then I'll be with you in some way."_

_It is true, I'll never hurt her or leave her, she is my everything and soon she would know that I love her more than anything._

_"I love you," I whisper into the dark, empty room._

Jasper's POV

The past two weeks had been great. Bella and I spent almost every waking hour together, except for when I had to hunt, and even then I hated to leave her.

Everyday there are little improvements with Bella. She smiles a lot more, eats everyday and even that spark in her eye is coming back. She's slowly becoming the Bella I remember, before Edward broke her heart.

As for her nightmares, they are less frequent, but when she does have them I have to wake her up and hold her until she calms down. She still refuses to tell me what the nightmares are about, but comments in her sleep lead me to believe it has a lot to do with the way Edward left.

It's another normal night, Charlie is working the late shift and I am laying in bed with Bella as she sleeps, it's about two in the morning when I feel her panic increase and her heartbreak is strong, and she starts whimpering and saying;

"You don't love me?"

She starts crying and I know I have to wake her, but before I wake her she cries out;

"Come back to me!"

"Bella, sweetheart you gotta wake up, it just a bad dream," I say shaking her gently.

She wakes up crying and gasping for air, so I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly while she cries into my chest, and every tear breaks my heart a little bit more. After about fifteen minutes she calms down so I ask,

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

She sniffles and shakes her head 'no' but I'm not going to take no for an answer tonight. She'll never heal if she holds it all in.

"Let me rephrase that. Will you please tell me what your nightmares are about?" I ask trying to convey my worry but also my stubbornness on the subject.

"Did Edward ever tell you what his plan was to break up with me?" she asks looking up at me sadly, and I shake my head 'no'. Even if he did he probably would've lied.

"Two days after the party, he took me for a walk in the woods. He had been acting really distant, I should have known something was up," she says sadly.

"He told me that he was leaving, and I stupidly thought he meant I was coming too. He quickly shot me down, and told me he meant just him and _his _family were leaving, then he told me you guys were already gone," she says, the hurt already pouring off of her, and I wonder how much worse it can get.

"When I tried to argue with him to take me too, he told me he didn't want me to come because he didn't love me anymore. He said I was nothing but a distraction, and that he was tired of pretending to be human for me," she says,full-on crying now.

I can't believe what Edward had said to her- how could he be so fucking cruel? The rage inside me is building and it takes all of my willpower not to jump out this window, find his ass and turn it to ash, but a small part of me wonders if she will ever be able to get over Edward. Her pain is just so strong. I can't help but feel discouraged when I realize she may never know she's meant to be with me, and that thought breaks my unbeating heart.

"Are your dreams always the same?" I ask.

"No," she says and turns away from me.

Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it and when I feel her embarrassment, I realize that the dreams she's not speaking of involve me.

"Was your dream tonight about Edward?" I ask, I just have to know.

"No," she says shyly.

When she snuggles in to the blanket, I know our conversation is over, but she's crazy if she thinks this conversation won't be brought up again.

The only positive from tonight was the discovery that she may be starting to feel more for me than I thought.

The next day, Bella and I go to school as normal, but I can tell the dream last night and our conversation had taken it's toll on Bella. By the time lunch comes around she is starting to look better and her emotions are calmer. We are sitting in our usual corner of the cafeteria, talking about random things and just enjoying each other's company. When Bella finishes her meal, she gets up and goes to get something to drink.

I watch as she grabs a bottle of water and as she is heading back I see Lauren and Jessica swarm her and I worry, but remain seated until I'm needed. I hear Lauren hurl insults at Bella and make rude comments about Edward leaving, but I'm proud of her when she doesn't react. It's not till Lauren comments about Alice and myself do I feel Bella's pain and I know I have to step in, I'm sick of these bimbos making my mate feel like dirt.

As I approach I hear Lauren ask Bella if she enjoys stealing her best friends boyfriend, and my anger rises. When I reach them I wrap my arm around Bella for comfort and turn to the skanks.

"Lauren, what happened between Alice and I is nobody elses's business, but I know you won't stop harassing Bella until you have something new to gossip about so spread this around-Bella had nothing to do with Alice and I breaking up."

"Ha! I told you there was no way she could get him, she was lucky Edward even took an interest," Jessica says coming to Lauren's side.

"Jessica, will you ever stop being so jealous of Bella? And for your information Bella already has me."

I don't think before I do it, but as I finish speaking I put my lips to Bella's and kiss her in front of the whole school. I hear a few gasps but the one I concentrate on is Bella's. I wait to see if she will respond or hit me, but luckily it only takes a few seconds for me to feel her lips move against mine, and it is pure bliss. I want to continue but then my rational side kicks in, what the hell am I thinking? She's not ready for this yet, and I just attached myself to her in front of the entire school. I pull away and smile at her, hoping she isn't angry and I'm relieved when she smiles shyly back at me. I turn to face the bimbos and chuckle when I see them standing there with their mouths hanging open and a look of shock on their faces. The bell ringing breaks them from their trance and they storm off. When they leave I turn to Bella- I had to apologize for kissing her in front of everyone.

"Bella, listen I'm sorry..." is all I can say before I feel a flash of hurt shoot through Bella, and she looks away.

"It's okay Jasper, maybe they'll shut up now. We better go or we're going to be late for class," she says walking out the door and I'm confused.

What the hell just happened?

One week later

Bella has been quite distant with me since the kiss in the cafeteria. She no longer lays on my chest as she goes to sleep, and it isn't until she is fast asleep does she roll on to my chest and let me hold her. Her nightmares are back every night and she wakes up some nights crying, but what hurts the most is when she whimpers my name in her sleep. I have no idea what I had done to hurt her so badly, and my heart breaks when I think that she hates me because I kissed her, maybe I was reading the signs wrong. I'm losing her and that scares the shit out of me.

I am currently on my way back to Bella's from a short hunt, but I stop when my phone rings and I see the caller ID, telling me it is Alice. Before I can say hello she speaks.

"Jasper Whitlock! What the hell have you done?"

"Hello to you to Alice, and what are you talking about?"

"Don't be a smart ass Jasper. Up until a week ago, everything was going perfect with your future. Do you mind telling me why I see Bella telling you to leave and go find your mate, then her packing up and moving to Jacksonville?" Alice shrieks and I freeze.

"I don't understand. She's been distant but I never thought she would leave."

"Jasper, what happened a week ago? Something big had to of happened to change your future so drastically."

"It might have something to do with the fact I kissed her," I mumble feeling like an idiot, and Alice squeals in my ear.

"Wait! That's a good thing, why would she react so badly?" Alice asks confused.

"I don't know Alice, maybe it was to soon and I scared her off."

"I don't think that's it. I want you to tell me everything that happened, starting with what caused you to kiss her."

I tell Alice about how Lauren and Jessica had been at Bella since I arrived, I explained what they were saying to Bella and how I was sick of them making her feel back, and how I attached myself to her lips in front of the whole school, and how I apologized for my stupid behaviour, that's when Alice interrupts me.

"You apologized?"

"Well yeah, I felt bad that I did that in front of everyone and I didn't want her mad at me."

"Jesus Jasper, are all men this stupid or is it just a male vampire thing?"

"Alice, stop insulting me and tell me what the hell you are talking about?"

"I've been getting a lot of visions of you two, and I know for a fact that her feelings for you are growing stronger each day, but I also know she is confused because she doesn't understand what she is feeling, or if it's returned. When you kissed her and then apologized she probably thought you were apologizing for kissing her because you didn't mean it. You know how Bella is she over thinks everything."

Its then that it hits me like a ton of bricks, and I realize why I felt that flash of hurt.

"Alice, what do I do?"

"You need to start showing her that you think of her as more than a friend."

"But how? I put my arm around her all the time, I kiss her forehead and cheeks and I even hold her while she sleeps. What more can I do, short of telling her everything?"

"Jazz, did you ever think that maybe she thinks that you are playing the role of big brother or friend cause you feel bad about what happened to her. Since she has met you, you have played the role of protector, you saved her from Tyler's van, you ran with her to Phoenix to save her from James, and you stopped Edward from killing her twice."

God, Alice was so right, how did I miss all this?

"How do I fix this Alice? I can't lose her."

"You need to talk to her, maybe make a grand gesture."

"Like what?"

"If I'm not mistaken the winter formal is coming up. You should ask her to go with you and then tell her the truth," Alice says like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really think she is ready for the truth?"

"You have to give her her options. Bella is a big girl and a lot stronger than we give her credit for, and I know you are worried about her feelings for Edward, but I honestly think she got over him awhile ago."

"Really?" I ask feeling hopeful.

"Yes! Now go talk to your girl, and ask her to the dance. You better fix this Jasper Whitlock or so help me God I will come down there and fix it myself."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I say, Alice really was a frightening pixie.

"Good. Bye Jazz!"

I hang up with Alice and run at top speed to Bella's, I'm excited to ask her to the dance and I'm even more excited that things could finally be going in my favour. When I get there I climb up her tree, and sit by the window, she's currently sitting on her bed, and I see the remains of tears. I knock on the window alerting her to my presence, she smiles a slight smile and unlocks the window. Once inside I sit on the bed with her.

"Darlin' will you tell me what's wrong? I know something has been bothering you this past week," I say hoping she will talk to me.

"It's nothing Jasper, don't worry about it," she says unconvincingly.

"You can't lie to an empath, Bella."

"Ugh! Sometimes I really hate you vampires," she says but with no malice in her voice.

"No you don't, you love us," I say teasingly.

"Yeah, that's the problem," she mumbles which shocks me.

"Bella, what does that mean?"

"Really Jasper, it's nothing."

"Is it about Edward?" I ask, and I pray it's not.

"No, it's not about Edward. Trust me it would be so much easier if my issues were because of him," she says and I start to realize that Alice may have been right, it's time I make my move.

"Okay, so obviously you don't want to talk about it, so we'll drop it, for now."

"Thank you Jasper," she says and I nod.

"So, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

"I was wondering if you had any interest in going to the winter formal with me?" I ask and she looks at me in complete surprise.

"Why would you want to go to the dance?" she asks.

"I don't know thought it would be fun, but it would be even better if you were my date," I say stressing the word 'date'.

"You really want me to be your date?" she asks, stressing the same word and it makes me smile.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to be."

"Then okay, I'd love to go to the dance with you," she says smiling and I grin in return, while I do a mental happy dance.

"Thank you," I say and test the waters by kissing her cheek, and I'm ecstatic when I feel her happiness in the small gesture, but I also feel when it 's mixed with confusion.

"You look tired, you should sleep," I say and she nods and lays down with her head on my chest.

Alice's words about showing her I feel more ring in my head so I make one more small step tonight.

"You make me really happy Bella, and you've made me even happier by agreeing to go to the dance with me," I say and I feel her smile in to my chest, and I can feel her hope rise.

"You make me really happy to Jasper, and if you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll deny it but I'm really glad you asked me to the dance."

"Are you sure I can't repeat that? I kind of want to scream it from the rooftops," I say seriously and she blushes and snuggles deeper in to my chest.

"Yes, and no screaming from the rooftops," she says giggling.

"Well damn you ruin all my fun," I say teasingly.

"I would say sorry, but I'm really not," she says finishing with a yawn.

"No more talking, sleep now. Goodnight Darlin'," I say and kiss the top of her head.

"Night Jasper," she says sleepily.

Within seconds she is out like a light, and she sleeps peacefully in my arms all night.

**A/N So what did y'all think? I told you this was going to be a big one, and I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it. As you see we are moving forward, there is still so much to happen in this story and I hope you don't think I'm rushing it because I'm not, but like you I want Bella and Jasper to be together already, they've had to go through so much.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: deltagrl, JXB Addicted, jforston, Conan in love, soulsisterinaslan, LuvinTwilight143, AbbeNormal (thank you so much for your beautiful review you had me smiling for days), ccgnme, katandjasper, ramonalisa19, Twisted-Twilighter, rahnaesmomma, kouga's older woman, Rhatch89, , LiesTemptHer, cheech83, cullenwhitlockhottie01, twimama77, cathy29jes, vix vik, bluegirl27262, MementoMori92, danimcket, mssmith, NatalieLynn, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, jamielynn25, Darkredblossomgodess, deerslayer1100, Angelvnzl, twilight's hound, yearprincess, TwilightAddict71484, PepperHereLoudAndClear (I'm glad you enjoy the story as much as you do and thank you for all the wonderful compliments.), moriahhh, NissaCullen (yes, Victoria and Jacob will make appearances, but Jacob will not be hugely vital to the story like he is in New Moon), KuteKat133, .**

**Wow! There were just so many of you thank you so much! I was hoping to pass the 300 review mark and you guys totally exceeded my expectations so thank you!**

**So I have a favour to ask of all my lovely readers, as you know in chapter 1 I asked you all what you thought about the idea of a hybrid, now a lot of you are not opposed to the idea, but you didn't like the way SM did it. So my question is what did you not like about the hybrid and pregnancy? **

**Now I'm not saying there will be a hybrid it's just an idea floating around in my head and I would love y'all opinions so let me know.**

**Remember Reviews = Love and I'll take all the love you guys are willing to give me. I really do have the sweetest readers ever!**

**Sorry for the crazy long note just a lot to get out there.**

**So until next time**

**-NKC-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! Almost 20,000 hits, you guys are awesome thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"You make me really happy Bella, and you've made me even happier by agreeing to go to the dance with me," I say and I feel her smile in to my chest, and I can feel her hope rise._

_"You make me really happy to Jasper, and if you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll deny it but I'm really glad you asked me to the dance."_

_"Are you sure I can't repeat that? I kind of want to scream it from the rooftops," I say seriously and she blushes and snuggles deeper in to my chest._

_"Yes, and no screaming from the rooftops," she says giggling._

_"Well damn you ruin all my fun," I say teasingly._

_"I would say sorry, but I'm really not," she says finishing with a yawn._

_"No more talking, sleep now. Goodnight Darlin'," I say and kiss the top of her head._

_"Night Jasper," she says sleepily._

_Within seconds she is out like a light, and she sleeps peacefully in my arms all night._

Jasper's POV

I was excited, but nervous. Tonight was the night of the dance, and the night that I would finally tell Bella the truth. Tonight I was going to tell Bella that I'm in love with her and that she is my mate. My nerves have been shot all week. I know for a fact Bella feels more for me than she did a few weeks ago, but I'm not sure how she will react when I tell her I have loved her since the moment I saw her.

I had just dropped Bella off at home, and would be picking her up in an hour. Bella tried to convince me just to stay with her but I want to do this right, like a proper date, and it was time that I officially met her father. I was nervous mostly because of my association with the Cullen family and I know that the Chief was still quite angry with us for our sudden departure that destroyed his daughter.

I went back to my apartment and started to get ready in the suit that Alice had delivered to me at the same time she had a dress sent to Bella. The week before Bella had been stressing about finding a dress, I went with her to a few stores but she couldn't find anything she liked, honestly she was being to hard on herself she looked beautiful in all of them. When we came back from another unsuccessful trip there were two packages at my front door, my clothes came with a note saying simply 'wear it or else' which made me laugh, and Bella's came with a nicer note;

_Bella,_

_I've seen you stressing the last couple of days on what to wear to the dance, and being the responsible fashionista I am I decided to help. I was in a shop a few days ago and when I saw it I instantly had a vision of you wearing it, and I knew it would be perfect. Now, I know it's not something you would pick out for yourself but after that little red number in the club,I figured I could push it._

_Have fun._

_Love and miss you_

_Alice_

Bella was hesitant about the dress, but I could tell she really did like it, and I can't wait to see her in it.

Once I'm done getting ready, I hop in my truck and make my way over to Bella's. The whole ride over I try to think of how I'm going to tell Bella everything, but the only scenario that replays in my head is me blurting it out at some random moment. When I pull up to Bella's I take a deep unnecessary breath, clutching the flowers I brought for her, before knocking on the door, when it opens I'm met by Chief Swan.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale and I'm here to pick up Bella for the dance," I say extending my hand, which he shakes.

"Good to meet you, Jasper. Come on in Bella will be down in a second."

"Thank you sir," I say and follow him inside and sit with him at the kitchen table.

"So Jasper I'm going to get straight to the point. When Bells told me who was taking her to the dance I almost told her over my dead body, because when your family left you all hurt my little girl. Now I know you weren't here and had no idea what was happening, but I hope you can understand my hesitance in letting her go with you."

"Yes sir, I understand. If I may ask what changed your mind?"

"Well for one as you may know my daughter is quite stubborn, and told me she was going whether I agreed or not, and when she threatened to sick her mother on me, my decision was made-but that's not the only reason. I saw what your family leaving did to her and I'm sure you saw it too. Then I got word that you were back and I saw the difference in her again. I don't know how or what you've done to bring my little girl back, but you did so I figured I would give you a chance."

Charlie's words mean a lot to me, and I can't help but smile when he told me that Bella fought to go to the dance with me.

"Thank you sir, I really care for Bella, she means a lot to me," I say with complete honesty.

"I can tell, but I'm warning you if you hurt her like your brother did, I want you to remember that I'm the Chief of Police, I legally own multiple guns and I know lots of places to hide a body, and no one would ever expect it to be me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good, and you can drop the sir and call me Charlie," he says patting me on the back, and I smile in return, this was easier than I thought.

A few seconds later I hear Bella take hesitant steps down the stairs, when I turn to see her enter the kitchen, I forget to keep breathing. Her hair is curled and cascades down her back, her make up simple and elegant, and her dress fits her like a glove, and her heels which surprise me make her legs look long and flat out sexy.

"Hi, Jazz," she says shyly.

"Bella, wow you look...amazing!" I say still stunned.

"Thank you, you look really handsome," she says blushing, and I grin, it's amazing how much she makes me feel like a teenager again.

"These are for you," I say handing her the flowers.

"Wow, Jazz they're beautiful, thank you," she says hugging me and I relish in her warmth.

"Your welcome, but they are not as beautiful as you," I say quietly into her ear and I can feel her blush against my chest, which makes me chuckle.

"Let me just put these in some water and we will go," Bella says turning towards the sink.

"I got it Bells, you guys can get going," Charlie says taking the flowers from her.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

I take her hand and walk with her to the truck, I open the door for her and offer her my hand to help her up, once she is seated I lean over and kiss her cheek, when I pull away I see her smiling, and I smile in return.

"I know I already told you, you look amazing, but I just have to tell you that you look stunning, if I was human you would take my breath away."

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard," she says and kisses my cheek which sends an amazing tingling sensation through my body.

"Are you ready to go have some fun?" I ask.

"Definitely," she says smiling.

We drive to the dance, in a comfortable silence. When we get there I help Bella out of the truck and offer her my arm, to which she wraps hers around and holds on tightly. As we walk in I can instantly hear the whispers and I'm sure Bella can hear them too, but I'm proud of her when she holds her head high and smiles at all the jealous girls.

I pull her to the dance floor as a slow song starts. I wrap my arms around her waist as she places hers around my neck, and I pull her close so her head is against my chest, directly over my heart.

"You know I'm really glad you agreed to come with me tonight," I say into her ear.

"I'm really glad you asked me."

"Well of course I asked you, you are the only one I would want to be here with."

"And you're the only one I want to be here with," she says shyly and I smile.

We dance for another few songs and go around speaking to a few people, such as Angela and Ben. After an hour, there wasn't much to do so I suggest we head back to my place for a little bit before I take her home, and I'm hoping we would be able to finally talk. She agrees easily, says goodbye to Angela and we leave.

The dance was being held in Port Angeles, only about ten minutes from my place, so we made it back to my place quickly. When we get upstairs we throw on a movie and relax on the couch together, I wrap my arm around her and she places her head on my chest. Being with her like this is so easy, and makes me feel human once again, but I know we need to talk, I need to get this off my chest.

Before I can say something, Bella gets up saying she is going to get a glass of water, I offered to get it for her but she refuses saying she'll be back shortly. I stare at the TV as I wait, but when I hear a glass break and the smell of blood assaults my senses I panic and run into the kitchen. I see Bella on the ground picking up pieces of glass, and a cut in the palm of her hand, she looks up at me and her chocolate eyes meet my black ones.

I would be a liar if I said the blood wasn't tempting I was a vampire after all, but instead of the heartbeat egging me on to kill my prey, it reminded me of whose blood it was and the monster slowly backed down.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. God, I'm so sorry," she says before running into the bathroom.

I go after her wanting to make sure she is okay, when I get to the bathroom I try the door to find that it is locked. Her emotions are all over the place, and I can't tell if she is afraid of me, which kills me to think about, but I wouldn't blame her if she was. I can hear the water running and her mumbling about being stupid, so I knock on the door.

"Bella, please open up. I just want to make sure you okay, I promise I won't hurt you," I plead through the closed door, and I hear the water shut off and the click of the lock, before she opens the door.

"I know you aren't going to hurt me, Jasper," she says coming out from the bathroom, some toilet paper wrapped around her palm.

"Why did you run then?"

"Cause I didn't want the blood to bother you, and also I was embarrassed. I always seem to screw everything up with my clumsiness."

"God, Bella you are so self less. Now come over here and let me make sure you are okay."

"But Jasper the blood!"

"The blood doesn't bother me, I promise."

It wasn't a lie. Sure I could feel the venom in my throat, but it wasn't overwhelming. I would hunt when I dropped her off at home, just to be on the safe side, but I have no desire to drink from her.

She approaches me slowly and I walk her over to the couch. I unwrap the toilet paper from her hand and see the cut, it's quite big but luckily not deep enough to need stitches. I get up and grab some rubbing alcohol and some band aids from the first aid box that was in my bathroom. I have a feeling Alice put it in here in case of accidents.

After it is cleaned and bandaged, I make a bold move and kiss the covered cut, I look up to find Bella blushing, but with a very curious look in her eye, and I have a feeling this is the moment I've been waiting for, for months.

"Jasper, how can you stand to be near me when I'm bleeding and not loose control?" she asks looking at me, with a look telling me she wants the truth, and for the first time in months I feel like she's ready to know.

"I told you before in the hospital, I can't hurt you, my heart won't let me."

"What does that mean, Jasper?"

"To explain, I guess I have to go back to the first time I saw you. I was sitting in the cafeteria with everyone, and when I saw you something inside me clicked, you were the only thing I could focus on and for the first time in over a 140 years I swear I could feel my heart beat. At first I was so confused and had no idea why you made me feel this way, and then it hit me, the reason you make my heart feel like it is going to beat is because you are my mate," I say looking deep into her eyes and I can see the shock.

"Jasper, are you trying to tell me that this whole time I was suppose to be with you?" she asks.

"Yes, Bella. You are my mate that means that we were made for each other."

"Jasper, why didn't you say something?"

"Before I could say anything to anyone, Edward was in love with you. At first Alice and I thought he would realize that you aren't his mate, but it never happened. Then I felt what you felt for him and I thought it was a lost cause, I thought it wasn't possible for you to care about me the way you cared for him. A part of me was content to wait years for you or him to realize, or until you were changed and felt the mating pull as well."

"Wait! Did you just say Alice knew?"

"Yes, she had a vision of us on your first day here. She has been helping me, that's why we were the ones to take you to Phoenix; that's why she suggested we dance at prom and the reason why I'm here now. She helped me get away from the family so I could come back to you."

"So if I'm your mate, is that why I feel electricity every time I touch you and why you don't feel like a vampire to me?"

"Yes, I believe that you are feeling the human effects of the mating bond."

She's quiet for a few minutes and I can see the gears in her head turning, so I give her time to process everything.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Does that mean you...you..." she stutters, but I know what she is asking me, and I decide to go for it.

I taker her face in my hands and look deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Bella. I'm in love with you and I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you," I say and her breath hitches.

"Thank God! I love you too, Jasper," she says with tears in her eyes and my heart swells.

"I've been freaking out for weeks, months even. I started falling for you in Phoenix, I was so scared I had no idea what was happening. All of a sudden you became so much to me and I started to realize how much better we could be together, but then I would remember you were Alice's husband and mate and I didn't know what to do," she says and I smile, I've been waiting for a long time to hear those words.

"When Edward told me you were all gone, the only thought in my head was that I couldn't believe you were gone. When you showed up that night at my window, I was so happy to see you, but then I thought that you were just here playing the role of friend, and the more time we spent together the more I fell for you and I was scared that you could never feel the same for me. Why did it take you so long to say something?" she asks me, but I'm still in shock from what she has told me.

God, we wasted so much time.

"I thought you needed time to get over Edward and I wanted to make sure i wasn't going to scare you away when I told you the truth."

"Jasper, I got over Edward awhile ago. I'm not going to lie -him leaving hurt a lot, he was my first love, but the minute you came back all thoughts of Edward disappeared. You could have crawled through that window and told me you loved me and I would've jumped in your arms."

"Well damn, I should have done that," I say half jokingly and half serious.

"So what does this mean, Jasper?" she asks looking at me shyly and unsure.

I pull her onto my lap, her knees straddling my waist and her eyes boring into mine.

"It means that if you'll have me, I'll be by your side for eternity," I say completely serious.

"Of course, I want you. I should be asking if you're sure you want me."

"You beautiful silly girl, I've been waiting over a century to be with you."

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. So damn much," I say before leaning forward.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Just don't apologize afterwards," she says grinning and I laugh, before capturing her lips.

Her lips feel perfect against mine, and I instantly crave more as our lips move in perfect sync. I run my tongue against her bottom lip, desperately begging for entrance, which she quickly grants. Her taste drives me wild and her hands in my hair egg me on while I run my hands up and down her back that is exposed from her dress, the feel of her bare skin against my finger tips makes me want to say screw being a gentleman and take her upstairs.

We break apart, because she needs to breathe, but my lips don't leaver her face or neck.

"Wow, that was some kiss," she say giggling as I kiss up her neck.

"Definitely the best kiss of my existence," I say grinning.

"I can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream," Bella says.

"Well believe it, because this is definitely not a dream, but if you need more convincing..." I trail off and kiss her again, and she eagerly responds.

I have been waiting to kiss her and hold her like this for months and to be honest if I didn't know for a fact that I can't sleep, I would be wondering if I was dreaming.

We continue to make out for at least another hour, only stopping when she needs to breathe. I have to take her home all to quickly, but I'm comforted by the fact that I would be spending the night with her. I drop her off at the front door, and kiss her gently, when I realize Charlie is awake and upstairs watching us from the bathroom window.

I drive my truck to the old Cullen place, where I usually park after dropping her off, and run back to her place so Charlie won't see me. When I get there her window is open and her lights are off, I climb through the window to find her laying in bed, looking at the window, as if she had been waiting for me. She pats the spot beside her and I quickly remove my shoes and suit jacket before climbing in beside her, and wrapping my arms around her.

"You tired, Darlin'?"

"Not really, I just kind of wanted to lay with you," she says shyly, and I kiss her.

"Mm that's the best idea, I've ever heard."

"There is something I want to do more than laying with you," she says with a shy smile, and I grin when I feel her lust hit me.

"And what would that be?" I ask teasingly.

"This," she says then kisses me.

Best night of my existence.

**A/N So there you have it, our love birds are finally together, are you happy? Did you like it? I'm going to tell you that this chapter was going to take longer but last night at 2am, Jasper started talking to me, and wouldn't stop until this chapter was finished, and then my awesome beta go it back to me before I go to work so I figured I would post.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Neea, mls8720, twimama77, Rhatch89, Pagesurfer, Angelvnzl, Twisted-Twilighter, soulsistersinaslan, LiesTemptHer, bluegirl27262, jubes-zcg, ccgnme, LuvinTwilight143, cullenwhitlockhottie01, Mr. Shy Rockstar, katandjasper, jamielynn25, 01katie, Fox8299, Darkredblossomgodess, JXB Addicted, B. Andd, rahnaesmomma, tinkerbear10, cathy29jes, moriahhh, Deborah Stone- KarmabalanceDeb, alicefan32, TwilightAddict71484, yearprincess, NatialieLynn, LanfearBelikov, mssmith, NeverEndingImagination1210, deerslayer1100.**

**Super big thank you to my awesome beta notyouravgmom, you totally rock!**

**Thank you for all you comments about the whole hybrid thing, all your comments helped me make a decision and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts, and you will find out later what my decision was.**

**Remember to review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**So until next time**

**-NCK-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took me so long, RL has been super crazy and this took me forever to get written out, and I apologize. Now 24,140 hits, is just amazing thank you all so much, you guys are awesome.**

**Big note at bottom, please read!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, other than the plot!**

_Previously on Sundown:_

_I have been waiting to kiss her and hold her like this for months and to be honest if I didn't know for a fact that I can't sleep, I would be wondering if I was dreaming._

_We continue to make out for at least another hour, only stopping when she needs to breathe. I have to take her home all to quickly, but I'm comforted by the fact that I would be spending the night with her. I drop her off at the front door, and kiss her gently, when I realize Charlie is awake and upstairs watching us from the bathroom window._

_I drive my truck to the old Cullen place, where I usually park after dropping her off, and run back to her place so Charlie won't see me. When I get there her window is open and her lights are off, I climb through the window to find her laying in bed, looking at the window, as if she had been waiting for me. She pats the spot beside her and I quickly remove my shoes and suit jacket before climbing in beside her, and wrapping my arms around her._

_"You tired, Darlin'?"_

_"Not really, I just kind of wanted to lay with you," she says shyly, and I kiss her._

_"Mm that's the best idea, I've ever heard."_

_"There is something I want to do more than laying with you," she says with a shy smile, and I grin when I feel her lust hit me._

_"And what would that be?" I ask teasingly._

_"This," she says then kisses me._

_Best night of my existence._

Jasper's POV

"Damn it, Alice! None of this is helping," I groan into the phone.

"It's not my fault that you're picky," she replies.

The reason for my annoying phone call with Alice is that I am currently in my own personal hell, also known as a shopping mall two days before Christmas. For one thing, I hated shopping any day of the year, but the emotional climate around Christmas time had me excited to the point I wanted to bounce up and down and stressed to the point I wanted to pull my hair out, at the same time. I swear I'm going to get whiplash.

I had yet to find Bella the perfect gift, and I was freaking out. Everything Alice had suggested was too fancy and just not Bella.

"I'm not picky, I just want the perfect gift for our first Christmas together. Something that she will love," I explain.

"Then why don't you just gift wrap yourself...naked," she says giggling into the phone and I look at the phone in shock.

"Jesus, Alice! What is wrong with you?"

"Lighten up, Jazzy, I was just kidding," she says.

"Yeah, you're real funny Alice," I mumble into the phone, but as I finish so, an idea hits me.

"Wait! Ali I take it back, you just gave me an idea."

"I'm sure Bella would appreciate the surprise, but I don't think gift wrapping your naked body would be a very good Christmas present," she says teasingly.

"I'm not going to gift wrap myself naked, but I do have an idea," I say grinning.

This was going to be a great Christmas.

Christmas Day

I headed over to Bella's around eleven. I had left earlier than normal to give Bella and Charlie sometime alone, since he was nice enough to invite me to spend the day with them. When I get to the front door, I knock and a few second later the door opens and Bella is standing there.

"Hey, Jazz," she says, smiling brightly at me.

"Hey there, Darlin," I say and wrap her in my arms.

"I missed you this morning," she mumbles into my chest, and I grin.

"I missed you too, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded," she says looking up at me with a smile and I let out a light chuckle.

"Well I'll remember that next time," I say and kiss her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Jasper," she says before kissing me.

Bella's lips are like my addiction, I'll never get enough, and is also simultaneously bad for me, considering her father just walked in the room. My vampire senses are non existent when her lips are on mine.

I pull away from Bella, and look up to see Charlie looking at us. I'm hoping the Christmas spirit will keep him from pulling out his shotgun, I may be bulletproof but that would be kind of hard to explain. Luckily for me, he smiles and shakes his head, Bella turns around blushing like a tomato, but recovers quickly and takes my hand and pulls me to the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper," Charlie says, patting my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Sir. Thank you again for inviting me over today."

"No thanks necessary, son. When Bells told me you were staying in town instead of visiting your family, my mind was made up," Charlie says with a smile and I smile in return.

I can't help the childish side of my mind that thinks 'Suck on that, Edward. Charlie likes me'. It's probably just because I hadn't made his daughter run away to Phoenix since we started dating, but I'll take it.

Bella and I sit down on the couch together, our hands joined and Charlie takes a seat on the large recliner in the corner and faces us.

"So I know your parents, and siblings will probably send you gifts, I wanted you to have something to open today," he says handing me an envelope.

I'm touched that he thought of me, he was actually wrong though, the only ones in the Cullen family that celebrated Christmas was Alice and Esme, and Emmett some years when the inner child had to be released.

I open the envelope inside is a Christmas card, and inside are gift cards to the bookstore in Port Angles, and an online music card. The thought alone surprises me, I'm sure the shock is registered on my face, from the smirk on Bella's, she was enjoying this, I'm not usually caught off guard.

"Thank you, Sir. These are great," I say with complete honesty and gratitude.

"No thanks necessary, I figured if your anything like my Bells they were safe gifts. And enough with the Sir, you can call me Charlie," he says smiling at me and I can't help but smile back.

"They're great gifts, Charlie. I really appreciate it, and this is for you," I say handing him his gift.

About a week ago, I had decided to get Charlie something even if I wasn't coming over today, I guess you could call me a suck up, but it was really important to me that Bella's father liked me. I didn't know much about Charlie other than his love of sports and fishing, so I decided to play it safe. Everyone in town knew of the family's wealth so I knew he wouldn't question his gifts too much. When he opens the envelope, I register his shock immediately even before his facial expression changes which makes Bella laugh out loud.

"Jasper, wow! This is too much."

"It's really not, I really want you to have this, you deserve some time to relax."

I had bought him a weekend fishing excursion, in Florida, for the New Year weekend, for him and two friends, figuring he will take his friends from the reservation. I had checked with Bella previously to make sure he would be able to go, and was ecstatic when she told me he was off. I will admit that his gift also had benefits for me, but that will come later.

"Thank you, Jasper. This is amazing," he says getting up and shaking my hand.

"No thanks necessary, Sir."

"Okay, my turn!" Bella says excitedly getting up and grabbing a large box from under the tree, before placing it in my lap and sitting back down in front of me. I absolutely love to see her so happy.

I tear open the gift wrap and open the box to find a pair of black cowboy boots, identical to the ones I had destroyed last week, while hunting. I was a little upset about it, they were my favourite pair and I had had them for over twenty years, I can't believe that she found me another pair.

"Thank you, Darlin'. I love them," I say in her ear as I hug her and kiss her gently, but quick remembering that her father is in the room.

"You're welcome. Besides, I really love you in cowboy boots," she says softly in my ear and I chuckle, as we pull apart.

"So now it's your turn, this is part one," I say grinning, handing her an envelope.

She looks at me in question, probably from the grin on my face. When she opens the envelope, her eyes go wide and she looks back at me and then the envelope repeatedly.

"A first class ticket to New York! This is crazy," she says grinning.

"Well I thought it might be fun to spend New Years in New York, you said you've never been and with your father going out of town I figured it'd be better than spending it at home," I say.

"Oh my God, Jasper! This is amazing, thank you!" she says before grabbing me and hugging me tightly, with her practically in my lap.

I just continue to smile and hold her, I was worried she would be mad at me for spending money on her, but she surprised me, and New York was going to be fantastic.

"Dad, you're okay with this right?" Bella asks turning to look at Charlie.

"Yes, Bells. Jasper approached me before he bought the ticket. I want you two to have fun, you deserve it after everything that has happened, but I am going to tell you the same thing, I told Jasper. I want you to be safe, that's my top concern. Now I'm not stupid, and obviously on New Years you may have a few drinks, but do not get drunk and if you're going to drink I would prefer you to stay inside, but I won't nag about it. Last but not least if you come back pregnant, I won't hesitate to use my shotgun," he says smirking.

"Dad!" Bella yells out, blushing deeply, and I can't help but chuckle.

Charlie had given me the same talk when I asked, so I was expecting it, and the look on her face is priceless.

"Don't Dad me, Bells. I wouldn't be a father if I didn't say these things."

"Okay, so let's skip that embarrassing conversation, and I'll agree to your conditions, and say thank you for letting me go," Bella says smiling but still blushing.

"I can't believe, we're going to New York!" she says bouncing up and down.

I love seeing her excited and full of life, and I really can't wait for part two of her surprise. As if on cue there is a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?" Bella asks curiously.

"That is part two of your Christmas present," I say grinning and she smiles back before getting up to answer the door.

"Come on, Son. Let's get front row seats for this," Charlie says patting my shoulder and follow him to the door, he already knows part two of my surprise, and he seemed to think it was a great idea.

Charlie and I stand behind Bella, as she swings open the door.

"Surprise!" Our guest yells, and I actually hear a squeal from my sweet Bella.

"Alice! Oh my god!" she says hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks.

"I'm part of your Christmas gift, I tried to convince Jasper a bow would be appropriate but he wouldn't budge," Alice says giving me the stink eye.

"I can't believe your here, I've missed you," Bella says close to tears.

"I've missed you too, Bella," Alice says with a large smile.

"Hi, Charlie!" Alice says and goes to hug Charlie, giving me an opportunity to get Bella in my arms.

"Are you surprised?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

"Surprised doesn't even cover it, I'm shocked. Thank you, Jasper. This means the world to me, I've missed her so much," she says snuggling into my chest.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm way more than happy, I'm ecstatic," she says smiling before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

I give her a few more kisses, while Charlie and Alice catch up. I guess at some point I get lost in her kisses because suddenly I hear a coughing noise, and look up to find Charlie and Alice looking at us.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" Alice says, breaking the tension, causing Charlie and I to chuckle as Bella blushes and hides her face in my chest.

"Okay, present time! I'll be right back," Alice says running out the front door.

I can hear her car door open and close quickly, and knowing Alice her hands are probably full so I open the door to find boxes with two tiny arms wrapped around them.

"Jeez Alice, what did you do?" I ask laughing and taking the top box from her so she can see.

"It's Christmas, Jazzy. It's the one time of year I can shop without limits," she says smiling.

"You have limits?" Bella asks, and I laugh while Alice scowls.

"Very funny, Bella, and just for that you're last," Alice says sticking her tongue out at Bella.

The four of us walk into the living room and Alice and I place the boxes on the ground. The three of us sit on the couch, with Bella in the middle. Alice's excitement is rubbing off on Bella, and I can't help but smile. The whole reason I brought Alice back to Forks was to see Bella smile and excited like this. It was the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for.

"Okay, since Bella was being funny, Charlie you are going first," Alice says handing him his gift, a large envelope with a red and green bow.

"Alice, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense, Charlie. You were nice enough to invite myself and my dork of a brother for Christmas, it's the least I can do."

Charlie opens his present and it's the second time today, that his jaw has hit the floor.

"Wow! Are these what I think they are?"

"Yup! Season tickets to all the Mariner's home games," Alice says smiling brightly.

"Alice, this is incredible. Thank you."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Did you see his face?" Bella asks giggling.

"Okay, Jazz it's your turn," Alice says placing a box at my feet.

I already know what it is, considering Alice buys everyone the same thing every year- clothes, lots and lots of clothes. I open the box and find I am correct, but luckily not as many as usual, but what doesn't surprise me is the fact that I wouldn't wear most of them, if Alice didn't force me.

"Don't even think about not wearing them! They are for your trip to New York and I refuse to let you celebrate New Years in jeans and a t-shirt," Alice says giving me the look telling me not to argue, unfortunately she would know if I didn't and the wrath of Alice is not something I wanted to deal with.

"Okay okay, I'll wear them. Thank you."

"You better, and you're welcome," she says smiling smugly.

"Okay, Bella, your turn."

I can tell she is hesitant to open the gift, considering she had just seen mine, but she makes quick work of the gift wrap and opens the box.

"Alice this is an entire wardrobe!" Bella exclaims and Alice bounces up and down.

"I know and it's perfect for you, you'll love it I promise!" Alice says pulling out a few items and showing them to Bella, and I'm glad to see that Alice hadn't gone over the top.

"And this is for your trip to New York!" Alice says excitedly pulling out a long black dress, and a pair of black heels.

"Alice, the dress is beautiful, but there is no way I can wear these," she says pointing to the shoes, I can't help but laugh a little, the heels on the shoes had to be at least five inches and we all knew Bella had a problem walking in sneakers.

"Oh come on, Bella! Their only a little bigger than some of the other shoes I've made you wear."

"Alice, I'm gonna fall on my face," Bella says pouting, which is just to cute.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. I'll be with you the whole time, I won't let you fall," I say wrapping my arm around her.

"See? Everything will be fine!" Alice says.

"Damn it, Jasper! You're suppose to be on my side," Bella says.

I look over at Charlie and see him smirking and shaking his head, what the hell did I say wrong?

"First rule to know when women are arguing, son- keep your mouth shut," he says chuckling.

"Good to know," I mumble.

The rest of the day is quite uneventful. Alice and Bella are attached at the hip as I was assuming they would be, and I sat with Charlie watching random Christmas movies that are on TV. Eventually Bella goes into the kitchen to finish dinner, and I follow her in, desperate just to be with her alone for a few minutes. When I walk in her back is facing me, so I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You know if I couldn't tell when you were in the room, that would scare the crap out of me," she says turning around in my arms to face me.

"You can feel me in the room?" I ask surprised, she'd never told me that before.

"Yup, when were apart there is a light tugging in my chest, but when we are together, I feel nothing. Is that weird?" she asks sounding confused and embarrassed, and all I can do is smile.

"No, Darlin, you're not weird. I feel it too, but I am surprised that you can feel it, it's part of the mating bond."

"Good," she says simply, smiling at me, before kissing me playfully.

I grab her bottom lip, with my teeth and her upper lip curves into a smile.

"You better behave mister, my dad's in the next room," she says against my lips.

"Alice can keep him busy," I say before capturing her lips, again.

I don't know how long we spend attached to each other, but the next thing I know I am being smacked up the back of the head. I turn my head to the side to see Alice standing behind me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well I was trying to get your attention, but nothing I did was working."

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," I say smirking.

"Never thought I'd see the all great Major so distracted," Alice says giggling, but the look on my face tells her she's said too much.

It's not as if I was never going to tell her about my past, but I will admit I have been avoiding it. She knows that its unpleasant, she has seen the scars that cover my face and neck and the only explanation I give is they are from my past. I don't want to tell her about the lives that have been taken by my hands.

"Major?" Bella asks, looking confused.

I plead, using my eyes for Alice to come up with something, so I don't have to tell her.

"Oh! It's nothing, just an old nickname," she says nonchalantly and walks out of the kitchen.

"I know she's lying, Jasper," Bella says looking into my eyes.

"Not exactly, it really is an old nickname."

"Jasper, if it really is just a nickname, then why did you get the deer in the headlight look on your face?"

She has me there, and she knows it.

"She's talking about my past, Darlin', but I really don't want to talk about it today. I just want us to enjoy our first Christmas together."

"Okay, but you will tell me soon, right?" she asks softly like she is worried I may say no.

"Of course, I will. Just not tonight."

I want a few more days before she thinks I'm a monster.

**A/N So what did you all think? I know it's quite fluffy and there is not much plot here, but I want things to be light and fun, before the drama and slight angst to slip in. Now what did y'all think about Alice coming back? I mentioned in previous notes that she would return , and she is back for good reason, they just don't know it yet.**

**Also a lot of you are expecting Edward to come back and fudge everything up for our favourite couple, so I'm going to put you all at ease for a little bit and tell you it will be awhile before Doucheward makes an appearance.**

**Last but not least, a lot of you want to know about Alice and Edward's futures, i can't say much because it would ruin some major plot points, but I will say, yes they both will have mates, Alice's will be a character already in the saga and Edward's is actually the creation of my imagination.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, MementoMori92, twimama77, Melody-Rose-20, Angelical, jubes-zcg, Rhatch89, MaryMary123, katandjasper, Conan in love, cullenwhitlockhottie01, deerslayer1100, rxl03b, rahnaesmomma, hiddenfanggirl16, JXB Addicted, LiesTemptHer, ccgnme, alicefan32, jforston, Jasperaddict, bluegirl27262, cathy29jes, soulsisterinaslan, kouga's older woman, yearprincess, Twisted-Twilighter, filmdork, mssmith, Maggie Davis, DarkMoon2222, Jay, AlwaysJASPERsLOVE, danimcket, Darkredblossomgodess, NatalieLynn, My Universe, TwilightAddict71484, HisSecretLover18, Nissa-Cullen (you are quite right)**

**Wow! So many of you, thank you very much!**

**Super big thank you to my awesome beta, notyouravgmom, you rock!**

**Now I have one question to ask all you reviewers, next chapter will deal with Bella and Alice, with Alice telling Bella about her visions and why she never told her about Jasper, and of course we will get to Jasper's history, whose POV's would you like to hear? I was thinking of popping a rare BPOV in here but I also feel like the story should remain Jasper POV strictly. What do you all think?**

**Sorry for the long note, but it's all kinda important. So remember to review, it makes me and Jasper very happy.**

**-NKC-**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Wow, 28,750 hits, that is amazing. Thank you so much! Now, this chapter is not beta'd, all errors are my own. I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_**Previously on Sundown:**_

_"Never thought I'd see the all great Major so distracted," Alice says giggling, but the look on my face tells her she's said too much._

_It's not as if I was never going to tell her about my past, but I will admit I have been avoiding it. She knows that its unpleasant, she has seen the scars that cover my face and neck and the only explanation I give is they are from my past. I don't want to tell her about the lives that have been taken by my hands._

_"Major?" Bella asks, looking confused._

_I plead, using my eyes for Alice to come up with something, so I don't have to tell her._

_"Oh! It's nothing, just an old nickname," she says nonchalantly and walks out of the kitchen._

_"I know she's lying, Jasper," Bella says looking into my eyes._

_"Not exactly, it really is an old nickname."_

_"Jasper, if it really is just a nickname, then why did you get the deer in the headlight look on your face?"_

_She has me there, and she knows it._

_"She's talking about my past, Darlin', but I really don't want to talk about it today. I just want us to enjoy our first Christmas together."_

_"Okay, but you will tell me soon, right?" she asks softly like she is worried I may say no._

_"Of course, I will. Just not tonight."_

_I want a few more days before she thinks I'm a monster._

Jasper's POV

"Damn, Bella if I knew you were such a nervous flier, I never would've picked this," I say while she keeps a death grip on my arm.

"It's not the flying part that scares me, it's the crashing that freaks me out," she says simply.

"Darlin' there's nothing to worry about," I say trying to calm her nerves without my gift.

"Says the indestructible vampire," she mumbles and I laugh.

"Do you really think I would let the plane crash, with you still on it?" I ask.

"Since when do vampires fly?" she asks with a smile.

"Okay smart ass, go to sleep, I'll wake you when we're there," I say wrapping my arm around her as she rests her head on my chest.

"I may be a smart ass but you love this smart ass," she says with a yawn making me smile.

"That is true, I love you more than anything," I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Jasper," she says as she drifts asleep.

I'm excited for us to finally reach New York, I couldn't wait to do all those touristy things with Bella at my side, and I had planned the perfect new years eve. Grinning like a fool, I close my eyes and revel in Bella's calming emotions, bringing me peace, it's as close as I could come to sleeping and I just sit back and enjoy it.

We land in New York around noon, the sky is perfectly overcast, and we head straight for our hotel, before starting our fun. After I check us in, I lead Bella to the room, when we arrive I open the door for her and guide her into the suite.

"Jasper, this room is amazing, but it's huge!" Bella says stunned and I chuckle.

"Well it's your first trip to New York, I want everything to be perfect."

"Thank you, Jasper, but you really didn't need to do this," she says giving me a gentle sweet kiss.

"Nonsense, I get to spoil you for the next three days, and you don't get to complain."

"Fine, just try not to go overboard."

"I can't make any promises," I smirk.

"Why don't I put our things away and you can get ready to go out, there's lots of things to do and see."

"Sounds great, I'm just going to go change," she says kissing my cheek and walking into the bedroom.

As I'm grabbing our suitcases from the front of the door, Bella's head sticks out from the door to the bedroom.

"Jasper, have you seen this bed?" she asks with a smile, and I walk over to her.

The bed is large with a large comfortable looking blanket and half a dozen pillows, Bella plops herself down on the bed and lays down, letting out a content sigh.

"You know I could stay in this bed forever," she says with her eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face.

I put the suitcases down at the foot of the bed and climb onto the bed, and on top of Bella with my legs on either side of her, and kiss her pulling her bottom lip between my teeth. I really couldn't help myself she looked like an angel, her hair falling perfectly around her face, a slight blush on her cheeks, and her comment about staying in bed forever has my desire bubbling over.

I don't know how long we spend kissing, and exchanging light touches, but Bella soon needs to breath so I resume my kisses along her neck and jaw until she has caught her breath, and then I grab her lips again, I know we have things to do today but I don't care, I just want to stay in this bed with her. Soon I feel her small hand making it's way up my shirt, causing shivers to run down my body, something quite impossible for vampires, I can't help but moan as she runs her fingers down my chest and towards my stomach, but when I feel her other hand reaching for the buttons on my shirt, I freeze.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

I don't know how to tell her that the thought of her seeing me shirtless, makes me want to hide. I know she has seen the scars on my neck and the very few on my face, but there are many more on my chest and they are deeper and more visible to human eyes.

"Jazz...I'm sorry, I just thought...never mind," she says sliding up the bed, away from me.

I can feel her sadness and I can feel her rejection, which hits me like a ton of bricks, and it breaks my heart. She had told me how Edward would always pull away from her and reject her kisses and touches, and obviously, I had just done the same, and when a lone tear falls down her face I feel like a jackass. I slide up beside her and take her face in my hands .

"Darlin' please don't apologize, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I don't get it, Jasper. What did I do wrong?" she asks and her voice cracks.

"You did nothing wrong, Bella. I'm just an insensitive ass, I freaked out because I don't want you to see me without my shirt on," I admit.

"Why?"

"Because the scars on my neck and face are nothing compared to what they are on my chest," I say and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Jasper, do you think I really care about your scars? Nothing I see will change my mind about you," she says honestly.

"Bella, you don't know how bad they are, if you saw them you'd change your mind," I say and I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she surprises me when I feel her determination and she strattles my lap, and looks deep into my eyes.

"I don't care about your scars, Jazz, and I'm going to prove it to you."

She starts to unbutton my shirt slowly and I have half a mind to stop her, but the determination I feel off her, I decide against it. When the last button is undone, she removes my shirt and runs her hand down my chest, stopping to trace every couple of scars, and I'm waiting for her disgust to kick in, but I feel none.

"You're scars don't change anything, Jasper. I love you and I still think your sexy as hell," she says with a small smirk and I let out a relieved chuckle, but she doesn't know the darkness behind the scars.

"You may not think I'm sexy when you learn the truth behind the scars," I say glumly.

"Then why don't you tell me, and let me make my own judgements."

"Because I'm worried you'll run away screaming," I admit, and her face falls.

"Jasper, no matter what you have done in the past, I will not run away screaming. I love you more than anything, and I know you are a good man, nothing you've done will change my mind. Please, Jasper I want to know what happened to you."

"I guess I should start from the beginning, I was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas. I remember almost nothing before my last couple of years as human. I was 16 when the war between the states broke out, and being a foolish teenage boy I lied about my age and joined the Confederate army just before my 17th birthday."

"You fought in the Civil War," Bella says shocked and I let out a light chuckle.

"Yup, I'm 162 years old and old enough to be your great-great-grandfather," I say with a smirk.

"Wow, I had no idea, I thought maybe a century at most."

"Didn't think you were dating such an old man, huh?" I ask with a light chuckle.

"Well I will say you are the sexiest 162 year old to walk this earth," she says smiling at me, before kissing my cheek.

"Go on, I want to know all about you."

"I was promoted quickly through the ranks, and soon became the youngest major in the confederate army, even without knowledge of my real age."

"My army days were short lived. Shortly after the first battle of Galveston, I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the area. I left with the first group heading to Houston, which we reached a day later at nightfall. I made sure my group was all there and safe and headed back for another group. We didn't have much time to waste."

I remembered this day with perfect clarity, because it was my last.

"About a mile outside the city I saw three women on foot. I thought they were stragglers so I went to offer them my assistance. When I saw them in the moonlight I was stunned, they were pale like snow, and extremely beautiful to my human eyes. The tallest had fair hair, and snow white skin, her voice sounded like chimes as she spoke 'He's speechless.' The other was blonder, with a face like an angel; she stepped closer and inhaled, then exhaled with a simple 'lovely'."

"The smallest one was brunette, her features showing her Mexican heritage, but she was just a pale. I could tell instantly the brunette was in charge of the group. The brunette's eyes roamed surveying me before she spoke;

"He's perfect- young, strong, and an officer."

"There's something else, can't you tell girls?" they both nodded in agreement.

"You better do it Maria, I can never stop myself," The other said, and Maria nodded in agreement. Maria told the one to take the other away, so there were no distractions and within a blink of an eye they were gone. I knew something was wrong, my instincts were telling me to run, but I foolishly didn't.

"What's your name soldier?" she asked and I stuttered out my reply.

"Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." Even in the face of danger I kept myself a gentleman.

"I hope you survive Jasper, I have a feeling you will be very valuable to me."

"She leaned in as if she was going to kiss me; I stood frozen on the spot, though my mind was screaming at me to run. Then she bit me," I say, instinctively putting my hand over where Maria had bitten me although there was no physical scar, I remembered exactly where.

"A few days later, I woke up scared and bloody in a dark barn. The three women were Nettie, Lucy and Maria." I looked up at Bella for the first time since I had started and saw her staring at me intently, her hand running through my curls comfortingly, which I needed because the next parts were the hardest.

"Since the 16th century, there has been a war going on in the South. A war no human is truly aware of, but it claims more lives then any war the states is fighting now, the southern vampire wars. They were started by a man named Benito, he started creating newborns to fight for him, because he wanted to gain territory."

"Territory?" Bella asks confused.

"Yes, territory, basically a place that they can feed from without worrying about other vampires, taking their supply. Eventually other vampires started to form armies to protect themselves from Benito and soon Benito started creating newborns in haste. Newborns are typically quite vicious, blood thirsty creatures, and they get rowdy. Eventually they attracted the attention of the Volturi, and Benito and several armies were destroyed."

"All three of them were survivors' from previous battles, and now they wanted to take over and reclaim territory, so they were building a newborn army. Maria was smart so she chose specific humans, ones that had promise. Maria had become quite fond of me, and I really hate to admit I worshipped the ground she walked on. I thought I loved her. She quickly put me in charge of the newborns, once I was in charge the fighting between newborns decreased and our numbers raised, even Nettie, Lucy and Maria got along better. Little did I know my gift played a large part of that."

"We fought many wars together, with casualties on both sides totalling thousands, humans and newborns, many dying by my hands and the newborns leaving these scars."

I looked down at my crescent shaped scars, showing how much of a monster I am.

"Don't think like that, Jasper," Bella says like she knows what I'm thinking.

"You're not a monster, and don't argue," she says kissing my neck, over one of my many scars.

"The fighting became intense, once Maria ruled most of Texas and northern Mexico, out of the original 20 I was the only one to survive. Everybody wanted us dead, even Nettie and Lucy turned on us, but we won that fight. A few couple of decades later I changed a vampire by the name of Peter. By this point I was the definition of evil, I had no regard for human life and was killing newborns by the dozens as they became useless. To be honest I was done with it all at this point. Peter somehow got through to me, he became my only friend. Peter's job was to watch the newborns, really he was their babysitter.

"The time came to dispose of the useless newborns, and Peter was to help me. We were almost done, when Peter tried to convince me some of them had potential, but Maria said they all go, so I said no. As I called the next newborn, Peter's emotions shifted he became angry, furious even I thought he was going to attack me, that newborn's name was Charlotte. When he saw her his emotions shifted again, but this time all I felt was all consuming love. He screamed at me not to do it, and then screamed at Charlotte to run, he chased after her, and I let them get away. When I felt the love he had for her I couldn't go after them, it was the purest emotion I had felt in almost eighty years."

"Maria wasn't happy with me, but I didn't care I was done pleasing her. Then five years later Peter returned, with tales of how life was in the north. No fighting for blood and living peacefully with both vampires and humans. I was ready to leave immediately. He couldn't have come at a better time. Things were tense with me and Maria and she would've either killed me or I would've killed her. I left with Peter and lived with him and Charlotte for years, but my depression never faded. I thought something was wrong with me, and then Peter noticed it would always get worse after I hunted. I realized he was right, the fear and pain I felt from my prey was affecting me more than I realized, that's how I discovered my gift. I left Peter and Charlotte soon afterwards."

"I continued living as a nomad, switching from town to town, still feeding off humans and feeling worse with each passing day. Then one day things got better." I smile thinking of Alice, my best friend.

"I was in Philadelphia and it was raining heavily, so I ducked into a half empty diner, thinking people would be suspicious if I stayed outside any longer. I sat in a booth, keeping my head low when I recognized the scent of another vampire. At first I thought she was going to attack; old habits die hard, you know. Instead she approached me and smiled she stuck out her hand and said 'You've been keeping me waiting.' I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'I'm sorry Ma'am.' She took my hand and told me of this lifestyle and told me we were meant to find each other, she was going to be my best friend and together we would find our true happiness, that we needed each other. It was the first time in a long time I felt hope so I went with her."

That's everything, she now knows what I have done, and I can only hope when I look into her chocolate brown eyes I would not see disgust and shame, though I would not blame her. When I look up, her eyes are glistening, and I can see the remainders of tears, and what shocks me the most is all I feel is love, amazement and sympathy.

"Jasper, how could you ever think you are a monster?"

"Did you not hear me? I killed thousands for nothing more than blood and to please a sadistic vampire, and for years I felt nothing. You'll hear everyone to refer to me as the 'Major', he's who I became when I had to fight, or when I had to dispose of the innocent newborns."

"You did what you had to do to survive. You have to realize that, you didn't know there was another way you thought all there was, was hate and violence. You fed from humans, because that's what vampires do! When Alice told you of another way you did it, and look at you today, you're not a monster, you are a brave, strong and amazing vampire."

Her emotions are so honest and love shining in her eyes, make the shadows disappear, she loves me physical, emotional scars and all. The words others have tried to tell me, only meant anything when she said them, and for once I started to believe them.

"Thank you," I say simply before kissing her with as much passion as I can muster.

"Don't thank me, I'm just speaking the truth," she says against my lips.

"Now, I have some questions," she says and I groan.

"Don't worry, there easy questions," she smiles.

"When did you and Alice find the Cullen's?"

"1950, two year after finding each other, they were living in Oregon and we finally caught their trail. When we arrived they were very cautious of us, me because of my scars and Alice's out there personality, but once Edward read our minds and we explained our reasons for being there, they welcomed us with open arms, Edward didn't even put up a fight when she took his room without asking."

"I could see that," Bella says with a smirk.

"Okay, two more questions; what happened to Maria? And do you still keep in contact with Peter and Charlotte?"

"Maria is still out there, doing what she does best. As for Peter and Charlotte, I speak to them often, they mainly live in Texas, but really do enjoy living the nomadic life at points so sometimes it's hard to connect. Maybe sometime we can go visit them, Charlotte would love to have a girl around, and Peter is always up for finding someone else to mess with. You'll find he is quite like Emmett."

"That sounds great."

"Good, now I have an evening planned for us, and all this talk of the past has me more eager to get our new years eve going. Now I think you should slip on that sexy dress Alice got you and we go have some fun," I say winking, causing her to blush.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," she says kissing me, before she gets off my lap and heads to the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be perfect, between myself and Alice's power of persuasion I had planned the perfect New Years Eve. An hour later, we were getting out of a rented car at our destination.

"The Empire State Building?" Bella questions with a raised eyebrow, and I grin.

"It's all part of my master plan, Darlin'," I say winking and wrapping my arm around her, guiding her to the door, that is opened for us by a doorman.

"Good evening, Mr. Whitlock," the man says and I nod my head towards him.

"Mr. Whitlock, huh?" Bella repeats with a smile.

"What's going on, Jazz?"

"Shh I'm having fun," I say teasingly and guide her into the elevator, and press the button for the 86th floor.

When we get to the top, I go behind Bella and put my hands over her eyes.

"You better not let me fall, Jasper," Bella warns jokingly.

"I gotcha Darlin' you're not going to fall," I say guiding her.

"Are you ready?" I ask, and she nods her head.

"Surprise," I say removing my hands and she gasps.

There is a small table in the corner, with candles and flowers surrounding it, a small CD player and the most amazing view of Manhattan.

"Jasper, this is amazing!" she says turning around and kissing me hard.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Jasper, I more than like it, but this is crazy, and way to much..." I silence her with my finger over her lips.

"It's not enough in my opinion, you deserve everything in this world, Bella," I say and a tear rolls down her face.

"No crying, tonight Darlin. Tonight's for fun. Now how about you eat before your food get's cold."

After Bella was done eating, I turned up the CD player and twirled her around. The night had been perfect so far, but the best part was just about to come. I looked at my watch and saw we had ten seconds, I turn Bella's head to the side, and whisper 'Happy New Year, Bella' as the first firework explodes in the distance, and I kiss her gently.

This year was going to start right, just me and my girl, and no one was going to mess it up for us.

**A/N So what did y'all think? I know it doesn't involve much plot, but I promise next chapter will make up for it. Also, I'm so sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to post, RL is super crazy and I had the worlds worst writers block stopping me. I promise I will get my act together soon. Don't give up on me.**

**Also, last chapter I asked about a POV for Alice and Bella's talk, right now it doesn't seem like it is needed. Now if you feel different maybe I will do an outtake later, let me know what you think. **

**Now I received a lot of heat about my Alice comment, which I expected, so let me just say I will not be keeping you waiting, next chapter it will all be revealed. It's going to get a lot more interesting, starting next chapter. I promise.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy, even if you don't review.**

**Now a huge thank you to all my reviewers, you guys kept me going through the writer's block; cathy29jes, traceybuie, katandjasper, JXB Addicted (I'm sorry, but I can't answer that right now. You will find out soon though I promise), Twisted-Twilighter, soulsisterinaslan, LuvinTwilight143, twimama77, Rhatch89, My Universe, Melody-Rose-20, twilight's hound, Mr. Shy Rockstar, alicefan32, bluegirl27262, E., TheBonfireOfVanities, cullenwhitlockhottie01, yearprincess, Conan in love, mssmith, bibbles, LiesTemptHer, tee hill, NatalieLynn, kouga's older woman, aburke2016, Angelvnzl, NeverEndingImagination1210, Afke, TwilightAddict71484, Nissa-Cullen, LordXeenTheGreat (Thanks for all the reviews).**

**So until next time**

**-NKC-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, if you read my note at the bottom it will be explained. I would just like to take a moment and say something to you all. Last week I received a rude review towards my last story, because it was rated M and had no lemons. I just want to say, that according to fanfiction's ratings M includes violence and coarse language, and that story and this story has and will have both. Now I'm not comfortable writing lemons, and my stories are very important to me and I don't feel that I should write these things and ruin the story with half assed attempts. So please know that there will be no lemons in this story, there will be suggestive themes and some minor physical activity between J and B but I will not be writing about them doing it. If that changes your thoughts on reading this story, I'm sorry to hear that but I understand, and I hope the rest of my amazing readers stick around. Thank you all and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Jasper's POV

I have made a lot of mistakes in my 140 years, and I regret them all, this includes bringing Alice to Forks for Christmas. She had been here for about a month, and she had been driving me crazy. Naturally she was staying at my apartment, and let me tell you if I come home to find one new piece of furniture, I'm setting her on fire. The interior decorating wasn't even the worst part, she had severely cut in to my Bella time. She takes her shopping every weekend, and when she comes home she's exhausted and ready for bed. The only time we had alone, was between classes and at night when I held her in her sleep. So when she suggested a weekend shopping trip to Seattle, I put my foot down.

"No, Alice. Not this weekend, this weekend is for Bella and I."

"But Jazz, I had a vision of the perfect dress for Bella's graduation. If we don't go get it, someone else might," Alice pouts.

"So you go get it, I didn't say you can't go to Seattle," I say smirking in response, and Bella giggles into my chest.

"Come on, Bella! You want to go, don't you?"

"Alice, I love spending time with you, but in the last month I have gone shopping more times then I usually do in a year. Please no more!" Bella pleads.

"Fine, but I'm getting you that dress," Alice says scowling.

"As long as I don't have to go get it, I'm fine with it," Bella says smiling.

"Okay, now that, that is settled, what are we doing tonight?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking we could..." Alice says trailing off, before staring into space, she was having a vision.

At first I thought it was a vision about her plans for the night, or another new piece of clothing, but when I felt her confusion and concern, I started to worry. A minute later her eyes focused, but I could sense her hesitation.

"Alice, what did you see?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, it was nothing solid, like whoever I was seeing hadn't made a final decision."

"Were you able to see anything at all?"

"All I could see was a figure, and before it ended they were about to knock on your door," Alice says, looking at me.

"Do you know when?" I ask worried, trying to figure out how quickly I could get Bella home before this visitor arrived.

Before Alice could answer, there is a knock at the door, causing all three of us to freeze. I could tell from the scent and lack of heartbeat it was another vampire. The scent was slightly familiar, but no one I could place.

"Bella, I want you to stay here with Alice until I know who it is. That way if something happens she can get you out of here," I say and Bella nods in understanding.

"Alice, first sign of trouble get out of here and take her back home, and stay with her until I call you," I say low enough that the vampire outside can't here me.

"Got it," Alice replies.

I kiss Bella on the forehead and get up to answer the door. As I approach the door I focus on the visitors emotions, which are quite calm, but I feel a small amount of worry and apprehension. I open the door and I'm shocked by who I see.

"Laurent?"

"Hello, Jasper," he says with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"I'm afraid I come bearing some bad news. May I come in and speak to you and the others? It's quite important."

I'm hesitant to let him in, near Bella, but for him to come here it must be bad. I'll admit the golden eyes he now has helps me to trust him not to try and eat her.

"Can I trust you?" I ask flat out, and feel a quick jolt of surprise from him.

"Yes, Jasper. I do not want to cause any harm to young Bella, I'm here to help save her."

His words make a chill run down my spine, and I'm soon ushering him inside. When we walk into the living room, and Bella's eyes land on Laurent I can feel her shock and a small amount of fear.

"Jazz, what's going on?" she asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but Laurent here says he has some very important information for us."

"Hello, Bella. I'm sorry for intruding on your evening but the news I have cannot wait, I would have come sooner but it took me sometime to track your mate down," he says then looks at me.

"How did you know she is my mate? And what do you mean track me down."

"A fool could tell that you two belong together. I saw the protectiveness in your eyes during our first meeting, and I saw the way you held on to her when you carried her into your old family home, but I wasn't completely sure until I arrived here yesterday and saw you two together."

"As for the tracking part, I was told you were in Texas by the others in your family, so I headed there first, but when I was unsuccessful I returned to Washington hoping that you were now with Bella. I followed you from school yesterday to find where you lived, and waited until Bella was here."

"So what brings you here, Laurent?" Alice asks, still unsure of how to feel about his presence.

"Two weeks ago I was contacted by Victoria."

"Victoria?" Bella stutters, and I could feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She came to me for help."

"Help with what?" I ask.

"She wanted me to assist her in revenging Jame's death, by killing Bella," he says and I can't help the growl that escapes my throat.

"I told her no, and I tried to convince her that hurting Bella wouldn't solve the pain she feels, but I'm afraid my words did little good, to be honest they just seemed to anger her more. Once she left I immediately started looking for you, I had to warn you. Your family has helped me a great deal, and even lead me to my mate."

"Thank you, Laurent. We'll be on the look-out for her," I say already calculating the quickest way to find her and end her.

"Jasper, I'm afraid it's a great deal more serious than just Victoria," Laurent says with a frown.

"How much more serious?" Alice asks.

"I'm afraid she has created a newborn army, she knows Bella will be protected and she is unaware of the fact that the rest of your family is now out of Washington."

The memories of my past came rushing back to me, images of vile blood thirsty newborns feeding from humans and destroying each other come back in waves, assaulting my mind. I wasn't scared for myself, but if one of them was to get their hands on Bella, my world would end.

"Did she say anything about numbers or when she will attack?" I ask.

"I'm afraid she didn't tell me much, but I do know Victoria and I know she will take her time, she will wait until she is sure she is victorious."

"Thank you, for coming here and warning us. We greatly appreciate it."

"It was no problem, I couldn't let her sick twisted mind kill an innocent. I would stay and assist you, but I'm concerned my presence here in Forks will aggravate her and make it much worst."

"We completely understand."

"I will let you know if I hear anything else. I'll let myself out," Laurent says walking towards the door, before he walks out he gives a small waves and is soon gone.

"Jazz, what are we going to do?" Bella asks with tears in her eyes, so I go over to the couch and wrap my arms around her sending her calm.

"I'm not sure. If she's created an army there is no telling how many newborns she has. We're going to need help," I say looking at Alice, the last thing I wanted to do was go back to the Cullen's but they may be our only hope.

The room becomes silent, we are all thinking about what bringing the rest of the family in to this would mean. For Alice and I it meant coming clean about everything, and for Bella it meant facing the family that had broke her heart. My mind is racing, which is not easy for a vampire, trying to figure out our best course of action when there is a loud knock at the door, causing all three of our heads to snap in it's direction.

I slowly approach the door, wishing at this moment that I had a peep-hole. As I open the door, I get the surprise of a life time.

"Peter? Charlotte? What are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

"Hey, Major. I heard you could use some help," Peter says smirking, and patting my back before barging his way inside the apartment.

"Now, where is this lovely lady that has captured your heart?" he says being the nosey bastard he is, luckily his wife doesn't put up with his antics.

"Will you behave? And where the hell are your manners, you don't just barge into people's houses even if it is Jasper," Charlotte says scolding him, before smacking him in the head.

"Damn, Char. That shit hurts!"

"Maybe if you weren't an overgrown child, she wouldn't have to," I say smirking and putting my arm around Charlotte, who is giving Peter a look that says 'behave'.

"Alright, Alright I'll behave. Now where's your girl?"

"She's right here," Alice says from behind us, with a confused looking Bella standing beside her. I go over to them and wrap my arm around her, and lead her towards Peter and Charlotte.

"Darlin', this is my brother Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Guys this is my Bella," I say smiling down at her.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you," Charlotte says taking Bella from me and hugging her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Jasper has told me a lot about you," Bella says returning the hug.

"All lies I'm sure. Hello, Bella," Peter says with a smirk.

"Hi, Peter."

"What no hug for me?" he asks, and I glare at him, before Char elbows him in the gut.

"Damn it, babe. Stop hitting me!" he grumbles.

"I will when you grow up," Charlotte replies with a smile.

"Peter, why do I get the feeling you're going to be trouble?" Bella asks with a smirk.

"That's because trouble is my middle name," he replies grinning before picking her up into a hug, and swinging her around.

"Peter, damn it! Put her down," I yell at him, and he sighs.

"Fine, why do you always ruin my fun?" he asks, putting Bella down.

"Because you are swinging my mate around like a rag doll."

"She doesn't mind, do ya Bella?" he asks Bella with a smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she replies looking a little green.

"Okay, Peter no breaking the human. Now I believe we came here for reasons other than for you to annoy Jasper and Bella," Charlotte says, bringing us back to reality.

"Of course, I also came to annoy the hell out of the pixie," he says ruffling Alice's hair.

Peter and Alice had a love-hate relationship, he loved to annoy her and she hated it.

"Don't you start Peter, or there is going to be a repeat of your last visit," Alice warns.

Last time they came to visit, Peter thought it would be funny to hide all of Alice's clothes, and replaced them with torn shreds, the scream that came from her room that day will be pierced in my memory forever. For two days he let her believe he destroyed them, so one day when he was taunting her about it, she removed his arm and hid it. It took him six days to give her back her clothes, and for him to get his arm back.

"Okay, okay. So as I said when we arrived, I heard you could use some help."

"How could you know that? We just found out," Bella asks.

"Well Bella, you are dealing with the great and all knowing Peter Whitlock," he replies with a smile.

"Are you psychic?" she asks.

"He wishes," Alice mumbles and Peter glares.

"Not exactly. I don't get visions like the pixie here, I just get feelings which are always right."

"Which is a nice way of saying he's a know it all," I say with a smirk, and he scowls at me.

"Alright, we are getting off track again. Move on, Peter," Charlotte says.

"Right, so I had a feeling you were in trouble so we decided to track you down. Now why don't you tell us, what has your panties in a twist, Major," Peter says sitting down at the kitchen table.

"About a year ago we encountered some nomads while playing baseball, and Bella was with us. One of the nomads was a tracker, and wanted Bella for a snack. Long story short, he attacked Bella and we killed him, now his mate wants revenge. She wants to kill Bella," I say and feel my heart break at those words, I can't imagine my life without her, and the thought of loosing her is eating me up inside.

"So we have to kill her first," Peter says simply.

"If it was a simple as that, I would be looking for her right now. She's created an army, Peter," I say looking into his eyes.

I register his shock first, but I can see from the look in his eye, that this means war.

"Then we wait and fight," he says simply.

"Peter be reasonable, there are four of us and possibly a hundred newborns. We're good but not that good, they'll swarm us and kill us."

"I don't think we have to worry. I have a feeling it's all going to work-out."

"Is this a gut feeling or a Yoda feeling?" I ask and he smirks.

"Yoda, definitely Yoda, but of course I don't have all the details."

"So we just wait?" Bella asks.

"That's all we can do, now."

**A/N So what did y'all think?** **Victoria is back, and Peter and Charlotte are here. Next chapter we will see some other characters make an appearance, but I won't say who. Now I want to apologize for how long it is between chapter updates, RL has been hectic I'm working insane hours and I broke my finger this week, so it's been very hard to write. So I'm sorry again.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts, you guys inspire me, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: DarkMoon2222, traceybuie, soulsistersinaslan, LuvinTwilight143, My Universe, SAVAGEGRACEx, jforston, 01katie, katandjasper, cathy29jes, LiesTemptHer, twimama77, Rhatch89, Melody-Rose-20, Twisted-Twilighter, Twiheartlover, twilight's hound, Angelvnzl, kouga's older woman, mssmith, NeverEndingImagination1210, NatalieLynn, alicefan32, may515, TwilightAddict71484, RoyalLady9099, yearprincess, I'm In Love With EmmettMCCarty, slc6548, TheMoreSmutTheBetter.**

**Super big thank you to my amazing beta, notyouravgmom!**

**Remember to review, they make me and Jasper very happy!**

**So until next time**

**-NCK-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Can I just say how amazing you guys are? We just reached 36,200 hits and 524 reviews, that is amazing, thank you! **

**Just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to all my amazing reviewers, thank you for your kind words in regards to my last author's note. I will admit I was down about the review and you guys just said so many nice things that it really made me super happy and brought up my spirits, and it's because of your kind words and encouragement I was able to get this chapter up. Thank you guys I really love ya! **

**Now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Right, so I had a feeling you were in trouble so we decided to track you down. Now why don't you tell us, what has your panties in a twist, Major," Peter says sitting down at the kitchen table._

_"About a year ago we encountered some nomads while playing baseball, and Bella was with us. One of the nomads was a tracker, and wanted Bella for a snack. Long story short, he attacked Bella and we killed him, now his mate wants revenge. She wants to kill Bella," I say and feel my heart break at those words, I can't imagine my life without her, and the thought of loosing her is eating me up inside._

_"So we have to kill her first," Peter says simply._

_"If it was a simple as that, I would be looking for her right now. She's created an army, Peter," I say looking into his eyes._

_I register his shock first, but I can see from the look in his eye, that this means war._

_"Then we wait and fight," he says simply._

_"Peter be reasonable, there are four of us and possibly a hundred newborns. We're good but not that good, they'll swarm us and kill us."_

_"I don't think we have to worry. I have a feeling it's all going to work-out."_

_"Is this a gut feeling or a Yoda feeling?" I ask and he smirks._

_"Yoda, definitely Yoda, but of course I don't have all the details."_

_"So we just wait?" Bella asks._

_"That's all we can do, now."_

Jasper's POV

Laurent's warning had left us on edge. Peter and myself were constantly on the look-out, Charlotte had started training Alice, and my poor Bella was scared. I found myself still concerned over our numbers, but Peter continually told me not to worry, definitely easier said than done.

After all the drama this week, I had banned Peter, Charlotte and Alice from Bella's house for the day so we could spend some time together. We were currently sitting on the couch in her living room, watching a movie while Charlie was out fishing, with his friends in La Push.

Sitting here, with Bella wrapped in my arms, and her head over my un-beating heart I finally feel content. Sadly, I couldn't say the same for Bella, who's emotional torment would be obvious even if I wasn't an empath. So, I paused the movie and turned her face to meet mine.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you, beautiful?"

"It's nothing, Jazz. Just a lot going on."

"Darlin' I can tell it's more than the whole Victoria mess. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"If something was to happen to me, would you change me or let me die?" she asks bluntly, and I'm shocked.

"Whoa! What brought this on?" I ask.

"Just answer the question, Jasper. Please."

"Is me changing you something you would want?"

"What I want doesn't count right now, I just want to know what you want."

I can see she is insecure, and worried that I don't want her forever. I keep forgetting that she doesn't know what it's like for a vampire when they find their mate, so I decide to lay it all on the table.

"Bella, I love you more than words can say, and I will love you every single day of forever. If something was to happen to you, and the only way I could keep you in my life was to change you, I wouldn't think twice. When I say I want you forever, I mean forever. There will never be a time in our lives that I won't want you, you're it for me Darlin'. I've waited 142 years for you, and nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too, Jazz. I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm just scared. Every time I think about Victoria, I remember James, and how Edward chose to almost kill me instead of changing me," she says with tears running down her face, that I wipe away with my thumb.

"Bella, I promise you that I will never make the same mistake Edward did."

"My heart knows that, but my brain needed some reassurance. Thank you," she says before kissing me gently.

"You're very welcome, now if you need some more reassuring I'm sure I can show just how much I love you before your dad comes back," I say smirking, before laying her down on the couch and kissing her.

"You won't hear me complaining," she says with a smile.

I claim her lips the minute she is done talking, and press my body tightly to hers. Our combined lust has me in a frenzy, all I can think about are her soft lips and warm body, and how much I don't want this to end, but as Bella removes my shirt there is a loud knock at the door. I groan and move off of Bella, between Peter and Alice we were always interrupted and I hoped for their sake it wasn't one of them. As I'm pulling on my shirt, there is another loud knock followed by;

"Jasper Whitlock, I know you are in there! Open this door, right now!"

The voice is not one I expected, and scares the shit out of me, and poor Bella is sitting there with bugged out eyes, feeling nothing but shock.

"Jasper, is that..." Bella stutters out.

"Time to face the music, if we don't open the door, she or Emmett will take it off its hinges."

I take Bella's hand in mine, and walk to the door, I take a deep unnecessary breath before opening the door to reveal a pissed off looking Rosalie and a grinning Emmett.

"Hello, Rosalie. What a pleasant surprise," I say sarcastically, and she glares at me.

"Cut the smart ass crap, what the hell is going on? Why are you here, and with her?" she asks pointing at Bella.

"What, was one Cullen not enough? Edward tosses you aside and you latch on to his brother, have you no shame?" Rosalie yells, and I growl in response.

"Emmett, you better control your wife, because I won't sit here and let her insult my mate," I say looking directly into Rosalie's eyes, as I wrap my arm protectively around Bella.

"I knew it!" Em yells.

"Your mate?" Rosalie asks shocked.

"Yes, my mate. Now if you care to stop insulting her and acting like a bitch, then come inside and I will explain everything, if not you can leave now and not come back. Emmett your more than welcome here."

"Alright then. Hiya Bells," Emmett says pushing his way in and wrapping Bella in his arms and spinning her around.

"Hey, Em. I missed you."

"Missed you too, Bella boo! It's not much fun when your not around to watch fall every five minutes," he says chuckling.

"Alright, Em put her down, you can swing her around later," I say jokingly, but knowing him he took me seriously. Once Bella is on her feet, I turn to Rosalie.

"So what's it going to be?" I ask.

"I'll stop insulting her, but I can't promise to not be a bitch, and I want answers," she says walking past me, and in to the living room.

The three of us follow Rosalie into the living room. I've been dreading this conversation, Alice had said Rosalie didn't take the truth about our relationship well, and I had a feeling she was going to freak when she finds out I lied about Bella the whole time.

"So explain," she says with crossed arms.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well Bella and I have been together since December, I've been here since September, and I've loved her and known she is my mate since I saw her in the cafeteria that first day."

"So why let Edward think she was his mate?"

"Alice told me to, we thought he would realize it on his own."

"Alice knew this whole time? Let me guess, she's not really in Paris?" Rosalie asks with a raised eyebrow, but with anger and confusion clear in her voice.

"Alice knew before me, and yes she is here in Forks."

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" she asks and I hear insecurity in her voice, which surprises me.

"Of course I trust you, Rose. I didn't tell you because you were always on about 'Edward's human' and what a danger she was, why the hell would I tell you she is my mate? I didn't need your bitching on top of dealing with my feelings and having to watch Edward with Bella constantly."

Those days, I was constantly feeling something different and the toll it took to keep Edward out of my head left me constantly drained. I really didn't need Rosalie to have a freak-out a possibly out me to Edward.

"Jasper, you know that I have issues with humans, but I would've gotten over it. What bothered me was the way that idiot treated her, and I knew she wasn't his mate the minute I found out what he did in Phoenix."

"So why are you so angry? Yes, she's human, but I love her and I will want her forever, and you know I am nothing like Edward."

"I know you're nothing like him. I'm angry because you lied, and I can't help but be suspicious when she was so in love with Edward and now she's all lovey dovey with you."

"I apologize for lying, you're right it was wrong. I should have been honest with y'all from the beginning, but don't you dare say that she doesn't love me," I growl in response.

"No, Jasper you don't need to defend me," Bella says speaking for the first time.

"I get that you don't like me, and I get that you are angry and upset, but don't accuse me of not loving Jasper. I'll admit I did love Edward, but the love I felt for him is nothing compared to what I feel for Jasper, and I started falling for him in Phoenix and have loved him since then."

I'm proud of Bella for standing up for herself, and I feel like a million dollars hearing those words come from her mouth, but right now I'm more focused on the shocked look on Rosalie's face, I think for the first time in her existence she was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue, Rosie?" Emmett asks with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Emmett! You're still in shit for not telling me you thought something was going on."

"It's not my fault I'm observant," Em replies with a grin.

"How the hell did you figure it out?" I ask.

"Simple really, I figured something was up the minute you saved her from the van, you never risked exposure so I knew it was something bigger than saving Edward's mate. My second clue was after the birthday party, when I took you outside and Alice said you could never hurt Bella, I put it all together, but I wasn't 100% sure until you didn't arrive in Alaska with Alice."

I'm shocked he put it all together, I'm even more surprised that he kept his mouth shut.

"So I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about all this, but Bella I apologize for talking to you like that and accusing you of not caring for Jasper, I see I was wrong, but I'm still pissed."

"Alright, now that that is all done. What's everyone been up too and where is the pixie?" Emmett asks, with a smile.

"Alice is at my place in Port Angeles, with Peter and Charlotte."

"Peter and Charlotte are here? Why?" Rosalie asks with a raised eyebrow.

Before I can answer Rosalie, there is a knock on the door, it's not the knock that concerns me it's the smell coming from the door that bothers me.

"Jasper, do you smell that?" Emmett asks, and I nod.

"Em, what are you talking about?" Bella asks.

"Darlin' are you expecting any visitors?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I have a feeling he's here for us," Emmett says and I agree.

"Well let's go greet our visitor then," I say getting up, with Bella at my side and Emmett and Rosalie behind us.

When I open the door, I'm not surprised by who is at the door, it's Jacob, Bella's friend from the reservation, but I didn't know the werewolf gene was still active in the tribe.

"Jacob, oh my god! You cut your hair!" Bella says shocked.

"Yeah, needed a change," he says with a smile while running his hand through his hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came to talk to you, and to them," he says pointing at myself, and Rose and Emmett.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" I ask.

"Mind if I come in, this isn't a conversation for outside," he says seriously, and I nod, before letting him in.

"I'm here about the red headed leech," he says and I'm shocked.

"Wait! Leech? What the hell is going on?" Bella asks.

"Remember those legends I told you about on the beach?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah...," Bella says confused.

"Well it turns out they are all true."

"You mean to tell me that you are a werewolf?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's true."

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too."

"Sorry to interrupt but what about the red head?" I ask, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Is she a part of your coven?"

"No, but we are aware of her. We were informed by another vampire that she is in the area, and the reason she is here is because she is after Bella."

"What do you mean she's after Bella?" Jacob asks.

"Victoria's back?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, Em she's back, that's why Peter and Charlotte are here, as for why she is after Bella, she wants revenge on our family because we killed her mate last year when he attacked Bella."

"Then we need to take her out," Jacob says.

"It's not that simple, Jacob. She has created an army of new vampires, because she knows we will be protecting her."

"A newborn army? How do you know?" Rosalie asks.

"Laurent visited us, and warned us, after she tried to get him to help."

"So what's the plan?" Jacob asks, and I look at him with question in my eyes.

"You want to help? Why?"

"The entire pack is ready to help. The reason we want to help is because of the attacks on the reservation, two members of our tribe have been killed by this red head and we want to protect our tribe. I also personally want to help because Bella is like family."

"Jacob, I have to warn you that these vampires are unlike myself, they are savages and all they care about is blood, and they will stop at nothing to win."

"I'm not concerned, we want to help and we want to fight."

"Then we need to arrange a meeting between your pack and the rest of us. I have experience with newborn armies and there are somethings I can teach you all to protect yourselves from them. I also think we may need to discuss the treaty so we can work together to protect Bella until Victoria makes her move."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll meet at the treaty line tonight at midnight."

"Good, we'll see you then."

"Bye, Bells," he says before walking out the door, when it's closed Rosalie smack me in the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's for not telling us Victoria is back," she yells.

"You didn't give me a chance, if you didn't yell at me the minute you walked in the door I would've."

"Well what do we need to know, how long do we have?" Emmett asks.

"We? You guys are going to help?"

"Hell yeah, Jazz! I'm always up for a good fight, and that bitch isn't going to touch my little sister," Em says slinging his arm around Bella.

"Rose, what about you?" I ask.

"Of course I'm going to help, we may not be besties but Bella is family and I'm not going to let a sadistic vampire kill her."

"Then it's settled, we'll head back to my apartment and update everyone else before the meeting," I say, and everyone nods.

"Can we get going? I have no idea how the hell I'm going to explain all you vampires to my dad," Bella says with a laugh, and I chuckle. I'm pretty sure the Chief would freak if he saw all of us here, mostly because he would assume Edward is back and Charlie really isn't fond of him.

"Yeah Darlin' let's get going, I'm sure Peter is going to be excited about the wolves."

We had a lot of challenges to face in the upcoming weeks, but with Emmett, Rosalie and the wolves I finally felt confident that we would be able to stop Victoria and her newborns and most importantly protect Bella.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Quite a few of you guessed Em and Rosalie would make an appearance, and you were right, give yourself a round of applause. As for the wolves, some of you thought they wouldn't make an appearance because Bella is not close with Jacob, but personally I think they will make the battle with Victoria and her newborns better. Next up will be the meeting with the wolves and some training and then a big time jump. There is a lot more that is going to happen in this story and I need to get the ball rolling.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts, you guys inspire me, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those reviewed you guys are awesome: twimama77, Rhatch89, MementoMori92, Tracey, RoyalLady9099, LuvinTwilight143, My Universe, StoryPainter (I'm so glad you agree, and thank you the finger is healing nicely), NeverEndingImagination1210, soulsisterinaslan, SimplyJanice (Your review made me smile, thank you), jforston, LiesTemptHer (I loved your review! The next couple of chapters, will have everything you want), cathy29jes, katandjasper, ronneygirl (thank you), LordXeenTheGreat, 01katie, Melody-Rose-20, NatalieLynn (Glad you liked it, thought it would be a good surprise. Thanks for the well wishes things are finally settleing), alicefan32, kouga's older woman, TwilightAddict71484, Angelvnzl, Lady Ramona, deerslayer1100, bluegirl27262, Twisted-Twilighter (I will tell you now that the other Cullen's wont be around until later), twilight's hound, JXB Addicted, Conan in love, slc6548, yearprincess, NissaCullen.**

**And last but not least thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, thank you for making me laugh when I wanted to cry, and for helping me with my horrible grammar. You're awesome!**

**Remember to review, it makes me and Jasper super happy.**

**-NKC-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Have I told you guys how awesome you are? Well in case I haven't, you guys are awesome! 40, 200 hits, and 550 reviews! I'm so happy I'm bouncing up and down. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Last Chapter: _

_"I'm not concerned, we want to help and we want to fight."_

_"Then we need to arrange a meeting between your pack and the rest of us. I have experience with newborn armies and there are somethings I can teach you all to protect yourselves from them. I also think we may need to discuss the treaty so we can work together to protect Bella until Victoria makes her move."_

_"Sounds like a plan, we'll meet at the treaty line tonight at midnight."_

_"Good, we'll see you then."_

_"Bye, Bells," he says before walking out the door, when it's closed Rosalie smack me in the head._

_"What the hell was that for?"_

_"That's for not telling us Victoria is back," she yells._

_"You didn't give me a chance, if you didn't yell at me the minute you walked in the door I would've."_

_"Well what do we need to know, how long do we have?" Emmett asks._

_"We? You guys are going to help?"_

_"Hell yeah, Jazz! I'm always up for a good fight, and that bitch isn't going to touch my little sister," Em says slinging his arm around Bella._

_"Rose, what about you?" I ask._

_"Of course I'm going to help, we may not be besties but Bella is family and I'm not going to let a sadistic vampire kill her."_

_"Then it's settled, we'll head back to my apartment and update everyone else before the meeting," I say, and everyone nods._

_"Can we get going? I have no idea how the hell I'm going to explain all you vampires to my dad," Bella says with a laugh, and I chuckle. I'm pretty sure the Chief would freak if he saw all of us here, mostly because he would assume Edward is back and Charlie really isn't fond of him._

_"Yeah Darlin' let's get going, I'm sure Peter is going to be excited about the wolves."_

_We had a lot of challenges to face in the upcoming weeks, but with Emmett, Rosalie and the wolves I finally felt confident that we would be able to stop Victoria and her newborns and most importantly protect Bella._

**Jasper's POV**

We arrived at the treaty line ten minutes before midnight, all of us in a straight line, waiting for the wolves to arrive. After arriving back at my apartment earlier in the day, there was quite a bit of explaining to do. Alice was in complete shock, she never saw Emmett and Rosalie arrive, or that Jacob would show up, and was currently concerned about her lack of visions. We can't have her blind with Victoria lurking.

As I suspected, Peter was excited about the wolves, and the upcoming training, but he was even more excited his second partner in crime aka Emmett had arrived, no one was safe. Bella was originally suppose to stay at home, but refused because of her concern for everyone, and now stood beside me wrapped in her winter jacket and a blanket.

At exactly midnight four wolves, Jacob and a tall man approached us. I could sense hesitation coming from each one of them, except for Jacob, who seemed relatively calm.

"Guys, this is Sam. He's is the alpha of the pack. These four are Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil. They didn't feel comfortable enough to be in human form."

"It's no problem, we understand. Jacob you met Rosalie and Emmett earlier, to my left are my friends Peter and Charlotte, they are visiting to assist us with Victoria, and beside Bella is Alice."

"Jacob tells me the red head is more trouble then we were expecting, and he mentioned something about new vampires, and Bella being in danger. What is going on exactly?" Sam asks getting to the point.

"Victoria's entire reason for being in Forks is to attack Bella, she wants revenge on our family for killing her mate when he attacked Bella last year. Another vampire visited us a few days ago and told us that she has created an army of new vampires because she knows we will be protecting her. The thing about new vampires, are they are nothing like what you see with us."

"What exactly are they like?" Jacob asks.

"Newborns as we call them, are often vicious, and crazed. They have no skill and no strategy, just brute strength. They only think about one thing and that is blood, more than likely Victoria is controlling them by promising them more blood if they fight against us," I say knowing exactly what would get a newborn to do something they don't want to.

"So if we fight along side you, our tribe and Bella will remain safe?" Sam asks.

"I think so. Myself, Peter and Charlotte are all trained fighters and have fought other wars with newborns, and with you in the mix, they won't know what's hit them. They more than likely are completely unaware that there are other mythical creatures."

Victoria wouldn't be teaching them about their new lives, because she didn't expect most of them to survive the battle, all she would want is her shot at Bella.

"I also think with us working as a team we will have a higher chance of catching her before her and her army can attack."

"Then we will help. Jacob and I've discussed the situation with the tribal elders and they have agreed to some changes of the treaty. We agree working together will raise our chances of catching her, so we are allowing you to be on our land, but you must be with a member of the pack, some tribe members don't feel safe any other way," Sam explains.

"Completely understandable. What else?"

"The only other thing we need to discuss is the diet of some of your members," Sam says and I know he is speaking of Peter and Charlotte. I had a feeling their diet may cause some problems, but at the same time I was hoping we could work something out.

"There is no way in hell that I'm drinking squirrel," Peter says and I groan.

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you, we do not drink from squirrels? Will you please shut up?" I say aggravated.

"Don't worry, Peter, you don't have to drink from squirrels but we do ask that you stay out of La Push and Forks," Jacob says with a slight smirk.

"We have no problem with that, we've already decided to stick to Seattle, so not to cause any problems for Jasper and his family," Charlotte says.

"Then it's settled. Now Jacob mentioned something about training?"

"Yes, as I said I know a lot about newborns and how they will fight, and I think I can help you all learn how to protect yourselves from their attacks."

"Then I think it would be best, but for tonight we will just watch," Sam says and I nod taking my place between the two sides.

"The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's what they'll be expecting. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

"Alright, Emmett's first because his fighting style is most similar to a newborn."

"What the hell does that mean?" Em asks a little annoyed.

"It means that you rely on your strength and you are straight forward with your attack. The newborns won't try anything fancy, so Em go for the obvious kill," I say crouching readying myself for his attack.

A second later he crouches in response, and the next second he is charging at me. I run to my left and narrowly avoid Emmett's large hands, he's quick but luckily for me I'm quicker. He charges at me again and I jump over him, landing behind him in a crouch. I lunge for him and he face plants in to the ground, giving me my kill shot.

"Damn it!" Emmett growls as he gets off the ground.

"Again!" He yells with a smile.

"Alright, but let's put you against Peter," I say and instantly see both of them smirk.

I stand to the side, as they approach each other. Within seconds they are charging at each other, when they meet Emmett goes to grab Peter, but misses when Peter slides between Emmett's open legs. Emmett turns quickly, and is lucky when he grabs Peter and forces him to the ground. Emmett gets up smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Emmett, one more thing," I say and he turns to look at me, as I nod at Peter, who jumps up and takes Emmett to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," I say grinning, while Peter laughs like a maniac.

For the next two hours we train, I show the wolves the ways newborns will attack and then showed them how their hunting skills would come in handy when defeating them. As Peter and I worked with the wolves, Charlotte took over training our group, and I could honestly say seeing their capabilities, my fears were slowly fading away.

Around three in the morning, we decide to call it quits for the night. It's getting cold and Bella needs her sleep, we agree to meet again the following night.

I take Bella back to my place, Charlie was under the assumption Bella was having a sleepover with Alice which was our story so Bella could come to the meeting. When we get inside Bella and I say goodnight to everyone and head into my bedroom where we crawl in to bed together.

"Jazz, do you think it's going to work out?" she asks, and I can tell she is still quite worried.

"I think so. The wolves are willing and with a few more sessions I'm sure they'll be able to take out the newborns quickly."

"I'm scared, Jasper," Bella admits in a small voice.

"I know, but you have no reason to be. Every single one of us, is fighting to protect you, we will not let anything happen to you."

"I'm not just scared for myself, I'm scared for everyone's safety. Especially you."

"I don't want you to worry about us. We are more than capable of taking on these newborns, and nothing is going to happen to me. I've fought newborns who were trained and strategic, I'm doubting Victoria has trained them at all. It'll be easy."

"I know you can handle yourself, Jazz, but I can't help but fear something may happen to you."

"It's all going to be okay, Darlin'. I promise," I say kissing her gently, hoping like hell I can keep my promise, once Victoria arrives.

Two Months Later

Victoria was getting on my nerves. These past two months we had been waiting for her to make her move, and we still had nothing. Bella grew more nervous as the days went on, the pack was growing tired from late night patrols, and even us vampires were growing tired, unable to feed as often as we needed. Victoria had been back in Forks multiple times, but with so much area to cover, there were only groups of two on patrol at a time, in each area, and she was able to escape.

After the months of stress, Alice had forced the group of us to spend the day in Seattle and have some fun. I was reluctant to leave Forks, but I knew Bella needed to get away. We spent most of the day shopping, which was hell for all of us except Rosalie and Alice, but it seemed to help Bella forget about our problems back home. By the time we left Seattle, Bella had a new wardrobe, a dress for graduation which was two weeks away, and was completely exhausted, causing her to fall asleep on the drive home.

When we got back to Bella's, I decided to carry her inside so I wouldn't have to wake her. As I opened the door, the scent of another vampire filled my senses, and I panicked. Suddenly, the floor boards creaked and I spun around, only to find Charlie standing there. I was relieved that it was him, but even more relieved the vampire that had been here didn't hurt him.

"Hey, Jasper. She fall asleep on you?" Charlie asks with a smile.

"Yeah, Alice took her shopping all day, so I figured she could use the sleep. If it's alright I'm just going to put her in bed and put her stuff in her room."

"Of course. I'm just heading to bed myself, so when your done just let yourself out."

"Thanks, Charlie. Good-night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Jasper," he says yawning and walking to his room.

I go upstairs and into Bella's room, the vampires scent is strongest in here, which makes my concern and anger rise. I place Bella on to her bed, kiss her forehead, and go back outside, where everyone is waiting in the car.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asks, seeing the distress on my face.

"Someone's been here. All I can smell is another through-out the house but it's strongest in her room."

"Is it Victoria?" Emmett asks.

"No, it's a male. It's one of her newborns, probably her oldest and second in command, Charlie was here when he was and he left him alive, a younger newborn wouldn't have been able to handle it. I think he was here for her scent."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asks.

"It means she is going to attack soon, and she wants the newborns to know who she is after. It also means Bella is not safe here during the fight like we were hoping, and Charlie needs protecting as well," I say frowning. My attention is grabbed when I hear rustling in the bushes, and that god awful smell that accompanies a werewolf, I turn to find Jacob.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"A vampire's been here."

"When?"

"Within the last couple of hours the scent is fresh."

"Was it her?"

"No, one of her newborns. We need a new plan, Bella is not safe here during the fight and I'm not going to take the chance of leaving Charlie here unprotected," I explain.

"Charlie is simple. I will know when she is coming and Jacob can tell Billy to get Charlie to the reservation. He'll be safe there," Alice says.

"That will work, I'll tell my dad tonight, but what about Bella?" Jacob asks.

"We put her in the mountains," Peter says, causing all of us to look at him like he is crazy.

"We are not putting her in the mountains, my god we are talking about Bella, with her luck the animals will turn on her," Emmett says, before I can say no.

"I didn't mean just leave her there unprotected, but that way she is away from the battle, and Victoria won't know where she is," Peter explains.

"Who will stay with her?" I say thinking out loud.

I could stay with her, but I know my skills would be better used for ending Victoria, and ensuring Bella's safety forever.

"What if one of the pack stays with her?" Jacob suggests.

"Like who?"

"We've had two more tribe members phase in the past week, Leah and Seth. Seth is young and we don't want him to fight, but he is more than capable of protecting Bella if someone was to find her."

"Alright, have Leah and Seth come to our next meeting, and discuss the changes with Sam," I say and Jacob nods in understanding.

"I'm on patrol tonight, and I'll stick close to here," Jacob says.

"I'll be here all night as well, and Peter and Charlotte will be patrolling the surrounding woods."

"Alright, we're out of here. Peter, me and Rosie will relieve you in the morning," Emmett says getting into the car.

"And Jacob, remind Embry that I will be meeting him at the treaty line around midnight," Alice says, following Emmett.

Once everyone takes off, it's just Jacob and I.

"Since I'm patrolling outside the house I think I should go in quickly and get the scent so I can be on the look-out."

"That's a good idea. Wolves can climb trees right?" I ask with a slight laugh, and Jacob grins.

"So the leech has a sense of humour, it's a nice surprise. I thought all vampires were uptight like that idiot Bella was first with," he says being completely serious but with amusement clear in his voice.

"Edward, is not exactly the greatest example of what vampires are like. Like all of us he didn't choose this life, but unlike all of us he hates what he is, and it makes him an uptight asshole."

"I'm going to say something, but if you repeat it I will deny it, got it?" he asks, and I nod.

"When I found out she was with you, I was kind of relieved. I'm not going to pretend that her being with a vampire makes me happy, but I couldn't stand to let her be with someone who clearly didn't deserve her. I see now that you really love her, and I'll admit you guys have changed my views on vampires, you're not all that bad."

"Wow, Jacob I'm not really sure what to say. That's big of you, and I'll admit if it wasn't for your smell we could probably be friends," I say with a smirk.

"You don't smell so nice either, buddy," Jacob smells with a laugh.

As we climb up to Bella's window, I can't help but chuckle. If it wasn't for our difference in species, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship, but a nose plug would be necessary for long visits.

**A/N So what did you all think? Jacob and Jasper as friends, would it work? LOL Honestly, I always felt that Bella and Jacob worked better as friends, and he wasn't so desperately in love with her, and in my opinion I think the two J's could get along. On to the next point what did you all think about the training? The part where Peter get's Emmett is from the movie but in the movie it's Edward and Carlisle fighting, it's one of my favourite parts and I thought it would be funnier with Peter and Jasper messing with Em.**

**Next chapter is going to be graduation, and something big will be happening.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts, you guys inspire me, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those reviewed you guys are awesome: LuvinTwilight143, NeverEndingImagination1210, Rhatch89, Conan in love, katandjasper (OMG! I hope you are okay!), wendy1969 (Welcome, to the story. I hope you enjoy the rest), JXB Addicted, filmdork, alicefan32, dkamehameha, soulsistersinaslan, twimama77, LiesTemptHer, cathy29jes, SimplyJanice (I loved your review, I always do! You should try your hand at writing, I was terrified at first, but now I'm addicted.), LordXeenTheGreat, TwilightAddict71484, Lalina92, kouga's older woman (Hope I'm keeping the supply steady), Twisted-Twilighter, deerslayer1100, (You have an interesting idea, and I'm seriously thinking about it for next chapter, if it's alright with you.), NatalieLynn (The answer is no, Eddie brings to much drama to bring in the Cullens just yet), Angelvnzl, sam's-lurker-droid, RoyalLady9099.**

**And of course, big thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you rock!**

**Remember to review, it makes Jasper happy.**

**-NKC-**


	20. Chapter 20

**44,100 hits! That is amazing and the review counter just keeps going up. Thank you so much! Because you are all so awesome, I wrote a really long chapter for this week and next week will be a BIG chapter, you'll see what I mean at the end.**

**So onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play with SM's characters.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"I'm on patrol tonight, and I'll stick close to here," Jacob says._

_"I'll be here all night as well, and Peter and Charlotte will be patrolling the surrounding woods."_

_"Alright, we're out of here. Peter, me and Rosie will relieve you in the morning," Emmett says getting into the car._

_"And Jacob, remind Embry that I will be meeting him at the treaty line around midnight," Alice says, following Emmett._

_Once everyone takes off, it's just Jacob and I._

_"Since I'm patrolling outside the house I think I should go in quickly and get the scent so I can be on the look-out."_

_"That's a good idea. Wolves can climb trees right?" I ask with a slight laugh, and Jacob grins._

_"So the leech has a sense of humour, it's a nice surprise. I thought all vampires were uptight like that idiot Bella was first with," he says being completely serious but with amusement clear in his voice._

_"Edward, is not exactly the greatest example of what vampires are like. Like all of us he didn't choose this life, but unlike all of us he hates what he is, and it makes him an uptight asshole."_

_"I'm going to say something, but if you repeat it I will deny it, got it?" he asks, and I nod._

_"When I found out she was with you, I was kind of relieved. I'm not going to pretend that her being with a vampire makes me happy, but I couldn't stand to let her be with someone who clearly didn't deserve her. I see now that you really love her, and I'll admit you guys have changed my views on vampires, you're not all that bad."_

_"Wow, Jacob I'm not really sure what to say. That's big of you, and I'll admit if it wasn't for your smell we could probably be friends," I say with a smirk._

_"You don't smell so nice either, buddy," Jacob smells with a laugh._

_As we climb up to Bella's window, I can't help but chuckle. If it wasn't for our difference in species, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship, but a nose plug would be necessary for long visits._

**Jasper's POV**

"Please, Alice.  
>Anything but those," Bella begged.<p>

"Come on, Bella. They are not that bad."

"Not that bad! They're six inches off the ground!"

"Okay, I'm going to help end this argument. Bella give me those heels," Rosalie says from out of nowhere, and Bella hands her the shoes.

"Now take these, and Alice before you argue they look ten times better with that dress, and this way we won't have to make any trips to the hospital," Rosalie says handing her a pair of reasonable heels.

"I hate to admit it, Rosalie, but you're right. Okay, now everyone out, I still have to finish her hair and make-up," Alice says shooing us all out of the room, but Bella grabs my arm.

"You're not really going to leave me with her are you?"

"Yes, I am but only because I fear the little pixie. Besides if it gets to bad scream, and I'll come steal you away."

"You know if I knew you were going to let Alice torture me with Bella Barbie, I would've gotten ready at home."

"You know she would've just come to your house anyways."

"Damn it, you have a point," she mumbles, and I laugh.

"Damn it, Jasper. Get out and get ready, your outfit is hanging in the bathroom," Alice says pushing me out if the room, and slamming the door.

"Bossy little pixie," I mutter as I walk to the bathroom.

"I heard that, Jasper," Alice yells.

"You were suppose to," I yell back.

One thing I hated about high school was graduation, but unlike all the previous ones I had a reason to be there, Bella. Everyone was coming for the ceremony, even Peter and Charlotte would be adorning coloured contacts to join us. Bella was just a big ball of nerves, she was convinced she would fall on stage when excepting her diploma, hence the shoe fight, and she was nervous about her mother, coming in from Jacksonville.

To top it all off Victoria was fucking with us, and starting to piss me off. She ran through woods like it was a game to her, and she started to learn our patrolling areas and was always able to get away. When Bella learned of the newborn that had come to her house, she lost it. She even went as far as to think about asking her mom not to come so Victoria doesn't have another target. I tried to assure her that Victoria doesn't want her father or mother, but at the same time we are talking about a deranged vampire. I'm just glad I convinced her to go to graduation, we were lucky the wolves cared a lot for Bella because they offered to take over all patrols so she could enjoy her day, and would only contact us in an emergency.

For now, I was trying to focus on graduation and Bella. I was excited to get to see her walk across the stage, I love to see her experience something for the first time, her emotions are so strong and pure. I was a little nervous to meet her mother, Bella described her as 'a little out there' and all I wanted was to make a good impression.

After I threw on my dress shirt, and changed out of my jeans, I tried to do something with my hair but failed miserably, so I gave up and went to join everyone else in the living room. Emmett and Peter were glued to the TV, they had been playing a single round for the last six hours, they got dressed for the graduation at three in the morning. Rosalie was touching up her make-up and Charlotte was staring in the mirror at her now brown eyes.

"You know there is something wrong with you when you think your bright red demon eyes are better than these," she says to me with a laugh as I approach.

"It's even weirder when they turn gold, I still prefer my red eyes. It's not much fun being a scary vampire and having gold eyes," I say remembering how weird I thought the Cullen's eyes were when we first met.

"I'm sure Alice would buy you some coloured contacts, if you missed the red that much," she says teasingly, and I nudge her with my elbow.

"Don't give her any ideas," I warn, while she laughs, but my attention is grabbed when both Emmett and Peter let out cat calls.

I turn around to find Bella standing beside Alice, she looks stunning in a dark blue strapless dress, that comes to her knees. Her hair is down and curled, her make-up so soft letting her natural beauty shine. I approach Bella in silence, staring deeply into her brown eyes, and take her hand in mine.

"Bella, you look amazing," I say looking her up and down.

"Thank you, Jazz. You don't look so bad yourself," she says smiling at me.

"Well you know I try," I say grinning, and kissing her.

"There is no time for you two to kiss, we have to get going, we're going to be late," Alice says pulling us apart.

So, the seven of us take off from my apartment in Port Angeles. Peter, Charlotte, Bella and myself in my truck. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice in Emmett's Jeep following behind us. The ride is quiet, except for Peter who occasionally sings along with the radio, making me wish I forced him to ride with Emmett, who was probably doing the same.

When we pulled up to the school, the parking lot was packed with students and their families gathered around their cars, so when I found a spot I pulled in, and decided we would find Bella's parents as we walk around. I help Bella out of the car, wrap my arm around her, and start looking for everyone else. A few parking spots away we find the rest of our group and closer to the front of the school we find Charlie and a woman I assume is Bella's mother, because when she sees us she runs over squealing and grabs Bella into a hug.

"Hi, Mom," Bella says with a laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, look at you! You look so beautiful," she says with her hand on Bella's cheek, and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom. Mom, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my Mom, Renee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. Bella's told me a lot about you," I say extending my hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Jasper. I must say Bella's description of you, did not do you justice."

"Mom!" Bella yells, while my siblings laugh. I'll admit if I was human I probably would've blushed.

"Oh hush, Bella. I'm just giving him a compliment. You are spending way to much time with your father, you're becoming to serious."

"I am not! Now, we have to go inside and get our robes. We'll see you after the ceremony," Bella says dragging me away.

She says a quick hello to Charlie, who has a smirk on his face, and all I can do is wave at him as she pulls me towards the gym. Once we are inside we are greeted by Mr. Banner who is handing out robes and caps, and yelling at everyone to get in alphabetical order by last name. Once we get our robes and caps, we head into a secluded area, and get ready.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"Yes, and no. I'm still convinced I'm going to fall on my face, and with Peter and Emmett here that worries me," she says with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, you are going to do great," I say giving her a light kiss.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"You're welcome. Besides if you do fall, I'll kick their asses for you," I say smirking but she smacks me in the chest.

"Don't jinx me!" she groans.

Mr. Banner made the announcement that we would be starting soon, so I gave Bella a kiss and went to join the other H's. The ceremony crawled at a snails pace, and Jessica's speech put most of the auditorium to sleep. When my name was called and I was walking across the stage I could hear my family cheering loudly, as if it was my first graduation. As I received my diploma, my eyes landed on Bella, who was sitting a few rows away with a big smile on her face. I returned her smile with my own, before mouthing 'I love you' to her, to which she responded with a blush and returned the words.

I took my seat once more, and waited for it to be Bella's turn. When they finally reached the S's and it was Bella's turn, the family got loud. Emmett and Peter where whooping and hollering, cheering her on, causing her to blush deeply. I remained civilized but still cheered and clapped along, with a giant grin on my face. When she turned and look at me after receiving her diploma, I could tell she was proud of not falling, so I gave her a wink and blew her a kiss which caused her to blush even more.

After another twenty minutes the ceremony was over. I immediately took off towards Bella, and found her chatting with Angela. I came up behind her, placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped my arm around her.

"Congratulations, Angela. Are you excited to be done?" I ask. I usually didn't socialize with the humans but I always really liked Angela, she had the purest emotions aside from Bella, and she always treated everyone with respect.

"Thanks, Jasper. Congratulations to you too. I'm really excited, I can't wait to get to Seattle in September. What about yourself? Where are you going next year?"

A few months ago, Bella and I had discussed her plans for the future. Bella had originally wanted to take the year off and hoped I would change her the following year. I didn't have a problem with her plan, but at the same time I really wanted her to experience at least one year of college as a human. I also knew Charlie had high hopes, of her attending college.

She agreed but made me promise that if after the first year she wants me to change her, I would. It was an easy agreement to make. Two months ago we learned that we had both been accepted to Oregon State University. It was a great choice for both of us. We wouldn't be far from Charlie and would be able to visit him, and the weather in Oregon was great for my vampire self. Bella received a full scholarship and would be majoring in English Literature, not a complete surprise if you know Bella. I would be majoring in American History once again, I'll admit I enjoyed having heated debates with the professors over the actual events of war I fought, and was looking forward to getting to do it again.

With the permission of Charlie, we would be getting an apartment together, two bedroom, of course. It wasn't to hard to convince him it was a good idea. I made up a story about my birth parents leaving me a large sum of money when they passed, and Carlisle and Esme had invested it for me, and today I had more than enough to take care of myself for multiple life times, which was only a slight lie. I convinced him that with my money Bella would be able to focus on her studies and not stress about a job. We both knew she would fight me on it, but he appreciated the thought, and agreed only twenty-four hours later.

"I'll be attending OSU with Bella. I had myself transferred from my school in New York," I say following the lie put in place before I returned.

"That's great, that you'll be together. Ben's moving to California to attend Stanford, it's going to be strange," Angela says sadly.

"I'm sure it will all work out. Anyone can see you guys love each other, you guys are great together."

I knew more than anyone the love they had for each other, for a high school mortal couple they truly were the definition of soul-mates.

"Thanks, Jasper. I have to say, and this is hard for me, but I like you so much more than your brother, and I'm super glad you two are together," she says with a blush and both Bella and I look at her in shock. Angela likes everyone.

"Thank you, Angela," I say still chuckling.

"I've gotta go, I see my parents, and I don't want to loose them. I hope I see you before you leave," she says hugging Bella, then leaving with a wave.

"That was really sweet what you said to her," Bella say slipping her arm around my waist.

"I was just speaking the truth. They love each other very much, they share the kind of love humans search for their whole lives. The kind of love I have for you."

"Way to make a girl swoon, Jazz," she says with a smile.

"Well I am irresistible," I say with a smirk.

"All right we need to get out of here before your head get's to big and we are stuck," she says sticking out her tongue and starting to make her way through the crowd, holding my hand.

It takes us a few minutes to locate everyone. When we approach the group, Bella is swooped up into hugs by everyone, and Emmett thinks it would be funny to lift me off the ground. If we weren't surrounded by humans I'd drop his ass, and he knows it. When I am back on the ground, Charlie approaches me and shakes my hand, congratulating me.

"You sure you don't want to join us at The Lodge? You are more than welcome to join us, your whole family is."

"Thank you, Charlie, but I'm sure. I want Bella to be able to spend some time with you and her mom, since you are letting her spend the night with my sisters."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jasper. I hope you have fun with your family. I'll see you when you guys come and get her."

"See you then."

"Bells, I'll be in the car, come when your ready," Charlie says before walking away.

"So I'll see you at five?" Bella asks turning to face me.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I won't be alone, knowing Alice."

"Then I guess I shouldn't pack a bag, cause she'll just empty it anyways."

"Very true, but on the plus side, I'll be kicking everyone out later tonight, and without her I wouldn't get you to myself."

"Then I guess I can't complain," she says with a smile, before placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you," she says against my lips.

"I love you too, I'll see you later. Have fun with your parents," I say before placing one last kiss on her lips.

I walk her over to the cruiser, open her door, say goodbye, and watch Charlie drive out of the parking lot.

"You look like a kid whose favourite toy just got taken away," Alice says coming up beside me.

"Very funny, Alice."

"So when are you going to ask her the question, I know you're dying to ask her?" Alice says with a smirk.

"How the hell did you know? I haven't even made a solid decision on when cause I didn't want you getting over excited," I groan.

"You can't get anything by me, Jasper. You should know that."

"Peter blabbed didn't he?" I say putting it together, that fucker knew everything.

"Yup, so spill."

"I just told you, I haven't decided when. I was thinking of talking to Charlie tonight, when I go pick her up, since you could keep her busy upstairs. As for when I was hoping soon, I'd like to do it before we head to Oregon in August."

I'll admit, I was terrified of asking Charlie for permission to marry Bella. I knew I didn't have to do it in this day and age, but I'm old fashioned and I know Charlie would appreciate it.

"Well I think you'll have a pretty easy time convincing Charlie, he already likes you. When you decide when you want to do it, I'll be more than happy to help set it up," Alice says with a smile.

"I don't doubt that you will. I appreciate the offer Alice, and I'll let you know."

"Charlotte, Rosalie and I are taking the Jeep to pick some things up for tonight. You know for a guy dating a human, you have very little food in your apartment."

"No going overboard, Alice. Remember Bella is only one human."

I knew if I didn't say something she would buy out the entire grocery store and get a cake that would feed fifty people, like she did at Bella's birthday party.

"You always ruin my fun. Now I don't feel so bad for leaving you with Peter and Emmett for a few hours," she says walking away, and I groan.

"Wait! Alice! Take me with you!" I beg following her.

Later on that day

Alice and I were on our way to Bella's house to pick her up for the night. We had tonight all planned out, and I was just hoping it all worked out. When we pulled up to Bella's, Alice jumped out of the car and beat me to the door, knocking before I had the chance.

"Hey, kids. Bells is upstairs packing a bag. Come on in," Charlie says after opening the door.

"Hi, Charlie. I'm going to go help her get ready," Alice says excitedly, running up the stairs.

"Good luck," Alice whispers quietly enough that Charlie won't hear.

"I have a feeling they are going to be awhile. Come join me in the living room, I was just watching the game," Charlie says patting my shoulder.

"Sounds great," I say following him into the living room.

We spend the next ten minutes watching the game, but my attention is on my upcoming conversation with Charlie, and listening to Bella and Alice argue over what type of pj's to pack. Bella wanted her normal sleep wear and Alice wanted her to pack the pj's she bought her at Victoria's Secret. I'll admit, I was hoping Alice would win.

"Jasper, you look nervous. Everything alright?" Charlie asks turning to look at me.

"Well Charlie, there is something I wanted to ask you, and I'll admit I've never been more nervous in my life," I say honestly.

"Jasper, I like you a lot, and I consider you like a son. You can ask me anything."

Charlies words give me a confidence boost. I've grown quite close to Charlie, over these last few months, and I just hoped he would be okay with what I was about to tell him.

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot, I want you to know that I consider you like a father. I hope you know just how much I love your daughter. She is my everything, and I will love her till the end of time. I know we are young, but I know for a fact that I will never love another. So what I wanted to ask you, was if you would give me your permission to marry Bella," I say to afraid to look into his eyes.

"How many times did you practice that?" Charlie asks with a chuckle, and I'm relieved he's laughing.

"More than you can imagine," I reply with a laugh.

"Jasper, anyone who see's you two can tell you two are in love. At first I was terrified of how close you two were, to be honest I was just scared she would get her heart broken again, but these last couple of months have eased my concern. Ever since you approached me about your plans for college, I've been preparing for this, and I want you to know that I appreciate you coming to me first. Now if you promise to love her, and treat her like the princess she is, I have no problem giving you my blessing."

"Loving her is simple, and I promise to treat her better than a princess. I'll treat her like a queen."

"I know you will. You make my baby girl happy, and that's all I can ask for, and on the plus side I get the son I always wanted," he says with a laugh.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome, Jasper."

Charlie and I fell into easy conversation about graduation and the game, while waiting for the girls. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders, and I couldn't wait to ask Bella to be my wife. A few minutes later I heard foot-steps on the stairs, and waited for them to enter the living room.

"Charlie, I hate to say it but your daughter is impossible!" Alice exclaims.

"I am not! I'm just a little stubborn," Bella says defending herself with a smile.

"That's right kiddo, and you got that from me."

"Don't I know it," Bella replies with a smirk.

"All right, Jasper you can take her now, and Alice don't rush back with her," Charlie says jokingly.

"Awww Daddy! Don't pretend you won't miss me," Bella says pouting.

"You're right, Bells. I will miss you, it's that mouth of yours I won't," he says slinging his arm around his daughter.

"And on that note, it's time to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Dad," Bella says, giving him a hug, and grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door.

"See ya, Chief!" I call out as I am dragged out the door.

We arrive back at the apartment in about forty minutes. When I opened the door, and turned on the lights, Emmett and Peter yelled;

"Surprise!" Which scared the crap out of Bella who jumped and yelped loudly.

The apartment looked great with balloons and streamers covering it, and graduation caps dangling from the ceiling.

"Guys, this is amazing, but it's too much for a simple graduation," Bella says.

"Your first graduation is something to celebrate. It's the tenth time that needs no party," Rosalie says, with a rare smile.

"Alright, it's time for presents," Alice squeals, and Bella groans.

"I thought I said no presents!" Bella yells.

"Yeah, like we were going to listen," Emmett smirks.

"Okay, I'm first!" Alice calls running to the closet, and is back a few seconds later with a small silver box and a white bow on top.

Bella tears open the box, and let's out an Alice like squeal when she sees what's inside, a new iPod. About a week ago Bella's had died on her, the yelling and words that came out of her mouth surprised even me. I planned on replacing it for her, but Alice wanted to do it for her.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella says hugging her.

"You're welcome. By the way, I hacked your iTunes account and filled it with all your songs, and I added a few I knew you liked but were missing," Alice says returning the hug.

"Remind me to change my password," Bella says with a smile and Alice sticks her tongue out at her.

"Alright it's our turn," Charlotte says with a smile, producing a large box with blue and silver paper.

Charlotte hands Bella the box, and gasps as she opens it. She pulls out a book carefully and gently runs her fingers across the cover.

"My god! Is this what I think this is?" She says stunned.

"Yes, it's a first addition of Wurthering Heights. You told Charlotte that it's your favourite book, and I have a contact that finds rare first editions," Peter says with a smile. His contact was amazing and had helped me fill my shelves with my favourites.

"I can't accept this. This is worth thousands of dollars, you should keep it for your collection," Bella argues.

"You can and you will accept it. We have plenty of money, and you deserve it. We know that you will cherish it and enjoy it more than anyone else, and that is worth more than any amount of money," Charlotte says and tears fall down Bella's face, as she grabs Charlotte into a hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Bella says sniffling.

"We're not even until I get my hug," Peter says jokingly, sticking his arms out. Bella get's up and runs into his hug, and he instantly lifts her off the ground.

"Now your not getting down, till I get a kiss," Peter says with a smirk, and I growl at him.

"Oh can it, Jasper. It's not like one kiss will make her magically fall in love with me," Peter says smiling.

"Peter, stop pissing Jasper off, and put her ass down!" Charlotte demands, and he sheepishly puts her down. Charlotte had him on a leash, and it was fun for all except Peter, of course.

"Jasper, you're next," Alice says moving on from the craziness.

I pull the long rectangle box out of my jacket pocket, and go over to where Bella is standing, and hand it to her.

"Jazz, you didn't have to get me anything."

"You should know me better than that," I say smirking.

She shakes her head at me, but proceeds to open the box, and when it's open, a smile breaks out on to her face.

"Jasper, it's beautiful," she says in awe.

I had been putting together her present for awhile, I wanted something simple that she could wear and she could always keep a piece of me with her, so I bought her a charm bracelet. I filled it with charms, and left room for us to add too.

"The van, is self explanatory," I say smirking, and she laughs.

"The snowflake is for our first date, I thought it was appropriate since it was the winter formal. The graduation cap, another obvious one. A fork because where ever we are in the future, I want something to remind you of where it all began."

"What a sap!" Peter exclaims, and Charlotte rushes over to smack him in the head.

"Go on, Jasper. I'll keep him in line," Charlotte says.

"Thank you," I say turning back to Bella.

"Last but not least, the cowboy boots, so you always have a reminder of me."

Bella had taken to calling me, cowboy, as a term of endearment, because she has a thing about my boots. When I saw the charm at the store I knew it would be perfect.

"Thank you, Cowboy. I love it and will wear it everyday," she says kissing me lightly.

"Alright, before this turns rated r, I want Bella to see our present," Emmett says excitedly, and I didn't blame him. Rosalie and Emmett had been working hard on their present and after a month, it was finally complete.

"Everybody outside!" Rosalie calls, and we follow her out the door.

When we get outside, Emmett cover's Bella's eyes and counts to three. When she opens her eyes, she gasps.

"Oh my God! Is that my truck!" Bella exclaims, causing all of us to laugh.

A month ago, Bella's truck died. She was heartbroken, and it really got her down. I offered to buy her a new truck, but she yelled at me instead. That was when Rosalie got the idea. Rosalie loves restoring old cars and knew Bella's truck could be ten times better, so she set to work. We told Charlie the plan and he was more than happy to help us get the car to the garage at the old Cullen place. Rosalie completely restored the engine and replaced almost everything, and Emmett went to work on a paint job keeping it's original red. Jacob assisted us and drove the car here, so Bella wouldn't see it.

"You like it?" Emmett asks, with a grin.

"Like it? Are you crazy? I love it!" Bella says jumping into Emmett's arms, and he proceeded to swing her around, like a rag doll. When he finally puts her down, she approaches Rosalie. They had gotten a lot closer over the last few months, but I knew Bella was still cautious.

"Rosalie, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Bella, I know I treated you badly, but that's in the past. I know how much you love this truck, even though it was a piece of crap before, and soon you will be a Cullen and Cullen's do not drive rust buckets," Rosalie says smiling.

"Thank you," Bella says hugging her, and Rosalie smiles returning the hug.

"And now you can go faster than 50," Emmett includes.

After the gifts, we went inside and let Bella eat something, and presented her with her cake. Luckily Alice listened and got small enough one that Bella could have some and she could bring some home to Charlie. We sat around watching movies, until Emmett and Peter got restless so then we played some games. Turns out Bella is quite graceful playing Dance Dance Revolution, much to Emmett and Peter's disappointment. When Emmett tried convincing Bella to drink, I decided it was time they leave. I wanted some alone time with her.

Once we were alone, I suggested we go into the bedroom, and lay down. Bella nodded shyly and told me she would join me after she changed and had a human moment. I gave her a light kiss, and walked into the bedroom, to change into something more comfortable. When I was done changing I got on the bed and waited.

Five minutes later, Bella walked into the room and took my breath away. It looks as if Alice won the argument, because she walked out in a small white baby doll that barely covered her.

"Bella, you look breath taking," I say with a thick voice.

"You like it? Alice must have unpacked mine, and threw this in when I was getting my bathroom stuff," she says shyly.

I reminded myself to thank Alice.

"I think you should come over here where I can show you how much I like it," I say patting the bed.

Once she's on the bed, I attack her lips. Every brush of our lips sends shivers down my body, and sets my skin on fire. I never feel more human than at times like this, but the longer we continue our heated kisses the more the animal wants out.

"We better stop before I do something very un-gentlemen like," I say placing a kiss on her neck.

"Jasper, what if I don't want you to be a gentlemen?" she asks and I look at her in question.

"What exactly are you saying, Darlin'?" I ask, needing to know what she means.

"Today all I could think about is human experiences and tonight I want one more," she says looking into my eyes.

"I could hurt you," I say announcing my only fear.

"We talked about this, you won't hurt me you can't."

"I may not snap your neck and drink your blood, but I may bruise you and I could always loose control and break something. I can't hurt you."

"Please, Jasper. I trust you and I know you won't hurt me, and even if I get a bruise it's worth it. Just please don't make me beg," she says and one look in her eyes tells me all I need. Who am I to deny her?

"I'd never make you beg. If this is what you want, I'm more than happy to to oblige," I say with a smirk, before capturing her lips once more.

...

An hour later, and Bella was out cold, wrapped under the blanket and her head over my bare chest, directly over my heart. The night had gone better than expected, and I was in a state of pure bliss. So I was pissed when I heard banging at the door. Gently moving Bella off my chest, I get up to answer the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask opening the door, but am shocked into silence to see Jacob, Alice and Peter standing there.

"What's going on?" I ask concerned. None of them would be here unless it was bad.

"Couldn't put a shirt on, Major?" Peter asks, with a slight laugh.

"Really Peter? Can you behave for two seconds! Jasper we've got bad news," Alice says with a frown.

"What happened?"

"Victoria was here today, with two newborns. We almost had them, until they jumped off the cliffs."

I was pissed she got away again, and had no idea how she was doing it.

"There's more, Jazz. She's ready, and she's decided. She thinks she has enough newborns to take us, since she discovered the rest of the family wasn't here. She comes in a week," Alice says and I freeze.

"That's not much notice. We need to get prepared and we need to keep a closer eye out when we are on patrols, and Charlie needs protection round the clock. I don't trust the bitch. Do you know where we can intercept them?"

"The baseball clearing is our best option. They'll enter shortly after noon, we can surprise them, and Bella will be far enough away."

"Alright, Jacob go back to Sam and tell him everything, get him prepared. Also tell your father to get Charlie to the reservation early Saturday morning. I don't care what he has to do. Peter we talk strategy tomorrow, and Alice, keep an eye on Victoria any changes and I want to know," I order and all three nod in understanding.

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Alice asks.

"I will in the morning. I want her to sleep in peace tonight," I say frowning, hating to relay the bad news.

"Okay, go lay with your girl. We'll see you in the morning," Alice says giving me a hug, trying to help ease my concern.

"By the way, you owe me so big for tonight," she says winking, telling me she knows exactly what took place tonight.

"Your gratitude can be shown with a yellow Porsche," she says with a smile as she walks out the door.

"I'm on Charlie duty tonight. We'll talk in the morning. Bye, Jasper," Jacob says following her out.

"A word of advice, Jazz. Take a shower, you reek of Bella," he says with a smirk, and runs out the door, before I can hit him.

I climbed back into bed with Bella and sat for the next eight hours trying to figure out the best way to tell her, Victoria was coming.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Lots going on in this chapter: Graduation, Jasper asking Charlie's permission, a bunch of fun with the group, a liittle romance and of course Victoria makes a decision. And I want you all to tell me what you thought. You will not want to miss next chapter I promise you that.**

**I wanted to quickly address something a few of you pointed out last chapter, Alice was meeting Embry to do patrols in La Push, remember a vampire must be paired with a wolf to cross the treaty line. Sorry for confusion, I should have elaborated. **

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts, you guys inspire me, even if you don't review.**

**Super big thank you to all those reviewed you guys blow me away: dkamehameha, 01katie, MaryMary123, kouga's older woman, soulsistersinaslan (glad jasper is coming off as the leader, because he was born to lead), JXB Addicted (love your idea lol), SimplyJanice (I always love your reviews and they always make me smile), twimama77, cullenwhitockhottie01, LuvinTwilight143 (Em is a sore loser lol), Conan in love, twilight's hound (hope you are feeling better!), RHatch89, LordXeenTheGreat, katandjasper (hope you are doing better and hope this helps anything lingering), Lalina, (The thing you were asking for will be next chapter, there was too much to write here to do it this chapter), cathy29jes, TwilightAddict71484, NatalieLynn (That is my absolute favourite line of Jacksons, except for when he introduces himself with his accent, I drooled lol. Hope this lived up to your expectations for Bella's grad.), alicefan32, sam's-lurker-droid, Twisted-Twilighter (hope i cleared up any confusion), Randomness96, slc6548, Monica, NeverEndingImagination1210, Melody-Rose-20, Supernatural-Girl17.**

**And big thanks to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you rock!**

**Remember to review, it makes Jasper very happy!**

**-NKC-**


	21. Chapter 21

**46,975 hits! That is super amazing! Thank you so much! I bet you are all surprised to see an update already but Saturday night Jasper would not shut up and demanded I write this chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an overactive imagination.**

_Previous Chapter:_

_"What happened?"_

_"Victoria was here today, with two newborns. We almost had them, until they jumped off the cliffs."_

_I was pissed she got away again, and had no idea how she was doing it._

_"There's more, Jazz. She's ready, and she's decided. She thinks she has enough newborns to take us, since she discovered the rest of the family wasn't here. She comes in a week," Alice says and I freeze._

_"That's not much notice. We need to get prepared and we need to keep a closer eye out when we are on patrols, and Charlie needs protection round the clock. I don't trust the bitch. Do you know where we can intercept them?"_

_"The baseball clearing is our best option. They'll enter shortly after noon, we can surprise them, and Bella will be far enough away."_

_"Alright, Jacob go back to Sam and tell him everything, get him prepared. Also tell your father to get Charlie to the reservation early Saturday morning. I don't care what he has to do. Peter we talk strategy tomorrow, and Alice, keep an eye on Victoria any changes and I want to know," I order and all three nod in understanding._

_"Are you going to tell Bella?" Alice asks._

_"I will in the morning. I want her to sleep in peace tonight," I say frowning, hating to relay the bad news._

_"Okay, go lay with your girl. We'll see you in the morning," Alice says giving me a hug, trying to help ease my concern._

_"By the way, you owe me so big for tonight," she says winking, telling me she knows exactly what took place tonight._

_"Your gratitude can be shown with a yellow Porsche," she says with a smile as she walks out the door._

_"I'm on Charlie duty tonight. We'll talk in the morning. Bye, Jasper," Jacob says following her out._

_"A word of advice, Jazz. Take a shower, you reek of Bella," he says with a smirk, and runs out the door, before I can hit him._

_I climbed back into bed with Bella and sat for the next eight hours trying to figure out the best way to tell her, Victoria was coming._

Victoria's POV

My decision was made. The army was finally under control, and the Cullens would be outnumbered. When I learned of Laurent's betrayal, I made my way back to Alaska and took care of the traitor, but not before he gave me some valuable information. He had told me that the rest of the Cullens were no longer in Forks, and that Bella was being guarded by only two of the members. I'd been planning my revenge since I found James' ashes at the ballet studio. My original plan had been to kill the mind reader, and let the little human suffer, but I realized it would be more effective to kill the human and make her mate suffer for eternity.

The first part of my plan was to find someone I could change and control, but strong enough to protect me. I found Riley in Oregon, he was perfect. When he awoke from the change I told him I had fallen in love with him, and wanted him for eternity, obviously I lied, but it was the only way to get him to follow me without question. I taught him all about his new life, and he soon became a strong protector.

Shortly afterwards I realized I needed more protection, and knew I had to start making more newborns. Naturally, Riley became jealous, so I let him believe he was in control. He went about finding the humans, and babysitting them once changed, and keeping them under control with lies about the sun, wooden stakes, and holy water, the bullshit that humans believe.

After awhile I discovered I was being tracked, and decided to split the country for awhile. I couldn't tell Riley where I was going, but trusted my hard work in gaining his trust and love would keep him loyal, while I was gone.

When I was in South America, I found the solution to my problem, and I was already half there. It was there I learned of the Southern Wars, and newborn armies. I ran back to Seattle that night, to tell Riley of my plans. Newborn production went into overdrive, we found anyone who wouldn't be noticed missing and changed them. Eventually my army was ready, and Riley revealed to them their cause, to fight the Cullens for territory. It was easy to fill their minds with stories of super -powerful vampires with special abilities and strange yellow eyes that want to take over and leave them unable to feed, and the only way to stop them was to destroy them and their human pet.

When I sent Riley to Forks to obtain Bella's scent, it was more than simply that. I wanted to test their protection and the future seer's ability. He got in and out undetected except for his scent and I knew that as long as Riley was calling the shots I would be free to attack.

I watched them as they patrolled the woods. Somehow their number had grown from two to six, and I learned the human's new mate and two others were survivors of the Southern Wars. My concern grew and forced Riley to change more days before we attacked. I wanted them vile, ruthless, and blood thirsty. Things got worse when I learned of the dogs in the area and quickly had to learn where to enter Forks and avoid their detection.

The Volturi had been a slight problem, and had caused us to go into hiding. I figured that we could attack before they stopped us, and when it was all over, I would kill the remaining newborns and Riley and run until they stopped chasing me.

The time was coming. Riley was currently escorting the newborns to Forks, and I would be arriving sometime behind them, waiting in the wings until I have my shot at the human. Today I would revenge my love's death.

Jasper's POV

I had been dreading this day. The week had gone by insanely fast, patrols were doubled, training was intensified and all our nerves were on edge. Alice was lost in visions half the time making sure nothing changed, every noise made me nervous and the looming threat had me severely overprotective of Bella. As for poor Bella, she was a mess. She was having nightmares again every night, and was constantly looking over her shoulder.

It's now 6a.m. Saturday, and Victoria and her army will be entering the baseball clearing at noon. The seven of us were gathered in the living room, going over the plan for today.

"At seven I'm running Bella up the mountain where Seth will meet me. I'll stay with Bella while Seth runs a perimeter check, and covers our scents as much as possible. Then I'll be heading to the clearing to join you all," I announce.

"They'll know we are there minutes before they attack, so they will swarm us, hoping to throw us off. Now the wolves will be in the surrounding woods waiting until the newborns are focused on us, and they can start picking them off from behind," I explain.

"First one to spot Victoria, take her out," I say with authority. She was not getting away this time.

"The wolves are expecting the group of you at nine. Any questions?" I ask and everyone shakes their head no.

Everyone is lost in their own thoughts, and I just sit there with Bella tucked in my arms, not wanting to ever let go. I don't realize how fast our time goes, but too soon, Alice announces it's seven. I can feel the panic coming off Bella, and I wish there was a way I could make it better.

"Time to go, Darlin'. It's gonna be alright," I say into her ear, and kissing her cheek.

We get off the couch and Bella is ambushed into a hug by Alice. She wraps her little arms around her, and holds her tight, whispering;

"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about us."

Bella was more scared than any of us about the outcome of today. Yes, one of us could be killed, but we were better trained and more prepared, but that didn't ease her worries. She goes around and hugs everyone. Her hugs, like her 'be carefuls,' are silent.

I wrap my arm around her and lead her to my truck. We drove to the treaty line and parked my truck, since I would be running Bella the rest of the way. As I turn off the engine, Bella lets out a deep breath.

"Jazz, I need you to tell me you are going to be okay. That I'm going to see you again," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Darlin' I was created to do this. I don't want you to worry about me, I want you to worry about yourself. Nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you," I say taking her hand in mine.

"Okay, I can do this. If you can be so brave and you're facing so much more danger than me, then I can be brave too," she says trying to sound confident, and I'm proud of her. She is so much braver than she gives herself credit for.

"You are very brave," I say kissing her hand.

"Ready to do this?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says, and I get out of the car, and go around to Bella's side to help her out.

I pick her up and swing her onto my back, and start the hike up the mountain. It takes an hour to reach the spot, when we get there we are greeted by Seth.

"Any trouble getting up here?" I ask him.

"None, the surrounding area is clear. I brought a tent for Bella to stay in, the wind is getting bad and it should keep her warm."

"Thank you, Seth. That was very thoughtful, I didn't take the weather change in to account."

"No thanks necessary. I'm going to head off and do that perimeter check before you take off."

"All right. Bark if you need anything," I say jokingly.

"Will do," he says with a smirk, before running and phasing.

"I still don't understand how that doesn't hurt," Bella mumbles, making me laugh.

"Let's get you in that tent before you freeze," I say ushering her inside as the wind picked up.

Once inside and I wrap her in the sleeping bag, and put my arms around her, hoping my body won't make her more cold. As we sit here, my thoughts are on the upcoming battle, and right now I just wanted to focus on my time with Bella.

"I was thinking after all this, we could take a trip, alone," I say trying to get our minds off everything.

"Alone sounds good," she says with a laugh, and I had to admit I agreed. We hadn't been alone since graduation night, and I missed this alone time.

"Any where you want to go?" I ask her.

"We don't have to go anywhere Jasper, we'll just kick everyone else out of Forks," she says, making my laugh.

"It'd be easier for us to get away. How about Europe? I know you've said you've never been there."

"Sounds like a plan, but you pick."

"All right. I've got just the place, but it's a surprise," I say with a grin, knowing exactly where I would take her, Paris, the city of love, and I was hoping she'd be coming home as my fiancee.

"You know I hate surprises," she pouts.

"You are adorable when you pout," I say kissing her lips.

"You are not going to distract me, cowboy," she says against my lips.

"Yes, I am," I say smirking, and kissing her again, but I quickly realized by the smell Seth was back, and would be all the distraction I need.

"Perimeter is clear. You're the only vamp I smell in the area. Also your group and the pack have met, and there's no sign of any newborns," Seth says sticking his head into the tent.

"Thanks, Seth. I'll just be a minute, then I'll be meeting them."

"No problem. I'll just be outside," he says zipping up the tent.

"Guess it's time I go," I say scowling, not wanting to leave her. Instead of saying anything she wraps her arms around me tightly, for a human, and her face buried in my neck.

"Promise me you're coming back to me," she mumbles into my neck.

"I want to promise you that, and all odds say I am, but I can't take the chance of breaking a promise to you," I say honestly.

"Damn it, you always know what to say," she says sniffling.

"How about I promise to do everything in my power to come back to you? That's a promise I can keep."

"I already know you will, but hearing you say it does help."

"I love you, Bella. More than you will ever know," I say kissing her one last time.

"I love you too, Jasper. Be careful, and come back to me," she says returning the kiss and squeezing me tighter.

"I'll see you soon, Darlin'," I say before exiting the tent.

I approach Seth who is in wolf form.

"Take care of her, she's my whole world," I say looking him in the eyes, and he replies with a nod and I can feel his understanding.

"Let the others know I'm on my way," I say before taking off, down the mountain.

The whole run all I can think about is the upcoming battle, I'm in Major mode as Peter likes to call it. My sense are on high alert, my thoughts solely on strategy and my main goal, to end Victoria once and for all, and keep my mate safe. I reach the group at quarter to twelve.

"All set on the mountain, Major?" Peter asks.

"Bella is with Seth now. He did a check before I left and I saw nothing on my way down. Alice, any changes in your vision?"

"I still see them arriving at the same time but nothing more. Either they haven't made any decisions or the wolves are affecting me seeing anything."

"I expected that. Charlotte, anything on your perimeter check?" I ask.

"No, Major, but there were some old scents. There is a body of water not far west from here and I'm guessing that is how they've been travelling here."

"Good. Alice..." as I turn to speak to her I see her lost in a vision, when her eyes focus, I speak.

"Alice, what is it?"

"They're coming. They'll pass the tree line in a minute, and they know we are here."

"Sam, get into position! Remember, do not come out until they have reached us!" I say, and the pack runs off into the trees.

The remainder of us line up, me in the middle, Peter and Emmett on each side. They come at us running and my first thought is my surprise at her numbers, but my second thought is 'where is she?' The first newborn I encounter goes down easily; and his head is off in seconds. The adrenaline running through my body reminds me of the old days during battle, before I did it for survival, but today I fought for my mate, and with that thought I charge at the group. I run through the field knocking newborns to the ground, and dismembering them as I go.

When I had a moment, I checked on the group. The wolves had descended and the newborns were terrified, but didn't give up, and neither did the wolves. I watched as our two groups worked together, a newborn between Paul's teeth as Emmett beheaded him. I saw Alice in the middle starting the fires. I turned to look at Peter who was fighting with two newborns, and I saw a third approach. I ran towards him, grabbing the third and throwing him into the fire, while Peter beheaded the other two.

"Thanks, Major. Charlotte would have my ass if I died," he says with a smirk.

"Really Peter? You choose now to joke around?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Look around, Major. We're kicking ass," he says excitedly.

He was right, we already took out most of her newborns and it wouldn't be long until they were defeated, but there was only one problem;

"Victoria hasn't been seen."

"She's here somewhere. Where else would she be?" Peter says.

"Jasper!" Alice yells, causing me to look at her.

"You need to get to Bella. Victoria knows where she is!" I freeze at Alice's words. How the fuck did she find her?

"Go get your girl, Major. We've got this," Peter says, and I take off.

As I run across the field, I clothes line every newborn I meet. My only thought is to get to Bella and quick, hoping Seth would be able to hold her off till I got there. I just hoped she didn't have newborns waiting for me. I climbed the mountain, reaching the camp site in half the time I expected, but when I arrived I was shocked.

Seth was between Bella and Victoria. Seth chomping away trying to get a hold of Victoria, and Victoria trying to get a bite in on Seth. As I approach them ready to charge Victoria, she succeeds and gets her teeth into Seth, and he goes down. Vampire venom is toxic to a werewolf and he would soon go back to human form and be in a world of hurt. I grab Victoria and knock her to the ground, I'm on top of her attempting to get my arms around her neck, but she evades my every move. My attention is grabbed when I hear Bella scream. I turn to see a newborn with his arms around my Bella, and his teeth to her neck. Victoria takes my distraction as an advantage and grabs me by the neck and she has me in the position, that if I moved the wrong way she would end me.

"My, my, how the tables have turned," Victoria says with a sickening smirk.

"I swear to God, Victoria, if you touch one hair on her head..."

"Now, now Jasper. It doesn't seem as if you are in the position to be making threats," she says applying more force to my neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill your precious, Bella? Why not make you feel the pain I feel everyday?"

"Because James deserved it," I say with a smirk.

"He did no such thing! You are the freaks associating with humans. They're meant for food."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to live with no regard to human life," I snarl.

"I'm bored of this conversation now. Riley take care of her," she commands. I know I have to do something, anything to stop him from biting her until I could get away from Victoria's hold.

"Stop!" I yell and surprisingly he stops.

I have to come up with something. I need him on my side. I scan his emotions, apart from the obvious blood lust, I can feel the love and loyalty he has for Victoria. I wonder how he would feel if he knew the real reason he was fighting this battle, and if he knew Victoria cared nothing for him.

"You don't have to do this Riley! There is more to this life than what she has told you. Think about it -do you really want to die revenging her dead mate?" I ask.

"What's he talking about Victoria?" Riley says looking between the two of us.

"Nothing, Riley. You know I only love you, he's trying to get into your head, it's what they do," Victoria says pleading with him to believe her, but I know how she really feels about him.

"She's lying to you, Riley. I'm an empath, I know how she feels about you, and how you feel about her. You love her and would do anything for her, am I right?" I ask and he nods.

"She feels nothing for you, Riley. The whole reasons she created you and everyone else was to avenge her real mate, James. If I don't kill you, she will, the minute Bella is dead."

"He's lying, Riley," Victoria yells, and I can feel is resolve weakening. He doesn't know who to trust.

"I love you, Riley. He has no idea what he is talking about, believe me, trust me," she begs.

"Finish her, love, and we will run away together. Do it, Riley!"

Before I can react, he lowers his teeth to Bella's neck, I can see the fear in her eyes, and as his first tooth punctures her skin and she let's out a bloodcurdling scream, I see red.

**A/N *peaks out from behind a bulletproof Jasper * I know you all want to kill me, but I just had to stop it there. I promise not to keep you all waiting to long for the next chapter, and remember reviews get Jasper talking.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys make me super happy.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys rock!: JXB Addicted, Rhatch89, TwilightAddict71484, LordXeenTheGreat, NatalieLynn, twimama77, LuvinTwilight143, Conan in love, kouga's older woman, soulsisterinaslan, Lalina92, cathy29jes, katandjasper, Miss-evil-lil-elf (there will be a few more before that happens, but I don't have an exact number), Vadergirl2006, SimplyJanice, Angelvnzl, alicegan32, Melody-Rose-20, LiesTemptHer, bluegirl27262, sam's-lurker-droid, Twisted-Twilighter, NeverEndingImagination1210, Lady Romona, twilight's hound.**

**Big big thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you are awesome!**

**Now remember to review, it makes Jasper happy and a happy Jasper is a talkative Jasper.**

**-NKC-**


	22. Chapter 22

***peaks out from behind my Jasper shield* You all still here? So I decided I couldn't make you guys wait any longer to find out what was going to happen, after all of your reviews I couldn't keep you waiting. 49,340 hits that is truly amazing, we are almost at the 50,000 mark. I'm excited. Thank you. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

_**Last Chapter: **_

_"You don't have to do this Riley! There is more to this life than what she has told you. Think about it -do you really want to die revenging her dead mate?" I ask._

_"What's he talking about Victoria?" Riley says looking between the two of us._

_"Nothing, Riley. You know I only love you, he's trying to get into your head, it's what they do," Victoria says pleading with him to believe her, but I know how she really feels about him._

_"She's lying to you, Riley. I'm an empath, I know how she feels about you, and how you feel about her. You love her and would do anything for her, am I right?" I ask and he nods._

_"She feels nothing for you, Riley. The whole reasons she created you and everyone else was to avenge her real mate, James. If I don't kill you, she will, the minute Bella is dead."_

_"He's lying, Riley," Victoria yells, and I can feel his resolve weakening. He doesn't know who to trust._

_"I love you, Riley. He has no idea what he is talking about, believe me, trust me," she begs._

_"Finish her, love, and we will run away together. Do it, Riley!"_

_Before I can react, he lowers his teeth to Bella's neck, I can see the fear in her eyes, and as his first tooth punctures her skin and she let's out a bloodcurdling scream, I see red._

**Jasper's POV**

The scent of Bella's blood, causes Victoria to loosen her grip on me, allowing me slide from her grasp. Before she can react I remove her head and her body falls to the ground. I run towards Riley who still has Bella in his grasp, but before I can charge him a russet brown wolf, who I recognize as Jacob, emerges from out of nowhere. He grabs Riley between his teeth and forces him away from Bella, I run full speed ahead and reach her before she hits the ground.

I place her gently on the ground, and start checking her. I can immediately tell she has lost too much blood. Her heartbeat is weak, all the colour is gone from her face, and she is unconscious. I know what I have to do, and I can't believe this is happening. She wanted to experience more as a human and now because I failed to protect her, she never would. I hate the thought that I have to change her, but I can't live without her and I promised.

I bend down whisper my love for her into her ear, and apologize for the pain she is about to feel. I kiss her neck, before sinking my teeth into her flesh. The sweet taste of her blood doesn't even register in my brain, my only thought is to push as much venom into her as possible and keep her heart beating. I remove my teeth from her neck and seal the wound. I wait for any sign that it's working, but there is none, and then my whole world comes crashing down, her heart has stopped beating.

I quickly spring into action and bite her several more times, over her heart, her wrists, and her ankles. I immediately start compressions, praying to God I could restart her heart and give the venom a chance. As I push on her chest, I can feel Jacob's eyes on me, as he tends to the wounded Seth, but my focus is on Bella, and getting her heart to beat again.

"Come on, Bella. Come on, Darlin. You can do it," I say as I continue the compressions, and with every second that passes more venom fills my eyes.

"Beat damn it! Beat!" I yell, pushing harder.

Seconds later, Peter is here, and I can feel his shock at the situation. He quickly runs over to me and starts checking Bella for a pulse, and my heart breaks when I see him frown every time he feels nothing. I keep pushing, not willing to give up, when suddenly Peter yells;

"Jasper, stop! I feel a pulse!"

I bend my head down to her chest, and want to cry out in joy when I hear a light thump in her chest.

"Her pulse is quickening, it's working," Peter says with a smile.

"I knew you could do it," I say into her ear, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Why isn't she screaming?" I ask Peter.

"I don't know, but it's working and that's all that matters," Peter replies, and I agree.

I gather Bella in my arms, and walk towards Jacob, who is trying to keep Seth calm while he yells in pain as the venom flows through his veins.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jacob asks, looking at Bella.

"I had to change her, she would've died if I didn't," I say realizing for the first time, that I had broken the treaty, and that the wolves may retaliate.

"Well then I'm glad you did it, and I'm sure Sam will understand," Jacob says sensing my concern.

"How's Seth doing?" I ask.

"He's in and out of it, when he comes through he just says it burns."

"The venom is attacking his werewolf blood. We need to get him back to the others and get him somewhere we can start a blood transfusion," Peter explains.

"Jacob, grab Seth. Peter, torch these two," I say pointing to the dismembered bodies of Victoria and Riley.

Jacob picks up Seth, causing him to howl in pain, no pun intended, while Peter started a fire; I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Victoria's head enter the flames. My Bella deserved a better transformation than this.

We started walking down the mountain at an accelerated pace. I knew I had to start preparing for what would be next, but I couldn't my mind was solely on Bella. The only thing I am focused on is her heartbeat, making sure it is beating strong enough to go through the change. We reach the group shortly afterwards, the shock and sadness I feel as we enter is almost crippling. The group runs forward, the wolves in human form rush to Seth's side, and the rest of our group surrounds Bella and myself.

"What happened?" Emmett asks, looking at Bella's lifeless form in my arms.

"Victoria was in the mountains. When I got there Seth was guarding Bella, but before I could reach them Victoria bit him. The newborn that was doing all her dirty work was in the distance waiting, and grabbed Bella as I was fighting with Victoria. Victoria got a hold on me, then ordered Riley to kill Bella, I couldn't stop him from biting her," I say my voice cracking with a emotion, as the image of Riley sinking his teeth into Bella replayed in my mind.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I broke the treaty, and I changed her; I couldn't let her die," I say looking him directly in the eye.

"I understand, Jasper. The elders will understand, but you must take her out of Forks, and not come back until she is under control."

"Thank you, Sam. We'll be gone before sunrise, I wouldn't risk keeping her here," I say sincerely since he had every right to rip me to shreds.

"Will Seth be okay?" Leah asks, holding her brother close to her.

"He will be, but it's going to be a rough couple of days. A vampire's venom is toxic to a werewolf, but it will not change him. The first thing that needs to be done, is his blood needs to be cleansed from the venom," Peter says.

"How do we do that?" Sam asks.

"Well traditionally they would use leeches but the venom would kill the leeches trying. Luckily for you, you have six leeches who could do it in seconds," Peter says with a smirk and we all look at him in shock.

"You can't be serious?" I say looking at him.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. It's simple, there is no danger to Seth since the last thing any of us would want to do is drink his blood, and his pain would be over," Peter says trying to convince us all.

He made valid points, it worked when Edward did it in the ballet studio, and none of us would attempt to kill him, like Edward did with Bella.

"Will it work?" Leah asks, and for a moment I'm shocked to feel she is seriously considering it.

"I've seen it work, when removing venom from a human, and the minute the venom is removed the burning will stop," I say.

"Then do it," Sam says, and I can feel his protectiveness of Seth, and knew it was the only reason he was agreeing.

"Charlotte, will go to nearest blood bank and grab some donations, you will need to replace what will have to be sucked out. Do you have a doctor on the tribe that can assist?" Peter asks.

"Our mother is a nurse, she can handle it," Leah says.

"Good. Now Charlotte will perform the venom removal when she is back with the blood. Until then get him home and try and keep him cool, between his high body temperature and the venom he is melting. He should be okay in a couple of days, and he should be conscious once the burning stops," Peter says with a smile.

"Thank you. We will take him home now, Paul will be waiting for you, Charlotte at the treaty line to bring you to the house. When Bella wakes up, tell her we will miss her," Sam says taking Seth from Leah's arms and walking into the woods, the rest of the pack follows, except for Jacob.

"What's happening to you guys now?" Jacob asks.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. We need to get out of here and quick, but we need to have a plan on what to tell Charlie," I say, thinking about Charlie for the first time since this. Bella had to be dead, and it was going to break his heart.

"If you need any help, let me know. Also tell Bells, I said hi and that I'm really going to miss her," he says sadly, his emotions reflecting those of a brother loosing his sister.

"When we are settled, I'll get a number to you, so you can talk to her when you want," I say, knowing it would make both of them happy.

"Thanks, Jasper. You really are one hell of a leech," he says with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment. We'll speak soon, but I have to get her out of here."

"Of course. Take care of her."

"I will. I promise," I say before walking away.

"Where are we headed?" Emmett asks.

"We're going back to the old house, it's closest," I say thinking of the best place to plan and get Bella cleaned up before we ran.

It takes us under twenty minutes to arrive at the house, it's strange to back here, especially under these circumstances. Once inside I go straight for the living room, Alice realizing my intention, clears off the couch, where I place her gently. I sit on the ground, beside her, and decide we need to talk strategy.

"First thing that needs to be discussed is where I'll be taking Bella. Any ideas?" I ask.

"That's easy. Bring her down to Texas. You guys can stay with Char and I, it's perfect. We're far enough from town there will be no temptation, there is enough wildlife on the property for her to feed, and no neighbours so she won't be cooped up in the house."

"You won't mind us being there for awhile?" I ask.

"Hell no, Major. Besides Bella said she wanted to come down one time, it's just sooner than expected."

"Thank you, Peter. Now that, that is settled we need a plan on what to tell Charlie."

"There really is only one thing we can do. We need to fake Bella's death, and yours since you need to be with her," Rosalie says.

I hate the idea, but I know it's the only way.

"There's an easy solution, we kill you in a car accident. We're all suppose to be in Seattle, anyways. We can say you were coming back, when you were hit by a drunk driver," Peter says.

"It's a good idea, and it's simple. So let's plan it out, what needs to happen first?" Emmett says and I agree.

"Alice, start scanning for accidents between here and Seattle with a drunk driver dying on impact," Peter says.

"Alice, make sure it's out of Forks, so Charlie isn't called on scene," I say, before she starts.

"Of course, Jasper," she says.

"Peter, you and Emmett need to scour the morgues for replacements, between you and Alice I'm sure you can find them," I say, and they nod their heads.

"Rosalie, I need you to drive the car, and bail before the crash. After you confirm the other driver is dead, set it ablaze."

"Once, everything is ready, Jasper will be taking Bella to Texas in my car, while Charlotte and I will follow behind grabbing supplies, and new identification for Jasper and Bella," Peter says.

"What about the rest of us?" Emmett asks.

"The rest of you have the hardest part. Obviously we can't all disappear, so you three need to stay behind for a short amount of time," I say.

"Okay. Rosalie and Emmett just need to stay until her funeral, and can leave afterwards stating they are going back home to be with the family. I'll stay for awhile and keep an eye out for Charlie," Alice says.

"Thank you, Alice. Bella will appreciate it. How will we go about my burial and keeping the family from hearing the news? The last thing we need is them showing up on our doorstep with a newborn Bella."

"Your burial is simple, we can say you are being buried with our biological parents. As for the family, once we leave, we will head back to Alaska to make sure Carlisle and Esme don't hear," Rosalie says.

"Good, then it is settled. Charlotte should be back soon from the reservation, and we can get things rolling," Peter says.

Everyone goes off to do their assigned tasks, while I stay by Bella's side. My mind is racing. Earlier today I was planning the perfect proposal and now I'm planning mine and Bella's death. I felt like a failure for not protecting her when she needed me, and I felt like an asshole for taking Charlies little girl from him. I wished there was a way I could tell him the truth, but I couldn't without endangering him.

I spend the next hour just holding her hand, her touch alone helping ease the horrible thoughts in my head. I knew Bella wouldn't be angry with me, this is what she wanted, just earlier than planned, but I hated to think of the struggle she was about to face, and I just hoped that I could make this as easy as possible for her.

"Major, it's time to get on the road," Peter says from the doorway.

"Thanks, Peter," I say gathering Bella into my arms.

I walk to Peter's car, and gently place Bella down on the passenger seat, careful not to jostle her too much and make the burning worst. Once she is buckled in, I turn to face my family.

"I can't say thank you enough. What you guys are doing, go beyond the call of duty, and I appreciate it, and I know Bella will as well."

"Jasper, we are family. This is what family does. Just take care of Bella, and make sure she knows how much we love her," Emmett says.

"I will, and you all have my number so call her anytime, she's going to miss you all."

"Yeah, she'll answer if they're not to busy in the bedroom," Peter says with a smirk.

"Really, Peter? You think that is appropriate," Charlotte says, smacking him.

"Hundred bucks says you have to replace the bed more than five times," Emmett says with a chuckle.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here," I say getting into the car.

"Jasper, she's going to be alright, just worry about getting her to Texas in time," Alice says coming to the drivers side window.

"I know. Take care of Charlie for us, he's going to need you."

"Don't worry about him, I'll take good care of him. Maybe this is my opportunity to learn how to cook," she says with a light smile.

"Just don't give him food poisoning," I say with a smile.

"I can't promise anything. Now get going or she's going to wake up on the road. Bye Jazz," Alice says with a kiss to my cheek.

"Bye, Ali."

As I pull out of the driveway, my sole thought is getting my ass to Texas and taking care of my Bella.

**A/N So what did y'all think? I know quite a few of you were shocked that Bella was going to be changed, but I'll tell you this was planned from the beginning. The part where Jasper is trying to get Bella's heart to beat actually came to me in a dream, and as I wrote it I teared up cause I could see him sitting there pounding on her chest, with venom tears in his eyes. How about you?**

**Now two questions that have been asked a lot so I'm going to answer them here for everyone:**

**Is Charlie, Alice's mate? **_No. Alice's mate won't me introduced for awhile, and her mate has been planned since the beginning. Besides I have a really hard time seeing those two together. Sorry._

**Will the Cullen's arrive? **_No. The rest of the family will be coming back, but not yet. There is more that needs to happen before they face them, I say atleast another three or four chapters, and I time jump before we see them again._

**Thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites. You guys inspire me even if you don't review :P**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: TwilightAddict71484, MichelleRae, LuvinTwilight143, Maggie Davis, LordXeenTheGreat, Angelvnzl, Rhatch89, NeverEndingImagination1210, shadow kissed 4eva (I'm glad you like it, and thank you), soulsistersinaslan, wendy1969, JXB Addicted (you made a valid point, and in all honesty I just didn't think of it lol), Lalina92, NatalieLynn, Conan in love, LiesTemptHer, cathy29jes, sunshine lilli, NinaBear713 (Thank you for pointing that out. Sometimes things get past me and my beta, and I appreciate it when readers let me know), kouga's older woman, Twisted-Twilighter, SimplyJanice, Book-Nerd 4 lyfe, destructive secret, Nissa Cullen, sam's-lurker-droid.**

**Big thanks to my beta notyouravgmom, I love ya!**

**Remember to review, it makes our man Jasper very happy!**

**-NKC-**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I had this chapter completely ready and was about to send it to my beta, when my computer crashed! I lost the chapter and RL has been crazy and I didn't have time to re-write it until now. Let me just say you guys are awesome over 54,940 hits and 674 reviews, that is amazing, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Last Chapter:

_"Major, it's time to get on the road," Peter says from the doorway._

_"Thanks, Peter," I say gathering Bella into my arms._

_I walk to Peter's car, and gently place Bella down on the passenger seat, careful not to jostle her too much and make the burning worst. Once she is buckled in, I turn to face my family._

_"I can't say thank you enough. What you guys are doing, go beyond the call of duty, and I appreciate it, and I know Bella will as well."_

_"Jasper, we are family. This is what family does. Just take care of Bella, and make sure she knows how much we love her," Emmett says._

_"I will, and you all have my number so call her anytime, she's going to miss you all."_

_"Yeah, she'll answer if they're not to busy in the bedroom," Peter says with a smirk._

_"Really, Peter? You think that is appropriate," Charlotte says, smacking him._

_"Hundred bucks says you have to replace the bed more than five times," Emmett says with a chuckle._

_"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here," I say getting into the car._

_"Jasper, she's going to be alright, just worry about getting her to Texas in time," Alice says coming to the drivers side window._

_"I know. Take care of Charlie for us, he's going to need you."_

_"Don't worry about him, I'll take good care of him. Maybe this is my opportunity to learn how to cook," she says with a light smile._

_"Just don't give him food poisoning," I say with a smile._

_"I can't promise anything. Now get going or she's going to wake up on the road. Bye Jazz," Alice says with a kiss to my cheek._

_"Bye, Ali."_

_As I pull out of the driveway, my sole thought is getting my ass to Texas and taking care of my Bella._

Bella's POV

The last thing I remembered was looking into Jasper's golden eyes, one last time, before the darkness consumed me. I awoke to fire, it felt as if someone was pouring lava into my veins, I tried to focus on anything but the pain, but I couldn't. I tried to keep my thoughts focused on Jasper, who even in this state I could tell was by my side, I didn't want to scream because I knew he could feel the pain I was in and I knew if I screamed it would make it worse for him. I wanted to scream out in pain as my heart was racing and the pain was getting worse by the second, I prayed for an end to this pain. With that thought I entered the darkness once more.

The fire awoke me once again, the burning was unbearable, my bones felt dry like they could turn to ash at any minute. When I woke up the second time, I could hear Jasper's voice, and focused solely on that to stop myself from screaming. He told me that we were heading to Texas to stay with Peter and Charlotte, and he would tell me every time we crossed into a new state, like some how he knew his voice was the only thing getting me through this. He constantly told me how much he loved me and kept apologizing that I was going through this. I wished I could tell him to stop apologizing but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would scream out in pain.

At some point I heard Jasper speaking to Peter, at first I was surprised when I could hear Peter clearly even though he was on the phone, and I figured the change was well on it's way. Peter told Jasper that he thought I would wake sooner then expected, due to the amount of times Jasper had to bite me. I had no idea what had happened to me, once Riley sank his teeth into me, and by the tone of Jasper and Peter's voice when they spoke of it, I knew it was bad.

Jasper had told me sometime ago that we had arrived in Texas, and it was confirmed when I felt myself being lifted out of the car. Jasper's hands felt like ice to me, but even that didn't help the fire. Some time later, the fire was at it's most viscous. It felt as if I had been thrown into a fire, and my blood was boiling, and every heart beat made me want to scream out loud. I heard Jasper telling me that it was okay to scream, that we were home now and we were safe, but I did my best not to scream and only let slight moans of pain through. Jasper told me he took it as a good sign, that every time I made a sound he knew I was still there, I couldn't help but wonder why he was so scared that I wouldn't make it through it.

At some point during the burning, Peter and Charlotte arrived, most of the time I could hear them talking to Jasper, keeping him company, and when they would leave I could still sense them in the house.

My heart started beating rapidly, to the point I thought it was going to explode from my chest, the fire lapped at my heart, scorching it. I couldn't help the scream that came from my body, there was no holding it in. Suddenly my heart stopped, and the fire was out. I kept my eyes closed unsure of what was happening, I laid still listening to all the new sounds, I could hear birds chirping that for some reason I knew were at least a mile away, and I could hear the wind.

"Bella, can you open your eyes?" I heard Jasper ask. I could tell he was to my left, but further than he had been during the burning.

I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped when they were open. The colours around me were brighter, I could see small dust particles in the air, and small scratches on the ceiling. I decided to sit up, and the next thing I knew I was sitting up, I've never been that quick.

"Whoa!" I said, shocked, but what got me most was my voice. It was so clear and crisp, nothing like my old voice. I heard laughs coming from the side, and quickly spun to see who was there, I didn't even stumble when I twirled.

"Not use to being so graceful huh, Bells?" Peter said with a chuckle. His voice startles me, and brings my attention directly to him. Even though I had seen him a thousand time, my eyes darted around his body, and my eyes stare directly at his scars. My mind yells at me that they represent danger, but my heart knew better.

Speaking of my heart, I turned to face Jasper. My eyes grew wide as I saw him, he was beautiful before but now with my enhanced vision, he was a God. His scars were more noticeable now, but I didn't care they showed the strength and courage he had.

"Hey, Cowboy," I said smiling shyly at him. I hate to admit, I was scared what he would think of me now. What if I was no longer his Bella?

"Hey, Darlin'. How are you feeling?" he asked, but he made no move to come closer.

"Jazz, why are you standing so far away?" I asked, I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Aren't we making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No, I mean I'm extremely aware of where everyone is but I don't feel uncomfortable."

"You're not scared to be near us?" Peter asks surprised.

"No! What the hell are you guys talking about? I'm not scared, I'm not uncomfortable, I'm sad because no one will even come near me," I said sadly. I didn't understand why they were acting this way.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper said before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. I thought you would be scared if we were surrounding you, most newborns would feel threatened."

"So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"How in the world could you think I hate you? How many times do I have to tell you that I will always love you?"

"I thought maybe you didn't feel the same anymore when you saw me."

"You are truly crazy, if anything I love you more now that for a moment I thought I had lost you," he said sincerely.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I asked.

"Maybe, I should take you hunting before we get into all this." As he finished speaking I felt a fire in my throat. Suddenly, the thought of blood was the only thing I could focus on, and I felt like I had swallowed lava.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Jasper says with a smirk and I nod eagerly. He holds out his hand, and I take it with a smile. The buzzing I use to get when he touched me was stronger, and it was strange to be the same temperature as him.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Jasper says, before taking off me hot on his trail.

He ran us to a balcony, he opened the glass sliding door, and brought us to the railing.

"Jazz, what are we doing?" I asked. He replied by smirking at me and jumping down off the balcony.

"Jump!" he yelled up at me.

"No way!" I yelled back, I may be a vampire, but I still had my human fear of heights.

"I promise you'll like it." I bit my bottom lip in response. I knew Jasper wouldn't tell me to do something that would suck, so I trusted him. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped as I opened my eyes. I landed with both feet on the ground and a smile on my face.

"Oh my god!" I said excitedly.

"Told you, you would like it."

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" I asked excitedly.

"You can do it until your bored, but first you need to hunt," he said smirking, and taking my hand.

"You ready for your first run," he asked, and I grinned.

I loved running with Jasper, when I was human, and the prospect of now being able to run at his side thrilled me. Jasper took my hand, and we ran. The speed was exhilarating, the trees flew past us in blurs, and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt so free, I couldn't help but imagine that this is what the Flash must feel like.

I don't know how long we spent running before Jasper slowed to a stop.

"Are you ready for your first meal as a vampire?" he asks, and I nod.

"Good. Now, I want you to close your eyes, and focus on what you hear and smell."

I do as he says, when I close my eyes and suddenly all I can focus on is the noises. I hear water a few miles away. I can hear the wind whipping past my ear, and the sound of engines in the sky. I can smell the grass, and the scent of random flowers surrounding us.

I smell it, before I hear the heart beats. The smell instantly attracts me, and with every thump of the heart, venom filled my mouth. I wanted it.

"I know you can smell it, but can you tell me how far it is?" Jasper asks. I don't even have to think to answer him.

"Two miles East."

"Very good, Darlin'. Now I want you to follow the scent, and when you find it just follow your instincts. I won't be far, now go."

I open my eyes, wink at Jasper and take off. I follow the scent and it leads me to a clearing, I instantly find the source of the venom, a group of deer. My mind screamed at me to lunge for them, but I knew I would frighten them. I slowly approached, my feet not making a sound as I glided toward them, a bird chirped in the distance and the deer were alerted to my presence. I wasn't letting them get away.

I lunged for them, tackling them, and quickly snapping all three necks so they couldn't get away while I fed. I sunk my teeth into the neck of the first, my eyes closed in pleasure as the warm liquid spilled into my mouth. When I finished with my first, I quickly started on my second, and soon the third joined the pile of carcasses. The smell of blood on my clothes still caused a fire in the back of my throat, but I didn't want anymore, and I guessed the burn would always be there.

As I stood up, the wind blew bringing a scent I knew well. I looked to my left to see Jasper standing there, by a tree. His eyes black, but with a grin on his face. He approaches me slowly, probably making sure I wasn't going to attack him for getting to close.

"How do you feel, Darlin'?" he asks, his voice thick making his accent deeper.

"Much better," I replied smiling.

"Good," he says before taking his hands grabbing my face, and smashing his lips against mine. The kiss is full of passion, love and lust, and makes my whole body tingle.

"God, I've been wanting to do that for days," he says removing his lips from mine.

"I definitely missed those lips during the burning," I say honestly, but the mention of my change makes him frown.

"Jazz, I think it's time we talked about what happened."

"Yeah, I guess we should," he says sadly.

He pulls me over to a tree, and sits us below it, his hand never leaving mine.

"What do you remember?" he asks.

"Just before Riley bit me."

"Alright. After Riley bit you, Victoria got distracted and I was able to get out of her grip, and destroy her."

I knew Victoria was probably dead, but hearing it from Jasper's mouth, made any fear I had dissolve.

"Before I could reach you and Riley, Jacob arrived and got Riley away from you. Jacob killed Riley and tended to Seth while I tended to you."

"Is Seth okay?" I asked, concerned. I had no idea if werewolves could survive after being bit by a vampire.

"Yes. Before we left Forks, Charlotte assisted the tribe by sucking out the venom in his blood, like Edward did in Phoenix. I spoke with Sam yesterday and was told that Seth was already feeling better, but would be resting until he is fully healed."

I was grateful to Seth for protecting me, and I was extremely happy to hear, that protecting me didn't kill him.

"What happened next?" I asked, wanting to get to my change. When I heard Jasper speak of it during the burning it sounded bad, and he was acting off.

"I immediately checked you for a pulse and a heartbeat. Both were weak, and I knew you had lost too much blood to survive so I bit you." Jasper cringed as he spoke, and frowned, before starting again.

"Your heart stopped beating before the venom could reach it," he says his voice cracking with emotion.

"I wasn't giving up, so I bit you several more times, and started compressions. Peter eventually showed up and stayed with me as I continued, it took forever but eventually Peter felt a pulse, and your heart started again. I hate to admit it, but for awhile I thought I had lost you." I can see the venom building in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and place myself in his lap, facing him.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, but it's okay. I'm here and I'm okay," I say with my face buried into his neck.

"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing for not protecting you,"he said. I'm shocked by his words, I can't let him take the blame for this. Sure this wasn't the ideal change, but now I really did have forever with him.

"You cannot take blame for this. I won't let you. It doesn't matter how we got here, but I'm alive and we now have forever. You've got to see the good, in the bad."

"You always know what to say, but I still feel like I'm to blame."

"Well then if you're to blame, then so am I." My mate was a stubborn man, but he also happened to be mated to an even more stubborn woman.

"How in the hell do you come to that conclusion?" he asked bewilder.

"It doesn't matter how, I just did. So you going to keep blaming yourself?" I ask.

"You are incredibly stubborn, but if you insist on blaming yourself then I will stop blaming myself," he said, and I smirk for winning.

"I knew you'd see my logic," I say before kissing him.

"Now that, that is settled. What happened after that?"

"We met up with the rest, the wolves took Seth back to be treated, and Charlotte went to get blood for him. Jacob told me to tell you, that he'll miss you. I gave Sam my cell number so Jacob and you can speak, he should call in the next couple of days." I smiled knowing I could still keep in contact with someone from my human life.

"Thank you, Jasper. I know you are not a big fan of the wolves, but keeping Jacob in my life means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me. Besides, Jacob's not to bad in small doses," he says with a smile. I knew they got along more than they let on.

"So how did we end up here? Where is everyone else? What about my dad?" I asked.

"After we spoke with the wolves, we took you back to the old house. Peter and Charlotte instantly said they wanted us here. It's a great spot for you to be during your newborn time, and it's far enough away from Forks. We decided that we had to fake your death, and mine as well so I could be with you." I cringed when Jasper said they had faked our deaths. I knew it had to be done, but I hated the thought of my parents mourning my death.

"So how did we die?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Car accident. Charlie thought we were in Seattle, so we had Alice scan the future for a drunk driver who would end up crashing that night, and die. Peter and Emmett went to the morgues to find bodies to match us, and Rose drove my truck till the point of impact. Once she checked to make sure the other driver was dead, she set the car on fire."

"Then what?" I asked still trying to process it all.

"Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are still in Forks. To cover my death and burial Rosalie is telling them that I am being buried in New York with our biological parents. Rose and Emmett will be leaving in the next day or so and returning to Alaska to keep the rest of the family from finding out about it. Alice offered to stay behind and keep Charlie company."

"How is he?" I ask.

"I spoke to Alice this morning before you woke up, so far he is as expected. Alice and the tribe are taking care of him though, making sure he eats, and never leaving him alone. Alice wants you to call her later, she can tell you more."

I can't help the strangled sob that escapes my throat. My heart hurt for Charlie, hating that I was putting him through this. No parent should ever have to bury their child. I was going to miss him, it hurt to know that I would never hug him again and here him call me 'kiddo'. We never got enough time together, but I would cherish what little we did get.

Jasper sits there and holds me as I sob, sending me his love and telling me it's all going to be okay. His words comfort me, and I know with him by my side I would get through this.

When I've calmed, Jasper rubs his finger tips down my cheek, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"It's going to be alright, Darlin. Now no more sad, let's go have some fun. Peter is dying to challenge you to an arm wrestling match, when you win, me and Em each make $100.00, and I'm dying to get you into our new bedroom alone and show you just how much more fun we can have with this new stamina of yours," he says winking, making me giggle.

"Alright, lets go win you a hundred bucks so we can go have our own fun," I said winking at him, before taking off in the direction of the house.

I wanted to beat Peter and get on with what will probably be the best part of being a vampire, riding my cowboy.

**A/N So what did y'all think? I know you all are use to Jasper's POV but I thought that a Bella POV would be best for her change, let me know if you agree. Now next chapter will be a time jump, two months. You'll get to see how Bella is adjusting through Jasper's eyes and something BIG will be happening, but I can't tell you what. These next couple of chapters are going to be HUGE, I promise you won't wanna miss them. ;)**

**A lot of you are yelling for me to bring Charlie back into Bella's life. All I can say is Bella will see Charlie again, but I can't say how. I want to keep you in suspense LOL.**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, it means a lot, and I love you guys.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: katandjasper, LuvinTwilight143, cathy29jes, NinaBear713, NatalieLynn, JXB Addicted, Maggie Davis (I'm glad you liked it, I was concerned it wouldn't make sense), Rhatch89, Lalina92, Angelvnzl, LiesTemptHer, soulsistersinaslan, bluegirl27262, Hermy-78, LordXeenTheGreat, sunshine lili, twimama77, kgmc08, yearprincess, foxylady1on1, rahnaesmomma, Conan in love, , sam's-lurker-droid, dkamehameha, SimplyJanice, NeverEndingImagination1210, Twisted-Twilighter, sroamanda, alicefan32, QueenofDemons68, KuteKat133, TwilightAddict71484, Darkredblossomgodess, FangedLeaf.**

**Also thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, you rock girl!**

**A hot cowboy Jasper to ride, for those who review :)**

**-NKC-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an overactive imagination.**

_Last Chapter:_

"_So how did we die?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions in check._

"_Car accident. Charlie thought we were in Seattle, so we had Alice scan the future for a drunk driver who would end up crashing that night, and die. Peter and Emmett went to the morgues to find bodies to match us, and Rose drove my truck till the point of impact. Once she checked to make sure the other driver was dead, she set the car on fire."_

"_Then what?" I asked still trying to process it all._

"_Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are still in Forks. To cover my death and burial Rosalie is telling them that I am being buried in New York with our biological parents. Rose and Emmett will be leaving in the next day or so and returning to Alaska to keep the rest of the family from finding out about it. Alice offered to stay behind and keep Charlie company."_

"_How is he?" I ask._

"_I spoke to Alice this morning before you woke up, so far he is as expected. Alice and the tribe are taking care of him though, making sure he eats, and never leaving him alone. Alice wants you to call her later, she can tell you more."_

_I can't help the strangled sob that escapes my throat. My heart hurt for Charlie, hating that I was putting him through this. No parent should ever have to bury their child. I was going to miss him, it hurt to know that I would never hug him again and here him call me 'kiddo'. We never got enough time together, but I would cherish what little we did get._

_Jasper sits there and holds me as I sob, sending me his love and telling me it's all going to be okay. His words comfort me, and I know with him by my side I would get through this._

_When I've calmed, Jasper rubs his finger tips down my cheek, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips._

"_It's going to be alright, Darlin. Now no more sad, let's go have some fun. Peter is dying to challenge you to an arm wrestling match, when you win, me and Em each make $100.00, and I'm dying to get you into our new bedroom alone and show you just how much more fun we can have with this new stamina of yours," he says winking, making me giggle._

"_Alright, lets go win you a hundred bucks so we can go have our own fun," I said winking at him, before taking off in the direction of the house._

_I wanted to beat Peter and get on with what will probably be the best part of being a vampire, riding my cowboy._

Jasper's POV

It had been two months since Bella's change. She had taken to this life with excitement and determination, and is the most controlled newborn I had ever encountered, but that's not to say she hasn't had her problems. When she was first changed, her strength was a huge problem. Her first week as a vampire came with many broken door knobs, ripped clothing and frustration on Bella's part. It took some time for her to get use to being able to crush a rock to dust, but she eventually got the hang of it.

Bella's first test of being a vampire came only a month after her change.

Flashback – One month ago

_Peter and Charlotte had gone into the city to feed, and for Charlotte to get Bella some new clothing. Bella had been struggling with her feelings about her father, she missed him terribly and some days were worse then the others, this day happened to be one of the bad ones. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts so I went hunting to give her some time. I had only been gone twenty minutes when my cell phone started ringing, it was Alice._

"_Hello, Alice."_

"_Jasper, no time for pleasantries. Bella needs you, a delivery man showed up, she's locked herself in the bedroom. You need to get to her, I don't know how long she can hold out for."_

_I hung up without a goodbye and ran back to the house. When I got there I found the deli every man at the door, knocking. I ran up the steps, scaring the man._

"_Can I help you?" I asked._

"_I have a package for a Charlotte Whitlock," he replied._

"_She's not in, but I'm her brother. I'll sign for it."_

_I signed for it, took the package, and ran into the house. I called out for Bella, but she didn't respond. I ran up the stairs and straight to our bedroom. I knocked but she didn't answer, not wasting anytime I broke the door down. I expected to find Bella on the bed, but she was not there. I heard a sob come from the closet and instantly knew where she was. I went to the door and opened it to find Bella on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees, dry sobbing. _

_I got on the ground in front of her and pulled her into my arms, I was upset that I wasn't there to help her, but I was so proud of her for resisting. _

"_It's alright, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. You did great," I said trying to stop her from crying._

"_I was so scared, Jasper. For a minute there I thought I was going to hurt him," she said in a small voice, cringing when she admits her thoughts._

"_But you didn't and that's what counts. I have never met a newborn who was able to resist a human only a mere month after their change."_

"_But what if I do hurt someone?" she asked, the reality of what being a vampire really meant sinking in. I'm ashamed of myself for never discussing it with her, but in all fairness I thought I had more time._

"_Darlin, I want you to listen to me. The reality of the situation is that eventually you will probably hurt someone, the only vampire I know that hasn't is Carlisle, and he truly is one of a kind. If that time comes, it won't be easy, but we will get through it together."_

After that day, Bella took her blood-lust a lot more serious, she was determined to not hurt anyone, but she had come to the realization that it was a possibility. She started having us test her, it started off with Charlotte going into town and bringing things back with human scents. Bella handled that quite nicely, and hardly struggled being around the objects.

Eventually she pushed her limits having Peter bring her human blood back from the blood bank. The first time, he didn't make inside the house before Bella asked him to take it away. By the third try, she could stand to be in the same room as it, as long as the bag wasn't open.

Last week she made huge progress, Peter had planned a sneak attack. He brought the blood home, opened it and poured it into a cup, placing it in front of Bella while she was reading. The smell brought venom to my mouth, and I knew Bella was suffering. She tensed the minute he entered the room, but she concentrated on her book, and resisted the temptation for over an hour before deciding she couldn't handle it anymore and went for a hunt. Another month and she would be able to try a venture into town.

As for Bella's gift, well she had us all stumped. Over the last two months, some strange things have happened. About two weeks after her change, Bella started to show signs of being an empath. She could tell how everyone was feeling without any signs, but it was only on occasion.

About a month after her change Peter was pissing Bella off to an extreme, it was one of her bad days and he didn't know when to stop. He wanted a re-match to the arm wrestling match he lost when she was first changed, and she refused, he went to pick her up and instead of grabbing her he was met with a shimmering blue ball, that encased Bella. Peter and I both assumed it was the shield that protected her mind as a human, and assumed it became a physical shield as well.

Next came probably the strangest occurrences, Bella and I were relaxing one day watching some romance movie that was on TV when Bella turned to me and said;

"Alice is going to call." I turned to look at her in question.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Umm no, I just kind of know," she mumbled. A second later my phone rings, the caller id showing it was Alice.

Over the next week she was able to call certain things that she shouldn't have been able to. Peter and I discussed the possibility of her being a power absorber. The empathy, and clairvoyance were obvious, but the shield had us confused, as well as there had never been a known power absorber. I'm sure if there was they would be a part of the Volturi guard.

With everything that Bella had been through over the last sixty days, I decided it was time to put my plan into action, it was time I asked Bella to become my wife. Since Bella was no longer human, my original plan to propose was shot to hell, and with her not being able to go out in public our choices were limited. Luckily for me I had two very eager helpers.

I had told Bella that I wanted us to have a romantic evening in, Charlotte was in charge of keeping Bella busy, so she offered to help dress her up for the evening. Bella wasn't thrilled with this news, but didn't complain. While Charlotte kept Bella per-occupied, Peter and I went to work on changing the living room into something more romantic. Peter went around lighting candles and I went around putting rose petals on the ground, it was cheesy but tonight had to be perfect.

After everything was set, I sent Peter upstairs to get Charlotte and kicked them out, shouting over my shoulder to call before they came back in the morning, and slamming the door. I grabbed one of the roses and walked up the stairs to get my princess. I knocked on our bedroom door, before cracking it open. Bella was standing in front of the mirror, she looked absolutely breathtaking, her hair was curled in to tiny ringlets. Her body being showcased in a long white dress, that hugged her every curve and made me imagine her walking down the aisle towards me in something similar, and I knew Charlotte picked this dress purposely.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing," I say in awe.

"You don't think it's over the top?" she said brushing her hand down the dress.

"No way. You look like an angel. Now come on, I have a surprise for you," I said taking her hand, and leading her out the door.

When we get to the top of the stairs, I tell her to close her eyes and when they are closed I pick her up bridal style making her giggle, and carried her down the steps and into the living room. I placed her on the ground, wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Open your eyes." She slowly opened them, and gasped when she saw the dimly lit room, and flowers.

"Surprise!" I said with a chuckle.

"Jasper, this is amazing. Thank you," she said as she turned around and hugged me.

"You're welcome. I just wish i could do more."

"Are you crazy? This is perfect, it's been so long since it's just been the two of us," she said as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well we have the house to ourselves for the entire night, so we'll have to make the best of it," I said grinning at her.

"I like the sounds of that. So what's first?"

"First, I want to dance with the angel standing in front of me," I say honestly.

"But there's no music." I smirked and went to the stereo and turned it on.

"You under estimate me, Darlin'."

I took her into my arms and twirled her causing her to giggle. As we swayed to the music, with her head tucked into my chest, I thought back to the first time we danced at the prom. I couldn't believe how far we had come since then, honestly I never thought this day would come.

"It's nice being able to dance with you, and not step on your feet every few minutes," she said with a laugh, making me chuckle.

"I never minded you stepping on my feet, I loved all your klutz tendencies."

"That makes one of us. I definitely don't miss tripping over flat surfaces."

We continued to dance for a few more songs, my mind solely on the feel of her body against mine and the feeling of her fingers at the back of my head playing with my hair. I took my hand and placed it under her chin, bringing her face to meet mine her golden eyes staring into mine, and kissed her. With every brush of our lips, I let her feel the love I had for her, wanting her to know just how much I really cared.

"I love you too, cowboy," she said, placing kisses along my jaw. The feeling of her lips on my skin set my body ablaze.

"Marry me," I said suddenly. Her lips stop their movement, and she turns to look me in the eye.

"What did you just say?" she asks.

I moved away from her, got on one knee with her hand in mine and took the black velvet box that had been in my pocket since I bought it. I had to do this right.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. The minute your big brown eyes met mine, I knew I would love you every single day of forever. I know it hasn't been easy for us, but the only thing that all this has taught me is that all I need in this world is you. Bella, my love, my world will you do me the honour of agreeing to become my wife and be tied to me for eternity?"

It felt as if my heart was going to start beating, I was so nervous. I didn't doubt her love for me, but I knew Bella's opinion of marriage wasn't that great after watching her parents split.

"Yes, Jasper. I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing would make me happier than to become your wife," she said with a smile.

I picked her up into my arms, and spun her around, kissing her wherever my lips could reach.

"You have just made me the happiest vampire to ever walk this earth," I said before kissing her.

"I don't know about that, you just made me pretty damn happy."

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said taking the ring out of the box, and placing it on her finger, kissing it gently.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she says with a smile.

"I can't wait to call you my wife. When do you want to do it?"

"Soon. I don't want to wait." I grinned at her words, I was hoping she was going to say that.

"Good then we are on the same page, but tonight we celebrate," I said, but my phone had other ideas and started ringing.

"It's Alice," Bella says. It would take sometime to get use to her knowing this stuff.

"Should I answer?"

"Might as well. I have a feeling she won't stop until we do."

"Hello, Alice," I said answering the phone.

"Congratulations!" three voices yelled through the phone. My guess Alice had told Emmett and Rosalie the good news.

"Thank you, guys," I said smiling into the receiver and wrapping my arm around Bella.

"So whens the big day?" Alice asked.

"We just got engaged, we haven't planned that far ahead," Bella said.

"Fine, but you better let me help plan it," Alice said.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out," Bella replied.

"Alright, guys if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my fiancee," I said smiling at her, loving the way fiancee sounded.

"Okay, Bella call me tomorrow, and again congratulations!" Alice said before hanging up.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Well I remember you saying something about celebrating?" she said with a smirk.

"You read my mind."

I absentmindedly pondered how quickly we could put this wedding together because I couldn't wait to marry this girl.

**A/N What did you think? Was it what you expected? I always hate the thought of Bella being a perfect newborn so I like having her tempted by human blood. As for her gift I'm sure you are a little confused but it will all be explained eventually. Next chapter will be BIG, lets just say you won't wanna miss it. **

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites.**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: katandjasper, LuvinTwilight143, LordXeenTheGreat, wendy1969, MaryMary123, soulsistersinaslan, cathy29jes, RHatch89, twimama77, NatalieLynn, JXB Addicted, Angelvnzl, NewMemberOfTheCirqueDuFreak, AbbeNormal (That sounds like an awesome five days lol Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your kind words.), TwilightAddict71484.**

**Big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom, you are awesome.**

**Remember to review because reviews are better than cookies.**

**-NKC-**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, guys! I bet you are surprised to see an update, well the writing bug bit me and I have spent the last day writing and planning the next few chapters. Thank you for all the hits and reviews, the response still shocks me, and I really appreciate it all. Now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie and my bank account reflect that I own nothing.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"I can't believe we're getting married," she says with a smile._

_"I can't wait to call you my wife. When do you want to do it?"_

_"Soon. I don't want to wait." I grinned at her words, I was hoping she was going to say that._

_"Good then we are on the same page, but tonight we celebrate," I said, but my phone had other ideas and started ringing._

_"It's Alice," Bella says. It would take sometime to get use to her knowing this stuff._

_"Should I answer?"_

_"Might as well. I have a feeling she won't stop until we do."_

_"Hello, Alice," I said answering the phone._

_"Congratulations!" three voices yelled through the phone. My guess Alice had told Emmett and Rosalie the good news._

_"Thank you, guys," I said smiling into the receiver and wrapping my arm around Bella._

_"So whens the big day?" Alice asked._

_"We just got engaged, we haven't planned that far ahead," Bella said._

_"Fine, but you better let me help plan it," Alice said._

_"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out," Bella replied._

_"Alright, guys if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my fiancee," I said smiling at her, loving the way fiancee sounded._

_"Okay, Bella call me tomorrow, and again congratulations!" Alice said before hanging up._

_"What do you want to do now?" I asked her._

_"Well I remember you saying something about celebrating?" she said with a smirk._

_"You read my mind."_

_I absentmindedly pondered how quickly we could put this wedding together because I couldn't wait to marry this girl._

Jasper's POV

Since our engagement two weeks ago, wedding preparations were the talk of the house. Alice called hourly getting Bella's opinion on anything and everything, and Charlotte was just as bad. Bella has been a good sport dealing with their craziness, and because she is amazing she has let me off easy my only duties are rings and to show up the day of. Simple enough, nothing would stop me from marrying her.

We planned to marry on what would have been Bella's nineteenth birthday, we both agreed that was the day our life together started. The wedding would be incredibly small, just Peter, Charlotte, Em, Rose and Alice, with Peter acting as our minister. Even with the small attendance I wanted Bella to have her dream wedding, and I told Alice to give my girl everything she wanted.

A few days ago Bella approached me with an idea for a theme, she asked me what I thought of doing a southern themed wedding, with me in my old uniform. I already loved the idea, and wanted to do whatever she wanted, but when she told me her reason it brought venom to my eyes. She explained that she knows we are soul-mates and that if I wasn't changed, she believed that a higher power would have brought us together, and because of that reasoning she wanted us to have the wedding we would've back in the 1800's. I could never say no to her, and I thought it was perfect.

My uniform is one of the few things I still have from my human life, I woke up in it and kept it to remind me of my days before immortality. Alice had it now and was fixing any rips and restoring it to perfection. As for Bella's dress, since she was unable to go into town, I called two dress boutiques and had them send over hundreds of dresses, it's amazing what a credit card with no limit can do. Charlotte and Bella, with the help of Alice and Rose over Skype went through the dresses, from the smile on Bella's face when they were done and the squeals I heard, I assumed she had found the dress she wanted.

With all the wedding craziness, all Bella and I wanted was a day without wedding preparations, so I made Alice and Charlotte promise to not bother her for twenty-four hours, we still had a month and I knew that anything they wanted could wait.

Bella and I decided to just relax around the house together, we were currently cuddled on the sofa watching a movie, it was nice to just chill out and spend time with my girl. About half way through our movie, my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller id and was instantly mad when I saw Alice's name, I told her not to bother us today unless it was an emergency, and I explained that emergency only meant death or serious injury, and since we are vampires I doubted either were happening.

"Did I not make myself clear, Alice?" I said into the phone.

"Do not get pissy with me Jasper, this is important," she replied.

"Flower choices and colour arrangements are not important," I said sarcastically.

"Jasper, its not about the wedding. It's about the family."

She had my attention immediately. With all the wedding preparations, we feared the rest of the family would find out, and had been very careful when speaking with the others in Alaska.

"What's going on, Ali?" Bella asks from beside me.

"Well earlier today, a package arrived. The veil you wanted was sold out so I called the designer and had a new one made for you, I specifically asked them to deliver it at a certain time while Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, but it came early."

"Okay, surely you could think of an excuse," I said not understanding the problem.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if it didn't come in your name," she said and I froze.

"Why the hell would you put it in my name?" I asked pissed off.

"I didn't. I gave them my name, but since you told me to use your credit card the morons sent it in your name. Trust me when I'm done with them they will be sorry for crossing Alice Cullen," she ranted.

"Okay, Alice focus. What happened next?" I said wanting to get the entire story.

"Esme was the one to accept the delivery, now unfortunately there was no way to hide what the package was. When I got home, Esme and Carlisle cornered me, I have no idea how they got past my visions but they did."

"Alice, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper but I told them you were getting married. Now I didn't tell them to who even though they have been hounding me for the last hour."

"What did you tell them?" Bella asks.

"I simply told them, that Jasper had found his mate, and now he was getting married. I told them you are in Texas, with Peter and Charlotte and I had been helping plan the wedding, but they want to see you. Carlisle pretty much told me to get my ass on the phone and call you to come home, and to bring you future bride."

I looked over at Bella who was biting her lip, in deep concentration. We had briefly discussed contacting the family, but we both decided that it would cause more drama then needed, but now we may not have any choice. I know Carlisle and Esme will hop on a plane to Texas if we didn't come to them.

"Alice, Bella and I need to discuss this. I will call you back when we've made a decision, until then avoid the house and make sure you let Rosalie and Emmett know what's up and tell them to keep their mouths shut. If we do decide to come, I don't want them to know about Bella until we are there to explain it. Edward is Carlisle golden boy, he may not be happy that we are together."

"I understand. Emmett and Rosalie should be back soon from hunting, I'll grab them before they can get to the house, but please hurry up I don't know how long I can dodge them for."

"You'll have an answer within the next hour. Bye Ali." With that I hung up.

"You okay, Darlin'?" I asked turning to look at Bella who looked to be in slight shock and completely confused.

"What are we going to do, Jazz?"

"I don't know. I think we should get Peter and Charlotte's help on this, if we decide to go we will need some moral support," I said and Bella nodded.

I picked up my phone and dialled Peter's cell. Charlotte wanted to go into town, and pick Bella up some new clothes and dragged Peter along so we could have some alone time. He picked up on the second ring, and I spoke before he could say anything.

"Peter, how fast can you two make it back here? We just got a call from Alice, it's important."

"Ask and we shall appear," he said, but his voice not coming from the receiver. I turned around to find them standing in the doorway of the living room.

"How the hell do you do that?" Bella asks, making everyone laugh.

"I'm just that good. Now what did the pixie want?" he asked taking a seat across from us.

"Carlisle and Esme, know about me getting married because of a delivery screw up. They are demanding that I get my ass to Alaska with my future bride."

"Well shit, that's some bad luck. What do you guys want to do?" he asks. I turn to look at Bella, because all that mattered was what she thought.

"Darlin', what are your thoughts?" Her emotions are all over the place, and I assume her thoughts are in a similar state.

"Honestly, the last thing I want is to have to face them, but I don't think we can put it off, because I'm pretty sure they would come here if we refused. What do you think, Jazz?"

"I agree with you one hundred percent. It's not the ideal time to deal with all of this, but maybe it's better we get the past behind us before we get married. I also know for a fact, they'll come here and I'm sure it would turn out badly if we made them come to us."

"Good, then it's settled, we're going to Alaska," Peter said with a smile.

"You're coming?" Bella asks surprised. Honestly I was surprised as well, I thought I would have to do a lot of begging to get him to agree.

"Of course, I've got a feeling you may need some back-up."

"Thank you, Peter. If things go bad we'll need our family," Bella says with complete honesty.

"No need for thanks, Sugar. I've considered you family since the moment I knew Major found his mate," he says winking at her.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Charlotte asks.

"Well the sooner we do this the better, I want it out of the way before we are married, and I'm not sure how long Alice can avoid their questions."

"Well it will only take about an hour to pack, and get everything ready. We can be on the road by sundown," Peter said.

"What about humans?" Bella asks, her concern apparent. She had been doing great with her blood-lust but a sixty hour car ride and roads full of humans were another thing.

"We will stick to low populated areas when we can. If we encounter humans and it gets bad, Jasper can restrain you and we will get you to a secluded area to feed," Peter said, and Bella nodded, but her concern was still there.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. I have complete faith in you, and I will be right by your side," I said kissing her gently, she replied to my words by sending me her gratitude.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Charlotte asks.

"We'll go to them and tell them the truth. I'll explain about Alice's vision and what happened from there. I have no idea how they are going to react, but all we can do is tell them everything and let them decide for themselves."

"What about the golden boy?" Peter asks.

"As far as I know he hasn't been with the family since we left Forks last September. He has been letting Alice know where he is through her visions, last she saw he was in Russia."

"So he won't be a problem?" Peter asks.

"I hope not," I say seriously. Esme and Carlisle were enough to deal with, Edward would find out eventually but I hoped it would be a lot later.

"If he does come around, can you handle it little one?" Peter asks Bella.

"Why are you asking her this? What do you know?" I ask before she can answer him.

"Chill, Major. I don't know shit, but I want to make sure she can handle this if he does become a problem."

"To be honest I wish I would never have to see him again, but I know that's not a possibility. If we have to deal with him we will, but right now I want to focus on Carlisle and Esme," she said confidently.

"Then that's what we will do. Peter we need a rental, none of our cars fit more than two people. Charlotte start packing yourself and Peter and take care of any loose ends. I'll call Alice and tell her our plan."

"Got it, Major," they said in unison before taking off and heading to their missions.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask Bella, worried this was too much for her.

"I'm sure. I wasn't expecting to have to do this so soon, but maybe it's better we do this before we get married, we can start our married life in peace."

"You always know what to say," I said smiling at her.

"That's because I'm so awesome," she says jokingly.

"That you are my dear. Now it's time to call Alice."

I picked up my phone and dialled Alice's number, she picked up on the first ring.

"What's the plan, Jasper? I see you arriving, but nothing else. I think Bella's shield is affecting my visions."

We discovered that when Bella was stressed her shield acted up and it started affecting Alice's visions of us.

"We are leaving tonight. Tell them we will be there in a few days, we have to stick to low populated areas for Bella, if they ask why so long tell them my mate is a newborn, it should shut them up. I'm going to need your help, Alice, we are going to have to tell them everything from the moment you had your first vision of Bella and I."

"I know, Jazz. I'm ready to tell them everything," she said.

"Good. Now you need to talk to Rose and Em, if they want us to leave them out of it we will, but I need to know before we get there."

"We're in, Jasper. We knew this would happen eventually, and we are ready to face the consequences. What's the worst that can happen? They gonna ground us?" Rosalie said through the receiver, alerting us to her presence.

"Thank you, Rose. Your support means a lot."

"No problem, twin. Now get your asses here," Rosalie demands making me laugh.

"We'll be there soon. Bye, guys," I said, hanging up after their chorus of 'bye'.

"Ready for a road-trip, Darlin'?" I ask looking at Bella.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies.

"Alright, let's get packing."

As we walked up the stairs to our room, all I could think was how I hoped Carlisle and Esme would be understanding when we explained everything.

**A/N So what do you think? Esme and Carlisle are coming back and they know something is up. What do you think is going to happen? I want to know your thoughts. I promise next chapter will be BIG! I would love to know what y'all think about the wedding theme, does it make sense? The reason for it is just what Bella said to Jasper, in my opinion mates are meant for each other and B and J are perfect and even if there is a huge gap between when they were born I believe a high power would have brought them together in the 1800's if Jasper survived the war, so I wanted them to have the wedding they would've, plus Jasper in his uniform, yum!**

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: RHatch89, twimama77, wendy1969 (that's just the way I see Alice, she doesn't mean it to be a bitch or bossy or nosey but I cna see how it come off that way), MaryMary123, cathy29jes, erytha-selena, LiesTemptHer, yearprincess, katandjasper, shadow kissed 4eva, LordXeenTheGreat, NatalieLynn, kouga's older woman, LuvinTwilight143, Lalina92, aphrodite4986, dolhpin33, Conan in love.**

**To my amazing beta notyouravgmom, thank you for all your help and support you are amazing and I love you.**

**Remember to review, it makes me update faster and makes me smile like an idiot while I read them.**

**-NKC-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, everyone! You guys are so amazing, 64,437 hits and 741 reviews! I'm still in shock, so as a special treat I've decided to update. Sadly this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own, but I tried really really hard. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I'm just fixing her mistakes.**

_Last Chapter: _

_"We are leaving tonight. Tell them we will be there in a few days, we have to stick to low populated areas for Bella, if they ask why so long tell them my mate is a newborn, it should shut them up. I'm going to need your help, Alice, we are going to have to tell them everything from the moment you had your first vision of Bella and I."_

_"I know, Jazz. I'm ready to tell them everything," she said._

_"Good. Now you need to talk to Rose and Em, if they want us to leave them out of it we will, but I need to know before we get there."_

_"We're in, Jasper. We knew this would happen eventually, and we are ready to face the consequences. What's the worst that can happen? They gonna ground us?" Rosalie said through the receiver, alerting us to her presence._

_"Thank you, Rose. Your support means a lot."_

_"No problem, twin. Now get your asses here," Rosalie demands making me laugh._

_"We'll be there soon. Bye, guys," I said, hanging up after their chorus of 'bye'._

_"Ready for a road-trip, Darlin'?" I ask looking at Bella._

_"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies._

_"Alright, let's get packing."_

_As we walked up the stairs to our room, all I could think was how I hoped Carlisle and Esme would be understanding when we explained everything._

Jasper's POV

The trip to Alaska had been quite easy so far. We had been quite successful at keeping to lowly populated areas for most of the trip, but unfortunately half way through Colorado we had no options but to take major highways. At this point we had been travelling for about a day, and Bella had been great at avoiding the humans, but we eventually ran into a problem. As we were driving along the I-70 we came to an abrupt halt, because of a pile-up, from the looks of it, we would be here for awhile.

Bella was already struggling with so many humans around, but as we got closer to the accident the scent of human blood hit us. Bella sucked in a deep breath, gripping the car seat tightly, her eyes black and wild, when her hand shoots out for the car door handle, I don't think I grab her. I take her into my arms, wrapping them tightly around her not enough to hurt her but strong enough she wouldn't get out of my hold.

"Bella, Darlin you gotta calm down, I know it's hard but you can do this," I say encouragingly in her ear while she struggled against me.

"I want it, Jasper! Please!" she begged.

"I know you want it, but if you were to hurt someone you would feel bad about it later. I promised you I would help you and I'm not going to break my promise to you," I said holding her tighter.

Bella continued to fight against me, and it only got worst as we got closer. I hated that she was in so much mental anguish, and that I could do nothing to help.

"Charlotte, climb into the back seat and get the stuff out of the cooler," Peter ordered. Seconds later Charlotte was crawling over to us and jumped into the opening of the trunk, and started rummaging around.

"What the hell are you doing back there?" I yelled, still holding Bella who was only becoming more agitated.

"We thought this may happen so we have a back up plan," Charlotte says producing three water bottles full of blood, from the smell I guessed it was deer.

"How did I not smell that?" I asked stumped.

"We filled the cooler with human food in case we got stopped and hid the bottles under a false bottom, the smell of the food covers the smell of the blood," Peter explained. I was grateful they thought of this.

Charlotte twisted off the cap of one of the bottles, and brought it to Bella's lips since I had her arms trapped. Bella drank with urge and quickly finished two bottles, which brought her out of her frenzy but I wasn't letting go till we were farther away.

"You okay, Darlin?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. I really thought I was going to loose it," she admits with shame.

"Hey, now everything is okay," I said trying to reassure her.

"Guys, we're going to be passing the scene in under a minute. Bella, I want you to hold your breath and close your eyes. Jasper is going to keep his hold on you and Charlotte is going to continue to feed you from the third bottle, as we drive past, drink it slow," Peter says, and Bella nods.

"Alright, everyone get ready," Peter announces, as the scent of the blood gets stronger.

As we reached the scene, Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes her body rigid, but not fighting me. Charlotte put the bottle to Bella's lips and she started taking small sips.

"That's it, Darlin' nice and slow. We're almost past it," I say trying to help her concentrate on my voice instead of the smell.

A few minutes later, just as Bella finished the bottle we passed the scene. As soon as we were far enough away I released my hold on her.

"I'm sorry, everyone. Peter, thank you for thinking of the blood. I don't think I would've made it without it," Bella said.

"No apologies and no thanks. You may be incredibly controlled, but you are still a newborn and things like this are going to happen, but know we are all extremely proud of you. Most newborn would have bitten Jasper to get out of his hold and attacked Charlotte when she brought you the blood," Peter says.

"I still feel bad," Bella says glumly.

"Well to make it up to me you can sing along with me to the radio, these two are no fun," Peter says pointing at Charlotte and I. This was already a very long trip, Peter's singing would just make it worse.

"Peter, if you start singing I'm ripping the radio out of the console," I say seriously and he scowls.

"Party pooper," he says before turning up the radio and ignoring me.

The rest of our trip was uneventful, the handful of humans we had encountered Bella had successfully ignored them. After a gruelling sixty hours stuck in a vehicle with Peter we arrived at the Cullen home in Alaska, it had been decades since I had been back here but I wasn't surprised to see nothing changed, the house in Forks and this one were Esme's favourite and I don't think she would ever change anything.

I got out of the car and ran to Bella's side to open her door, taking her hand I helped her out of the car. Bella was a ball of nerves and honestly I wasn't fairing much better. As we reached the door, I gave Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered my love for her as Alice answered the door.

"Thank God you are here! Everyone is in the living room. Now with all the drama this had caused I want to have a little fun, Charlotte, Peter and I are going to cover Bella until you introduce her. I'm dying to see the look on their faces," Alice exclaims.

None of us argue with her, because we know it would be a useless battle. I keep my hold on Bella's hand as the others form around Bella hiding her from sight. We walked into the living room to find Emmett and Rosalie on one couch and Carlisle and Esme on the other, I smirked when I saw Emmett's lips curve into a smile, he knew exactly who we were hiding.

"Jasper! We are so glad your here," Esme says smiling brightly at me. I'll admit I missed her, while I lived with the Cullen's she was a great mother even if I wasn't her biological child.

"Hi, Mom."

"Jasper, son. Glad to have you back, we've missed you," Carlisle says.

"Thank you, I've missed you guys too."

Some may call me out for not calling Carlisle my father, but in all honesty I saw him more as a mentor. My biological father died when I was young and my memories of him are few and far between, but I did consider one man my father and that was Charlie. In the months that I spent with him and Bella, he became the father I never had, he loved me as his own and cared for me. It broke my dead heart to know I would never see him again.

"So are you going to introduce us to this young woman who has captured your heart?" Esme asks excitedly.

"Esme, Carlisle. I would like to introduce you to my mate and fiancee, Bella Swan," I said as the others moved to reveal Bella.

Esme and Carlisle were shocked into silence, their eyes completely focused on Bella. Emmett was the first to break the silence by yelling 'surprise!'.

"Bella? Oh my Gosh!" Esme exclaims and comes towards us, and wraps Bella into her arms.

"I've missed you so much! Look at you, you are so beautiful!" she says happily.

I can feel Esme's happiness radiating off her. Esme has a big heart and the minute Bella entered our lives she became one of Esme's children and leaving her killed Esme on the inside. Bella returned the hug gently, her emotions telling me just how much she had missed Esme, but I also know there is still a lot of pain from when she left her behind.

"Thank you, Esme. I've missed you too," Bella replies, as they pull away.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure we are all confused as to what is going," Carlisle says.

"Actually, Pop only you and Mom are confused the rest of us know what's going on," Em says, outing himself and everyone else.

"Everyone knew?" Esme asks.

"Yes, Mom," Alice, Rosalie and Emmett responded.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Esme asks sadly.

"To tell you that we'll have to explain it all, you guys may want to sit down," Alice says dragging myself and Bella to one of the couches, while Carlisle and Esme followed our lead.

"Okay, we are sitting. Please explain," Carlisle says. His emotions are neutral making me nervous, I would at least like to know if he was pissed. After all he could be thinking I stole his golden boys girlfriend.

"Well as you know, Jasper and I were never mates, something we both knew the whole time we were together. I never stopped searching for our mates, but I had very little luck. Bella's first day at school, brought me the first vision of Jasper's mate. I had a vision of Jasper and Bella together, and Bella was no longer human," Alice explains.

"You knew the whole time, Bella was Jasper's mate?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes."

"Jasper, when did you find out?" Esme asks.

"I saw Bella in the cafeteria on her first day. We were all sitting together as usual and everyone was talking about the new girl, eventually I heard someone giving her the run down about the family. When I looked in the direction of the voice, I saw Bella she had her back turned to me, but her emotions and everything about her was calling to me even her scent but there was no desire to drink from her. Eventually, Jessica said my name and Bella turned around to look at me, when she did our eyes met, and I swear to you I felt my heart almost beat, and I knew she was my one," I said looking directly into Bella's eyes.

"After the discovery, I confided in Alice about my feelings and she confirmed that she had, had a vision of Bella and myself."

"Jasper, why didn't you say something?" Esme asks with venom in her eyes.

"I can answer that. It's my fault Jasper stayed quiet. After her first day we decided to tell you all the truth, but then Edward happened. Once he decided that he was in love with her, all I saw was bad things for the family. I saw Edward and Jasper at each others throats constantly, I saw the family divided and I saw Edward snapping and doing something to keep Jasper away from Bella. I was trying to protect the family, and Jasper," Alice says.

"We decided that we would wait until Edward realized that Bella was not his mate, and that his only reason for feeling the way he did was because she is his singer, and he was confusing his blood-lust for love. Unfortunately that never happened. Over the next little while, I did everything in my power to bring Jasper and Bella closer, but Edward always got in the way."

"That's why it was you and Jasper who took Bella to Phoenix, right?" Esme asks.

"Yes, and no. I wanted them to be closer and I was hoping spending a long period of time together, Bella would feel something for Jasper, but it was also us to take her because I knew Jasper would do anything to protect her."

"That's why you saved her from the van, and the reason you saved Bella in the ballet studio," Carlisle states.

"Yes," I reply.

It was silent in the room. Carlisle looked to be deep in thought and Esme was radiating shock, but I also felt her love and happiness, and I knew she was on our side.

"Jasper, Bella I'm going to be completely honest with you both," Carlisle says scaring me.

"I had my suspicions since you saved her from the van, I knew there had to be more than just saving your brothers mate, and when we spoke after I checked on Bella I was hoping you would tell me, but when you didn't I thought I was wrong, but then Phoenix happened. When we arrived and I saw the look on your face when you told us Bella was gone, I knew."

Everyone is looking at Carlisle in shock, he knew the whole time?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Esme asks her mate, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I was waiting for Jasper to come to me. I didn't know if he was struggling with his feelings for her and I didn't want to confront him till he was ready," Carlisle explains.

"Are you sure that's why? Are you sure it's not because Edward is your golden boy and you didn't want him to loose his girlfriend?" Rosalie asks, saying what we were all thinking.

"Rosalie! That is no way to speak to your father," Esme scolds her.

"I'm not going to apologize, it's the truth. Since the day I woke up to this life, Edward has been your favourite. No matter what he did, you always treated him better, even after he left the family to go on a murder spree!" Rosalie yells, and Carlisle looks like he has been slapped. I know why she is so angry, Rosalie has always been very protective of me, we spent so much time being twins.

"Do you all think this way?" Carlisle asks, his shock and hurt evident.

"Yes," we all respond, even Peter and Charlotte join in.

"Then I guess I should be apologizing. I'm sorry you all feel this way, and I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I will admit that Edward holds a special place in my heart, he was my first son and after over two hundred and fifty years of loneliness he became my only family, but I have never loved him more than any of you. You are all my children, even you Bella, and my love is evenly divided."

Carlisle words are true to the core, and shock all of us, but I feel Bella's disbelief and I knew Carlisle was about to find out just how much he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I don't believe you," Bella says from beside me.

"What don't you believe?" he asks.

"I believe that you love all your children, I know you do, but I don't believe I was ever included. If I really was one of your children you wouldn't have left me behind, because Edward asked you too. If you really did love me and care for me as one of your own, you would have at least said good-bye," Bella says sadly and I see the venom pooling in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her to offer her some comfort.

"I have spent my entire existence trying to be a good man, helping the sick, feeding from animals instead of humans, but now I see I have let you all down. Bella, I am so very sorry for leaving you without a word. I was a fool to listen to Edward and I'm ashamed that I've hurt you so bad, but I have always loved you as one of my own, from the minute I met you I saw you as a daughter."

"You are a good man Carlisle, but you were blinded by your love for your first child," Bella says.

Carlisle words help with some of her pain, but it would take a lot more than a few words to repair the damage he had done. Carlisle remains silent, his self-loathing strong, but I think this was the wake up call he needed. Esme gives her mate's hand a gentle squeeze and gets up to come over to Bella and myself, and kneels in front of us.

"Bella, I am so very sorry. From the moment we left Forks, I have hated myself for leaving you behind, in all honesty there were days I contemplated going back to Forks and bringing you home with me. I know simple words will not heal the pain we have caused you, but I hope with time you can learn to forgive us and our stupid mistakes. You are my daughter and I will love you till the end of time," Esme says, both her and Bella have venom tears in their eyes, and Bella grabs her into a hug.

"Thank you, Esme. I love you too, I always have, you were the mom I never got with Renee and I'm hoping that once we work this all out you will continue to be a mom to me."

"I will always be your second mother, no matter what. All you have to do is call me and I'll be there for you," Esme says sniffling.

Once they ended their hug, Esme stood up and went over to Carlisle giving him a comforting hug.

"Jasper, Bella we are both very happy for you. The love you share is easily noticed, and I am sorry for not stepping and saying something earlier, it must have been very hard to have to watch Edward and Bella together, Jasper and I'm sorry you had to feel that pain," Carlisle says, his sincerity and remorse are strong and I truly believe his every word.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I love her more than words can say, and I could never explain the pain I felt

everyday but you can't shoulder the blame. I should have said something, it wasn't your responsibility," I say honestly.

"Will you tell us how you two got together? And how Bella came to become one of us?" Esme asks, her emotions telling me she wanted to hear our love story and that she was concerned about the fact Bella was no longer human.

"After the family left, I stayed in Seattle. I went back to Forks two weeks later when I knew Edward had left, and went straight back to Bella." I smile remembering climbing up her tree and seeing her again, and the hug I got when she saw me.

"We spent all our time together, and I even enrolled back into Forks High so we could go to school together. To make a long story short, I finally manned up with the help of Alice and asked her to be my date to the winter formal, after the dance and accident I told Bella everything. She told me she had had feelings for me since Phoenix, and we've been together ever since, and two weeks ago I asked her to be my wife and she agreed," I said smiling at Bella, who returned it.

"Oh, that is so romantic! You will have to tell me how he proposed later, knowing Jasper it must have been special," Esme says smiling.

"You're right, it was perfect," Bella replies with a grin.

"So, Bella how did you become one of us?" Carlisle asks.

"A little after Christmas, Laurent came to Forks with a warning. Victoria had created a newborn army and was coming after me to avenge James' death," Bella says, making Esme gasp.

"Laurent? He was killed shortly after he returned from a secret trip, we had no idea it was to find you," Carlisle says surprised, and I'm shocked he is dead.

"I assume Victoria found out he had warned us, after he denied her request to join her. It's a shame he is dead. How is Irina holding up?" I ask, knowing that she was probably a mess after loosing her mate.

"She's doing as well as she can. Her sisters have been taking great care of her, but I think she will be relieved to have some closure. We had no idea what had happened to him, we helped them search and eventually found his ashes."

"We seem to have gotten of track, what happened next?" Esme asks.

"After Laurent's warning, Peter and Charlotte showed up thanks to a feeling Peter had. We decided to wait and fight, a few days later Rosalie and Emmett showed up in Forks," I explain.

"So you weren't really in Africa?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I knew something was up and I had a feeling Jasper never left Forks, so I dragged Emmett back to find out what the hell was going on," Rosalie says.

"Shortly after they arrived, Bella's friend from La Push Jacob showed up. Turns out the werewolf gene didn't die out like you thought, and they were wondering about Victoria since she had been in the area and had attacked two tribe members and were concerned, and once he learned that Victoria was a threat to Bella, the pack agreed to help us," I said.

"I'm proud of you for working with the pack. I always hoped that our two groups would be able to co-exist, and help each other if needed," Carlisle says with a smile.

"To make an incredibly long story short, the day of the fight, Jasper took me into the mountains to be protected by one of the wolves, Seth, while the battle transpired. A newborn had been in my house and I wasn't safe there like we first planned. During the fight, Victoria found me in the mountains, Seth protected me until Jasper got there. Victoria bit Seth, and Victoria's second in command, Riley, grabbed me, while Victoria held on to Jasper. The last thing I remember is Riley biting me," Bella says her voice cracking.

"I was eventually able to get out of her hold, and killed her. Jacob arrived just in time and got Riley away from Bella. She lost a lot of blood and her heart beat was weak, so I bit her. Her heart stopped before the venom reached, but by some miracle I was able to restart it with compressions."

"Thank God!" Esme and Carlisle stated in unison, and I couldn't agree more.

"We faked Bella and mines death, and have been with Peter and Charlotte since."

"The car accident outside of Seattle? That was you two wasn't it?" Carlisle asks.

"How did you hear?" I ask.

"It was in the paper, your names weren't released but they said it was a young couple, killed by a drunk driver," Carlisle explains.

"Yes, we found an accident where the driver was going to die, and Rosalie drove until the point of impact."

"Son, why didn't you come to us for help? We would have fought by your side and helped you in anyway we could," Carlisle asks.

"In all honesty, we weren't ready to tell you the truth and I was concerned you would think I stole Bella from Edward," I admit.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! We would never think that of you, we knew the moment Edward was able to leave her and stay away that she wasn't his," Esme says.

"I understand that now, but I wasn't thinking that way when it happened."

"Well I speak for both of us when I say we are extremely happy things have worked out for you two. I hope that you two will allow us to be a part of your special day, nothing would make me happier than to see two of my children married," Carlisle says.

I look over at Bella, who smiles at me and nods.

"We would be happy to have you join us. The wedding is set for Bella's birthday, and we are just having a small ceremony at the house in Texas."

"Jasper, Bella I have a question for you. Now feel free to say no, but what about having the wedding here? The living room is the perfect size, and I can help with the preparations, and if you want even the Denali's could come. I'm sure they would be thrilled to see you get married. I also would love to be able to spend more time with you, Bella and help fill the void of your mother during this special time," Esme says hopeful. I turn to Bella, with a quirked eyebrow, it didn't matter to me where we got married or who was there, as long as when September 13th came Bella became my wife.

"Sweetheart, it's all up to you. Do you want to get married here?" I ask her.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. The house is beautiful and I would love to meet the Denali's, but most importantly; Esme, I would love to spend more time with you and have your help," Bella says with a smile.

Esme let's out an Alice like squeal, jumps up and down, and runs to Bella to hug her, making all of us laugh.

"Now, I had the old guest room turned into a room for you, Jasper when Alice told us the truth about you two, so you two go upstairs and get settled in, while Alice fills me in on the wedding preparations. Carlisle you call Eleazar and tell him the good news, and Peter and Charlotte, Emmett will show you your room," Esme orders excitedly.

With her orders issued, Alice starts blabbing about all the things that needed to be done now that we were doing it here. In all the excitement none of us heard the front door open, or caught the scent, but we all froze when we heard the voice;

"What the hell is going on here?"

Well shit!

**A/N I know, I know I suck, but I had to do it this way or else it would be a stupidly long chapter. I want to know what you all thought about the reunion. Did you like that the family finally let Carlisle know what an ass he has been? Were any of you surprised that he knew? And last what do you think of our surprise visitor? Next chapter will be HUGE I promise, so you won't wanna miss it.**

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: aburke2016, twimama77, Conan in love, LuvinTwilight143, Lalina92, kouga's older woman, 01katie, RHatch, LordXeenTheGreat, wendy1969, mzinke, katandjasper, cathy29jes, , NewMemeberOfTheCirqueDuFreak, NatalieLynn, Angelvnzl, Littlefang83.**

**You guys are awesome! Remember to review, it makes me update quicker!**

**-NKC-**


	27. Chapter 27

**I can not believe all the hits and reviews last chapter, you guys are so awesome, and because you guys are so awesome here is an update. This chapter is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just like to play with them.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Now, I had the old guest room turned into a room for you, Jasper when Alice told us the truth about you two, so you two go upstairs and get settled in, while Alice fills me in on the wedding preparations. Carlisle you call Eleazar and tell him the good news, and Peter and Charlotte, Emmett will show you your room," Esme orders excitedly._

_With her orders issued, Alice starts blabbing about all the things that needed to be done now that we were doing it here. In all the excitement none of us heard the front door open, or caught the scent, but we all froze when we heard the voice;_

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_Well shit!_

Jasper's POV

Everyone in the room was frozen and it was deadly silent. None of us expected him to be here and some how he had gotten past Alice's visions.

"Edward, I'm so glad your home. I've missed you," Esme says getting up and hugging him, he returns the hug, but his eyes haven't moved off of Bella.

"I've missed you too, Esme," he responds quietly.

He looks at Bella and I for a moment, closes his eyes and gently shakes his head.

"So it's true," he says sadly, making all of us look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Edward?" I ask.

"You and Bella. I mean I should have guessed this was coming, but a small part of me wished I was wrong."

"You knew?" I ask angrily.

"I knew something was up since Phoenix."

"What do you mean you knew? Why didn't you ever say something?" I ask, mad at him for keeping quiet.

"Because I hoped I was wrong! Do you think it was easy knowing that my brother was in love with the girl who I thought was my forever? Do you think it was easy to see her slowly fall for you more each day?"

"I know it wasn't easy, but what about me? Do you think I enjoyed having to watch you two together all the time, knowing that she is my mate? You should have been a man and admitted that you knew she wasn't your mate!" I yell back at him.

"Don't start with me, Jasper. None of this would have happened if you just stayed away! You already had someone who loved you, why did you have to take Bella too?"

"Because Bella is my mate! And I didn't take her, she is not a possession, you left her! As for myself and Alice we were never mates or in love, I was just as lonely as you."

"Does the fact that I love her more than anything, not count? How about the fact that at prom I had to sit there and watch her in your arms then hear your thoughts slip through about how she is your everything?" he yells.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but I will not apologize for being with her or for loving her even when you two were together. If anybody in this room should be apologizing it is you," I say seriously.

"Apologize for what? For keeping quiet about my suspicions? Why the hell would I tell you, when I'm still in love with her? I waited for so long for someone like her to come along, even if she wasn't my mate, I loved her more than anything. Loosing her was the last thing I wanted!" he says his anger clear, but the hurt in his voice is obvious. We all knew he loved her, I never questioned that, but he could never love her more than I do.

"Then why did you leave me?" Bella says, speaking for the first time since he arrived, for awhile there thought she was in shock.

"Bella, it's complicated," he says sadly, and I want to punch him when I feel the love he still has for her.

"Complicated, my ass! You show up spouting this bullshit about how you love me and didn't want to loose me, yet you left me alone and broken on the forest floor like I was nothing! How dare you try and say you love me? Now I want answers!"

"Damn it, Bella! I left to protect you! I knew as long as you were human, you weren't safe with me."

"You are the biggest jackass I have ever met! You didn't leave to protect me, you left hoping to keep Jasper away from me. Admit it!" she yelled getting in to his face.

"Alright, I admit I hoped us leaving would keep him from you, but I also did leave to protect you, I mean look at you he couldn't even wait a year to take away your soul and change you into one of us," he says. Bella shocks us all when she lands a smack across his face.

"Don't you dare think you have a right to speak about me being a vampire! If it wasn't for Jasper, I would be dead right now," Bella says angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asks confused.

"Remember Victoria? Yeah, she came back for me and she would have killed me if Jasper didn't fight to save me from her army of newborns. If he never came back for me, I would have died and it would have been your fault!"

"Victoria did this to you?" he asks.

"One of her newborns bit me and drank from me, if Jasper wasn't there he would have killed me. Unlike some people he would rather have me a vampire then dead," she says looking him in the eyes, and I know she is speaking of the ballet studio.

"You told her?" Edward asks, growling at me, before charging at me. He grabs me by the throat and holds me against the wall.

"It wasn't enough to steal her from me, and get the life I wanted with her, but you had to tell her about my moment of weakness to make yourself look better?" he yells.

I understood that he was hurt, and I knew how much pain it caused him to see Bella and myself together, but this fucker was not going to get the upper hand on me. I got my hand around his throat, and flipped us, so I had him against the wall.

"I didn't tell her shit! She saw you, she was still conscious when I had to force you off her! Moment of weakness? What about her birthday? Say what you want about me, but I never said anything bad about you to her. Unlike you, I have some respect," I say.

"Why the hell do you think I left? I hated myself for snapping, but how can you talk about respect? You stole her from me!"

"Damn it, Edward! I didn't steal her, she is my mate, not once while you were together did I do something inappropriate. I can't help the fact that I love her or the fact that she fell in love with me, but she deserved someone who treated her right, not you who treated her like a child."

"I didn't mean to treat her like that, but I realized I was loosing her and it scared the shit out of me! What would you have done?" he says, his anger fading and all I can feel is his hurt.

I get where he is coming from, but the moron went about it the wrong way.

"I would have talked to her, not make all the decisions without her," I say as I move my hand from around his throat.

"Everyone, can Jasper, Bella and I have a moment alone?" Edward asks. Most of the family gets up, to give us privacy, but Alice doesn't move.

"Alice, you can trust me. I'm not going to do anything, but there are some things I need to say to them and I would prefer if everyone wasn't in the room," Edward says.

"You can't blame them, Edward. You were a fool for trying to mess with their fate," Alice says as she walks out.

"I know she is right," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was a jackass back then and I'm an even bigger jackass for saying the things I have today. Bella, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I'm sorry for not coming clean about Phoenix or your birthday, but what I'm sorry for the most is the way I left you. I knew that we weren't meant for each other and it killed me, but I still love you and I will probably always love you. I won't apologize for that."

"So everything you said that day was a lie?" she asks, and he nods.

"I don't know why I said the things I said, I was an idiot and I was heartbroken. I knew that you could never love me as much as you would Jasper, and I thought if I was the first one to walk away it would hurt less."

"Did it?" she asks.

"No. I just started to get use to the idea that you weren't mine when I decided to come back. I was expecting to find Jasper here, and I was going to tell him I knew. I should have known he would have gone back for you, but when I saw you two here together I lost it."

"Of course, I went back for her, Edward, I love her. I'm sorry you have to hurt, but I'm not going to apologize for being with my mate," I say, looking him in the eyes.

"I know, and I'm not expecting you too. I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused, and I'm sorry for trying to keep you two apart, it was wrong, and I know that now." His words are true to the core, and shock me, but it would take a lot more than words to make things okay.

"Thank you, Edward, but I can't forgive you just yet. I may have had feelings for Jasper, which I admit was wrong when I was still with you, but you broke my heart and I really did love you, and one apology isn't going to change anything," Bella says, and I'm proud of her for not giving in and forgiving him.

"Your feelings for him weren't wrong, we can't help who we fall in love with. I know you loved me and I've hated myself for months for the things I said to you. The fact you are still here talking to me, is all I can ask for. I do hope that one day, we can have a real talk and I can explain to you everything that was going through my head, and the reasons behind my stupid actions, and I hope one day you could consider me a friend." He meant what he said, but he couldn't hide how much the word friend bothered him.

"Maybe someday, but I'm not ready for that," Bella says.

"Of course. I'll leave you two to be alone, now," he says getting up and walking away, but as he gets to the doorway, he stops.

"I can tell from everyone's thoughts that you two are getting married, and Bella I know you are thinking about not having it here, please don't do that on my account. You won't even know I'm here," he says sadly, before walking away, his sadness, self-loathing, and heart break radiating off him.

This was going to be an interesting four weeks.

Two weeks later

The Cullen house was full of craziness. The wedding seemed to be the topic of conversation, and everyone was running around like crazy setting things up. There were deliveries every hour and the exposure to humans was a good and bad thing for Bella. Most days, Bella and I would hide out in the Alaskan wilderness to get away from it all, Bella swore that if Alice asked her about one more flower arrangement she was going to kill her.

To top it all off, Edward was still a bit of a problem. About a week after his arrival, he seemed to be out of his moping stage, and asked Bella if they could talk. Now I hate to admit it, but Peter convinced me to eaves drop on them, it's not as if I don't trust Bella, but I didn't trust him. Edward basically begged Bella for forgiveness, he apologized for treating her badly while they were together, and apologized for keeping her from me. He explained that he couldn't stand the thought of loosing the person he thought was his forever, but at the same time he knew she would never love him, the way she could love me. He admitted that being alone for so long had fucked with his head, but he also let slip that at the beginning he thought I was betraying Alice. Bella forgave him, she told me later it was because she understood he was hurt, and if she was about to loose me, she would do anything to keep me.

Things between Edward and myself were still quite tense. He hated me for falling in love with Bella and I hated him for keeping us apart, but I also knew a lot of it was from the fighting before we left.

Luckily with all the wedding plans, we didn't have to cross paths to often. Today was one of the busiest days yet for the house hold. Esme, Charlotte and Rose were all on their cellphones trying to confirm one thing or another, or in Rose's case yelling at people who had messed something up.

Alice had stolen Bella from me earlier in the day to do some dress alterations, as well as to figure out Bella's hair and make up for the day. Bella yelled at me for letting Alice take her to play Bella Barbie, but when Alice told Bella her dress had arrived, she ran up those stairs faster than Alice. I was ecstatic that she was excited as I was about the wedding.

Carlisle was one of the lucky ones, getting out of wedding prep with work, I swear he was pulling doubles to get away from his wedding Nazi of a mate, and daughter.

Peter and Em had been little help, messing things up more than doing something helpful. Today, Esme sent them into town to get some decorations that couldn't be delivered. Honestly, I think everyone just wanted them out of the house.

As for me, I had just gotten back from town after picking up Bella and my ring's. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I played with the box in my pocket, I couldn't wait to get that ring on her finger or to have my ring on my finger.

I could hear Alice, yelling at Bella to stop moving, and then hear her yell at her when she would freeze and act as a statue, something Bella had fun with since becoming one of us. I could hear Rosalie yelling at some poor person on the phone, whatever they did I'm sure they didn't deserve the wrath of Rose.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, followed by Alice's voice;

"Jasper, can you get that? I'm expecting another two deliveries today."

"Jesus, Alice how many more things could you possibly have delivered?" I call up the stairs as I open the door.

When I turned to look who was at the door, I got the shock of a lifetime. What was he doing here? How the hell did he find us? How the hell am I going to explain this?

"Charlie?"

**A/N *Peaks out from behind bullet-proof Jasper* So what did y'all think? Were you expecting that at the end? I bet not! So many of you begged me to bring Charlie back, and I'll admit it was a plot idea I thought of but wasn't sure of, but the minute I read your reviews, it was decided. Charlie will have a nice part in this story, that may be a little unexpected, but I love the idea.**

**As for Edward, were you surprised that he knew? A few people mentioned that 'wouldn't Edward hear Jasper's thoughts?' and I said you know what, this gives me an idea. See I always hated how Edward was so over-protective without a reason, now he has one, he was trying to keep his girl. I'll admit I hate writing evil Edward stories, because there are so many of them. I have a thing for Edward, and I like to keep him a little nice. Let me know what you think!**

**A few of you have asked and the total number of chapters is going to be 36 including the epilogue! So 9 more to go!**

**Next chapter what is Charlie doing there and how did he figure it out? I bet it will surprise you. I'm hoping to have it up on Friday for you all!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: crazymandy01, LuvinTwilight143, wendy1969 (The wedding location may have changed but the theme will remain), Yamashita Rini, RHatch89, katandjasper, Conan in love, LordXeenTheGreat, Jasperaddict, TwilightAddict71484, ded1, kouga's older woman, LiesTemptHer, SimplyJanice, devarlbea, twimama77, Hermy-78, Littlefang83, aphrodite4986, NatalieLynn, Miss-evil-lil-elf, sromanda, Lalina92.**

**Remember to review, it makes our man Jasper quite happy!**

**-NKC-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to post this chapter! First my computer crashed so I had to write it on a friends computer and then stupid me lost the flash drive that it was on, and RL has been kicking my ass and this was the first time I had the chance to re-write it all. Please except my apology!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, followed by Alice's voice;_

_"Jasper, can you get that? I'm expecting another two deliveries today."_

_"Jesus, Alice how many more things could you possibly have delivered?" I call up the stairs as I open the door._

_When I turned to look who was at the door, I got the shock of a lifetime. What was he doing here? How the hell did he find us? How the hell am I going to explain this?_

_"Charlie?"_

Jasper's POV

I was frozen in shock. His emotions were relatively calm, considering he had just found his daughters dead boyfriend, alive. Me on the other hand, well I was internally freaking out. What is he doing here? And how the fuck did he find us?

"Where's my daughter, Jasper?" he asks.

I know I'm screwed, and I know I can't lie because something is telling me he knows more than he is letting on.

"Come on in, Charlie. I guess we need to talk."

As I lead him into the living room, I try to gather my thoughts and plan what I would say, but in the end there is no real easy way of explaining all of this.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"I'm a cop, Jasper. I have my resources," he states simply.

"To explain everything, I need to know what you know."

"I know you and your family are not human, and I know what you truly are. I'll explain everything once I see Bella."

"Okay, but I need to warn you to keep your distance," I say hoping he won't ask for an explanation just yet.

"I understand. I just want to see her."

"Can everyone come down here for a moment?" I called out. I would be revealing our secret and I needed the family here for support.

I could hear the family approaching with apprehension. They all knew who was here, but I knew Bella had no clue and was about to get one hell of a surprise. When the family had finally made their way downstairs, the only emotions in the room was concern and shock, but when Bella's eyes land on Charlie she freezes.

"Dad?" she asks with confusion.

Bella goes to approach him, but Peter stops her. I know he is trying to protect Charlie, but I know if there is one human Bella could not hurt, it would be her father. Bella frowns at Peter and I shake my head at him, indicating to him to let her go. He frees her from his grip and she slowly approaches Charlie, her blood lust is minimal but I still stay close to be on the safe side.

"Dad, what are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I'll explain it all, but first can I just hug you?"

Bella nods and Charlie wraps her in his arms, they both immediately feel at peace, but Bella is concerned probably from not knowing what this meant.

"God, I'm so glad you are okay," Charlie says holding Bella tightly to him.

"I'm fine, but dad I need to know what you're doing here," Bella says, I can tell she is concerned for his safety if he knows the truth about us.

"Okay, I guess I do have some explaining to do. After Alice left Forks, I started to spend a lot of time on the reservation with Billy and Jacob. I couldn't stand to be in the house alone, if I wasn't at work I was at Billy's, they helped fill the loneliness for a short time. I had gotten so use to having you two around the house," he says looking at me and Bella.

I knew what faking our deaths would do to Charlie, but I never thought I'd hear him explain the pain and loneliness face to face. I felt like an ass.

"Anyways, Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob's sisters came in to town for a visit and to celebrate them being home they held a bonfire. It was great to spend time with everyone and it helped keep my mind off you for a few hours. I was talking to Billy when we heard Jacob and someone arguing.

Jacob had found Paul and Rachel together, apparently they had been a fight between the two the previous week and things were still bad between them, and when Jacob saw Paul with her he lost it. Sam Uley tried to break them up, but before I knew it there was a brown wolf where Jacob once stood."

I could still feel how shocked he was over this, I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to see a boy you've known his whole life become a wolf.

"After a bucket of cold water and a minor heart attack, Billy took me inside and explained the tribes legends, of being wolves. Apparently there is something called imprinting and Paul had imprinted on Rachel and Jacob wasn't happy about it. Then they told me of the cold ones. It took me days to understand what this meant, the fact that werewolves and vampires really existed, well honestly it blew my mind," he says with a light chuckle.

"I went back to the rez and started asking questions. I was curious, and now I had something to focus my attention on. The tribe told me all about the werewolf gene, but were reluctant to tell me about vampires. They did explain characteristics of vampires, and how their were good and bad ones, and told me there use to be vampires in Forks.

By the end of the day, I started to realize similarities between vampires and you guys. The thought alone made me think I needed to be institutionalized, I was convinced I was having a nervous break down. As I was leaving that night, Jacob came to me and asked me if we could talk. He asked if I was okay with everything, I expressed my concern for my mental state, and he told me that I wasn't crazy and everything I was thinking was probably true. As I got into the cruiser, Jacob came to the window, and said 'There's more to Bella and Jasper's deaths then you think' then he took off."

I had no idea why Jacob would blab, but I still had no clue as to how he found us. As far as Jacob knew we were still in Texas.

"Sir, how did you find us?" I ask.

"After Jacob told me that, I started digging for information. I remembered the tribe telling me vampires are indestructible, and if my theory was right I knew a car accident wouldn't have killed you, Jasper, and I also knew you wouldn't have let Bella die," he says looking at me.

"I started looking for Doctor Cullen, I figured if I was right they would know where you two were. I first tried you in California where everyone in town thought you had moved to. After six days and a check of practising doctors in the state I learned you weren't there.

I was stumped, and had no idea where you could be, until I remembered that you had moved to Forks from Alaska, so I started my search. It took me three days to finally find a Doctor Carlisle Cullen working at Juneau Hospital, I knew it was a long shot but I hopped on a plane and came here. I've been in town for about a day, but only found the place when I got a hold of a phone book. I wasn't sure I had the right place until I saw Alice accept a delivery earlier."

"So you know what we are?" I ask after a moment of silence and he nods.

"And you're okay with it?" Bella asks.

"I'm not going to lie, it is a bit strange, but it doesn't change my opinion of any of you."

"Thank you, Charlie, that means a lot to us," Carlisle says.

"No need for thanks, I always knew you were good people now I just know you aren't exactly human like I thought."

"Dad, I'm really happy you are here and not freaking out about the truth, but I'm worried that you knowing has put you in danger," Bella explains. I know she is speaking of the Volturi, and honestly I had no idea how to proceed.

"I don't think we have to be concerned. Charlie was informed of our existence by the wolves, so no laws have been broken. If the Volturi decided to change or kill someone because of the wolves it could start a war, and trust me when I say that is the last thing Caius would want."

"You think so?" Bella asks Carlisle hopefully.

"Yes, I think Charlie will be fine."

"Who exactly am I safe from?" Charlie asks confused.

"Sorry, Charlie we seemed to have gotten ahead of ourselves. The Volturi are vampire royalty, they make the laws of the vampire world and enforce them when necessary," Carlisle explains.

After sometime in silence, I could tell Charlie wanted to speak with Bella and myself in private. I was concerned he hated me for what I had done, but he deserved to know the truth, and not with eight spectators.

"Can you guys give us three some time alone?" I ask the group. They all nod in understanding, and leave the living room, leaving just the three of us.

"Now I know there is a lot to say, but honestly I just want the truth, about everything," Charlie says.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Bella asks warily.

"I want to know what really happened to make you have to fake your deaths," he says simply, I knew that was going to be his first question.

"Well, Dad do you remember last March when I ran away to Phoenix?" Bella asks.

"Of course I do," Charlie says.

"Well the real reason I ran away was because there was a vampire after me, named James. We ran into him and his group while we were playing baseball, dad they are the ones responsible for Waylon's death not an animal," Bella tells him and I see shock register on his face before I feel it.

"I knew there was something wrong with that scene, but I couldn't put my finger on it," Charlie says.

"Anyways when James discovered I was human he wanted me for a snack," Bella says and Charlie frowns.

"Jasper and Alice ran me to Phoenix to protect me from him, but he tricked me into going to him and that is how I got hurt."

"I knew you weren't that clumsy," Charlie says shaking his head.

"So how did all that lead to this?"

"Sir, the werewolves told you all about imprinting correct?" I ask, and Charlie nods.

"Well vampires do something similar but it's called mating, just like the wolves when they find their soul mates and they die, the other mated vampire will do something drastic, either commit suicide or get revenge on the ones who caused your mates death. James' mate, Victoria blamed Bella for James' death even if Bella wasn't the one who killed him, and wanted to avenge his death," I explain.

"She created an army of vampires, to get me. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte as well as the wolves fought to protect me. Jasper kept me away from the fight, but Victoria found me and I was bit by one of her vampires."

"When I got to Bella, she had lost to much blood and I had to change her. The number one rule of being a vampire is to keep it a secret, so we faked our deaths so Bella could be away from humans and I could be with her as she became one of us. I'm sorry I put you through this, but I did it to protect you and Bella."

"Jasper, I don't want you to apologize. I understand why you did what you did, and I appreciate what you have done for Bella, I just wished there was another way. When I got that call I died inside, and not just because I had lost my only daughter, but because I had lost my son as well," Charlie says looking me directly in the eyes.

Bella grabs Charlie into a hug, and apologizes over and over. I go over and place my hand on his shoulder trying to convey exactly how sorry I was, and how much he meant to me as well. Once everyone is calm, and Bella has stopped apologizing, Charlie pulls away from Bella.

"I'm guessing by that ring on your finger, that you two are getting married," Charlie says.

"Yes, about a month ago Jasper proposed to me and I said yes," Bella responds with a smile.

"Took you long enough. I was sure you would come home the day after graduation engaged," Charlie says with a smirk, making me laugh. I probably would have but of course something else was on my mind that night.

"What's he talking about?" Bella asks looking at me.

"The night that I picked you up after graduation I asked your dad for his permission to marry you," I explain. Bella smiles at me and kisses me lightly, whispering her thanks into my ear.

"So when is the big day?" Charlie asks.

"On the thirteenth. You'll stay won't you dad?" Bella answers.

"I wouldn't miss you getting married for the world, but I'll find a place in town to stay I don't want to be a bother," Charlie replies.

"Charlie, it really isn't a bother. Esme is already making up a spare bedroom for you and has sent Alice into town for some food," I reply making Charlie laugh.

"Okay, I'll stay. Thank you. If you don't mind me asking since we are on the topic of food, what exactly do you guys eat?" he asks making me chuckle.

I spend the next thirty minutes explaining the vegetarian lifestyle to Charlie, which eventually lead to him asking a million questions about vampires like garlic, holy water and crucifixes, when I tell him about sparkling in the sun, he breaks out laughing. I really hate that I sparkle. I explained to him about the families gifts and Charlie spits out his coffee when I tell him how old Carlisle is. Eventually our conversation is interrupted by Esme telling Charlie that his dinner was ready, the house smells of rancid human food but Charlie seems to be extremely happy with whatever he smells.

"Bella, while your dad eats maybe we should go hunting quickly," I say knowing by now the close contact with Charlie was starting to cause the burn in her throat to lessen.

"Sounds like a good idea," she replies.

"Dad, we'll be back in a little bit," Bella says hugging Charlie.

"Okay, kiddo I'll see you in a bit."

As we headed out the door, I could hear Charlie joking with Esme that it would take sometime to get use to his daughter drinking blood not because it was strange, but because he remembers her passing out every time she was near it, making Esme laugh and me chuckle.

At first I was terrified when Charlie showed up, but now with the smile on Bella's face and having my 'dad' back as well, I thought nothing could ruin this for me, me and Bella were going to have our happily ever after, we deserved it.

**A/N So what did you think? The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and I promise something BIG! Only eight more chapters to go, but they will not be boring, I can promise you that. A lot of you were happy I brought Charlie back, but a few of you are concerned him being back will ruin what independence Bella has gained. I promise that won't happen, Charlie will have his own little story line and won't mess Bella up.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: twimama77, LuvinTwilight143, RHatch89, MaryMary123, LivingInTheClouds, rayo1521, Conan in love, wendy1969, NatalieLynn, Miss-evil-lil-elf, yearprincess, LordXeenTheGreat, cathy29jes, Carlaisabel, kouga's older woman, TwilightAddict71484, Lalina92, LiesTemptHer, Pagesurfer, alicefan32, JXB Addicted, Littlefang83, foxylady1on1, btissame, NeverEndingImagination1210.**

**I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week, but I can't promise because I don't like to break promises and RL is quite hectic right now.**

**-NKC-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey y'all! So before we get to the story, I want to remind everyone that this story has been nominated for a Energize W.I.P Award in the category 'Most Promising Twilight Fan Fiction – Non Canon'. I'm super excited, because it is my first nomination. If you haven't already please go to www*energizewipawards*blogspot*ca (replace * with a .) Click vote here and find this story! Voting ends July 20th! Thank you to everyone who has already voted and thank you in advance to those of you who will. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

_Last Chapter:_

_I spend the next thirty minutes explaining the vegetarian lifestyle to Charlie, which eventually lead to him asking a million questions about vampires like garlic, holy water and crucifixes, when I tell him about sparkling in the sun, he breaks out laughing. I really hate that I sparkle. I explained to him about the families gifts and Charlie spits out his coffee when I tell him how old Carlisle is. Eventually our conversation is interrupted by Esme telling Charlie that his dinner was ready, the house smells of rancid human food but Charlie seems to be extremely happy with whatever he smells._

_"Bella, while your dad eats maybe we should go hunting quickly," I say knowing by now the close contact with Charlie was starting to cause the burn in her throat to lessen._

_"Sounds like a good idea," she replies._

_"Dad, we'll be back in a little bit," Bella says hugging Charlie._

_"Okay, kiddo I'll see you in a bit."_

_As we headed out the door, I could hear Charlie joking with Esme that it would take sometime to get use to his daughter drinking blood not because it was strange, but because he remembers her passing out every time she was near it, making Esme laugh and me chuckle._

_At first I was terrified when Charlie showed up, but now with the smile on Bella's face and having my 'dad' back as well, I thought nothing could ruin this for me, me and Bella were going to have our happily ever after, we deserved it._

Jasper's POV

The wedding was in a week, and I never wished more than ever for time to hurry up. It had been quite hectic in the Cullen home, of course wedding preparations were top priority and Alice had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off and it only got more crazy when the Denali's showed up.

Bella got along with the sisters surprisingly well, Kate absolutely loved her, Irina was making the effort to get to know Bella, but her depression over Laurent's death was still fresh. As for Tanya well she surprised us all when she welcomed Bella with open arms, for the past week they had been attached at the hip, of course when they weren't together Tanya spent an unusual amount of time with Charlie, instead of chasing after Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he had finally started to come around and stopped his moping, even offering his assistance for the wedding playing the piano. My relationship with him was still tense, but we were able to stay in the room with each other without a dirty look being passed, I'll admit most of it was me, but hey, I think I deserved to mess with him a bit.

As for my other brother, Peter, well he had been acting strange to say the least. The joking had been kept to a minimum, even going as far to let the pixie boss him around. I could tell his mind was elsewhere most of the time, but when I would confront him he would tell me it was nothing, but I knew him better than that, his gift was acting up.

Alice currently was holding a final fitting for all the girls, and Charlie since he was behind everyone else, to say he was less than thrilled to be doing this would be an understatement, I could hear him complaining about the 'monkey suit' Alice was putting him in.

Charlie had taken to our immortal ways with ease, he didn't even stare when we would speed by him or when Emmett would come home from hunting covered in blood cause he found a grizzly that put up a fight. Our gifts were another thing, it still surprised him when Alice would tell us something in advance and it would happen, or when Edward would respond to something in his mind. After a week of Charlie telling Edward off in his head, Edward thought it was time to tell him of his gift, I swear Charlies eyes almost popped out of his head.

I was currently in the living room with Emmett, and Peter playing video games. Alice and Esme had begged me to keep him entertained for awhile because he was getting on everyone's nerves. I was currently kicking Emmett's ass in a game of Halo, and when Peter would usually be taunting Emmett he remained silent. Emmett looked at me because even he knew something was up, we paused the game and turned to face Peter.

"What's up, Petey?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies, and that's how I know something is up.

"You are so full of shit. Last time I called you, Petey, I almost lost an arm," I say with a smirk.

"Fuck, Major! I have no idea what's wrong, okay? I just know the shit is about to hit the fan, and I have no idea what's coming," he says breaking.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask concerned.

"Cause I wanted to be able to tell you something concrete and instead I have nothing. I even asked the pixie to scan the future, but she said she saw nothing past the wedding, that decisions still need to be made before she sees anything," he replies frustrated.

"Do you think we are in danger?" I ask.

"I don't know. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach and every time I think of you the feeling worsens," he says looking into my eyes.

"How could I be in danger? Who the hell have I pissed off? Victoria and her newborns are dead, and I doubt I've done anything to piss off the Volturi."

"That's what I mean, Jasper. I have no idea why I am feeling this way, but my feelings always come true, and that's what worries me."

I hate to admit it but that's what worried me too. The three of us sit in silence, all lost in thought, though the only thing on my mind was if I was in danger, did that mean Bella was too. After I promised to protect her, was I going to fail again? My thoughts are interrupted when Emmett mutters 'shit'.

"What's up Em?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking about it, Jazz. Do you think it could be Maria?" Emmett's words send a shiver down my spine, I never thought of her.

In all honesty I was hoping she had died in a war, or the Volturi finally got her, but I doubted it, she was quite cunning. My eyes lock with Peter's and I can tell the thought never crossed his mind, I escaped from Maria sixty-one years ago, the thought she would be after me seemed crazy.

"What do you think, Peter?" I ask.

"The bitch never crossed my mind. Last I heard her army was doing quite well and she stopped searching for you after the first year," Peter says.

"Do you still have that contact in Mexico? Maybe he can check up on her, or maybe he's heard something," I say.

"Good idea," Peter says taking out his cellphone and dialling.

He answers on the third ring;

"Hello?"

"Christopher, it's Peter."

"Well speak of the devil, I was just about to call you," Christopher replies.

"Why?"

"I received some news on the bitch of the south," Christopher says making me freeze.

"Shit, I was afraid of that. What did you hear?" Peter asks.

"She suffered a pretty big loss recently, over seventy-five percent of her army was killed. Apparently her and her remaining newborns are hiding out near the border to Guatemala."

I'm surprised Maria had lost most of her army, when Maria fought a battle she won, but most of the time it was because I had trained her newborns to perfection.

"There has to be more, you wouldn't call just to tell me that," Peter says stating the obvious.

"Right as always. She's on a power trip, her remaining newborns are questioning her ways and to make up for the loss she's already started planning to turn more. The reason I was going to call you is that I heard Maria has sent her tracker to find your friend Major."

Peter and my eyes lock, it was what we feared.

"What would she want with him? He left her decades ago," Peter responds.

"All I know is she needs him. She probably wants him to do what he use to do," Christopher replies, making perfect sense.

If she had lost most of her army and the others were turning on her, then she would want me to control the older ones, and train the new ones she was planning on making. The last thing I wanted to do was go back there, but the most important part of all of this, if Maria was having me tracked down how long would it be before she found out about my Bella.

"Does she know anything?" Peter asks.

"All she knows is that he is still alive and living somewhere in North America, honestly she doesn't know shit, but her tracker is impressive. Your friend needs to stay alert, and be ready for her."

"You're right. Thank you, Christopher. If you hear anything else let me know," Peter says.

"Anytime. I'll keep my ears open. Tell Major I said good luck," Christopher says hanging up.

"Damn it, I was hoping I was wrong," Emmett mumbles.

"Major, what do you want to do?" Peter asks.

"I can't think of plan or strategy until I talk to everyone. If she's coming at me, I'm putting everyone in danger."

"Then call a family meeting, we don't know how much time we have and with the wedding next week, we are going to have to figure this shit out quickly," Peter says. I hadn't even thought of the wedding, was Maria going to ruin our day?

"Can everybody come down here please?" I called up the stairs, loud enough for Charlie to hear as well, with him being human we had to protect him.

Everyone comes running down the stairs, when they enter the living room, all of them are looking at us in confusion, our glum faces and the calling of a meeting meant business.

"What's going on, Jasper?" Bella asks.

"We just got some bad news. Charlie, you're probably not going to follow this very well and I apologize, but I'll explain it to you shortly. For the last little while Peter has been having a bad feeling, today he called his contact in the South and found out some information on Maria," I explain.

"What bullshit is she stirring up?" Charlotte asks.

"She lost three quarters of her army in a recent battle. Her remaining newborns are questioning her ability to lead them, and she needs to re-build the army quick."

"And she needs you," Bella says looking into my eyes, I knew she would figure it out.

"Yes, she's already sent her tracker to find me. All she knows is I'm still alive and that I am living in North America."

"What should we do, Jasper? How do we protect you from her?" Carlisle asks.

"All I can do is wait for her to find me," I say.

"Wait? Are you kidding me? How does that protect you?" Bella asks.

"If I go after her and her tracker finds me she wins. If I wait, I lead her here where I can be prepared for her and grab her before she can grab me," I explain.

"What can we do to help?" Eleazar asks.

"Eleazar, you know what Maria is capable of. I can't ask you to help," I reply. Eleazar worked with the Volturi dealing with newborn armies, Maria's was one of them.

"You're not asking, we are offering. Now tell us what your plan is?" Tanya says and Eleazar nods in agreement.

"We wait her out. It'll take her tracker time to find me, and once he does he will notify Maria and she will come for me. Alice, I need you to keep an eye out for her. She won't know that we can see her, and when she makes her decision we'll be ready for her. We all need to be super vigilant, hunting in pairs and perimeter checks."

"I think we should postpone the wedding," Bella says surprising me.

"Why?"

"Because the last thing we need is to have a million wedding preparations going on when that crazy bitch is after you," Bella explains.

"She's not going to ruin our wedding, come September 13th you and I are getting married. It'll be a few weeks before she even finds me, she has a lot of searching to do. If it makes you feel better than we'll stay close to home after the wedding, and go away after this is all over."

"I don't know, Jasper," Bella says unconvincingly.

"Don't think about it. The wedding is going to happen, the only way it's not is if you say you don't want to marry me," I say with complete seriousness.

"Of course, I want to marry you. You're right we can't let her ruin it."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way," I say giving her a quick kiss.

"Now Charlie, there is the issue of your safety. If you want to leave no one would blame you," I say.

"The only way I am leaving is if I'm a liability," Charlie says with conviction.

"You're not a liability, I'm just concerned that with you being human Maria may make you a target, and I can't let you get hurt."

"Thank you for you concern, son, but I'm staying right here until I know you are safe from this crazy women."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I appreciate that he is worried about me, and confirms to me he cares for me just as much as I care for him, but I couldn't let him get hurt because of me.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Now I suggest we keep our eyes and ears open, and just be extra cautious. Alice, I know you are in over your head with the wedding, but I need you to keep an eye on Maria. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but it's important."

"Don't worry about it, Jazz. The wedding is coming along perfectly, watching Maria won't be much more difficult," Alice replies.

"Thank you. Now Peter, do you think Christopher can keep an eye out for Maria and let us know if she leaves camp for too long?" I ask. If she leaves for longer than a day it is likely she is on her way here, with her army this weak she wouldn't dare leave for too long unless it was important.

"I don't think it will be a problem," Peter replies.

"Alright. Do y'all mind if Bella and I talk privately for a moment?" I ask the group. There was something important I needed to speak with her about.

The others nod in agreement, and slowly exit the room. Alice grabbing Charlie by the arm and dragging him upstairs, probably to finish his alterations. Let's just say he wasn't happy about it, everyone except Eleazar left.

"Jasper, I know what you are about to speak with Bella about, and I think I may be able to put some of your worries at ease. After some time and research I have figured out what Bella's gift is," Eleazar says.

When Eleazar first came he was baffled by Bella's gift, he could sense her ability as an empath but also her clairvoyance and shield, but what shocked us the most was when he sensed her telepathy that she had yet to discover. He and Carlisle had started research, and as far as I knew they hadn't figured it out.

"What is it, Eleazar?" Bella asks with slight excitement, but worry.

"Bella, it turns out you are quite a rare breed of vampire. There are only two other vampires in documented history to have your gift, one died centuries ago and the other use to be a member of the Volturi guard until they ended their life to escape the Volturi. Bella, I have come to the conclusion that you are a power absorber."

"A what?" Bella asks, looking at him with shock and confusion. My concern grew when he spoke, a power that strong would attract the attention of the Volturi.

"A power absorber. You have the ability to learn the power of any vampire you come in contact with. I believe that the reason your empathy and emotional manipulation, became known first is cause your power identified your mates, and with little practice you could be as powerful as Jasper. As for the clairvoyance your early exposure to Peter and Alice as a newborn, could be the explanation."

"What about the telepathy and the shield? I hadn't seen Edward in almost a month and I don't know a vampire who is a shield," Bella states.

"Her shield was also active as a human. Edward couldn't read her mind, and if she put her mind to it she could block my powers as well," I point out.

"First things first. I believe the reason for me sensing her telepathy is because of the bond Bella and Edward once shared. They were not mates, but they did still care for each other deeply, I believe the reason she hasn't shown any signs of it is because she self-consciously doesn't want the ability."

It made perfect sense. Bella got over Edward surprisingly quick, but he still hurt her and I know for along time she flat out hated him.

"As for the shield, I believe Bella came into contact with a vampire early on in her life. Bella, from what I've seen you are quite and enjoy your privacy. I believe that your power was active as a human, but the shield was engrained into you without your knowledge to protect you. I believe with practice you could create a physical shield to protect you from harm."

I know understand why, he wanted to speak with us. I originally planned to ask Bella if she would let Charlotte train her. I didn't think it would come to a fight, but if Maria found out about Bella she could use her as leverage and I wanted Bella to be able to defend herself.

"Wow!" Bella says with surprise making Eleazar and myself chuckle.

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but Bella I must warn you. If Aro was to discover your gift, it's possible he would take drastic measure to have you join the guard. I must stress that you remain silent about your gift. Your shield is your strongest ability, focus on that and nothing else. Once Aro has learned of you and is convinced you are a simple shield, you can learn to use your other powers."

"I understand. Thank you, Eleazar. To be honest I don't want to have a million powers, it seems like to much responsibility," Bella replies.

"You are a smart girl, Bella and you've got a good head on your shoulders, don't forget that. Now I'll leave you two to speak," Eleazar says with small smile and gracefully exits the room.

"Seems your quite a powerful vampire. Maybe I should be scared of you," I say teasingly, making her laugh.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to know if you would agree to be trained by Charlotte. I would do it myself, but I don't want to have to fight you," I say.

"Scared I'll kick your butt huh, Major?" she jokes, making me smirk.

"Caught red handed, but in all seriousness would you be willing?" I ask.

"Yes, I can tell you are concerned and this will make it better, so I'll do it. Besides it'll be good to know how to defend myself for when Emmett and Peter mess with me," she says.

"Thank you," I say kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now come on let's get out of here for awhile, Alice is distracted with Charlie and we can escape. Then when we come back, Charlotte can start to teach me."

"You don't have to start today, you should enjoy getting ready for the wedding not learning how to defend yourself from a crazy vampire," I say.

"Jazz, I want to marry you so bad, but if I hear the word wedding one more time in the next hour I am going to scream. Let me do this, it'll be good to focus on something else."

"Alice, driving you crazy, huh?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Yes," she says dramatically.

"Okay, let's get out of here," I say taking her hand.

"Thank God!"

**A/N So what did y'all think? So Maria is after our Major, and Bella's power has been discovered? What do you think abut it? Now I've had a lot of you express concern over the fact the wedding is going to be in Alaska. The theme of a southern wedding doesn't mean it has to be in the south! Jasper will be in his uniform, Bella's dress which I will post a photo of after the wedding chapter, is southern belle inspired, and the decorations will be the same. Trust me! Bella and Jasper will have an amazing wedding, which will be in next chapter!**

**A lot of you want to know my plans for Charlie, now if I was to tell you it would ruin a major part of this story so I'm sorry. But I will tell you that Charlie will be sticking around for a bit, and that a few of you are on the right track.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to those who reviewed: alltimelowfreak11, LuvinTwilight143, Conan in love, Dizaster, mccann75, wendy1969, katandjasper, Lalina92, soulsisterinaslan, twimama77, cathy29jes, 01katie, shadow kissed 4eva, sacoyawild, Angelvnzl, NatalieLynn, LordXeenTheGreat, Jamie, kouga's older woman, GuardianOfTheGone, foxyland1on1, dkamehameha, TwilightAddict71484, JXB Addicted, Pagesurfer, alicefan32, Littlefang83, SimplyJanice.**

**Alright guys remember to review, and to go vote! It makes me and Jasper very happy!**

**-NKC-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry this took so long but if you read the bottom note I will explain. I wanted to let everyone know that Sundown won 1st place in the Most Promising Twilight FanFiction Non-Canon catergory with the Energize WIP Awards! Thank you to everyone who voted, this is my first award and I am extremely excited!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter: _

_"Seems your quite a powerful vampire. Maybe I should be scared of you," I say teasingly, making her laugh._

_"Let's not talk about that right now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Tell me what's on your mind."_

_"I want to know if you would agree to be trained by Charlotte. I would do it myself, but I don't want to have to fight you," I say._

_"Scared I'll kick your butt huh, Major?" she jokes, making me smirk._

_"Caught red handed, but in all seriousness would you be willing?" I ask._

_"Yes, I can tell you are concerned and this will make it better, so I'll do it. Besides it'll be good to know how to defend myself for when Emmett and Peter mess with me," she says._

_"Thank you," I say kissing her cheek._

_"You're welcome. Now come on let's get out of here for awhile, Alice is distracted with Charlie and we can escape. Then when we come back, Charlotte can start to teach me."_

_"You don't have to start today, you should enjoy getting ready for the wedding not learning how to defend yourself from a crazy vampire," I say._

_"Jazz, I want to marry you so bad, but if I hear the word wedding one more time in the next hour I am going to scream. Let me do this, it'll be good to focus on something else."_

_"Alice, driving you crazy, huh?" I ask with a chuckle._

_"Yes," she says dramatically._

_"Okay, let's get out of here," I say taking her hand._

_"Thank God!"_

Jasper's POV

As the sun started shining through my study's window, a smile spread across my face, in a few short hours I would be marrying the love of my life and my angel. I had waited over a century for this day to come, and now that it was here I could hardly wait. As I put my book away there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, and Alice gracefully bounced into the room.

"What's up, Alice?"

"I came to get your butt moving! We don't have a lot of time, and I have to start working on Bella, so get your butt to Carlisle and Esme's room, the guys are all there waiting for you. Your uniform is hanging up in Esme's closet. If it needs anything adjusted send someone to come and get me, because I promise you Jasper Whitlock, if you come near that room..."

"I get it, Alice! I won't bother you," I say chuckling.

"Good, now get going! And for the love of God please do something about your hair! It's all over the place," she says handing me a tube of hair gel, before taking off.

I started heading towards Carlisle and Esme's room, and when I got closer I could hear the commotion in the room, making me laugh. When I walk in, the site I'm met with makes me want to break out in laughter.

In one corner, Charlie is standing in front of Tanya while she puts on his bow tie, from the looks of it he had attempted to do it himself but had failed miserably. Emmett and Peter were in only their dress shirt's and boxers, on the floor, playing video games, I hoped Alice wouldn't show up or she might kill them. Carlilse was fully dressed in his black robe, we had asked him if he would be our minister, we didn't want to have a human minister, and we couldn't think of anyone better to marry us. Then there was Edward, who was standing in front of a mirror, tugging at his hair to keep it down.

A few days ago I had a sudden change of heart, I asked him if he would stand with me. Peter was my best man, because he is my brother and he was my saviour so many years ago. Emmett would be one of my groomsmen, for obvious reasons, and I asked Edward because in all honesty no matter what bullshit we had gone through, he had been my brother for fifty years and he had been making an effort to make up for what had happened in the past. We weren't as close as we use to be, but I had hopes one day we could get back to that.

"Let me guess, Alice complained about your hair," I say laughing as I approach Edward.

"Yeah, she said if I looked like I just rolled out of bed she would kill me, so I'm trying but damn it just won't stay down," he says frustrated.

"Here, Alice gave me this for my hair but I'm not going to even bother, it would just take way to long," I say with a laugh. I would pay for it later but I didn't really care.

"Thanks, your definitely braver then I am, that little pixie terrifies me," he says with a smile taking the gel.

"Not brave, just know if I buy her something she will forgive me. You know she's had her eye on a little yellow Porsche, maybe we should buy it for her together, and then we don't have to do our hair," I say.

"When you guys get back from your make-shift honeymoon, maybe we should take a trip into town," he says with a laugh and tosses the hair gel into the near by garbage can.

Speaking of our make-shift honeymoon, my original plan was to take Bella to Paris, I wanted to take her there to propose but Vixtoria had ruined that and now Maria was ruining it, but thankfully the Denali's offered us there mountain top escape to spend a few days together and celebrate.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Jasper, in all seriousness, I want to thank you for asking me to stand with you. I know I don't deserve it, and I know we are nowhere near as close as we use to be, but it means a lot to me. You are my brother and I want you to be happy. Maybe when all this craziness is over, we can talk, I know I have some explaining to do," he says surprising me.

"Edward, you don't need to thank me, and it means a lot to know that you are okay with all of this. As for that talk, it sounds like a good idea. Maybe when we go get Alice's bribe we can talk," I reply, and he smiles.

"Good thinking," he says with a laugh.

"Now this is what I like to see! The three amigos together again," Emmett says wrapping his arms around both of our shoulders. Emmett had always been on my side, but I know the distance between Edward and myself had been bothering him. Slowly but surely the family was healing.

"Em, not that I don't enjoy this warm family moment, but please put on your pants before deciding to hug me again," I say with a smirk.

"Your just jealous you don't look this good," he replies with a smirk of his own before walking away, hopefully to put his pants on.

"I have to go find my shoes, and I think it's time you get ready. Alice's mind is yelling at me to make sure you get changed," Edward says with a grimace.

"I'll save you the headache, and go get changed," I say and he smiles in appreciation.

I go to the closet and take my uniform out, then head for the conjoining bathroom. Within in a few minutes, I am completely dressed and looking into the mirror. I hadn't worn my uniform since my change, but seeing myself in it once again makes me smile, Alice had done an amazing job fixing it for me.

For years I regretted my decision to join the Confederate army because it took away my human life and brought me to Maria's evil clutches, but I realize now, without that shit happening I wouldn't be standing here getting ready to marry the love of my life.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into the room, by now the commotion was settled and Tanya and Carlisle had left the room.

"Looking good, Major," Peter calls out, making me laugh.

"You clean up nice, son," Charlie says patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. Have you seen her yet?" I ask, making Charlie smile.

"I saw her this morning, then Alice kicked me out so she could do her make-up, but I'm heading over there now. Anything you want me to tell her for you?" he asks.

"Tell her I love her, and that I can't wait for her to walk down the aisle to me."

"I'll tell her, but I'm sure she already knows. Now I'm off to get your bride, I'll see you down there," he says before heading out the door.

"Ready to do this, Major?" Peter asks coming to my side.

"I was born ready, Captain."

"Good, let's get you hitched!" he says.

"Emmett, Edward you ready?" I ask.

"I will be once Emmett gives me my other shoe," Edward says with a scowl in Emmett's direction who looks like the Cheshire cat.

"Emmett, give him the damn shoe! I would like to get married sometime today."

"Your lucky it's your big day," Em says with a scowl handing Edward his missing shoe.

Two minutes later we are heading down stairs. The house had been transformed, magnolia's and white roses surround us, lining the aisle are mason jars with tea light candles in them. Carlisle is already standing at the top of the aisle and smiles as the four of us make our way to him.

"It's time," Edward says taking his place at his piano, he would be joining us once Bella was down the aisle.

Edward starts with a slow melody, and right on cue, Alice starts her descent. Bella had asked Alice to be her maid of honour because of all the hard work she had put into the wedding and for everything she did to get us together. Rosalie and Charlotte follow shortly afterwards, they all looked beautiful in their light blue dresses, but my attention was on the staircase that my Bella would be coming down.

The music changes to the traditional bridal march, and everyone stands. Ever so slowly Bella and Charlie appear, she takes my breath away when her golden eyes meet mine. She looks stunning in her strapless ball gown, her hair in small curls cascading down her back, and with the help of make-up her cheeks are pink resembling her old human blushing self.

After what seems like forever she is in front of me. Charlie places her hand in mine, and pats me on the back before taking his seat. My eyes are solely on her, as Carlisle starts.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union between Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Jackson Whitlock."

"Jasper and Bella, I, as well as everyone here are honoured to be present as you pledge your eternal love, to each other."

"Jasper and Bella, let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend then break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner ans ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow on your friends. Most importantly, say 'I love you' everyday."

As Carlisle finishes speaking, I mouth 'I love you' to her, she smiles and mouths it back as I see venom pooling in her eyes

"Now I believe the couple has written their own vows, Jasper you may go first."

"Isabella Marie Swan, Today I pledge my love and commitment to you, I promise to love you, honour you, comfort and keep you. I pledge to be by your side in times of want and times of plenty, for better or worse, every second of forever. In the presence of God, and our family and friends, I pledge my eternal love for you, and I am eagerly awaiting what forever may bring us."

"Now Bella."

"Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and will never happen again. I pledge to love you every single day of forever."

As she finished speaking, I feel venom pool in my eyes and I can't help but smile at her hoping to convey how much those words mean to me.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings."

I turn to Peter, and take the ring from his hand.

"Jasper, repeat after me; Isabella Swan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share, and my commitment to you."

"Isabella Swan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share, and my commitment to you," I repeat, placing the ring on her hand and kissing it once it is in place.

"Now Bella, it's your turn," Carlisle says.

"Jasper Whitlock; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share, and my commitment to you," she says placing the ring on my finger with a smile.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. |You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the power invested in me by the state of Alaska, I now pronounce you once, husband and wife. Jasper you may kiss your bride."

I smirk and steps towards her, our lips meeting in a soft embrace, but it quickly changes as I dip her and deepens the kiss. The love I have for her pouring out of me, and her love for me washing over me like a warm blanket. We pull apart with matching grins, to the applause of our family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to introduce; Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Within minutes the reception is in full swing, everyone comes by to congratulate us.

"Congratulations you two. You look beautiful kiddo," Charlie says wrapping Bella in a hug.

"Welcome to the family officially, son," he says hugging me as well.

"Thanks, Dad," I say and he smiles in return.

"I don't mean to take you two away from your party, but I believe we have a surprise for Bella," Charlie says winking at me. I had gone to Charlie with the idea about a week ago, and he thought it was a great idea. Bella looks between the two of us but shrugs and follows Charlie out the door.

"Congratulations!" the guests yell as we walk out making me laugh and Bella freeze in shock.

"Jacob? Seth? What are you doing here?" Bella asks surprised.

"Well that man of yours called me and asked if I would come, and when this one," he says pointing at Seth.

"found out he begged me to bring him with me," Jacob says with a laugh, making Seth blush.

Bella runs to them and hugs them tightly, her emotions telling me just how much she had missed them, Jacob was her best friend and Seth had become important to her to and I knew she had been worried about him since the fight with Victoria.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Bella says.

"But damn do you guys stink!" she says making me break out in laughter, and Charlie to look on in confusion.

"It's a vampire/werewolf thing, I'll explain later," I say with a light laugh.

"You don't smell so nice either, princess, but tough shit," Jacob says.

"Why don't we all go inside? I'm sure you guys are hungry and there is quite a bit of food inside," I say.

"I knew there was a reason! I knew there was no way all that food was for my dad," Bella says approaching me.

"Can't get nothing by you, Darlin'," I say and she playfully nudges me in the stomach, and I lean down to kiss her.

"Hate to break up the cute newlywed moment, but did you say something about food?" Jacob asks, making us laugh and head inside.

Once inside, Charlie and the wolves are being fed, which makes Esme extremely happy, for a vampire she loved to cook, and with the wolves it was like feeding an entire army.

Alice comes to tell us it is time for our first dance, so I take Bella's hand and lead her to the dance floor as the song starts to play, we chose the song that we had danced to at prom, it was our first dance together and it seemed appropriate for our first dance as husband and wife.

"God, Bella you look so beautiful," I say into her ear.

"And you look insanely handsome, I love the way you look in your uniform," she says with a smile, before kissing me gently.

"Why thank ya kindly, ma'am," I say letting my accent seep through, making her giggle.

"What did I ever do to get so lucky to find myself such a southern gentlemen?" she asks.

"If anybody here is lucky, it's me. I'll never know what I did right to get you, but I'm thankful I did."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"And I love you, Bella Whitlock."

God, that sounded so right.

We continued to dance for a little while, until Bella stopped and was gazing off at something.

"What are you looking at Darlin?" I ask.

"Jasper, does Jacob look okay?" she asks pointing in his direction.

I turn to look at him, and find him standing in a corner gazing directly at Kate, who in turn is looking at him intensely, his emotions immediately clue me into what is happening, and I curse my shitty luck, but can't help but laugh at the messed up situation.

"Well and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think Jacob just imprinted," I say lowly as to not clue in the others.

"On Kate?" she whisper-yells, making me laugh, and I just nod.

"Holy shit! What does this mean?" she asks.

"Well, Darlin it means you and me are making our escape to enjoy our honeymoon, while everyone else deals with this. I really don't want to be here for this," I say with a laugh thinking of how the pack will react to the news as well as how the Denali's would. The Cullen's were use to dealing with the wolves but the others were not.

"I like that idea, but there's only one thing that get's me," she says.

"And what's that?"

"How is she gonna deal with the smell?"

**A/N So what did y'all think? I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I currently have no computer and have had no access to one until today. I hope to have another chapter up soon but I can't promise when. Next chapter will be HUGE and I want you to be ready for a BIG twist. I want to know what all of you think about Jacob and Kate, it was kind of a spur of the moment idea and I hope you liked it. Jacob and Seth will play a minor role with the Maria situation.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: Jasperaddict, Miss-evil-lil-elf, yearprincess, Ississ, Angelvnzl, cathy29jes, LordXeenTheGreat, shadow kissed 4eva, twimama77, LuvinTwilight143, NatalieLynn, katandjasper, Littlefang83, Siobhan Whitlock, SimplyJanice, TwilightAddict71484, JXB Addicted, MarieVance, alicefan32.**

**Quick thing before I leave you, a lot of you were wondering about how Bella got the shield, what Eleazar said is correct she encountered a vampire in her younger years and absorbed the shield. I was thinking of writing a little outtake involving how that happened and I wanted to know if any of you were interested in that, so let me know.**

**Remember to review, it makes Jasper super happy and he and I love you for it!**

**-NKC-**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back! Got my laptop up and running so updates will be more often, I promise. Now on to the story and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but the plot!**

_Last Chapter:_

_"What are you looking at Darlin?" I ask._

_"Jasper, does Jacob look okay?" she asks pointing in his direction._

_I turn to look at him, and find him standing in a corner gazing directly at Kate, who in turn is looking at him intensely, his emotions immediately clue me into what is happening, and I curse my shitty luck, but can't help but laugh at the messed up situation._

_"Well and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think Jacob just imprinted," I say lowly as to not clue in the others._

_"On Kate?" she whisper-yells, making me laugh, and I just nod._

_"Holy shit! What does this mean?" she asks._

_"Well, Darlin it means you and me are making our escape to enjoy our honeymoon, while everyone else deals with this. I really don't want to be here for this," I say with a laugh thinking of how the pack will react to the news as well as how the Denali's would. The Cullen's were use to dealing with the wolves but the others were not._

_"I like that idea, but there's only one thing that get's me," she says._

_"And what's that?"_

_"How is she gonna deal with the smell?"_

**Jasper's POV**

My three days with Bella went to quick for my liking, and all to soon we were back with the family.

A lot had happened in the seventy two hours we were gone. For one there was the issue of Jacob imprinting on Kate, to say it was a shock to everyone would be an understatement. Since wolves and vampires are mortal enemies no one ever thought it was possible for a vampire to be mated to a werewolf, but when Kate announced that she felt the muting bond with him, no one argued. They were happy she was happy.

Surprisingly Jacob and Kate fit like two pieces of the same puzzle, they even got past the whole scent issue. Kate says its not that bad, but I think she was lying. They had become inseparable, and all of us couldn't have been happier for them, but the same couldn't be said for the Quileutes.

According to Jacob, him and Seth overheard Peter talking about Maria's upcoming attack, and both wanted to help us. When it was decided they would stay, Jacob contacted Sam. Sam became angered when Jacob told him of assisting us, but he became even angrier when he announced he had imprinted on one of us, causing Sam to order Jacob and Seth home, to which Jacob told Sam to screw off.

When Sam tried to pull the alpha card, Jacob surprised us all by announcing he was taking his rightful place as alpha and was separating from the pack in La Push. Seth disagreed with Sams approach to the situation, and because of some personal issues with Sam in regards to Seth's sister, Leah, Seth decided to join Jacob's new pack.

In addition to the imprinting, last night Peter had received a phone call from his contact, Christopher. He told us that Maria had left her camp earlier in the day and had yet to return, something quite unusual especially after such a large loss, and we knew this meant she was coming for me. Training was kicked into over-drive, hunting in pairs was mandatory and patrols and perimeter checks were doubled.

Tonight it was my turn for patrols. After a quick change of clothes, I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Bella was preparing dinner for Charlie, Jacob and Seth, to say goodbye. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her placing a kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to turn her head to look at me and graces me with a beautiful smile.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hey there, Darlin. It's time for me to take off."

Bella frowns, but quickly recovers and turns around in my arms to kiss me gently on the lips.

"Please be careful out there, Jasper. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I promise I'll be careful, don't worry about me. Stay here and see if you can get anything out of Charlie, about him and Tanya," I say in a whisper, making her laugh.

"What do you think I've been doing?" she asks exasperated.

Everyone in the house knew something was going on, but they were both being secretive. Nobody knew if it was just a physical relationship, which grossed me out to even think about, or if deeper emotions were involved. They were both aware of my gift and made sure to block me, which irritated me more than you will ever know.

"I'm sure that pie you baked him will sweeten him up."

"It better! When everything tastes like dirt and I don't remember recipes, it's hard to know what tastes good," she says with a pout, making me chuckle.

"Good thing Esme got here when she did," Edward says coming into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Shove it, Edward," Bella says sticking her tongue out at him and turning around to continue preparing dinner.

"What's up, Edward?" I ask, while laughing at Bella's antics.

"Heard you were on patrols tonight, think you would like some company?" he asks, his emotions telling me that he wanted to talk.

Between Jacob and Kate, and the news of Maria we hadn't had the chance to speak and I knew it had been bothering him.

"Sounds good, it get's pretty boring out there," I respond with a smile, to which he grins in return. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella grin.

"Great, I'll meet you out front. Bye, Bella," he says before taking off to the front door.

"You can loose the grin, missy," I say pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry! It's just nice that everyone is getting along. These last few months could have gone so different," she says.

"I know, Darlin. You don't have to explain. It's nice to not be living the chaos this might have been, and I'm not complaining I love seeing you so happy," I say kissing her forehead.

"You should see how happy I'm going to be when you're safe."

"Soon, Bella. It'll be any day now, and soon she will be gone."

I had to believe this, because the alternative is something I don't want to think about, and I don't want her to worry.

"Let's hope you're right, Major. Now go, and come back to me soon and safe."

"I'll be home before sunrise, don't worry about me."

"Easier said then done. Love you."

"Love you too, Darlin. I'll see you soon," I say kissing her lips softly, then pulling her to me tightly.

"Bye, Jazz," she says softly as we pull away.

"Bye, beautiful," I say as I walk out the door.

Edward is on the front steps waiting for me. When he hears me approach he stands, and when we are side by side, we start our trek. We remain silent for the first part of our journey, but soon Edward's emotions can't be ignored.

"What's on your mind, Ed?" I ask.

"Nothing, and aren't I suppose to be the mind reader?" he says with some humour.

"You are, but you can't lie to an empath," I reply with a smirk.

"Think we could have that talk now?" he asks.

"Yeah. What do you want to start with?" I ask wanting to know what was really bothering him.

"I wanted to apologize. The way I acted back in Forks and when I first arrived here, was nothing more than immaturity and selfishness. I know you probably see it as me being an asshole, and it's true," he says, his shame washing over me in waves.

"When I first realized something was up, I thought you were just obsessed with her because she was human, not once did it ever cross my mind that you were in love with her, until I read your thoughts at Prom.

When I realized it was more, I was angry, not at you but at fate. After a hundred years, I had finally found someone I could see myself with for eternity and my brother was in love with her. It doesn't excuse what I did or what I said, but I really am sorry."

"Edward, I can understand your thoughts of my obsession, I was weak when it came to humans..."

"No, Jasper. You weren't weak, you are the strongest member of the family. You just got a bad start to this life and I know your gift affects you more than you let on," he says interrupting me.

"Thank you, Edward that means a lot. I want you to know I understand that you didn't want to loose her, and I forgive you for what you did to keep her, but you treated her like shit and it wasn't fair. She loved you, and all she wanted was to be with you."

I could forgive him for the bullshit that happened with me, but the way he treated Bella wasn't okay with me. Even if she wasn't my wife and mate, I would feel the same.

"I know, Jasper. After I left, I realized what a controlling prick I had become. My fear of loosing her was actually pushing her away from me. I'm sure Bella has told you how I chose to end things, and I was a gigantic asshole, but I really did do it to protect her."

"I don't understand how telling her you don't love her, and that you didn't want her anymore, is to protect her. Do you know what you did to her?" I ask, and he shakes his head, so I decide to show him.

I replay the memory of seeing her for the first time after leaving. Her clothes hanging off her, because she had stopped eating and lost so much weight, the purple bruises under her eyes from not sleeping because of the nightmares. I showed him the memory of the first nightmare I witnessed, her thrashing against the bed, crying and screaming.

"God, Jasper! I had no idea," he says, his voice thick with emotion and his self-loathing was strong.

"She was a wreck, Edward. So please explain it to me."

"After the birthday party, I knew it wasn't safe for her to be with me. You were right, Jasper, I was going to attack her that night, and I pushed her into the coffee table to get her away from me. I'm sorry I let you take the blame, but I was just so ashamed of myself, and that night made me realize she couldn't be mine, because I never would have been able to think about hurting her, let alone almost kill her," he says obviously thinking about the ballet studio.

"I said all those horrible things to her, because I wanted her to hate me. I wanted her to realize that I was no good for her, and I wanted her to move on from me."

His motives made much more sense now, and I realized I could forgive him if Bella had, but I had one question that needed to be answered.

"You still love her don't you?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I won't lie to you. I know she doesn't love me, and I'm working on it."

After a moment of silence, he continues.

"If I'm being honest, at first the reason I agreed to help with Maria was because of Bella. I was still slightly upset with you, but I love her enough to know that if something was to happen to you, she would cease to exist. So if that means I have to watch her everyday of forever so hopeless in love with you, call me a masochist, but I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"Do I have to worry about you trying to steal her back? Because those are some strong words."

"No, Jasper. I'll never try to take her from you. I will always love her in some capacity, she was my first love and now my sister-in-law, but you are my brother and I love you too and I wouldn't try and hurt you like that."

I can feel his sincerity and it makes it that much easier to put the past in the past. I pat his back, and silently tell him it's all good, with a smile on both our faces and the emotional turmoil cleared, we continued our patrols.

"But, Jazz if she decides she wants me back, I won't turn her away," he says with a smirk and clear amusement, making me laugh before responding;

"Don't make me hit you, Edward."

We had been patrolling for over an hour, when we encountered an unknown scent, causing Edward and I to freeze mid step.

"Do you hear anyone?" I ask him in my thoughts, and he responds by shaking his head no.

We slowly take our next few steps, when suddenly I hear a twig snap, and within seconds I am paralysed, as is Edward, before I can say something to Edward in my mind, my nightmare walks out from behind the trees, Maria.

At her sides are two vampires, obvious soldiers from their scars and probably her oldest and most trusted creations. Maria approaches me and places a kiss on my cheek, her lips burning my skin and making my anger rise.

"Hola, mi amour," she says into my ear, her hand brushing through my hair, making my skin crawl. How I once thought I loved her, I'll never know.

"It's time to take you home, Major," she says with a sick smile.

"Bree, dispose of Major's friend," she sneers to the blonde vampire. Her face shows her youth, she couldn't have been more than sixteen when she was changed. The girl nods and remains silent.

"Benjamin, show Major your gift," she cackles.

My eyes meet with Edwards as the vampires approach us, his eyes show the fear he was trying desperately to hide.

"I'm sorry," I say in my mind. Edward responds by sending me his understanding and forgiveness.

I slowly feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, my eyes were becoming heavy, my body feels like it is being weighed down, and my thoughts are becoming slow.

The last thing I see is Edward's arm being removed, then nothing but silence and darkness as I entered the abyss.

**A/N *peaks out from behind bulletproof Jasper* I know I suck, but I promise you will not wait long for the next chapter. What did y'all think of this chapter? So Jacob and Kate are happy together, and Jacob and Seth are no longer part of the La Push pack. Also there is something going on with Charlie and Tanya, and of course Maria has our boy and Edward is in trouble. Let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen next. **

**Bad news time only 4 more chapters to go! I am so sad to see this story end, but thus the time has come. But on a positive note I am already working on another story, and I have decided to do an outtake of how Bella received her shield, so look for that after the epilogue.**

**Big thank you to all those who added myself and/or this story to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: 01katie, Conan in love, NeverEndingImagination1210, GuardianOfTheGone, jubes-zcg, LuvinTwilight143, bamagal110, Siobhan Whitlock, cathy29jes, katandjasper, Miss-evil-lil-elf, Pagesurfer, twimama77, wendy1969, LordXeenTheGreat, shadow kissed 4eva, JXB Addicted, kouga's older woman, MarieVance (Originally I was going to have a baby, but decided against it. The whole hybrid thing didn't make sense to me and honestly I don't know how to write it so it makes sense for a vampire bella to get pregnant), alicefan32, foxylady1on1, yearprincess.**

**Remember to review, if you do I may just update sooner *wink wink***

**-NKC-**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back! Here is the next chapter I'm sure you were waiting for, I won't keep you, but come check me out at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Hola, mi amour," she says into my ear, her hand brushing through my hair, making my skin crawl. How I once thought I loved her, I'll never know._

_"It's time to take you home, Major," she says with a sick smile._

_"Bree, dispose of Major's friend," she sneers to the blonde vampire. Her face shows her youth, she couldn't have been more than sixteen when she was changed. The girl nods and remains silent._

_"Benjamin, show Major your gift," she cackles._

_My eyes meet with Edwards as the vampires approach us, his eyes show the fear he was trying desperately to hide._

_"I'm sorry," I say in my mind. Edward responds by sending me his understanding and forgiveness._

_I slowly feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, my eyes were becoming heavy, my body feels like it is being weighed down, and my thoughts are becoming slow._

_The last thing I see is Edward's arm being removed, then nothing but silence and darkness as I entered the abyss._

**Jasper's POV**

I awoke in a barn, much like my change over one hundred and forty years ago. I already feel different, the memories that plague my mind from being here once again brings chills to my spine. I am officially back in hell.

I sit up from my laying position on the barn floor, and look to my left to find Maria standing in a corner, gazing at me.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"What do you want from me, Maria?" I ask, my voice thick like I had been asleep for years.

"Now is that any way to speak to your sire?" she asks.

"It is when your sire is a sick sadistic bitch," I reply with a smirk. I feel a flash of anger course through her, but she recovers quickly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she says with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"There is only one reason you are here, Major. I need newborns and I need them bad. I don't want out of control soldiers, I want skilled, and logical fighters. I want the armies you gave me so many years ago," she explains.

"You're stupider than I thought. I refuse to destroy lives again just to please you," I respond.

"It's a shame, mi amour. We use to be great together, and we could be once again."

"Never, Maria."

"Well, I tried. Maybe you need to sleep on it a bit longer."

"Benjamin!" she calls loudly, he enters the barn and with a nod of her head I feel myself slipping once again.

I know what she is doing. She is trying to weaken me, she'll have Benjamin keep me out for days, until whatever blood I have in me is gone, and when I awake she will have a human waiting for me to slaughter. Her attempt to bring me to the dark side.

My last thought are of my dead brother, and my beautiful wife that I would never see again. I lightly brush my thumb over my wedding ring, and think of Bella's face bringing me some form of peace, as I entered the darkness.

...

The next time I awoke, I was still in the barn and I had no idea how long I had been out for. When I sit up, I realize I am not alone, Bree is at my side in a second.

"Major, are you okay, sir?" she asks.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly, not wanting to associate with my brothers killer.

"I know you don't trust me, and I will explain later. You have been out for a week, it's the longest Benjamin can keep you out before becoming drained. Mistress will be back soon with a human for you," she says causing me to frown.

After a week, I'd have nothing left from my last hunt and I would have to be incredibly strong not to attack.

"I know you are different than most, and I over heard mistress say you drink from animals. I went out and found a deer and brought this for you," she says revealing a glass jug full of bright red liquid. The smell makes venom pool in my mouth, and the sight is hard to resist.

"Drink quickly and I will be back later," Bree says before taking off.

I chug the thick liquid quickly, I'm grateful to Bree, but I am curious as to why she was helping me, and the pain of loosing my brother was to fresh for me to trust her.

I have no options but to wait for Maria to return, she had probably informed her current army to attack if they saw me and I was still to weak to take them on, on my own.

As I wait, I think of my Bella. She was probably in a frenzy, and by now the family would have discovered Edward's ashes, and she would be feeling the loss of her mate and the loss of her first love. I lay against a hay bale and picture Bella in front of me, she would be the only thing to help me through this, she would be my light in the darkness.

Thirty minutes later, Maria enters the barn towing an unconscious and bleeding human behind her. The smell of the blood makes the monster in me roar, and I know I will have to stay strong to make it through this.

"I brought a present for you, Major," she says with a smile.

I close my eyes and try to focus on anything but the bleeding girl in front of me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Maria."

"You are being ridiculous! She is your food, nothing more!"

"You're wrong. She is a human being, with family, friends and feelings."

"What happened to you, Major? When did you become such a pussy?" she sneers.

"I have a heart, Maria. That doesn't make me weak, it makes me stronger," I sneer back at her.

"We'll see just how strong that heart makes you in a few hours," she says dropping the human on the ground and walking out.

The next two hours are torture, the blood smells so sweet, but I resist, refusing to become that monster again. Eventually Maria gives up and has the girl removed, her anger over the situation was obvious, but I knew she wouldn't give up.

Sometime later that night, Bree returned to the barn. I was hoping to get some answers, but I also knew I couldn't expect her to be honest with me if she killed my brother on the orders of that bitch.

"Major, may we speak?" she asks quietly, and I nod in response.

"I want to help you, but to help you, you need to know how I came to be."

"Go on," I say.

"I was born in 1928, in Midland, Texas. It was just me and my mother, my father died of yellow fever shortly after my conception. My mother supported us by teaching girls in the neighbourhood to cook and maintain a home in preparation for marriage.

My mother raised me to believe that one day I would be the perfect wife to a wealthy man and be set for life. I hated the idea, and wanted none of it, but my mother had other plans," she says sadly.

"At sixteen my hand was promised to a young man. His family was well off, my mother had taught their eldest daughter year before and his father thought I would be a perfect match for his son. I hated him from the moment we met, don't get me wrong he didn't treat me badly, but there was no love, both of us doing it to please our parents. The night before the wedding I ran away.

I had just made it outside of the town, when Maria found me. After I awoke, I wished for death, I wished I had just stayed home and ended up in a loveless marriage, anything would have been better than this," she says her voice cracking with emotion.

"I hate what I am, and I hate what I have become over the last sixty years, and I know you don't want this life again. We can help each other," she says looking into my eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you? You killed my brother," I say bluntly.

"I didn't kill him. Maria and Benjamin left with you after I took him apart, you know the torture she would have inflicted on me if I didn't, but I promise you I did not burn him. I followed your scent back towards the direction you came from, and left his pieces near by. Once they reattach him the paralysis will wear off."

I'm relieved by her words, and I can feel as if I can breathe knowing he was okay and now the family knew what had happened, and if I knew them like I thought I did, they would be coming for me.

"Major?"

"Please, Bree, call me Jasper," I say realizing I can trust her.

"Jasper, when your family comes for you, will you take me with you?" she begs.

For a moment I remember what it was like to be so numb and broken, desperate for escape and a chance at a new life

"I won't cause any problems or be a nuisance. I just want help learning your lifestyle and then I will be gone."

"Bree, I'd be happy to help you, and my family would love to have someone new around. I promise, when my family comes I will take you with me."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Bree. Thank you for everything you've done for me," I say and she doesn't respond, except for a quick nod of her head, before getting up.

"I will bring you more blood when I can."

"Bree, don't get yourself in trouble for me," I warn.

I knew if Maria discovered what Bree was doing for me she would torture her for days, but not kill because she is to valuable to the army with her gift, but by the end she would want nothing more than death.

"I'll be okay, Major, but thank you for the concern."

She disappears out the door leaving me to my thoughts. I knew the family would be coming for me, but it would take time and a lot of planning. No doubt Maria had moved the camp after she had me, so Christopher would be no use to Peter, in getting my location.

I knew to survive I would have to play Maria's game, I would have to become 'The Major' to make it through this with my sanity in tack.

I started devising a plan. Once Maria is convinced I am on her side she will put me in charge of training the newborns, and then I could use her standards against her. She wants trained and efficient soldiers, if I convinced her, her newborns weren't ready for battle, she will delay creating more and killing the useless ones, for fear of another attack. The longer I can stall her the higher chances the family will get here before she has a full army.

My first plan of action was to find out where the hell I am and start trying to get Alice to see me in her visions, she saw me once when I wasn't trying all those years ago, and I hoped it would work now.

Next was to convince Maria, 'The Major' was back. I didn't know how to do that without resorting to drinking from humans, and convincing her I was her thoughtless puppet again was going to be tricky, but I had to do it. I had a reason to fight and survive, that reason is my Bella.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Can't believe y'all though I was going to kill Edward, though I'll admit I did want you guys to think that till this chapter. What do you think of Bree? I'm using the name, but her description is not the same. Basically, she has young facial features, she was sixteen at the time of her change, and she has blonde hair that comes past her shoulders. I haven't found a photo of what I think she looks like, but if I do I'll let you know.**

**I know the chapter was short, but I promise next chapter will make up for it.**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, cathy29jes, katandjasper, NeverEndingImagination1210, MaryMary123, JXB Addicted, wendy1969, Miss-evil-lil-elf, GuardianOfTheGone, kouga's older woman, LordXeenTheGreat, xxxMaboTofuxxx, twimama77, sherry williams.**

**Also want to let you all know that there are two more regular chapters, and then an epilogue, then this story will be complete. Super sad to say good-bye to these characters and you guys but the time has come.**

**Remember to review, it keep's the Major in high spirits and makes me super happy and encourages me to write faster. **

**See you next time**

**-NKC-**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm back! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter, so I'll let you get to it in a second. Just a reminder, only two more chapters to go, we are almost at then end of our journey. Now on to the chapter, check me out at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_I knew to survive I would have to play Maria's game, I would have to become 'The Major' to make it through this with my sanity in tack._

_I started devising a plan. Once Maria is convinced I am on her side she will put me in charge of training the newborns, and then I could use her standards against her. She wants trained and efficient soldiers, if I convinced her, her newborns weren't ready for battle, she will delay creating more and killing the useless ones, for fear of another attack. The longer I can stall her the higher chances the family will get here before she has a full army._

_My first plan of action was to find out where the hell I am and start trying to get Alice to see me in her visions, she saw me once when I wasn't trying all those years ago, and I hoped it would work now._

_Next was to convince Maria, 'The Major' was back. I didn't know how to do that without resorting to drinking from humans, and convincing her I was her thoughtless puppet again was going to be tricky, but I had to do it. I had a reason to fight and survive, that reason is my Bella._

**Jasper's POV - Two months later**

"Your all useless! Do you want to die? Because if you do keep doing what you are, but if you want to live you'll listen to me!" I yell at the group of newborns in front of me.

I usually wasn't this harsh on them, especially since I didn't want them to be good fighters, but Maria had surprised me when she insisted on sitting in on the training session, so I had to pretend.

"All of you get out of here and report back in an hour. Now go, I'm sick of looking at you," I sneer and they all scurry away.

"You are doing well, Major. Don't let them get you so frustrated, if they don't improve we will just get some new ones," Maria says running her hand through my hair, the action still makes my skin crawl and causes bile to rise in my throat.

"Not necessary, they'll get better," I state.

My plan had backfired on me and instead of taking the time to train the newborns we had, she changed more. In the last two months the army had grown from fifteen to fifty. I spent most of my day training, but of course at the end of the week it came down to destroying the useless ones, and it was waring on me. Their fear and pain haunted me at night when I was alone.

"I trust your judgement, Major, but if they aren't better soon, they all go."

I nod not bothering to argue. I had learned my lesson last week when I tried to convince her some of the newest soldiers had potential. She bit me eight times that night, even going as far to bite me over the mark Bella had placed when she marked me as hers.

"You should relax before the next session. I'll be in my tent if you need me," she says in my ear before placing a searing kiss on my cheek. It takes everything in me not to cringe whenever she touches me.

"By the way, Major, the red eyes suit you better," she says before exiting the barn. Her mention of my eyes brings shivers down my spine and make me hate myself even more.

Two weeks into my stay, Maria discovered I was receiving animal blood somehow and Brees' life was in danger, so I ordered her to stop bringing me the blood, and since Maria didn't trust me fully, I wasn't able to leave the camp. After a month of starvation, I broke. Maria knew my supply of animal blood had been cut off and she knew I was growing weak, so she brought me another bleeding human, I made it an hour before my teeth tore through the young girls flesh. Her fear and pain haunted my every thought and I hated myself for being so weak.

During my time here, I had formed an unlikely friendship with Bree, and she immediately noticed a difference in me, and again she offered me her assistance. Once a week she brought me blood packs from the local blood bank, I didn't want human blood but it was the only way to keep Maria from being suspicious, and the only way I wouldn't have to hurt an innocent human.

To top it all off, Maria was constantly moving the camp, in fear of another attack, making it hard to get information to Alice through her visions.

I feel the same as I did before I escaped last time. The only thing keeping me going is knowing my family would come soon, or I may be forced to try and make an escape.

Today had been an unusually tough day. The newborns were fighting with each other, good for me since they were making the numbers go down, but also simultaneously bad since I was the one who had to break them up, resulting in more bites. I was still in a mood from earlier when Maria made me dispose of a batch of newborns she didn't see with potential. She had become a dictator not even giving me time to train them properly, although I will admit I wasn't trying very hard.

Since being back with Maria I had been in two battles, both fairly minor with no casualties on our side, but of course the newborns I killed on the other side hurt me more than anyone will ever know.

Times like this when I was alone with my thoughts, they were solely on Bella. I wondered what she was doing and if she was okay. I know the separation would be hurting her as much as it was me, there had been a horrible ache in my chest for the last two months. I knew the family and everyone would be taking care of her and it helped knowing she wasn't alone. I gently touched my wedding ring, a habit since I got here, and whispered my love for her into an empty room.

I had thirty minutes before the newborns would be back for training and decided to spend my time in the main barn, it was the only quiet place in the camp. I laid back on a hay bale, and closed my eyes. From the bottom of my heart I knew my family was coming for me, but I didn't know how much longer I could survive.

Maria planned to move the camp again in the next few days, and now that she trusted me more, I decided that was the time to escape. It was a risk, but if I didn't try I knew I would regret it. The hardest part of the plan was escaping with Bree. Maria held her close by, she was the eldest of the soldiers and her gift was very valuable, but I refused to leaver her behind.

I had grown quite fond of her, though I supposed it was because I could relate to her. Whenever we got out of here, I was determined to help her, and I hoped that I would be able to convince her to stay with us.

I was sure she would fit into our family perfectly. Her personality and outlook on life reminded me so much of my Bella, and on the rare occasion her energy reminded me of the pixie, who I knew would love to have another shopping partner. For some reason I also felt that her and Edward would be quite a pair.

Thinking of my family and my love, makes my heart hurt. At this point there were so many unknowns, would Bella turn me away when she see's the monster I had become? Will she be disgusted by my newly acquired scars and bright red eyes? Would I still be her cowboy? These thoughts were in the fore front of my mind during the quiet times. It was the only time I could be Jasper and not 'Major'.

It was an unusually quiet night in the camp, the silence was something I had missed, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. As I get ready to head back to training, and I'm almost out the door, I hear screams, and yelling. I'm instantly frozen, wondering if this is an attack.

As I run to the window on the far side of the barn, the smell of smoke fills my sense and the smell of burning vampire assaults my nose, and I know we are being attacked. I look out the window to see barns and tents on fire, and hooded figures swarming the camp. I see newborns running around, some missing limbs, and some hiding behind trees scared for their lives. I wonder if I can escape, but when I remember Bree, I know I can't leave without her. I don't know where she is, for all I know she is out feeding, but I had to find her before I ran. I just hoped the hooded figures would keep Maria distracted.

As I look out the window at the chaos, I feel a rush of air behind me and I spin to be met with the most shocking sight.

"Bella?"

"Jasper," she says breathing a sigh of relief, as the words leave her mouth, I pull her tightly into my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, squeezing her tightly, inhaling her scent, making the ache in my chest disappear for the first time in months.

"We have to go, Jazz. The Volturi is taking out the army, and Maria. Aro gave me just enough time to get you out," she says pulling away.

I have no idea how my family got the assistance of the Volturi, but I was grateful. Bella takes my hand and starts leading out the barn, but when a thought enters my mind, I grind to a halt.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Bella asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Bella, there's a girl, her name is..." I say but she cuts me off.

"Bree, I know. Alice had a vision. Edward is getting her now, now we have to go," she says tugging on my arm, and I follow.

We run through the camp, fires everywhere, and screams echoing in the madness. Bella gracefully dodges every newborn and every obstacle. I let her take the lead, figuring she has an intended destination.

We escape the camp unscathed, and as the camp disappears from view, I feel safe. Once we were a safe distance, we reduced our speed, but didn't stop. We run about three miles north, and start travelling up a large hill, when we reach the top, Aro, Marcus and Caius are waiting for us. Aro smiles brightly at Bella and I.

"Wonderful! Jasper, I am so happy that you are okay. Bella, congratulations on your success. You two must be very happy to be back together."

"We are," I say pulling Bella to my side, and smiling down at her. The smile feels strange on my face, I hadn't smiled in so long.

"Young love, is always beautiful to witness. Now you'll be happy to know, your friend and Edward have made it back as well, and have gone to join your family. We wanted to be here for your return, but now that we see all is well, we will be leaving," Aro says with a smile. In all honesty I was surprised that they would assist us and want nothing from us in return. My concern is also on the fact that Aro may want Bella now.

"Jasper, I see your concern. I know the Volturi have a reputation of being unfair and ruthless, but as Bella and your family will explain to you later, a deal has been reached and I promise that no harm will come to your mate or your family," Aro explains.

"Thank you, Aro."

"No thanks necessary. We hope to see you again, but under better circumstances. Goodbye," he says before the three of them glide away into the distance.

"What deal is he talking about Bella?" I ask concerned.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz. A lot has happened in these last two months, and I promise I will explain everything, but the family is eagerly waiting for us, at a small cabin not far from here, and I know they are probably freaking out."

"Okay," I say trusting her to explain. I'll admit, it would be great to see the family, but I really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Bella takes my hand once again, and we take off heading west. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at a small wooden cabin, I could smell the other scents in the house, but there were two unknowns. As we walked up the steps, the wooden door flung open, revealing a grinning Alice, who was bouncing up and down.

"They're here!" she yells, before flinging herself at me and hugging me.

"Miss me, Ali?" I ask, with a chuckle.

"More than you'll ever know," she says ruffling my hair. As she releases me, another body comes slamming into me, Rosalie.

"Hey, twin," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says, her voice thick with emotion. Rosalie was strong, and rarely showed a weakness, but when she looks up at me with venom tears in her eyes, I hold her tighter.

"I'm safe, Rose. Don't be upset."

"I'm okay. I'm glad your back," she says kissing my cheek.

When she let's me go, I'm greeted by the rest of the family, Esme and Carlisle pulling me into hugs, poor Esme sobbing, and holding me closely. Emmett picked me off the ground and into a bear hug, as did Peter. Once I'm passed around to the Denali's who's presence surprise me, and I get a very surprising man-hug from both Jacob and Seth, Edward approaches me, Bree at his side.

"Major, you're alright," Bree says relieved. No matter how many times I told her, she wouldn't call me Jasper.

"I'm fine, Bree. Are you okay?" I ask. She must be confused and I'm sure shooken up from the attack.

"I'm okay, I was scared at first, but when Edward showed up, and I realized who it was, I knew it was going to be okay," she says with a slight smile. I can feel her gratitude to Edward for saving her, and I can tell he is enamoured with her.

"Welcome home, Jazz," Edward says hugging me.

"Thanks, Ed and thanks for going in after Bree. I'm glad you are alright, I was really worried about you," I say honestly and he nods.

"Where's dad and Tanya?" I ask Bella, wrapping my arm around her. I wanted to see Charlie, I had missed him just as much as I had the rest of the family, and considering I couldn't hear a heartbeat I wondered where he was.

"Why don't you call for them?" she asks with a tiny smirk confusing the hell out of me, but I agree.

"Charlie? Tanya?" I call, a minute later they are both in front of me, when I look at Charlie I get the surprise of a lifetime.

"Welcome home, son," he says with a smile.

"You're a...a..." I stutter out in shock.

"Yes, son, I'm like you now," he says with a laugh.

I'm distracted by his orange coloured eyes and his pale skin, the change took years off his face, he looks like a new man. I then notice that him and Tanya are holding hands, which makes me smile.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"Maybe we should explain everything to you, I'm sure if he tries to explain it you'll have more questions than answers," Bella says with a smile, taking my hand and leading me to the living room, the rest of the family joining us.

"I'm going to start from the very beginning. A few hours after you left, I was sitting with my dad and out of nowhere a horrible pain encased my chest and brought me to my knees. Nobody here knew what was going on, until Eleazar was back from hunting," Bella says.

"I explained to her that it was the mating pull, and that I feared you were in danger. Many don't realize how truly connected mates are, when one experience pain or are in danger the other feels physical pain. We decided to go looking for you, Alice couldn't see anything and Peter was very concerned," Eleazar explains.

"We were about an hour from the house when we encountered an unknown scent, that we now know was Brees', along with Edwards, and we knew something had happened. Not much farther from there we found Edward's pieces," Bella says sadly. Seeing a vampire, and one close to you dismembered for the first time is a hard experience for any new vampire.

"Alice, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie and myself, continued searching for you, while the rest took Edward back to pieces him back together," Bella explains.

"When I was put back together, the paralysis wore off and I was able to tell them what happened. I was able to find out where the camp was located from Brees thoughts as she brought me closer. We made a plan to go in after you, but Alice was blind for a week, we had no idea if you were even alive," Edward explains.

"She had one of her newborns keep me unconscious for the first week, that's why you couldn't see me," I explain.

"That makes sense, because after that first week I saw you constantly," Alice says surprising me.

"You saw me?" I ask surprised.

"You made it pretty easy, I knew you knew I was watching for you. Every time we got close to you, you were gone, by the second week we were in Mexico constantly searching. About a month of us chasing you, I got another vision, this one was of my mate," Alice says with a slight smile, and I grin in return.

"At first I chose not to go after him, because I needed to focus on you. I knew what he looked like and I could find him again, so I wasn't concerned, but visions of him wouldn't go away, and the nagged at the corner of my mind. Peter approached me and told me that he had a feeling that finding my mate could help us with finding you, and that's why I had the vision of him. I hate to admit it, but Peter is hardly ever wrong , so I knew to listen to him," she says with a slight grimace. Her and Peter didn't get along so I knew that was hard for her to admit.

"He was easy to find, I had no idea why I could suddenly see everything about him. I hoped on a plane and went to Italy, Volterra to be exact," she says and I look at her in surprise. The only vampires in Volterra were Volturi, and she knew that.

"My mate name is Demetri and he is part of the Volturi guard, and he is a tracker. When we met, I told him who I was and what I had seen, he was tough to convince, but eventually he understood I was speaking the truth. When he told me of what he does for the Volturi, I knew why my visions led me to him, so I told him about you and Maria. Apparently the Volturi had been after Maria for decades even going as far back as when you were still with her. Demetri wanted to help, he went to Aro for assistance. Between my visions, and Demetri's ability to track you, we finally found the camp you were at," Alice explains.

"Aro said a deal was reached, what does that mean?" I ask.

"Aro only had a few conditions. One, that only his guards went in, except for Bella and Edward to retrieve you two. The second, was that Charlie was changed. They understood we didn't reveal ourselves but they wanted him to change, they were concerned he could become I reliability," Alice says and I frown. I took away Charlies human life, my god him and Bella must hate me.

"Jasper, don't look so guilty. My change was something that just came earlier than expected, if were being honest here, I've known for awhile now that Tanya and I are mates. I planned on being changed, but I did want to talk to you and Bells about it first, I just didn't get the chance," Charlie admits.

"So you're happy?" I ask.

"Yes, Jasper. How could I not be? I get to spend eternity with my only daughter, and the son I always wanted. As well as spend eternity with a woman, who I love more than anything and loves me just the same," Charlie says with a smile, helping ease my guilt.

"He's doing great, Jasper. He's really taken to this life with ease, you don't need to worry," Tanya says reassuringly, smiling brightly at Charlie. I don't think I've seen either of them this happy ever.

"As long as you're happy, then I am too," I say honestly, and Charlie smiles at me in return.

"What else did Aro want?" I ask, knowing there was more.

"Before I answer that, you have to promise to let me explain it all before you freak out. Understood?" Alice asks, and I reluctantly agree.

"That's all Aro wanted for his assistance with getting you, surprisingly the chance to take out Maria was enough. Aro has agreed to let Demetri leave the guard as long as he finishes his last duty, and agrees to help the Volturi over time, but he asked that I agree to be of assistance as well."

"He wants you to be part of the guard?" I ask, upset at the thought.

"Not technically. I will be spending the next six months in Volterra, but to spend time with Demetri before he comes back with me. After that Aro may call on me from time to time, but I am free to do as I please," Alice explains.

"And this isn't a trick?" I ask.

"No, Edward read his mind and his thoughts were pure. I've also had visions to back up what he said, I see me and Demetri arriving back to the family with no problems."

"Are you happy, Ali?" I ask. She worked so hard for my happiness and now she was doing the same for herself.

"Very happy. Demetri is at the camp helping them clean up, he'll be here in a little bit. I can't wait for you to meet him," she says excitedly, and I am glad to see her so happy.

"What about you, Jazz? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, Ali. I'm alright, just glad to be back," I say.

"Good. Now I think you could use a shower, and Edward and I are going to take Bree hunting," Alice says happily.

"A shower sounds great. You going to be alright, Bree?" I ask, still concerned for her.

"I'll be fine, Major, but thank you for your concern," she says quietly.

"Come on, Jazz, I've got some clothes for you upstairs," Bella says taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

Once at the bathroom, Bella kisses me lightly on the lips and tells me to hop in the shower and she'll be back with my clothes. Once in the bathroom, I turn on the water and undress, but my reflection in the mirror captures my attention. It was the first time in two months that I had seen myself, my bright red eyes send shivers down my spine, and disgust rolls in my stomach. I see new bite marks on my chest and two new ones on my face, but the one that bothers me is the one on my neck, it once held the mark of my mate and it was now covered by that evil bitches mark. I'm so distracted by my appearance that I don't hear Bella come in, I only realize she is there when she wraps her arms around me.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" she asks in a small voice.

I don't know what to say to her, and stand there in silence. Bella turns me around, but never removes her arms from around me.

"Is this about your eyes?" she asks.

"Part of it, yes."

"Jasper, I know that you fought hard not to drink from humans. No one blames you, Alice told me that she saw what Maria was doing and not even Carlisle would have been able to stand there and not do something. You can't blame yourself, and your eye colour will never change how any of us feel about you, especially me."

"You don't hate me?" I ask quietly.

"Never, Jazz," she says honestly, and kiss me gently.

"Now what else is on your mind?" she asks laying her head on my chest.

I don't know how to approach the subject. I know she had told me multiple times that my scars didn't bother her, but there was always the chance the fresh ones would, and I didn't even know how to broach the subject of Maria covering her mark. Vampires are possessive creatures, marking your mate is the way to tell others that they belong to you, and when another vampire destroys the mark, it angers and hurts the other.

"My scars. I have a lot more now, and I got into an argument with Maria and she bit me over your mark," I say and I feel Bella freeze underneath me.

She slowly moves her hand, and runs her fingers over the crescent shaped scar, and I see venom pool in her eyes.

"Please don't be upset, Darlin'," I say.

"How can I not be? She hurt you!" she says angrily.

"Your not upset about her removing your mark?"

"Of course it pisses me off, but I'm more pissed that she hurt you. I'm also mad you would think your scars would bother me. How many times do I have to tell you that they don't bother me? If anything they show just how strong you are."

"I know that, but I think I just needed to hear it from your mouth," I say honestly.

"Then I'll tell you everyday of forever, because believe me when I say, your not leaving my sight for a very long time, cowboy."

"I've missed you calling me that," I say with my face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I've just missed you," she says burying her face into my chest.

"I've missed you too. I never want to be away from you again."

"You'll never have to be, cause I'm planning on handcuffing myself to you," she says with a light smile.

"Handcuffs, huh?" I say jokingly, which earns me a smack to my chest.

"Handcuffs, no. Shower, yes," she says with a wink, and starts to remove her clothes.

"Yes, ma'am," I drawl and follow her into the shower.

God, it was good to be home.

**A/N So what did you think? Alice's mate has been revealed and Charlie is no longer human, I want to know what you think, so review, review, review! As I said at the top there are only two chapters left, one regular and one epilogue, I'm sad this story is ending but I think I've done all I can with these characters and it's time for them to live Happily Ever After.**

**Now some people pointed out that Bree is in fact an Original Character, true. But the only similarities are they are both named Bree and are part of newborn armies. That's where the similarities stop! **

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: wendy1969, JXB Addicted, LuvinTwilight143, 01katie, alicefan32, Holidai, kouga's older woman, srolynda, twimama77, Lalina92, LordXeenTheGreat, cathy29jes, MaryMary123, MarieVance, sherry williams, NatalieLynn, dkamehameha, jubes-zcg, QueenofElphame, bamagal110, GuardianOfTheGone.**

**Remember guys, I want to know what you thought about everything in this chapter so please review! I'll admit, I would love to hit 1,000 reviews by the time this story ends so please just take a few seconds and leave me some love.**

**-NKC-**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi y'all! Yes, I am alive! I am so sorry this has taken so long! RL has been hectic to say the least, but I won't bore you so I'll let you get to the chapter, and you can see my excuse at the bottom. So this is the last regular chapter, just the epilogue left. Can't believe it's almost over.**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Your not upset about her removing your mark?"_

_"Of course it pisses me off, but I'm more pissed that she hurt you. I'm also mad you would think your scars would bother me. How many times do I have to tell you that they don't bother me? If anything they show just how strong you are."_

_"I know that, but I think I just needed to hear it from your mouth," I say honestly._

_"Then I'll tell you everyday of forever, because believe me when I say, your not leaving my sight for a very long time, cowboy."_

_"I've missed you calling me that," I say with my face in her neck, inhaling her scent._

_"I've just missed you," she says burying her face into my chest._

_"I've missed you too. I never want to be away from you again."_

_"You'll never have to be, cause I'm planning on handcuffing myself to you," she says with a light smile._

_"Handcuffs, huh?" I say jokingly, which earns me a smack to my chest._

_"Handcuffs, no. Shower, yes," she says with a wink, and starts to remove her clothes._

_"Yes, ma'am," I drawl and follow her into the shower._

_God, it was good to be home._

Jasper's POV

I had been back in Alaska for two months, and I couldn't be happier. Things had been going great for everyone involved, and it was amazing to see our family complete.

The first week, I had spent in seclusion with Bella. I had missed her so much and all I wanted to do was lay in bed with her and never move. She helped me get back to my life, she was patient with me when thoughts of my time with Maria would come back to haunt me, and I shut down. When I felt self-conscious about the scars she would tell me how much she loved me and how no matter how many scars I had she would always find me sexy, and after two weeks I started to feel like Jasper again.

When I wasn't with Bella, I spent my time with Charlie and Bree. Charlie was a whole new person after the change, to see him running through the house with vampire speed and even goofing around with Emmett made me laugh. Him and Tanya were a perfect match, she brought out the fun side of him, and he helped keep her grounded when she went a little crazy. The family was currently betting on how long it would be before he popped the question. Bella and Tanya had even grown quite close, even though their human ages weren't far from each other, Tanya had taken to Bella like a mother, and I think it helped her with the loss of Renee.

As for Bree, that's where it got interesting. She had been having a hard time adjusting to life outside Maria's army, she wasn't use to having a bedroom of her own or living with a family. She had taken to the vegetarian lifestyle with ease, impressing most of us, and everyday I saw the ghosts of the past slowly fade from her eyes.

Like I had thought, her and Bella had become best friends. Bella helped her adjust to the times we live in, showing her how to use the computer and how to drive, she was destined to be a Cullen with the speed she loved. Bella had bought her a bunch of books and CD's to help her discover what she liked, and she slowly started resembling the sixteen year old she was frozen as. Alice had bought her hundreds of different outfits, and she seemed to enjoy playing dress up, which delighted Alice.

What had us all confused was Bree and Edward. When she wasn't with Bella, she spent her time with Edward. He took her hunting all the time, and we would often here them in his music room, he would play for hours and Bree always came out with a smile. He even let her drive his Volvo a few times, something he didn't let anybody do. Everyone in the family knew they were mates, the signs were all there, but the two of them were blind fools.

Edward was still hung up on Bella, and his feelings for her were blocking any chance he had at realizing that Bree, was the one for him. Bree on the other hand, was so focused on her new life and being the vampire she wanted to be, that she didn't realize that the feelings she had for him were part of the mating bond. No matter how hard we all tried to get them together, out attempts always failed.

As for Jacob and Kate, the oddball couple of the group, they were doing amazing well. At first Jacob's father was upset over the situation, but soon realized that he couldn't deny his sons happiness. Jacob would be making a permanent move to Alaska to be with Kate, and would continue to go to school. Seth on the other hand, was on his way back to La Push. He missed his mother and he is too young to be on his own, but his relationship with the pack was over.

"What do ya got there, Darlin'?" I ask Bella as she enters the room and I stop my reminiscing.

"A package from Alice. Apparently she saw this at some store in Milan and said I had to have it," she says with a laugh.

Alice had left for Volterra a month ago. She stayed to spend some quality time with the family while we adjusted to everything that had happened, and offered to stay longer, but I could tell she was missing Demetri and we all convinced her it was time to join her mate. She kept in touch with us through emails, phone call and the occasional package, like today.

"Do you know what that reminds me of?" I ask with a smirk, as she pulls out a blood red dress, and she shakes her head.

"The dress you wore when we went out in Seattle," I say grinning at the memory.

"That was a great night, wasn't it?" she replies with a grin of her own.

"Great doesn't even cover it. Amazing, spectacular..." she silences me with a kiss.

"I get it," she says with a laugh against my lips.

"I think I need to take you out now, so I can show off my beautiful girl, in that very sexy dress."

"Or I could just put on the dress, and we could stay here. We do have the house to ourselves," she says.

"I like your thinking, Mrs. Whitlock," I say before capturing her lips with mine, and pulling her to me so she straddles my waist.

"Bedroom," she says against my lips. I wrap her legs around my waist and stand up, my lips never leaving hers as we walked up the stairs.

As we reached the top of the steps, the front door flies open smacking against the wall, causing Bella and I to freeze, and look at each other in question. Bella slides down my body and peaks out from behind the wall and looks downstairs. I could suddenly feel her shock and excitement, her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth. I had to see what she was seeing.

I came up behind her and looked in the same direction, what I saw shocked me, but made me grin like a fool. It was Edward and Bree, Edward had her against a wall and they were attached at the lips. Love, lust, and excitement was all I could feel from them. It was about damn time!

I wrap my arm around Bella's waist and pull her around the corner, so we are completely hidden from sight. I turn Bella to face me, and see the giant grin on her face.

"You saw that right? I'm not hallucinating?" she whispers making me laugh.

"No you're not hallucinating."

"Thank god! I've been waiting forever for this," she says excitedly.

"Maybe we should go out, and let them have their privacy," she says, and I frown. I liked her original idea better.

"Stop frowning, we'll go to a hotel, if it'll make you happy." My smile was instantly back on my face.

"Okay, you get changed, and I'll meet you out front," I say before kissing her gently, then proceeded to walk away.

"Where are you going? You are going to interrupt them!" she whisper yells.

"They interrupted us first. Besides what kind of brother would I be if I didn't screw with him a bit?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'll never understand men. Go have your fun, but don't take it to far or you'll scare them apart," she warns.

"I'll be good, I promise," I say before making my way down the stairs.

I'm about half way down the stairs, and neither of them had yet to notice me. When I reach the bottom step, I unnecessarily clear my throat, causing the two to jump apart, both looking equally bashful.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I ask with a grin.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? I thought you and Bella were out hunting," Edward says.

"We got back about an hour ago, but I think the better question is what are you two doing home? I was under the impression you were at the mall."

"Well we were, but then, we ummmm..." Bree stutters out in embarrassment.

"Relax, Bree. I'm just messing with you guys. To be honest I was expecting this a lot sooner," I admit.

"You did?" she asks shyly.

"The whole family did," I respond with a laugh.

"And nobody was willing to clue me in?" Edward asks.

"Like you would have listened," Bella says coming down the stairs.

She looked amazing in the tight red dress, Alice had sent. It hugged her in all the right places, and the heels she wore made her legs look like they went on for days, I had to check myself to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"Yes, I would have," Edward argues with little conviction.

"Keep telling yourself that, Eddie," I reply with a smirk.

"Was there something you needed, Jasper?" Edward asks, with slight irritation but more embarrassment than anything.

"Nope," I reply smugly.

"Damn it, Jasper! Stop bugging him," Bella says nudging me with her elbow.

"I'm sorry, but he makes it so easy," I say with a smile, and all three roll their eyes.

"What Jasper meant to say, is that we wanted you too know that we are going out for the night, and won't be back till morning, and everyone else is at the Denali's place till Friday," Bella says.

"So basically you can get busy with no one around," I add in with a laugh, which in turn leads to a smack up the head from Bella.

"Really, Jasper?" Bella says exasperated, but she can't hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So where you guys going?" Bree asks, trying desperately to get of the current subject, her embarrassment the only reason I decide to lay off them.

"Well I am taking my beautiful wife out, maybe go dancing, then we're gonna head to a hotel for the night," I reply wrapping my arm around Bella.

"Sounds fun, have a good time," Edward says.

"Desperate to get rid of us, eh Eddie?" I say.

"You yes. Bella can stay, she's not as annoying," he answers with a smile, and I scowl.

"Alright, I think we'll be leaving now. Bye, guys," Bella says pulling me out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I call out as the door slams shut.

"So we can do anything." I hear Bree say followed by a laugh from Edward. I knew Emmett was rubbing off on her.

"I thought you said you were going to be good," Bella says as we get in my new truck, a replica of the one I had in Forks.

"I couldn't help myself," I reply with the puppy dog look.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Bella says leaning over and kissing my pouted lip.

"I am very lucky, you don't have to tell me. Now 'ya ready for some fun, Darlin?"

"Definitely," she says with a smile.

We started our drive to town, Anchorage was the closest town so we had at least a two hour drive ahead of us, but it was nice, it had been to long since it was just us. I look at Bella and see she is smiling, lost in thought, her smile makes me smile.

"What's got you so happy, Darlin'?

"How could I not be happy? Everything is working out. Bree is finally comfortable, Edward has stopped his moping and they've both pulled their heads out of their asses and realized they are meant to be. My dad is immortal, I don't have to worry about losing him and he's found love, I haven't seen him this happy, since well forever."

"Most importantly, I have you with me safe and sound," she adds giving me a bright smile.

"There's no where I would rather be," I say taking her hand in mine.

"You know this sounds like the perfect time for that vacation we've been talking about forever," I say.

"You think?"

"Of course. You said it yourself 'everything is working out'. It's time you had some fun. I was thinking Paris, we could even make a detour to Italy to visit Alice and Demetri."

"That certainly sounds amazing. I've always wanted to visit Europe," she says with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" I ask with a smirk.

"That's a hell yes!" she says excitedly.

"Good, let's go. I'm sure we can get a flight out of here tonight."

"Tonight? But we don't have bags or passports, or..."

"Check the back seat," I reply with a smirk. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but does as I said.

"Do you want to explain how you did this without me noticing?" she asks looking at the duffel bag in the back, while holding our passports.

"I had a little help from Charlotte. She packed for us while we were out hunting, and put it in the car before we got back," I reply with a grin.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" Bella asks teasingly.

"I know my girl. Even if I was wrong, I've been told I can be quite convincing," I say wiggling my eyebrows making her laugh. She leans over the centre console and kisses my cheek.

"You're amazing. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. You ready for some fun?"

"So ready!"

With those words, I pushed the gas harder and made a call to a travel agent. It was time for us to be us, finally after over 140 years, I was finally at peace, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm excited to see.

One thing that I do know for sure, is that forever will never be long enough as long as we are together.

**A/N So what did y'all think? Again I am so sorry this took forever. I had quit my job, and I have started at a new place, so I've been crazy busy with training. Then I got a horrible tooth infection and it hurt to be awake, then I got it removed last Friday and I am finally starting to feel normal. So I really am sorry, but I promise I will never abandon a story, ever!**

**Alright quick thing, I hope I explained why Bree was able to rip Edward to pieces, she didn't know anything about mates, but I always wanted the mating bond to be the reason she didn't burn him.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock! **

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed: wendy1969, LuvinTwilight143, kouga's older woman, alicefan32, Vadergirl2006, jmullinax, GuardianOfTheGone (Bawled like a baby when I read that book!), cathy29jes, twimama77, sherry williams, TJ1994, NatalieLynn, 87, jamielynn, SpiritofLove76, SimplyJanice, bamagal110, rahnaesmomma, DepressionInTheFlesh, TwilightAddict71484.**

**Remember to review, it makes our favourite man even happier than he already is, and it always puts a smile on my face. I would love to reach 1000 before the story ends so take a few seconds of your time and help a girl out lol.**

**-NKC-**


	35. Epilogue

**So here it is, the last chapter of 'Sundown'. I'm super excited for you guys to read this, but of course I'm sad to see it come to an end. I'll let y'all get to it, and come visit me at the bottom when you are done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Sundown is mine.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Of course. You said it yourself 'everything is working out'. It's time you had some fun. I was thinking Paris, we could even make a detour to Italy to visit Alice and Demetri."_

_"That certainly sounds amazing. I've always wanted to visit Europe," she says with a smile._

_"So is that a yes?" I ask with a smirk._

_"That's a hell yes!" she says excitedly._

_"Good, let's go. I'm sure we can get a flight out of here tonight."_

_"Tonight? But we don't have bags or passports, or..."_

_"Check the back seat," I reply with a smirk. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but does as I said._

_"Do you want to explain how you did this without me noticing?" she asks looking at the duffel bag in the back, while holding our passports._

_"I had a little help from Charlotte. She packed for us while we were out hunting, and put it in the car before we got back," I reply with a grin._

_"How did you know I was going to say yes?" Bella asks teasingly._

_"I know my girl. Even if I was wrong, I've been told I can be quite convincing," I say wiggling my eyebrows making her laugh. She leans over the centre console and kisses my cheek._

_"You're amazing. Thank you."_

_"No thanks necessary. You ready for some fun?"_

_"So ready!"_

_With those words, I pushed the gas harder and made a call to a travel agent. It was time for us to be us, finally after over 140 years, I was finally at peace, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm excited to see._

_One thing that I do know for sure, is that forever will never be long enough as long as we are together._

Jasper's POV – One hundred and fifty years later

"Bella, Jasper if you aren't downstairs in the next five minutes, I'm coming up there and dragging you out of this house by your ears!" Alice yelled up the stairs, making me groan and Bella laugh.

"Tell me why we agreed this again?"

Bella and I were currently getting ready to head to high school for the first time in one hundred and fifty years, and I wasn't totally excited, I hadn't missed high school at all.

Our trip to Paris turned into a European vacation, we first spent two weeks in Paris, the first week we just spent together, mostly in the hotel room and just enjoyed being alone for the first time in too long. The next week we had spectacular luck with the sun, and did all the touristy things, I had been here previously, but being with Bella made it something special, and being her first time her excitement rubbed off on me.

After we had done all Paris had to offer, we decided to head to Italy. We'd be meeting Alice in Volterra, and her and Demetri would be accompanying us to Milan. Alice had been dying to take Bella shopping, and promised she wouldn't go overboard, she lied. After that week, we bounced from city to city, first to Madrid, then Berlin, Dublin, London, and Stockholm to name a few, it was three months before we headed back to the states. Our time alone made our bond grow stronger, something I didn't think possible, I had never been this happy and content in my life time.

Once back in the states, Bella approached me about going back to school, and getting a college degree. She told me that she probably wouldn't use it, but it was something that was important to her, I agreed to it without hesitation. So we bought a one bedroom house in Portland, and enrolled that September, at Oregon University. Bella was an English major and I once again majored in History.

Three months into our studies, we received a phone call from a very excited Tanya and Charlie, who had been living at the Denali house in Alaska, turns out Charlie had popped the big question. Tanya immediately asked Bella to be maid of honour, and I was honoured when Charlie asked me if I would stand at his side, they then surprised us when they announced they would be getting married on New Years which was only two weeks away, so with that we were on our way back to Alaska.

The next two week were a whirl wind of wedding preparations, myself and Charlie hid for the most part. The wedding brought the family back together for the first time in a while, Alice and Demetri flew in for the wedding, and Edward and Bree returned from their time alone for the celebration. Come New years day the wedding went off without a hitch, and Tanya and Charlie became Mr. and Mrs. Swan.

A few days later, Bella and I returned to Oregon. Our lives continued on as normal, and we graduated three years later, the whole family flew in to see us graduate, but in all honesty I know they were all there to see Bella get her first college degree, I swear if vampires could cry Charlie would have been bawling.

After our graduation, we decided to head to Texas. Peter and Charlotte had been bugging us about visiting, I could tell Bella missed them, and I hate to admit it but I had missed them too. A short visit turned into a six month stay, but with trips to New Orleans and Vegas in between. I swear I was never letting Peter take Bella to Vegas unsupervised, they were officially partners in crime.

A month after leaving Texas, we were once again on a plane for a wedding, this time it was Alice's. The wedding was being held in the Volturi's castle, Alice was extremely excited to get her princess wedding. The wedding was in true Alice fashion grand and planned to perfection, even most of the Volturi guard as well as the leaders were in attendance. It made me happy to see Alice get her happily ever after, after all she had done to help me get mine.

Bella and I continued travelling the world for the next year, we went skydiving which was always fun especially since there was no danger, we went zip lining in British Columbia, diving in the Dominican Republic, really we did anything we pleased, and made some amazing memories.

After our fun we headed to Alaska to spend sometime with Charlie and Tanya, they were both loving life and still madly in love. While there we got to spend sometime with Kate and Jacob, they were definitely a unique pair, but were obvious soul mates. Jacob had made the decision to continue to phase, to stop the ageing process. As long as he was with Kate the gene would continue, Carlisle had expressed concern over Jacob's heart weakening over time, and we feared there was a chance he wouldn't make more than eighty years at most.

Him and Kate had a serious discussion and Jacob came to us with proposal he become one of us. Carlisle and Eleazar were concerned that with vampire venom being toxic to wolves the change would kill him, but we weren't going to give up that easy. With the help of the Volturi and days of research on Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar and myselfs part we discovered that giving Jacob a blood transfusion before the change would reduce the risks, though his transformation would be an extremely painful one.

On Jacob's nineteenth birthday, we started his change. It lasted four days, and he screamed and withered in agony more than I had ever seen, but the most important part was his eyes opened at the end. A week after his change, he discovered his morphing ability, he was quite ecstatic that he could continue to become a wolf.

A month was all Bella could handle with a newborn Jacob, so we decided to make a trip to see the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Bree, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were all living in Connecticut going through the normal adopted family routine. It was Bree's first time in high school, and she was very excited, and Bella wanted to be there to help her through any problems.

Two weeks into our visit, the family minus Edward and Bree were in the living room watching a movie, when a giggly Bree and a grinning Edward entered the house. No one knew what was up with them, until Bella spotted the sparkly diamond on Bree's ring finger. Esme, Rose and Bella proceeded to squeal and jump on the newly engaged couple.

Six months later, our family was officially complete when Bree and Edward tied the knot. The love they shared was obvious to anyone, and being together changed the both of them. Bree was more out-spoken and energetic, while Edward had become the man we all knew he could be, his brooding was non existent and he'd even been caught cursing like a sailor.

"We agreed because Alice begged us. Besides it's going to be fun, things were a lot different the last time we were here," Bella says breaking me from my reminiscing.

After one hundred and fifty years the Cullen family had returned to Forks, with the addition of a few more people. The family was now to large to continue the adopted family routine, we had always been pushing it with five kids, and we all knew there was no way we could push it with eight, considering Alice and Demetri had decided to join us this time. When Alice suggested the move she already had a plan. Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Demetri and Myself would be Carlisle and Esme's adopted children, with Rosalie and myself playing twins once again, and Carlisle would work at the hospital once again.

Then Charlie and Tanya would be joining us as well, Charlie had missed Forks and Tanya hadn't lived anywhere other than Denali in centuries. Bella, Emmett would be Charlies children from his first marriage, and would be playing twins, something that excited both of them, and Bree would be playing Tanya's niece who's parents had died and the Swan's took her in. To explain the relationship between the families we had decided that it would be portrayed as Tanya and Esme are sisters, and the families decided to move together.

Since none of the mated pairs wanted to be separated due to the plan, Esme and Alice had been secretly at work on building a second house on the Cullen's Forks property, making the story more realistic for the public.

"You have a point, but from now on we stay at the other house, away from Alice. Agree?"

"Agreed," Bella says with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Alice yells.

"You were suppose too!" Bella and I yell simultaneously making both of us crack up.

"Ready to go, Jazz?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this show on the road," I say as I take her hand and lead us downstairs to join the rest.

"Alright, Emmett, Bella and Bree you're taking the Jeep. Edward, Demetri and myself will be taking Edward's car and Jasper and Rosalie you'll be in Rose's car," Alice commands, none of us argue because it's not worth the energy.

Bella and I follow the rest out the door and I walk with Bella to Emmett's Jeep, giving her a kiss before she gets in, and then headed to Rose's car.

The drive to the school only took about ten minutes, and soon we were pulling in to the very familiar looking Forks High parking lot, it amazed me that it still looked the same as it did all those years ago. Once out of the car, I turned to see Emmett's jeep pull up and park at the other end of the lot, I watched as Bella got out of the car, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw her. Aside from the physical changes of her transformation, she still reminded me of her blushing human self.

Eventually, our family got the attention of the entire parking lot, and it wasn't long until all the boys eyes were on the girls, and that wasn't okay with me. I immediately made my way to the Jeep, Rosalie at my side, and went to Bella's side, wrapping her in my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I could. When we pulled apart, I smirked and Bella scowled at me.

"What?" I ask with fake innocence.

"You are such a jealous brute," she says with a smile.

"You can't blame me, I can feel the lust they feel when they look at you and they need to know that you are mine."

"Well I guess I can't complain too much, that kiss got that group of girls over there to take their eyes off you," she says. I turn to look at the group of girls that Bella had pointed out, I couldn't help but laugh because they reminded me so much of Lauren and Jessica from before.

"Those girls don't matter, you know you are the only one I have eyes for."

"I know, but I can't help but want to claw their eyes out," she says with a smile, making me laugh.

"Feisty kitty," Emmett says jokingly as the others join us.

"Oh bite me, Em," Bella responds.

"Just tell me where," he replies with a grin, earning him a smack from Rosalie and myself.

"Can you please behave, you baboon? Now, I have everyone's schedules," Alice says handing each of us a piece of paper.

I immediately compare mine to Bella's and I'm glad that we are only apart for two classes, geography and biology, and luckily we both had another member of the family in our separate classes.

"Bells, please tell me you have Biology, third period, room 202," Edward says with a smile, and we all know why.

"Yes, I do. Wanna be my lab partner, Eddie?" she asks with a laugh.

"Of course, and don't call me Eddie."

"I'll be your lab partner on two conditions; a) you don't second guess everything I say and b) you don't try to suck me dry," Bella says breaking out into laughter.

"You think your funny eh, Swan?" he asks with humour.

"No, I know I'm funny, Cullen."

"Alright, alright knock it off you two. Edward, get use to the fact Bella's funnier than you, and Bella, Edward promises not to be a smart ass and attempt to 'suck you dry'," Bree says with a smile on her face.

"I knew you two were to close, you've turned my wife against me," Edward says pointing at Bella, but with no malice in his tone.

"That's because I'm awesome," Bella replies.

"Bella, we can finish discussing your awesomeness at lunch, but we are going to be late if we don't move it," Alice says with an amused look on her face.

The eight of us headed into the building, everyone we passed stared as we walked by and whispered about the new families. I could feel Bella's nervousness with every person we passed, and every comment made, I hadn't thought about the fact Bella had never experience this side of the Cullen family.

"You okay, Darlin?"

"Yeah, I'm just not use to the attention. Don't forget I use to be one of those humans curious about the family and I know what they are saying even if I don't hear them."

"Don't worry so much, in a few days, a week or two at most and we'll be old news."

"I know, but I can't help it. Besides, it's been so long since I've been in high school I'm more worried about being totally out of my element."

"Stop worrying, everything is going to be great. It's already a hundred times better than the first time we were here."

"And why's that?" she asks.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, and kiss the top of her head.

"Because this time, I've got my girl."

And she'd be mine till the end of time, it felt amazing to be back where it all began, and I hoped we could relive some memories during our time here. I wonder what she would think if I climbed up to her window tonight?

**A/N So that's it! What did you guys think? I really wanted them to end up back in Forks, it's where their story started and I thought it was appropriate to have the story end there. **

**So since this is the last chapter, I wanted to take a second and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your love and support through out this story. You guys are truly amazing, and I could never say thank you enough. **

**I want you all to know that I am planning two new stories. One an all human Bella and Jasper story called 'It's a Love Story' and another story called 'Second Chances' which will be a vampire story, and a little different than anything i have written. I have three words for you 'Human Drinking Vampires' and I'm not just talking about Peter and Charlotte. Remember to add me to your alerts so you can check them out when I post.**

**Huge thank you to all those who have added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to all those who have reviewed previously, it would take too long to thank you all, but know that i appreciated every single review i have received.**

**Big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: wendy1969, LuvinTwilight143, Sxkitn, Holidai, NatalieLynn, kouga's older woman, cathy29jes, LordXeenTheGreat, yearprincess, SimplyJanice, TwilightAddict71484, SpiritofLove76, and all the guest reviews.**

**Now for the last time, please review! It makes me and our man Jasper very happy and I would love to reach 1000 reviews, and that's only 14 more so I know y'all can do it!**

**Remember you guys are awesome and I love y'all so much!**

**-NKC-**


End file.
